Second Chances
by Alexis4
Summary: A year and a half after DMC3, Dante runs across a mysterious woman who claims to have knowledge of Vergil. She tells Dante that Vergil needs his help. Can Dante save Vergil and get his family back? DOC and VL. Adult language and situations. eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dante, Lady, Vergil, or any of the Capcom characters that may appear in this story. The only character I own at this time is Cassandra. I'm not making any money and I'm broke so suing will get you no where.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank my betas Des and Nowshin for the help. This is AU I guess and takes place a year and half after DMC3. Feedback is greatly appreciated and remember that this is my first Devil May Cry Fanfiction so please be kind. And now . . . on with the show.

Dante was deeply disgusted. He'd been prowling the streets for hours and not a whisper of demon activity. Not even a peep. It made life damned boring. It'd been weeks since he'd had a good fight.

"Fuck it," he muttered, "Might as well head home."

Dante had walked several blocks before his senses finally picked up on the presence of other demons. "Ah. About time," Dante grinned. Seconds later a feminine cry of pain echoed from the alley across the street.

"Shit!" Dante sprinted across the street, Ebony and Ivory aimed and ready. Dante pulled up short upon entering the alley. The sight that met his eyes was not quite what he was expecting.

A woman was cornered by a horde of lesser demons. Cornered, but not defeated. Date watched as she dodged the swinging scythes of Hell Prides, Gluttonies, Abysses and Lusts.

Just looking at the woman Dante knew she wasn't human. Her hair was almost the color of fire. It reflected even the dull light from the street lamps. Her eyes glittered with desperate rage as she swung her glowing sword at her attackers. She moved too quickly and with too much strength to be a mere human woman. Actually, her fighting style was eerily familiar but at the moment Dante was too surprised to place it. Even as he watched she cleaved the head from one of the Prides. Every move was graceful and precise.

It was obvious that she'd pissed someone off however. Dante assumed it to be Mundus. Only Mundus would go so all out and besides most of the other generals in hell preferred to do their own blood shedding. Mundus must have wanted her blood badly to have sent so many after her. Dante snorted. It was obvious that he should have sent more. She wielded her sword gracefully, glowing green blade elegant and lithe like the one that wielded it. She was dressed in tight black pants and a simple white halter top. Her chest heaved with exertion.

As Dante watched, she cut down yet another of her attackers, but it was clear that she was loosing whatever strength she had quickly. Blood covered her from head to toe and Dante could see the many gashes that littered her pale skin. The woman paused gathering herself for one last push. "Come and get me, you bastards!" she taunted with a sneer.

Dante sighed. He never had been able to turn away from a damsel in distress. One of these days it was going to get him killed. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend or some such shit, right?" The platinum haired half-demon fired into the pack drawing their attention from the cornered woman. "Hey! Why didn't I get an invitation to the party?" All the demons in the alley turned to face the intruder. They snarled when they saw it was the son of the traitorous Sparda. He flashed a gorgeous grin. "You look like you could use some help, babe." Dante beckoned tauntingly to the demons. "Let's rock." Dante leapt into the air performing a Rain Storm. His bullets ripped through the demons, the alley echoing with the joyful roars of Ebony and Ivory.

Initially startled by the unexpected help, the woman renewed her attack leaping into the air and landing clear of the circle of demons. She swung her sword fluidly, obviously at home with the blade. Within minutes nothing remained but dismembered limbs and piles of sand.

Dante approached slowly, his beloved pistols still held ready in his hand. "What the hell did you do to piss them off, sweetheart?"

The woman's eyes widened as she took in her savior. It was a face she knew well. "Dante." She sheathed her sword and Dante noticed the sheath was attached to a pure gold linked belt inlaid with glittering blue jewels. "I've been looking for you."

"I'm flattered and all, but how do you know my name?" Dante demanded as the woman staggered towards him.

The woman tensed and she pulled her sword. "Duck!"

Instinctively, Dante obeyed and her sword flew over his head nailing a Hell Lust to the brick wall behind him. The Lust writhed furiously on the blade.

Dante stood. "Nice shot, babe. I love a dangerous woman." He aimed Ebony and pulled the trigger. The demon crumbled to dust leaving the sword embedded in the wall. He turned back to the woman casually. He placed the guns back in their holsters. The woman didn't want him dead by the looks of things. By throwing her sword she had also left herself weaponless. "You still didn't answer my question."

"I need your help, Dante." The woman said his name with familiarity. She took a deep pained breath. "Vergil needs your help." Her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed to the pavement unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only thing I own in this story is Cassandra everything else belongs to Capcom.

Author's Notes: Here ya go kiddies the second chapter. This is much longer than the first. Please read and review. (Reviews make me write much faster)

"I need your help, Dante." The woman said his name with familiarity. She took a deep pained breath. "Vergil needs your help." Her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed to the pavement unconscious.

Startled by her abrupt statement Dante let her fall to the ground. "Fuck." Dante muttered staring down at her battered body. It took him several minutes to find his voice. Her words had left his mind in chaos. "Fuck! Vergil's dead! Right? There's no way he survived in the demon world." Dante ran a hand through his hair. "I don't owe him shit anyway crazy, evil, asstard that he is."

Dante closed his eyes and sighed. "Shit. Damn. Piss. Fuck!" He couldn't take the chance that Vergil was alive. No matter what else, they were brothers. Dante remembered the feeling of completeness he had experienced while fighting at Vergil's side against Arkham. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since his family had been destroyed. His mother butchered, Vergil gone. "Just fucking great," he groused as he pulled the woman up and into his arms. He yanked her sword out of the wall and headed back to where his bike was parked.

It was a pain in the ass holding onto an unconscious woman and driving his motorcycle at the same time but somehow Dante managed to get them back to Devil May Cry in one piece. Dante parked his bike and climbed off still holding the woman in his arms. Dante juggled her in one arm for a moment groping for his keys then unlocking the door and kicking it open.

Kicking the door shut behind him he laid her sword on the desk. Then, he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom and lay her down upon his large bed. Dante leaned closer to examine her wounds. She was healing, but slowly after having lost so much blood.

"Well, lets get you cleaned up whoever you are." Dante left the room and returned with a basin full of water and his trusty first aide kit.

Dante cleaned and bandaged her wounds and godlings did she have a ton of them. Some were partially healed while others were brand new. "Yup. You really must have pissed Mundus off. Here I thought I was the only one who could make him that mad. I'm jealous."

Dante wiped as much blood from her skin and hair as he could. He, for one, hated the sticky feeling of dried crusted blood on his skin. Not only was it unpleasant feeling and smelly but it pulled at the wounds it clung to. He left her clothes on. There wasn't enough left of them to hinder his care of her injuries anyway. The top was tattered and more skin was exposed by tears in the fabric of her pants than not.

Finishing he leaned back in his chair to wait for the woman to wake up. His thoughts were centered firmly on his dark brother.

It fucking sucked to love a brother that wanted you dead. When Vergil had fallen off that cliff Dante had thought he was as good as dead. Vergil had been wounded and Dante would never have thought that Mundus would have allowed him to live. Dante considered it a given that the two would have met. Mundus could scent Sparda blood almost as quickly as that blockhead Beowulf had. Mundus would have been pissing himself in evil glee at the chance to yet again make one of the sons of Sparda miserable.

It had killed something inside of him believing that at last he was truly alone. Dante had spent the last year and a half feeling incomplete. He had tasted completeness so briefly only to have Vergil toss it away in favor of gaining the power of their father. It was a kick in the gut to learn that he was alive after all. At least if the woman in his bed was to be believed.

"This is some fucking shit," he muttered to himself, "Just what I fucking don't need."

Several hours later the figure on his bed finally began to stir. Slowly her lids fluttered open to reveal deep green eyes flecked with gold. She blinked groggily up at him. She extended a seeking hand. "Vergil?"

"Not quite," Dante replied dryly. Reaching behind him he pulled Ivory from her holster. "Now we're going to have a little chat and my girl here better like your answers."

The sight of the gun seemed to help clear the cobwebs from her head. Lord knew it'd had been a rare occasion that Vergil ever held one; only when he had taught her to shoot.

"_**These weapons are uncivilized," he'd said, "But they can be useful and you should have knowledge of as many weapons as possible."**_

The man before her may have been the mirror image of Vergil, but looking in his eyes the difference was blatantly obvious. "Dante."

The devil hunter grinned sarcastically. "At your service, babe." He leaned back in his chair. "Now, how about you start with just who the hell you are and what you know about my twisted twin brother."

"It's a long story," she warned with a pained voice.

"I've got time."

Wincing she pulled herself into a sitting position. She refused to face him flat on her back. "My name is Cassandra." Cassandra paused meeting his eyes steadily. "I was created by Mundus to destroy you."

"Is that so," Dante lifted a brow, "You're not doing a very good job of convincing me to let you live."

Cassandra smiled ruefully. "Things did not go as Mundus planned. I am defective."

Dante lifted an eyebrow. "Judging by the way you fight I wouldn't call you defective. But you did do a shitty job of killing me in that alleyway. Your aim was a bit high. Better work on that."

Cassandra laughed softly. "Oh, I can fight. That's not the problem. You see, I have human emotions."

"Demons don't have emotions," Dante countered.

"But I do." Cassandra leaned back and sighed. "Mundus wanted me to have a human form to draw you in. He created me to be different from other demons in hopes of me being able to get close enough to destroy you. I was to tell you I was a half-breed like yourself." She waved a hand. "Even I'm not sure how he did it. Somehow Mundus combined demon essence with human essence but it backfired. In an odd way I'm half-human like you." Her lips twisted. "Much to his disappointment, I had no desire to kill you or destroy humanity. Mundus decreed me a pathetic waste. He ordered me destroyed."

"And yet you're still here complicating my life," Dante replied tartly, "Mundus is loosing his touch."

"I am here because your brother took pity on me."

"Vergil doesn't know the meaning of the word."

Cassandra leaned forward and her eyes sparked. "You don't know everything your brother has been through, Dante Sparda. There is so much that you don't know and that I need to tell you. Your brother survived your last encounter, but is trapped in Hell as Mundus' slave."

"Try to understand, Dante," her voice became oddly pleading, "Mundus destroyed both your lives when he murdered your mother. You landed on your feet. Vergil wasn't so lucky. He hasn't even told me about those missing months. Vergil made a lot of mistakes. I know that. But now he realizes it too!"

Winded, Cassandra started coughing and collapsed back against the pillow. Blood flecked her lips. "Shit," she muttered wiping the blood away.

Dante sighed. She _had_ saved his neck back there. Dante cursed his human emotions. They were a major pain in his ass at times.

"Hey, take it easy. Hang on a second." Dante disappeared and came back with a glass of water and a damp cloth. "Here, drink this."

Cassandra murmured a thank you and took the glass sipping gratefully at the liquid.

"How did Vergil 'take pity' on you?" Dante asked when she handed the glass back. He handed her the cloth so she could dab the blood from her lips. Despite his reluctance to believe her he couldn't bring himself to be unnecessarily harsh with her. Her face was innocent from her big green eyes to her pouting lips. He could find no trace of deceit there. He liked the way she looked him straight in the eye. Not many people could do that in the face of his anger or when staring down the barrel of one of his beloved guns.

"After he forced you to leave him in Hell, Vergil challenged Mundus," Cassandra closed her eyes, "He lost." Cassandra opened her eyes again after a long moment, "In turn Mundus gained control over Vergil's mind and made him his puppet. Vergil has grown in strength since you last met and finally Mundus began to loose his control over him. Vergil began to remember and feel again. I guess he saw something in me. Vergil requested that I be given to him as a pet."

"**_My Lord! Wait!" Vergil had spoken up sharply as the surrounding demons began to close in on the condemned woman._**

_**Cassandra had turned to face the white haired half-breed along with the rest of Mundus' court.**_

"**_What is it?" Mundus asked impatiently, holding up a hand to halt his minions._**

**_Vergil had walked slowly towards Cassandra and taken a lock of hair in between his fingers. She had looked up at him warily. Cassandra searched his eyes looking for his intent. "She is quite pretty. If my lord permits I would like to keep her as a pet."_**

_**Mundus had laughed. "Feeling lusty, my dark knight? Very well. She is yours. Take her."**_

_**Cassandra had fought Vergil when he grasped her arm firmly. She despised the idea of being owned by anyone. He had yanked her up against him grabbing her roughly by the hair. Cassandra had loathed him as Mundus and his minions had laughed.**_

_**"Stop struggling, woman," Vergil had hissed quietly in her ear, "I'm not going to hurt you. Just don't be foolish!"**_

"This was the start of his reclamation," Cassandra paused and smiled wryly, "though; it wasn't love at first sight. I mean, he'd just saved my life but for all I knew he just wanted a fuck toy. Thankfully, I was wrong. Vergil could not bear to see something he didn't perceive as evil destroyed. The more time that passed the more he softened towards me. He protected and taught me. Your brother trained me to fight and use a sword. He taught me everything he knew." She smirked, "I even rose a bit in the hierarchy of the court. I may not have wanted to destroy humanity but I don't mind kicking demon ass. In this way I proved useful to Mundus."

Her smile faded and her eyes took on a haunted look. "Little by little Vergil broke free of Mundus' power. I was created after Vergil had been in hell for six months. Vergil taught me and protected me for ten months after that. But, two months ago, Mundus realized that Vergil was now too powerful to control."

"Just how did my clever brother give himself away?" Dante asked snidely jumping up and beginning to pace, "And here I thought he was just so damned perfect."

Cassandra ignored the tone of his voice. She knew how deeply Dante had been hurt. She looked him in the eye and spoke softly. "Because Vergil refused to return to earth to kill _you_. Pride and a battered soul may have sent Vergil down the wrong path but never doubt that deep in his heart he loves you, Dante."

Dante looked away. He closed his eyes against the conflicting hope and anguish that stabbed at his heart.

Cassandra dragged her battered body from the bed and stood directly before Dante. Cassandra was five feet eight inches tall and she still had to look up to see him. He dwarfed her in every way. "Vergil is imprisoned in a cursed cell that blocks his natural ability to heal. The only reason Mundus hasn't killed him is because he's searching for a way to regain control." She sneered. "He doesn't want to loose his 'Dark Prince'. Vergil was the only one who had even come close to defeating you. For the last two months he's been beaten and tortured every day in an attempt to break him."

Dante clenched his fist. Why couldn't Mundus just leave Vergil alone? Hadn't he taken enough away from them already? Dante fixed his gaze on the floor. "If Vergil hadn't been so weak from fighting with me would Mundus have been able to control him?"

Cassandra sighed. "Who knows? Vergil sustained further injuries in his battle with Mundus. He was a fool challenging Mundus as weak as he was already." Cassandra laid her hand against Dante's cheek and turned his face back to hers. "But he doesn't blame you. Vergil has had his own awakening in the time since you last met." Cassandra sighed. "Vergil isn't the man he was then. I don't know how much longer Vergil can hold out. He's so injured and weak."

Dante kept a composed expression on his face but inside he seethed and ached at the thought of Vergil enduring that kind of pain. He forced his voice into a snide tone. "Well, if you love Vergil so damned much why didn't _you_ do something about it?"

Cassandra's eyes dropped to the floor. "I did try and they nearly killed him for it," she whispered. She turned her back to the younger twin and painfully removed the tattered remnants of her shirt. "I didn't get off easy myself."

Dante's eyes widened as he took in the pale red lines that marred the smooth skin of her back. "Shit." His hand moved of its own volition to reach out and trace a line that went from the top of her shoulders to the small of her back. It seemed a shame to mar such soft skin with the cruel lash of a whip.

Cassandra's eyes took on a far away look as she remembered crouching in that cold cell holding a battered and bloodied Vergil in her arms. Cassandra's back had been an agony and they had tossed her in that cursed cell with Vergil to prolong that agony. Mundus wanted her to learn her place.

"_**God, Vergil," she had whispered silent tears making tracks down her high cheekbones, "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."**_

**_Vergil had looked up at her with pain-glazed eyes and forced a weak smile to his lips. "It's not your fault, foolish woman. I'll be fine," he replied hoarsely, "You know that." Vergil gave her a chastising look. "I know you're hurt too. I can smell the blood."_**

"_**It's nothing," Cassandra replied brushing a strand of hair of his forehead, "Don't worry about me."**_

_**Cassandra had cleaned the blood from him the best she could with a rag she'd swiped from the supply room. "I swear, Vergil, I'll get you out of here."**_

**_She had soothed him to sleep with her voice. Cassandra had a beautiful singing voice and under the right circumstances could use it to charm someone or soothe a troubled soul. She had held him tightly singing quietly into his ear long after he had fallen asleep. Cassandra had known what she had to do. She would use her ability to open a portal and seek out Vergil's twin brother_**.

Dante's gentle caress over the torn skin of her back brought her back to the present.

"They're healing much better now," Cassandra admitted. After a long moment Cassandra pulled her top back on. "I had to do something;" she continued quietly turning to face Dante once more, "Mundus didn't leave me locked up with Vergil all the time. He kept me at his side as a guarantee of Vergil's good behavior. So, when I saw my opportunity I took it. When Mundus sent me on a small errand I ran."

Dante noticed the red head's hands were clenched into fists at her side and her eyes took on a haunted look. When she spoke her voice was hoarse with pain. "_Two months_ of constant pain and Vergil did _nothing_ to help himself because he feared for _me_. Mundus had given me the power to open portals between the realms. He can't go through but I can and those of my choosing. Unfortunately, I have to be a certain distance away from the Castle and Mundus' power to be able to do it. I was never able to get Vergil away from his guards. I had never used it before because I didn't want to leave Vergil, but after this last time . . . I knew I had to get help or Mundus will kill him."

A tear fell from her eye to trail slowly down her cheek. Dante reached out and wiped it away with his thumb. Damn his weakness for beautiful women. That tear had him nearly convinced. Normal demons couldn't cry. Oddly enough it was what convinced Lady of his sincerity. It proved her story about having human emotions. Still, he hesitated to give in that easily. "How do I know you're telling the truth? I want to believe you, to think that Vergil is alive. How do I know its not wishful thinking?"

Cassandra reached into the pocket of her leather pants that had seen far better days. "Vergil gave me this as proof."

Dante gasped. In her small hand she held Vergil's amulet. His hand shook as he reached out to take it. "Holy shit."

"If Vergil was still Mundus' puppet do you think he'd let you lay hands on it? I know it just about killed Vergil to give this to me but it was the only way he had of proving my story and getting help." Daringly she laid a hand on Dante's cheek. "Help me, Dante. I'm strong. I was created to kill you after all, but I can't do it alone. I know deep down beneath all the hurt and anger you still love him."

Dante laughed bitterly. "What good has that ever done me? It's just made things harder."

"It can be different now," Cassandra replied earnestly, "Give him one more chance, Dante. Don't let anger and pride keep you from regaining what's left of your family. What have you got to loose? Vergil told me that in that last moment you reached out for him. After everything you'd gone through you were still willing to save him. Have you changed your mind?"

Dante sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, do you have a plan?"

Cassandra nearly melted in relief. She nodded. "I think I can get us in undetected. It'll be tomorrow night before I have the strength to reopen the portal. If you just use the amulets Mundus is sure to sense it."

Dante looked Cassandra up and down. "Yeah, you do look like shit." Dante heard the door downstairs open and close and the familiar voice called out.

"Hey devil boy! Where ya at?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only things I own in this story is Cassandra and Cassian everything else belongs to Capcom.

Author's Notes: Okay, here's chapter 3. I didn't get that many reviews for the last two chapters and reviews do soo affect how fast I get this stuff out. So, give me a little help here huh? Let me know what you think good or bad. Oh well, hope you enjoy.

Dante groaned. "Lady . . ." Lady _hated_ demons. It was a miracle she tolerated _him_.

Dante heard feet on the stairs and placed himself between Cassandra and the door. "Just let me handle this okay?"

Amused, Cassandra leaned against the wall, crossed her arms, and waited.

Lady bounded into the room "Hey, Dante . . ." Her eyes settled on the demon standing behind Dante and she drew her gun.

"Whoa!" Dante waved his hands, "Chill the hell out!"

Lady raised an eyebrow. "And just why I should do that? If you haven't noticed there's a demon standing behind you."

"She's a friend." Dante hesitated. "Sort of."

"Uh huh."

Dante ground his teeth. "Look, Lady, I don't need this right now okay? I'm gonna need you to take care of things for a bit."

Lady frowned and looked from Dante to Cassandra and back again. "Where are you going?"

Dante's eyes flared crimson for a moment. "To Hell. Vergil needs me."

"WHAT?" Lady screeched. She waved her gun irately. "Vergil is dead, Dante! You left him in the underworld. He's dead."

Dante shook his head irritably. "I didn't _leave _him there . . . he wanted to stay. And apparently he's not."

Lady crossed her arms and fumed. She pointed at Cassandra. "According to whom? That thing?"

Cassandra glared and nervously Dante thought he saw her eyes glow an eerie blue for a moment. He was so not in the mood for a chick fight.

Trying to distract Lady, Dante held up Vergil's amulet. "He's alive, Lady."

"Where did you get that?" Lady shook her head. Reluctantly, she holstered her gun. "Look, I'm really confused."

Dante sighed. He picked up the phone in his bedroom. "Look, I'll order some pizza and then fill ya in."

Cassandra looked out the window. "Isn't it kind of late?"

Dante grinned. "One of the perks of the job. I make a shit load of money so I pay a local pizza place to keep someone on standby in case I get the munchies."

Lady sighed and shook her head affectionately.

While waiting for the delivery guy Dante had relayed all the necessary information to Lady. She was still far from happy but knew there was no dissuading Dante once he'd made up his mind. With an aggravated sigh, Dante turned and ran a critical eye over their guest as Cassandra still leaned against the wall.

"You could use some clean clothes. I'll lend you something of mine."

Cassandra nodded. "Thank you."

Dante departed to fetch the clothes leaving the two women to eye each other suspiciously and returned a few minutes later with a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Cassandra pushed off the wall. She stumbled as the world spun. Dante caught her by the arms to steady her. "Easy. Gods, you are really messed up aren't you." The half-demon looked her over. He wasn't sure but her skin seemed much paler than it should have been. "When's the last time you ate?"

Cassandra shrugged. "I don't remember. Before I left the demon world. I've been running for days now. I didn't want to lead them straight to you. It's hard to travel quickly when you're ducking and dodging every five feet."

Dante shook his head. "We've gotta get you back on your feet asap. Lady will help you to get dressed and then we'll get you downstairs so you can eat some pizza."

"Pizza?" Cassandra fought the urge to smile. Vergil had told her of his twin's fetish with the food. "I've never had it."

Dante was dumbfounded. "You've never eaten pizza? God, didn't Vergil teach you anything?"

"Not everyone considers pizza the center of the universe, devil-boy," Lady remarked dryly from where she stood in the doorway. "Get out and I'll help the demon change. If I leave you alone with her naked you'll probably just try and get in her pants." Lady made shooing motions with her hands. "Out. Go."

"Yeesh. I'm being thrown out of my own room," Dante muttered playfully as he left to wait in the hall.

"Take those filthy things off," Lady said. "I really do hate it when people smell of blood."

Twenty minutes later Lady finally had Cassandra dressed. The effort had exhausted the still weak demon. In a rare moment of self-pity, Cassandra was certain that Lady took a certain pleasure in watching the 'filthy demon' suffer. "Okay, Dante, you can come in," Lady called through the door.

Dante walked in and sympathized with how impatient and tired Cassandra looked. "You okay, babe?" Dante asked studying her pale face. He needed her to find Vergil so her health became his responsibility.

"Oh just peachy," Cassandra said with a dry smile. "I enjoy feeling like shit."

The doorbell rang interrupting whatever Dante was about to say.

"Help her downstairs. I'll get it," Lady said.

Dante watched as Lady left the room. "You ready?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah." She allowed Dante to place an arm around her waist to steady her as they headed down the hall to the stairs. He held her up with ease. "This is a nice place," she remarked as they slowly descended.

Pride showed in Dante's expression as he gazed around. "Yeah. I've put a lot of money and work into it."

Cassandra smiled sadly. In Dante she saw what Vergil could have been if fate had not been so cruel. The Sparda twins were both beautiful men but Dante had a glow about him. Despite everything he'd been through he retained a degree of youthful exuberance. If you looked into those azure pools however, you could see the mark that pain and loss had left there. Mundus had destroyed their lives when they were still so young.

Dante led her to the couch and Cassandra sank gratefully into the leather. She sniffed the air eyeing the steaming round pile of cheese and dough on the small table before her. "It smells okay."

Dante grinned and lifted a brow. "It's more than okay. You're in for a treat." He grabbed a piece of the pepperoni pizza for himself. He looked around for Lady and spied her in the kitchen.

"Bring me a beer, huh?"

Lady nodded. "Be right there, lazy ass." She walked into the kitchen holding a bottle of Killians for Dante and a two bottles of coke. She handed one to Cassandra before helping herself to a piece of pizza.

Shrugging mentally, Cassandra took a piece of her own and took a tentative bite. Her eyes widened. "It's really good."

Dante nodded enthusiastically. "I told ya."

Several pieces of pizza later Cassandra was feeling somewhat better. She sipped from the bottle of coke. Inwardly, she smiled. She hadn't been on Earth long but she'd already had a lot of new experiences.

Cassandra thought of Vergil alone in that cell as she sat comfortably on the couch and blinked back tears. She stood and walked across the room to stare out the window. A thought occurred to her. "Where's my sword?"

"On the desk," Dante replied, "What's its name?"

"Vengeance," Cassandra replied absently, moving to desk and extended her hand. Vengeance flared with a green light and lifted of its own accord into her hand. The sword was not as big as Rebellion, nor as elegant as Yamato. It was somewhere in between. It was sleek and deadly just like the woman that wielded it. "That's my boy," Cassandra cooed lovingly.

Cassandra twirled the sword tentatively gauging the recovery of her body. It hurt like hell but she could move. She placed it in its sheath and buckled it around her waist. Dante again noticed the elaborateness of the sword belt.

"That's a pretty fancy accessory," he remarked.

Cassandra ran a loving hand over the jewels. "Vergil gave it to me. He designed it himself and had the best craftsman in the Underworld create it." Her eyes glistened as she looked up at Dante. "He said he wanted me to know he was proud of me."

Dante looked away wondering why Vergil had never been able to show emotions like that to him. Vergil could be so open with a stranger but not with his own damned brother.

"Sounds like the two of you were pretty cozy," Lady said snarkily, "What is Vergil to you anyway? Is he a good fuck?"

Cassandra didn't like the tone of her voice. "Vergil has been kind to me. NOT that's its any of your business."

Lady sneered. "I think you made it my business when you came waltzing in here asking for Dante's help."

Cassandra sneered right back. "Dante's a big boy. I'm sure he's capable of making his own decisions. He doesn't need a babysitter."

"I'm here, ya know," Dante called trying to distract the women. They ignored him.

"Well, right now I'm thinking he needs a good knock in the damned head," Lady snorted, "After everything Vergil has done the bastard deserves what he gets. I'm sorry I'm not there to watch."

Cassandra snarled as she finally lost her grip on her temper. She was tired, sore, and worried to death about Vergil. She was so not in the mood for this little bitch's shit. Her form began to change as the demon within her asserted itself. Her canines elongated and her eyes turned to cold blue jewels. Her nails grew into talons and in a flash of light and with a roar, beautiful red-feathered wings tore from her shoulder blades to extend outward. Cassandra flexed them then brought them in closer to her body. "You'll pay for that," she hissed her voice now resonating with power.

Dante watched in wide-eyed amazement. Her demon form was breathtakingly beautiful. Her skin was as white as ivory and her eyes had shifted to an icy blue. Her hair flowed down over her wings like liquid fire. Dante shook himself. He had to get things back under control and fast. The demon hunter jumped in between the snarling females and let out a piercing whistle. He nearly sighed with relief when the two women turned their eyes on him. "Let's hold on one god damned second!" he shouted.

Dante turned and pointed at Cassandra. "First, cool the fuck down. This is my fucking pad and if there's any blood shedding done I'll be the cause of it, savvy?"

Cassandra glared at him. "I won't stand here and listen to her talk about Vergil like that!"

"Well, you're not gonna rip apart my pad," Dante snapped, "And you're not going to hurt Lady either. Mellow the hell out."

Cassandra nodded reluctantly. Slowly, she shifted back to her human form. "As you wish. My apologies, Dante." She hissed as her wings disappeared into her body. That hurt!

Dante nodded tersely in acceptance before whirling towards Lady. "Now, Cassandra is right. I'm a big boy and I make my own damned decisions. I don't care what the hell Vergil has done he does not deserve to spend eternity being tortured." His own eyes flashed a dangerous red. "The next person to say so gets to tangle with me. Understood?"

Lady opened her mouth to protest but Dante held up a hand.

"Zip it, bitch. I need Cassandra's help and though I can't think of the reason right now I'd rather she didn't rip your face off so just sit down and shut the fuck up or get the hell out." Dante pointed sternly at the couch.

"Fine." Lady turned and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Dante stared at the door. "Great." He stomped over to the couch and plopped down. "Just great."

Cassandra had watched Dante's fury with awe. Ironically, her opinion of Lady raised a notch at the same time. It took guts to stand up to someone like Dante. Still, if Dante hadn't interceded, Cassandra would have enjoyed 'ripping her face off' for talking about Vergil like that. On the other hand, she felt bad for causing an argument between the two. And, as much as she absolutely _hated_ to admit it, Lady only had Dante's best interests at heart.

Cassandra ran a hand through her hair. "Damn it," she muttered. She walked over to where Dante sat and joined him on the couch. "I'm sorry, Dante. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I don't want to cause trouble between you and your friend. What she said just struck a nerve."

Dante waved a hand dismissing her words. "It's okay. She'll be back as soon as she cools off." Dante chuckled. "She kinda pissed _me_ off talking about Vergil like that so I understand. I mean, I _am_ the one he's been trying to kill after all. If anyone is going to defame the rat bastard it'll be me."

Dante sighed as he saw the sunlight begin to filter through the windows. "Sun's coming up. I don't know about you but I could use some shut eye."

Cassandra looked up sharply. "The sun? I've never seen the sunrise."

Dante smiled and took her hand pulling her up from the couch. Cassandra looked and acted so human it was easy to forget how brief her existence had been. "It's a bit bright for me but come on." He led her to the door and pulled it open. He watched the awed expression as she experienced the sunrise for the first time.

Cassandra blinked against the suns rays but her face was lit with a smile. Colors like this didn't exist in Hell. She repressed the desire to shift into demon form and fly into the dazzling reds and pinks. "It's beautiful, Dante."

Dante nodded and leaned against the building. "I never did understand how Vergil could turn his back on this world." His words weren't accusing only thoughtful.

Cassandra shook her head. "You both have been scarred by the things that have happened to you. You each dealt with it in your own way."

Not wanting to get into that again Dante shrugged and yawned. "I don't know about you but I'm beat. Let's find you someplace to sleep, eh?"

Cassandra nodded taking one last look up at the sky. "Okay." Turning Cassandra followed Dante back inside.

Dante led her up the stairs and down hall. He stopped at the door down from his. "You can crash here. Pleasant dreams." Dante turned to leave but Cassandra laid a hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Dante. I know this has to be hard for you." Cassandra's voice was a velvet whisper.

Dante shrugged looking away.

"I mean it," she told him softly a blush coloring her cheeks, "Thank you for everything. For believing me and agreeing to help me. For being so nice. "

Dante punched the wall lightly and turned around to face her. "Look, Vergil is all I got left. No matter how angry he makes me he's still my twin." Dante walked back to her and cupped her chin in his hand. "And as far as I can tell you've been good to him. That alone is enough in my book." Dante leaned in a placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "So thank _you._" Dante released her. "Sleep well."

Cassandra blushed again as he left the room. Shaking her head, she climbed into bed pulling the covers up and closed her eyes.

Dante was awakened by an anguished scream. His internal clock told him he'd only been asleep a couple hours. He looked wildly around the room before remembering that Cassandra slept several doors down. He leapt from the bed and grabbing Rebellion sprinted down the hall and kicked her door open.

A quick sweep of the room assured him that no threat was present. His cool blue eyes swung towards the bed.

It only took a second for Dante to realize that Cassandra was in the grip of a nightmare. She writhed on the bed, tears leaking from beneath her eyelids.

"No! Leave him alone!" she cried flailing wildly. Cassandra let out a whimper, "Stay away from me!" She jerked violently. "Don't touch me! Get your filthy claws off me! VERGIL!" She let out sob curling into a ball in the bed.

Dante couldn't watch anymore. Lord knew he'd suffered from enough nightmares to sympathize. Striding to the bed in two long steps, he laid a hand on Cassandra's shoulder shaking her roughly. "Wake up, Cassandra!" Her hand lashed out catching him across his left cheek. Dante growled and grabbed her hands causing her to struggle blindly against him. He straddled her, pinning her under him. Damn, she was strong. "WAKE UP!"

Cassandra's eyes snapped open with a strangled cry. She fought instinctively against the hands that held her until Dante's voice seeped through the bloody remnants of her dream. She stopped resisting the grip that held her hands to the bed above her head. Panting she looked up at Dante with frightened eyes.

"Cassandra, it's me. It's Dante. Calm down, sweetheart." Dante sighed in relief as she stilled. Carefully, he released her wrists and moved off her sitting on the edge of the bed. "You okay?"

Cassandra looked at him blankly for a moment. Then her eyes welled and tears spilled over leaving wet glistening trails on her cheeks. With a choked sob she threw herself against Dante's chest clutching him tightly.

Dante could feel her tears against his bare chest and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Unused to offering comfort Dante hesitantly raised his hand to run his fingers soothingly through her hair. "Sssh. You're safe," he murmured against her hair, "I'm here." It felt right to hold her like this, to protect her.

Cassandra kept her face pressed to his chest breathing in his masculine scent. She shuddered in his arms. After several minutes, her tears slowed and she lay limply against his chest. "They were killing him," she whispered in a voice hoarse from tears.

"Who?"

"The demons that guard Vergil," Cassandra breathed, "_Cassian_ was going to kill him." Dante was taken aback by the loathing in her voice when she said that name.

"It was just a dream," Dante said running his hand over her shoulder blades.

Cassandra shook her head, "No, it's a memory. Only one other time did I interfere with the daily punishment that Vergil receives by Mundus' order. A demon named Cassian was given power over Vergil. His job is to see that eventually Vergil breaks. He has his very own cronies to help him do this. One day Cassian was going too far and I was afraid they were going to kill him. When I tried to stop them . . . they . . ." she swallowed, "They turned their attention to me. Cassian tried to rape me."

Dante's jaw clenched. The bastards.

Cassandra shuddered again and Dante tightened his grip. "There were six of them. They held me down and Cassian's filthy hands were everywhere. Vergil tried to stop them but he was too weak. Mundus himself stopped them.

"_**Cassian, stop!" Mundus' voice boomed through the stone walls.**_

_**Cassian froze for a moment before nearly leaping away from Cassandra. "My lord! This woman interfered with my work! She deserves to be punished."**_

_**Mundus, regal in his flowing robes, looked from Cassandra to Vergil where he lay sprawled against the wall his blood pooling on the stone floor beneath him. Vergil was unmoving. "The son of the traitor Sparda cannot serve me if he is dead, Cassian."**_

_**Cassian fidgeted, his beady little eyes flickering back and forth nervously. Green scaly hands shook. "I was only trying to fulfill your will and break the half-breed, Master. This creature had no right to interfere. It was my right to punish her."**_

_**Mundus' eyes narrowed. "You are mistaken, Cassian." Mundus strode forward to where Cassandra was still being restrained by the six lesser demons. "Release her," Mundus' voice was a growl. The demons sprang away as if she had been covered in holy water. Mundus reached down and jerked her to her feet. **_

_**Cassandra had to fight the urge to pull away in revulsion. It would only anger him and Vergil would be the one to suffer for it. "They were killing him, Master," Cassandra broke in lowering her eyes submissively to the floor for Vergil's sake, "If I had not interfered Vergil would be dead."**_

"_**You had no right, worthless whore!" Cassian snarled, "You have no right to anything, slave."**_

"**_And you have no right to her, Cassian," Mundus snapped, "I gave you the son of the traitor to play with for your amusement. I did not give Cassandra into your tender care. _I _own her, Cassian, and if she needs to be shown her place I will be the one to do so."_**

_**Cassian lowered his eyes. "Yes, my lord."**_

"_**See that she has whatever she needs to tend him," Mundus commanded, "You had better hope that he doesn't die because of your carelessness. I have plans for him and you know how I hate it when things don't go as I plan."**_

"_**Y-yes, Master," Cassian groveled, "Forgive me, my lord."**_

_**Mundus released Cassandra's arm. "When you are finished tending to his injuries you will come to my chamber to attend me."**_

_**Cassandra bowed low not wanting to do anything to anger him enough that he would change his mind and forbid her to help Vergil. For Vergil she could sacrifice a bit of her pride. "It shall be as you command, Master."**_

_**Mundus stopped next to Cassian. He spoke low but Cassandra heard him. "Don't forget, Cassian, that girl is the only mental leverage I have over the half-breed. I would be most displeased to loose that advantage."**_

"Mundus knows that if anything happens to me that Vergil will never submit to him." Cassandra sighed. "Maybe it would be better for Vergil if I were dead. Then he'd fight back."

Gently, Dante eased away. He grasped Cassandra's shoulders. "Look, we're going to get him out. Then, Mundus won't be able to play his sick little games anymore."

Cassandra nodded. She raised her eyes hesitantly to his. His hands were warm against her chilled skin. His embrace made her feel safe just as Vergil's did. "Don't leave me, Dante. I don't want to be alone."

"You need your rest," Dante admonished gently.

"Don't leave me," Cassandra pleaded, "I don't want the dreams to come back."

Dante hesitated then sighed and stood up still clutching Cassandra in his arms. His bed was bigger after all. He padded down the hall to his room his silk pajama bottoms rustling at his feet. Cassandra let him do as he would, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Dante laid her on his bed then climbed in next to her.

Cassandra watched him uncertainly. Dante gave her a reassuring grin and opened his arms. "C'mere."

Cassandra went eagerly into his arms laying her head on his chest. Dante ran a hand down her arm. "Sleep, Cassie. I'll be right here and we'll both need all our strength. We'll make this right. I promise."

"I believe you." Cassandra closed her eyes and eventually slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only things I own in this story is Cassandra and Cassian everything else belongs to Capcom.

Author's Notes:

First off I'd like to apologize. Chrome, of course I appreciate your feedback especially since you are the only one who has been gracious enough to give me any. I'm very glad to know that you are enjoying the story. As far as the pairing, well, Dante is as unpredictable as ever. He even surprises me on occasion. We'll see when we get there.

Now, my pathetic plug for reviews. Just let me know what you like, what you don't like, and what you might want to see. Reviews are the center of my creative process and I live for them. The more the merrier. That done . . .enjoy.

When Dante woke, it was mid-afternoon. He blinked at the unfamiliar sensation of someone resting next to him. Dante looked down and saw Cassandra sprawled over his chest one arm around his waist. He recalled her nightmare. Remembering the tale she told made him grind his teeth. Dante closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm coming, Verge, just hold on." Slowly Dante disentangled himself from Cassandra laying her down gently on his sheets. He tucked the covers around her. Dante watched her sleep for a moment before he walked to his bathroom turning on the shower.

When Dante finished he returned to his bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at his bed but Cassandra was no longer there. Gazing around the room, he found her at the window. One hand pushed the curtains back so that she could gaze out at the beautiful summer day.

"Good morning," she greeted without turning around, "Sleep well?"

"Well enough," Dante replied with a shrug, "You?" 

Cassandra flashed a crooked grin over her shoulder. "Well enough." She obviously didn't wish to discuss her nightmare. After a moment, she turned around fully. "If you're ready I'll be able to open the portal tonight." Cassandra's eyes widened slightly as she noticed Dante's lack of clothing. While he didn't have the beefy frame of a body builder, Dante was more muscled than Vergil. Vergil's muscles were leaner allowing him the speed he was known for. Dante was masculinity personified. It was beautiful. _Stop it._ She ordered herself sternly. _You have more important things to do than drool over Vergil's twin no matter how yummy he is._

"You don't waste time." Dante couldn't help but grin as he saw the way she was looking at him. _I am pretty damned hot after all._

"I don't know how much time we have to waste," Cassandra replied grimly, effectively wiping the grin from Dante's face. "Mundus is furious that I've escaped. He'd be a fool to think that I wouldn't come back for Vergil."

"Then we've got some work to do." Dante looked Cassandra up and down. "I guess we'd better pick up some things for you. Get dressed and I'll take you shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Of course," Dante replied with a devilish grin, "If you're gonna hunt demons you gotta dress the part. Especially if you're with someone as cool as me." Dante gestured towards his bathroom. "I'm sure you'd like a shower. Feel free to use mine."

Cassandra smiled back. He was just sooo damned cocky. "Okay, just give me a few minutes."

It didn't take long for Cassandra to change back into the clothes that had been loaned to her from Dante. She felt guilty going shopping when Vergil was stuck in that damned cell going through God knows what, but she couldn't open the portal until nightfall anyway. So, a half hour later she met Dante in the hallway.

As they headed down the stairs, Cassandra glanced sideways at Dante. She could see the worry in his eyes despite his confident act. "I'm sorry this is so hard for you, Dante."

Dante paused at the bottom of the stairs surprised by the softly spoken statement. "Look, it's never been easy. Sure, Vergil has been a real asshole and yeah, I've wished the bastard dead plenty of times." Dante's shoulders slumped. "But he's all I've got left." His beautiful azure eyes locked with the deep emerald green of hers. "I'd never forgive myself if I passed up the chance to have even a piece of my family back."

Cassandra nodded and followed the Dante toward the door. They stopped when it opened and Lady walked in. "Look," she began not waiting for Dante to speak, "I still don't like it. I think you're nuts risking your life for your brother after all the shit he's pulled. But . . . I understand why. So, I'll look after things while you're gone."

Dante blinked then grinned. "Thanks, Lady. I knew you'd come around."

"Yeah, yeah." Lady walked up to Dante and punched him in the arm. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again, asshole!"

"OW! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Dante chuckled. "Geez, Lady."

Lady smirked before her eyes landed on Cassandra. "You'd better take good care of him."

Cassandra nodded solemnly. "I intend to."

Dante rolled his eyes. "You know I _can_ take care of myself."

Cassandra and Lady gave him an indulgent look. "Of course you can, Dante," Lady said patting him on the head.

"Fine," Dante groused, "Play your little female games. It's okay. Just pick on poor innocent little me."

Lady laughed. "So where were you guys headed anyway?"

"I'm taking Cassie here shopping," Dante replied, "Get her some clothes. She's gotta look good if we're gonna crash Mundus' party."

Cassandra started a bit at Dante's nickname for her. Vergil had always called her Cassandra. Nicknames just weren't his style. _Lesson one,_ she thought, _Dante has a style all his own._ Cassandra smiled at Lady and extended the olive branch. "Should I be frightened?"

"Probably," Lady smirked, "I'll be surprised if you don't come back wearing a red leather bra and panties."

Cassandra spun to face Dante. "No! Don't even think about it."

Dante sighed and gestured towards the door. "Fine. Just destroy all my dreams." He placed a hand on Cassandra's back and ushered her outside. "Don't wait up."

Lady snorted and walked over to the couch to watch TV. "Whatever."

Dante strode over to his bike straddling it. "Climb on."

Cassandra shrugged and climbed on behind Dante. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Where are we going?" she yelled over the roar of the bike.

"Little place I know. Hold on tight." Dante replied before peeling out.

To say that Dante was a speed demon was to be conservative. Cassandra held on tightly as he zigged and zagged through traffic. "Woo!" she yelled in exhilaration after Dante had slid sideways under an eighteen-wheeler. "Holy shit!"

Dante chuckled. "Girl after my own heart," he murmured to himself. He turned left and pulled to a stop in front of a shop. "Here we are, babe."

"Where did you learn to drive that thing?" Cassandra asked face painted with a wide grin.

"Taught myself," Dante replied, "Maybe when this is all over I can teach ya."

Cassandra sobered, reminded of her duty. "I'd like that," she answered all the same.

Dante saw the sad look fall over her face. Hells, he was worried about Vergil too. "He'll be okay until we get there, Cassie. Vergil is a tough bastard."

"I know."

Dante beckoned her to follow him.

Once inside Cassandra had to smirk. Lady had been at least half-right. This shop was full of all things leather.

"Go on," Dante said from beside her, "Take your pick."

Cassandra meandered through the store staying well away from the lingerie section. She was inspecting a green leather halter-top when Dante approached with a pair of black leather pants.

"Go try them on," he said gesturing towards the fitting room.

Cassandra took the pants and disappeared inside. Dante had guessed well on the size. The pants were tight, cupping the curve of her ass, but comfortable. The pants flared slightly at the bottom, as was the style. The green top stopped just above her belly button exposing her muscled tummy. The bust line dipped down generously showing the top of her full breasts.

"Let me see," Dante called.

Cassandra stepped out and Dante whistled appreciatively. "Damn, woman!" He turned to the shopkeeper, "We'll take it."

Cassandra blinked at Dante's abrupt decision but shrugged mentally. After all, she did like the outfit. Dante said something to the man at the counter who nodded and pointed to a shelf across the room. Dante strode over returning to Cassandra's side with a pair of matching green leather gloves.

"Do you want a new pair of boots?" he asked.

Cassandra shook her head. "The ones I've got now are fine."

"Suit yourself." Dante walked to the counter smacking down several hundred-dollar bills. Dante grinned as something caught his eye. He whispered to the clerk and laid down a few more hundred-dollar bills. "She'll be wearing everything out," Dante informed the clerk.

"Yes sir." When someone spent that much money, they could do whatever they damned well pleased.

Dante walked across the store and picked a green leather trench coat off a rack. It was made of soft leather and would fit her snugly around the waist. He snickered. If nothing else, it would annoy Vergil to see Cassandra dressed similarly to him. Dante sobered as reality clubbed him on the head. "Hang on, Verge," he whispered, "we're coming. Just hold on a few more hours until dark."

Dante handed the coat to Cassandra. She took it with a shake of her head. "I'm never going to be able to pay you back."

Dante laid a hand on her shoulder. "If you're right about Vergil and we get him back you won't have to." Dante dropped his hand to his side and turned away. "Come on, we've got a lot to do before nightfall."

Cassandra nodded glad to be getting down to business. She climbed on the bike behind Dante and he zoomed off back to Devil May Cry.

When they reached Devil May Cry, Lady was sitting at the desk drumming her fingers on the surface. She looked Cassandra over with a smirk but kept her mouth shut.

"Any calls?" Dante asked as he swaggered toward the stairs.

"No," Lady answered playing with a pencil. She looked up at Dante. "When are you guys going?"

"As soon as it's dark," Cassandra replied. She retrieved Vengeance from the corner and secured it around her waist.

Dante looked her over. "I know you're good with that sword but I think ya might need a bit more firepower. C'mon."

Intrigued both Lady and Cassandra followed Dante up the stairs. Dante went to his room and opened his closet. Lady's eyes widened when Dante pressed a hidden panel and the closet wall opened up revealing knives, swords, and guns of all kinds. He even had sheaths for them.

"Why haven't you shown _me_ this before," Lady demanded indignantly.

Dante smiled, "You carry a rocket launcher, babe, I don't think you need anymore more firepower than that. 'Sides, can't give away all my secrets can I? And you _did_ shoot me in the head."

"Hmph," Lady grumped plopping down on the end of Dante's bed. Shoot a guy in the head one time and he never lets you live it down.

Dante gestured Cassandra forward. "Take as much as you can carry and still move quickly."

Cassandra looked the collection over carefully. Dante had quite an assortment. She strapped twin pistols to her slender thighs and placed a dagger in each boot. Dante's eyes widened when she chose a particularly slender dagger and placed it down her shirt between her breasts. Cassandra smirked. "Down boy."

Dante shrugged and grinned mischievously. "Can't blame a guy for lookin'."

"Sure you can," Lady chimed in from her seat on the bed.

Cassandra attached two more knives, one to each arm and placed a set of Berettas in a shoulder holster.

Dante turned and opened a drawer of his dresser. From the drawer he removed a velvet wrapped bundle. When he removed the cloth Ifrit lay in his hands. "Take these."

Wide-eyed Cassandra took the gauntlets and slid them on. She could feel the power the instant she touched them. The demon inside screamed out for blood. She silenced it with her will promising it all the blood it could ever want . . . later.

Dante removed another bundle and inside was Beowulf. He donned the gauntlets and greaves flexing his hands. He looked out his window. "It's getting dark."

Cassandra nodded. "I'll open the portal downstairs. We don't know what kind of shape Vergil will be in and I'd like to be as near to this place as possible when we return."

Dante nodded. He turned to Lady. "Can ya do me a favor and make sure the first aide supplies are ready?"

Lady nodded and stood. She laid a hand on Dante's shoulder. "You just come back, okay?" 

"Don't I always?" Dante teased, "I'll be fine."

Lady nodded and together the three headed down stairs.

Cassandra reached out and took Dante's hand as the sun slid below the horizon leaving the sky filled with soft oranges and reds. "Ready?"

"Let's rock," Dante replied.

Cassandra closed her eyes and began to chant in the demonic language Vergil had so diligently taught her. The air in front of her began to shimmer, within moments there was a bright flash, and the portal materialized in front of them. Cassandra opened her eyes. Cautiously, she stuck her head through the portal making sure the coast was clear. Pulling back out Cassandra tugged on Dante's hand. "Come on."

With a final wave to Lady, Dante allowed Cassandra to pull him through the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only things I own in this story is Cassandra and Cassian everything else belongs to Capcom.

As soon as they were through it closed with a hiss and a snap. Moving quickly the two hybrids crouched behind a nearby boulder. Peeking over the top Dante could see Mundus' castle in the distance.

"The ground's too open," Dante remarked quietly, "They'll see us for sure."

"I know another way," Cassandra grinned, "We got lucky entering the Underworld at this point." She indicated the cliff behind them. "If we make our way along this cliff there's a tunnel about a half-mile down. It will take us into the basement of the castle. Vergil is being held three levels above that."

"Won't shit-head have it guarded?" Dante asked beginning to creep along the cliff side with Cassandra.

"I doubt it," Cassandra said shaking her head, "Only Mundus' top generals know of its existence. Vergil was one of those select few. Mundus is too arrogant to think of such a thing. Besides," Cassandra grinned at Dante, "When has that ever stopped you?"

Dante chuckled. "Good point." Dante slowed hearing something above them. Looking up he saw several large rocks tumbling down the cliff side towards them. "Look out!"

Dante slammed his body into Cassandra's knocking both of them to safety. As the boulders smashed into the ground, where they'd stood seconds earlier the two hunters rolled to a stop in a tangle of arms and legs.

Dante lifted his head and looked down at the woman pinned protectively under him. "You okay, babe?"

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." She raised a hand to brush a strand of hair back from his forehead. "You're bleeding, Dante."

Dante sat up lifting a hand to his head. Yup. He was bleeding. He hadn't felt it a first because of the adrenaline but he had a nasty little gash there. Mentally, Dante shrugged. It'd heal in a little while anyway. No big deal. "Don't worry about it." Dante stood extending a hand to help Cassandra to her feet.

Cassandra allowed him to pull her up. She dusted off her jacket and looked up at the top of the cliff. "I don't see or sense anyone up there."

"Neither do I," Dante agreed, "Must have just been shitty luck."

"Let's hope so," Cassandra glanced up at the cliff one more time before continuing on to the tunnel.

Dante raised an eyebrow when Cassandra stopped suddenly and said, "We're here."

"Just where is the tunnel 'cuz I'm not seeing it." Dante crossed his arms and leaned against the rock wall only to fall through. "Shit!"

Cassandra stepped through the fake rock wall giggling. "You seem to have found it."

Dante glared at her from where he lay on the ground before standing up and dusting himself off. "Ya could have warned me."

"You didn't give me a chance," Cassandra replied calmly unconcerned by his temper. She grinned. "Vergil will love it."

"Well, we have to find him first," Dante reminded her sourly, "Where to now?" 

"This way."

Cassandra led him behind a rock formation in the cave to the stone steps hidden behind them.

They descended the staircase only to meet another stone wall.

Dante watched as Cassandra reached out and pushed a specific stone in. With a rumble a section lifted revealing the passageway.

Casssandra turned towards Dante her expression solemn. "We should reach the castle in under an hour. After that, there aren't any guarantees. If we're seen . . ."

Dante nodded. "We're in deep shit." He grinned devilishly. "I love a party." Taking the lead now, he swaggered down the passageway.

Cassandra moved to walk beside him. "We need to do this quietly, Dante, if at all possible," she reminded him, "Don't forget we don't know what kind of shape Vergil will be in."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Have a little faith. Geez."

They walked in silence for a time each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Cassandra stopped and laid a hand on Dante's arm. "Dante . . . I feel like I need to prepare you. When I left Vergil was hurt really bad. God knows what they've done to him since then."

Dante sighed and closed his eyes. "He's my brother, Cassie, but don't worry I can handle it." He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I've seen a lot of shit. I can keep my cool."

"I wasn't worried about that," Cassandra told him softly, "I just didn't want it to come as a shock."

Dante nodded slowly. He turned and continued down the tunnel. Fifteen minutes later they reached another wall.

"This is it," Cassandra said grimly drawing Vengeance from its sheath, "Ready?"

Dante reached over his shoulder drawing Rebellion. "I'm always ready for a party."

Cassandra pressed another stone and the door opened a crack. She peeked through. "There's two Hell Prides out there."

"Quick and quiet," Dante said tightening his grip on Rebellion's hilt.

Cassandra threw open the door and sent Vengeance flying through the air slicing the closest Hell Pride's head from its shoulders. Dante leapt into the air and came down in a Helm Breaker shattering the remaining Pride.

Vengeance twirled back into his mistress' hand and after looking around Cassandra placed the sword back in its sheath.

"That was pretty sweet," Dante said, "Almost as good as me."

Cassandra smirked. "One of these days we'll have to spar. See who's better."

"Anytime." Dante extended his arm. "Ladies first, after all you're the one who knows where we're going."

Cassandra winked and carefully stepped into the hallway. No one was in sight. "We've got to go up three levels to reach Vergil's cell," she said quietly, "We're bound to run into some opposition. Keep your eyes open."

"The more demons to beat the shit out of, the more fun I have," Dante replied flashing a gorgeous grin. "Don't you agree?"

Cassandra chuckled darkly, "I'll consider it therapeutic."

Together they headed for the next set of stairs and began their ascent. Dante cracked open the door at the top this time and had to fight the urge to rub his hands together with glee. "There are three Lusts and two Abysses in there," he whispered happily.

Cassandra wrinkled her nose. "I hate the noise it makes when you hit an Abyss. Oh well, lets do it."

Dante flung open the door this time pummeling the demons with Beowulf. Cassandra grinned wickedly as Ifrit materialized over her wrists. She launched herself at an Abyss landing several kicks and punches before it could even react. When it fell to the ground, she pulled Vengeance and drove the blade through its chest pinning it to the floor. "Let's see how you like the fire, asshole." Seconds later the Abyss was engulfed in flames.

Pieces of the other Abyss landed at her feet. Glancing down she whistled. Dante had cleaved the demon in half using no more than his fists. She yanked Vengeance out of the stone floor and swung it in a wide arc dissecting a Lust at the waist. Behind her Dante swung Rebellion fluidly catching the second Lust with a Million Stab. Dante grinned as it collapsed into a pile of sand.

They turned to face the remaining Lust, which backed away nervously. Cassandra and Dante hurled their swords. Rebellion caught the Lust full in the chest while Vengeance nearly severed the head from the neck. The demon dissolved into nothing.

They held out their hands and the blades returned to them. "See," Dante said grinning like a kid on Christmas "Isn't this great?"

Cassandra smiled back. "Not bad. Come on." Again, they went up another set of stairs. Dante was slightly disappointed that there were no demons waiting for him to kill them. They ascended the final set of stairs and Cassandra paused with her hand on the door. "This is it. Ready?"

Dante nodded. "Open it."

Cassandra opened the door and stepped into the cell-lined hallway. She led Dante down the hall to the very last cell. It was empty.

"Damn. They must have him out for one of his 'sessions'," Cassandra muttered. They heard noise behind them and Dante pulled Cassandra into a nearby room.

Cassandra looked about and spotted Vergil's coat, body armor, and sword lying on a table. She ignored the other unpleasant looking contraptions scattered about. This wasn't so much a 'store room' as one of the many torture chambers the castle boasted. She wrapped the sword and armor in the coat tucking it under her arm before peeking out into the hallway over Dante's shoulder.

Cassandra felt her teeth grind with rage as two Gluttonies dragged Vergil down the hall between them. Vergil hung limply between them bloody and unmoving.

The Gluttonies threw Vergil into his cell his already battered body colliding with one of the stone walls. Cassandra stepped out leaving Dante staring in shock. She walked calmly up to the first Gluttony, pulled its head back, and neatly sliced its head from its neck.

The other Gluttony attempted to swing its sickle at her but Dante grabbed it from behind. "It's not nice to hit a lady." Dante swung Rebellion splitting the demon in two diagonally from hip to shoulder.

Cassandra strode quickly into the cell kneeling at Vergil's side. She pulled him into her arms. "Vergil? Vergil, can you hear me? It's Cassandra. Please, Vergil, say something."

Vergil moaned and his eyes managed to struggle open. "Cassandra? I thought you had escaped?" Vergil's voice was little more than a ragged whisper.

Cassandra smiled and brushed a bloody strand of hair from his face. "I did, but I came back for you. _We_ came back for you."

Vergil looked confused until Dante crouched next to Cassandra. "Hey, bro, couldn't stay out of trouble huh?"

Vergil's eyes widened. "D-Dante?"

Dante reached out and took Vergil's hand squeezing it tightly. "Yeah, it's me." He took Vergil's coat from where Cassandra had dropped it and wrapped his brother gently. He handed the body armor to Cassandra who tucked it into the back of her sword belt. "We're gonna get you outta here, Vergil."

Cassandra heard a noise and looked up sharply. "Cassian," she nearly spat the word.

Dante turned and saw several Prides followed by a Vanguard. The demon that led them held Cassandra's attention. "Well, this is about to get interesting." Dante lifted Vergil from Cassandra's arms slinging him over his shoulder. Cassandra ignored him standing upright and drawing her sword.

The scaly green demon looked like a giant cockroach. Somehow, Dante thought, the guy even looked like an asshole.

Cassian grinned maliciously. "I knew you would return for him, Cassandra. Master will reward me greatly when I present you to him for judgment."

Cassandra snorted. "You won't get the chance, Cassian." Her eyes flashed and her canines elongated. "I'm going to kill you."

Cassian sneered and waved the other demons forward. "I doubt that very much. Take them," he commanded, "I want the whore alive."

Vergil had passed out from the pain when Dante lifted him and hung limply over his twin's broad shoulder. Dante picked up Yamato and placed it in Rebellion's customary spot. Rebellion was held tightly in his hand. "We don't have time for this, Cassandra!" Dante snapped at her, "As it is we won't make it back to the tunnel."

Cassandra hissed and nodded hesitantly. She ached to carve Cassian into little bloody pieces with Vengeance. One day, she vowed to herself, she would. "I know. But we've got to get out of the castle and at least close to where we entered. I can't open a portal within a certain area around this hellhole. Mundus' power prevents it."

Dante swung his sword at one of the Prides slashing it across the middle. It fell back only to get up again. "You know another way out?" 

Cassandra nodded blocking a swing of the Vanguard's scythe. She was disgusted to see Cassian standing back watching others fight for him with a smug little grin on his face. Scaly little coward. She forced her mind to the task at hand. Getting Vergil out of here was what was important. "Of course." The Vanguard swung again and again and each time Cassandra deflected the strike. Loosing her patience, she swung her sword with all her might knocking the scythe from the demon's hands. She picked it up and swung the over-sized weapon severing the Vanguard's head. "See, I can use one of those too, asshole."

Meanwhile Dante had finished off the rest of the Prides. They started running down the hallway with Cassandra in the lead. She tossed a knife at Cassian as she past, the blade embedding deep in his shoulder. "We'll settle this another time," she promised over her shoulder. Several Envies came barreling through the doorway. Cassandra summoned Ifrit and sent a fireball at the door incinerating the demons.

An Abyss came up through the floor catching Cassandra off guard. It swung its sickle slicing a wide gash in Cassandra's side. As she fell to one knee clutching the wound Dante lashed out with Beowulf turning the fiery demon into little more than a gooey substance on the floor. "You okay?" 

Cassandra grunted as she forced herself to her feet. The wound was already healing. "Yeah. Keep moving." Once they were through the door Cassandra led them up the next flight of stairs instead of back down the way they came. "There's a door out of here on the next level," Cassandra yelled as they ran.

Up ahead six Sloths came running down the steps ahead of them. Dante hefted Vergil into a more secure position and joined Cassandra in slicing the demons to shreds. Eventually, they made it past not even bothering to finish them off before continuing their frantic dash up the stairs. Both of them could feel an enormous number of demons converging on their location. They were running out of time. Cassandra kicked the door open pulling two more of her knives and sending them hissing through the air knocking down two Enigma's.

They ran past and into the foyer. Cassandra opened the door and Dante ran through with Cassandra right behind him. Demons of all kinds were behind them growling their anger. Finally, when they had made it several hundred yards from the castle Cassandra turned drawing Vengeance. She held the blade before her, point down, and channeled her energies into the blade, which began to glow a deep emerald. With a sharp cry, she plunged the sword into the ground expending the sword's energies and her own. A mini earthquake traveled through the ground before her knocking most of the demons off their feet. Satisfied, Cassandra spun back around and repeated the necessary words to open the portal, which materialized fifteen feet in front of them.

"You have to go first, Dante!" Cassandra yelled, "Once I go through it will close. Hurry!"

Not liking it, but not having a choice, Dante hurried towards the portal. He stopped when he felt something change and looked up to see three glowing lights in the sky. "Mother fucker," he cursed vehemently.

Cassandra stood her ground glaring up at the lights. "You're too late, Mundus, you cowardly piece of shit! I told you I'd free him!"

"YOU MAY HAVE RESCUED VERGIL BUT YOU WILL NOT BE AS FORTUNATE!" Mundus thundered.

A red beam streaked from the sky hitting the ground beneath Cassandra's feet the explosion sending her flying through the air. Cassandra landed with a thud several yards away skidding several feet before she rolled to a stop. She struggled to get to her feet but couldn't get her legs to support her. Cassandra could feel blood running down her face from where the rough ground had scraped her skin.

"Son of a bitch!" Dante cursed. Making a decision, he sprinted towards the portal stepping half way through. Lady waited on the other side. "Take care of him!" Dante ordered laying Vergil on the ground before turning and heading back into the Demon Realm.

Cassandra shook her head knowing that the demons were closing in on her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the roaring to leave her ears. Her legs wouldn't support her. Cassandra tasted the tangy flavor of her own blood in her mouth. "It was worth it," Cassandra gasped to herself. She had seen Dante go through the portal. At least she would die knowing Vergil was safe with his twin. She heard a whistling and looked up to see a sickle coming down towards her head. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow.

It never came. Rebellion intercepted the sickle with a clang. Dante kicked the Lust sending it flying through the air. Reaching down he pulled Cassandra to her feet and hefted her over his shoulder much as he had Vergil. As Dante sprinted back towards the portal Cassandra drew the pistols she carried and fired as fast as she could into the pursuing mob of demons. The noise caused a ringing in her still dazed head. She felt Dante's feet leave the ground and moments later, they crashed to the floor of Devil May Cry. The portal snapped closed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only things I own in this story is Cassandra and Cassian everything else belongs to Capcom.

Author's Notes: First off, I wish to thank everyone who reviewed. It's so nice to get constructive feedback. Someone asked about the possible V/L pairing. I'm working up to it. It's not something I can just jump into because of the history there and for some reason they're being shy. Maybe I'll lock them together in a closet or something. Still, it's definitely on its way. So here is the next chapter. Once again, enjoy and please remember to review.

Lady had managed to drag Vergil several feet away so thankfully they didn't land on him. Dante groaned as he sat up, getting off Cassandra who had landed underneath him. Cassandra blinked up at him dazedly.

"Are you hurt?" Dante asked running an assessing gaze over her. He didn't like the way her pupils were dilated one little bit.

Cassandra moaned and forced herself into a sitting position. "I'm fine. I can rest after we see to Vergil." She blinked in an effort to focus.

They turned to see Lady on her knees next to Vergil her eyes wide with shock. Her hands stained red by his blood. "What did they do to him?"

Cassandra staggered to her feet with Dante's help and made her way to Vergil's side. "What didn't they do to him?" she replied sadly.

Dante reached down and gathered Vergil into his arms. "Let's get him into bed and cleaned up." Dante held his brother tenderly, wishing he could go back to hell just to kick Mundus' ass.

Lady grabbed the devil-boy-enhanced first-aide kit and followed behind Dante and Cassandra. Lady's eyes narrowed as she saw how Cassandra weaved a bit when she walked. She wasn't nearly as fine as she claimed to be. Still, Lady understood the drive that kept her on her feet and so she said nothing to the other woman.

Dante entered one of the spare rooms and laid his twin down gently on the bed. He turned Vergil carefully onto his side so he could remove the coat that covered him. With Cassandra's help Dante removed what was left of Vergil's leather pants leaving him naked on the sheets. Vergil's torso was covered with lash marks some of them quite deep. His muscular legs littered with deep gouges possibly from the claws of some type of demon. Burns marks marred the once flawless skin of his body.

Cassandra gently brushed an unruly strand of hair from Vergil's brow. "He's starting to heal a bit now that he's out of that damned cell but he's lost so much blood."

"Well," Lady said holding up a needle and some thread, "I'll do the sewing and you guys can take care of what doesn't need stitched."

The trio went to work stitching the wounds that required such and wiping the blood from Vergil's body. Cassandra applied salve to the burns that littered Vergil's once flawless skin. Dante followed behind Vergil and Lady bandaging Vergil's many wounds. They gave him several green orbs to boost the healing process.

Cassandra stepped back to assess their handiwork and stumbled. Dante caught her arm to steady her. "You need to sit down, babe." Dante pushed her down into a nearby armchair before crouching in front of her. "You took a hammering back there."

Cassandra shook her head. "I'll be fine. I just need a little bit longer."

Dante took her chin in his hand tilting her face up so he could examine her eyes. The pupils still dilated but not so much as when they had first returned from the Underworld. Dante had noticed stiffness in her movements but, hell; he'd be stiff after a shot like that too. Demon blood worked wonders but some shit just took a little bit of time. He'd just keep an eye on her stubborn ass. "Well, just sit there for a while." He ran a hand over her cheek. Cassandra's face was smeared with dried blood but the abrasions had already healed. Dante sighed. "Try to get some rest, huh?"

Cassandra gave Dante a small smile. "Yeah. Vergil won't wake up for a while anyway." She curled up in the chair swinging her legs up so they were dangling over the arm. "I'll close my eyes for a bit." She did just that dropping off to sleep almost immediately.

Lady laid a hand on Dante's shoulder. "Go take a shower. I'll stay here."

Dante grinned mischievously. "Ya know, Lady, you're always telling me that I stink. I'm gonna get offended one of these days."

Lady snorted. "Quit coming home covered in blood."

Dante laughed heading for the door. "It's on my to-do-list."

When Dante was gone, Lady approached the bed where Vergil lay. She looked down at his battered form and saw nothing of the confidently arrogant half-demon she had met within the walls of Temen-ni-gru. He could have killed her when he past her in the library if he had wanted. Even when she had attacked him during his fight with Dante, he had barely paid her any heed. Vergil's eyes had almost pitied her when she had accused him of forcing Arkham into trying to break the seals. Yet she knew Vergil was ruthless when the occasion called for it. Cautiously, she brushed her fingers against his bruised cheek. "Who are you, Vergil Sparda? Which man is the real you?"

Dante started shedding his clothes as soon as his bedroom door slammed shut behind him. The blood of his twin covered him and he wanted to be free of it pronto.

He kicked off his shoes first then shed his coat throwing it onto his bed. As he entered the bathroom, he pushed his leather pants down off his hips leaving him naked. He turned on the shower and stepped in standing with his eyes closed under the steaming spray.

Dante leaned his head against the cool tile of the shower wall. He'd never seen Vergil so . . . fragile looking. Vergil had always been a wall of ice. Artic glaciers didn't have anything on him. Even in defeat, he'd been regal, almost invincible. Now Vergil's icy shield lay splintered into tiny fragments. Dante knew Vergil would heal, such was the gift and curse of their father's blood, but he worried more about Vergil's soul. What would be left of his twin after enduring such pain?

Dante thought back to their childhood. It had been happy despite their father's death when they were very young. Their mother had loved them well and they had been best friends. It wasn't until their mother had been murdered that he and Vergil had drifted apart. Vergil had become obsessed with power and had begun to look down on humans. The demon side of his heritage, on the other hand, had repulsed Dante; after all, demons had killed his mother, and had chosen to embrace his mother's human blood. Dante had watched helplessly as his brother drifted further and further away from him.

Dante grabbed his shampoo, vigorously lathering to cleanse his hair of the demon blood. He scrubbed roughly at his skin making sure to rid it of all traces of his brother's blood. Dante stepped from the shower rubbing the moisture from his hair with a towel then wrapping the towel around his waist. He padded into his bedroom digging out a pair of worn jeans and soft black t-shirt. He pulled the garments on discarding the towel on the floor before heading back to the room where Vergil lay.

Cassandra still slept, curled up like a cat in the armchair next to Vergil's bed while Lady sat in another chair on the other side. Dante considered Cassandra's sleeping form. The girl was hell on wheels in a fight. She had reminded him of Vergil when she had calmly slit that demon's throat. The woman hadn't even twitched as its blood sprayed the wall in front of them. Vergil had left his mark through his training of her in many ways. Yet, she was also sweet and caring. Cassandra had shown a great deal of concern when it came to how he was dealing with all this. Her touch was gentle. She had a fun-loving side to which Dante could relate. All in all, Cassandra was a mystery. Most importantly, she had restored his brother to him. Dante would always be in her debt for that.

Dante went to the closet and grabbed one of the fleece blankets he kept there. He tucked it gently around Cassandra brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Sleep well," he bid her softly. Sighing he turned to take in the pale form of his unconscious twin.

Looking at Vergil once again made Dante want to go back to the Demon World just to beat the shit out of Mundus. At least the bruise on his cheek was fading. It let Dante know that Vergil was healing howbeit slowly. "God, Vergil . . ." Dante muttered running a hand through his hair only to have it fall back over his eyes.

"Are you okay, Dante?" Lady asked looking up the younger twin.

Dante shrugged. "I'm not the one who is all banged up."

"You know what I mean," Lady replied with a mild reproach in her voice.

Dante shook his head. "He's my twin, Lady. I hate seeing him like this." Dante took a seat on the bed next to Vergil. "It's been a year and half since I laid eyes on him. I don't understand him, Lady. I mean, Cassandra seems to understand him better than I do dammit! I tried to stop him from falling and he refused me!" Dante clenched his fingers. "All the shit he's done and I still love him."

Lady stood and walked over to lay a hand on Dante's shoulder. "You'll have time to work it out now, Dante."

Dante opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Vergil moaned softly stirring on the bed. Cassandra sat up having been listening even in her sleep for some sign Vergil was awake. She looked down for a moment at the blanket tucked around her. She smiled flipping it back so she could stand. She winced when her sore body protested the movement. Staggering to her feet, she joined Dante by the bed.

"Vergil?" Dante called, "Can you hear me, bro?"

Lady backed away from the bed uncertain of where she fit in this.

Vergil's eyes fluttered open and he moaned again. He blinked several times until his vision cleared. His bleary icy blue eyes widened when he saw Dante and Cassandra above him. It took a moment to realize that he wasn't lying on the cold hard floor of his cell but on a warm soft bed. "Dante. You came for me," Vergil croaked remembering their presence just after one of his sessions.

Dante grinned for Vergil's benefit. "This babe is pretty insistent when she gets an idea in her head."

Vergil's gaze moved to Cassandra. He studied her a moment then frowned. Even through the haze of pain, he could see the stiffness in her movements and the pinched look to her features. "You're hurt."

Cassandra smiled. "I'm fine, Vergil. Just worried about you is all." She took his hand, "You're safe now. I told you that I'd be back with Dante."

Vergil managed a small smile though he could still see she was injured despite her assurances to the contrary. Dante caught his eye and a silent message was exchanged. Dante would keep an eye on her. Ah, the joys of being twins. He tried to sit up clenching his teeth against the pain. He would have smirked if he hadn't felt so horrible. Three pairs of hands fluttered around him anxiously. Dante put an arm around his shoulders helping him to sit up while Lady fluffed the pillow behind him so he could lean back. As soon as he once again rested against the pillow, Cassandra pulled the blankets up tucking them around him. After everything he'd done he didn't deserve such kindnesses.

Vergil looked down assessing the number of bandages and stitches that covered his body. He really was a mess. He swallowed frowning in irritation as the action caused his throat to hurt. "Water." he whispered.

"I'll get some," Lady said turning and leaving the room. Vergil wasn't really all that surprised to see the woman was still around. Dante was like a magnet. Something just drew you to him.

Vergil looked up at his twin. He'd screwed up so royally. One thing his time in Mundus' dungeons had done was given him ample time to think. Several things had become all too clear to him. Instead of pushing Dante away after their mother's death, he should have clung all the more tightly to him. There was very little Vergil had done right since his mother's death. The only thing he had been concerned with was gaining power. Vergil had believed that power would make everything right again. Nothing would ever hurt him or anyone he cared about again. It didn't matter who he trampled on in the process. He'd murdered innocents because of his greed. Vergil had been no better than the animals that had butchered his mother.

Vergil sighed. He'd been such a fool. There was so much he wanted to say. He didn't know how or even where to start. "Dante . . ."

Dante shook his head and laid a hand on Vergil's shoulder. "Not now, bro. There will be time for that later. Right now, just rest, okay?"

Vergil nodded and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and reaching out a hand for Cassandra. She took it and allowed him to pull her down to sit next to him. Dante stood to make room for her. Cassandra's touch soothed Vergil. Her touch was the only gentle touch he had received for a very long time. Cassandra gazed at him reading the pain in his icy blue eyes. It had taken time and a lot of effort but she had learned to read the clouds that swirled in those azure eyes. Cassandra took him gently in her arms. "You're safe now, Vergil. I kept my promise."

Dante closed his eyes remembering a time when it had been simple for him to touch Vergil like that. His brother had not always been so cold. Once, they had truly been twins.

Vergil closed his eyes again and laid his head on Cassandra's shoulder. Normally, Vergil would have disdained showing such weakness but found that at this moment he just didn't care. He was so tired and sore. However, now that he was out of that blasted cell he could feel his wounds begin to heal. He would recover. He didn't deserve to recover but he would.

Lady returned with a glass of water and gave it to Cassandra who held it to Vergil's lips. The older twin sipped slowly sighing in satisfaction as it eased the pain in his parched throat.

"Thank you," Vergil said quietly to Lady. He avoided making eye contact. Arkham had made his own choices but Vergil still felt partly responsible for what Lady had endured.

"You're welcome," Lady replied just as quietly. She hadn't missed the way Vergil had refused to meet her eyes.

Feeling a little better physically if not emotionally, Vergil again ran a critical eye over Cassandra. For one thing, she was spattered in blood. The smell easily told him that most of it was demon blood. She apparently hadn't even left his side take a shower. It was time that was rectified. "I'll be fine, Cassandra. You need to take care of yourself," he said his voice a bit stronger.

Cassandra opened her mouth to protest but this time Dante cut her off. "Oh, no. Vergil is right. I'll sit with my dear big brother while _you_ go take a shower."

Cassandra hesitated again and Vergil gave her a gentle nudge. "Go, before I let Dante carry you there." Vergil smirked tiredly. "You smell."

Cassandra glanced over at Dante and by the look in his eyes; he was daring her to try him. "Oh, bloody hell. Fine. Yeesh." Cassandra stood failing to hide another wince. "I just feel the love."

"You can use my shower again. It's bigger than the one attached to your room." Dante told her. Dante knew what a bitch it was to maneuver in a cramped shower when you were sore. "There are towels in the closet. You can borrow some sweats and a shirt if you want to." 

"Thank you, Dante," Cassandra said giving him a sincere smile even though the twins had effectively bullied her into complying with their wishes.

Cassandra walked somewhat gingerly across the room feeling Vergil's eyes on her back. He wasn't buying it and neither was Dante. Cassandra resisted the urge to scratch the back of her head with her middle finger. She really wasn't hurt badly she just felt a bit like she'd been hit with a truck. Hopefully, the shower would help ease the stiffness in her muscles. Once she was gone, Dante turned to Vergil with a grin.

"Stubborn, ain't she?"

Vergil smirked back. "Incredibly."

Lady watched fascinated never having seen the twins together when they weren't trying to kill each other. There was definitely affection between the two despite their violent history. She thought of their mother and felt a twinge of sympathy for the dead woman. It couldn't have been easy raising half-devils. It was obvious that the twins had loved their mother deeply. Each clung desperately to the amulets she had given them. That reminded her.

"Where's the other amulet?" She asked Dante.

Dante's eyes widened and he reached into his pocket. "Right here." He pulled out the red crystal and looked down at it before looking back at his brother. Vergil couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from it.

Dante studied his brother for a moment seeing the haunted, longing pain in his twin's eyes. Gods, they'd both been through so much. Could they go back to the closeness they'd had as children?

Dante approached the bed and placed the amulet in Vergil's hand. "This belongs to a son of Sparda," he said softly repeating the words Vergil had spoken to him before he'd fallen. He gripped Vergil's hand a moment before adding, "And a son of Eva."

Vergil closed his hand tightly around the jewel before placing the chain back around his neck. "I wasn't certain you'd come, Dante."

Sensing a brotherly moment Lady turned and tiptoed out of the room.

Dante sighed and sat down next to Vergil. "Look, Vergil, I'm sure we're going to have words sooner or later but I can't believe you haven't figured it out." Azure eyes locked with azure eyes. "You're my twin. I'll always come for you."

Vergil closed his eyes. "Even though I don't deserve it. You should have left me to die." He opened his eyes. He changed the subject too weary to continue down this path. Once Dante got over being glad to see him, he'd realize that Vergil didn't deserve any of this. "Those aren't the clothes Cassandra was wearing when she left the Underworld. She didn't have any money. You did take care of her. My thanks."

Dante shrugged. "She kinda grows on ya," he grinned, "Plus she can kick some major ass."

"I taught her," Vergil reminded him, "I would expect nothing less."

"Are you and she . . .?" Dante trailed off.

Vergil managed a chuckle at the absurd notion and shook his head. "No . . . I've been too much a mentor to her. Cassandra is more of a beloved little sister. Almost as much of a pain in the ass as you were." He smirked at Dante. Then, Vergil's eyes narrowed. "How did she get hurt?"

Dante sighed. "The babe's had a pretty rough few days. When I found her, Cassandra was already pretty torn up. I guess Mundus had sent most of the demon world after her. She said she'd been running and fighting for a few days. Guess she didn't want to lead them all straight to me." Dante saw a familiar angry glare light his brother's eyes. "I brought her back here and she healed of course. Then after we had rescued you, she opened the portal and I was about to go through with you when Mundus actually got off his lazy ass and made an appearance. He zapped her pretty good. I threw you through the portal and went back for her."

Vergil gritted his teeth. One of these days, he would make Mundus pay for every hurt he had caused the people he cared about. Vergil would do it for his mother, for Dante, and for Cassandra. He looked up at Dante. Maybe they'd do it together.

Cassandra stumbled her way to Dante's bathroom closing the door behind her. Slightly winded she leaned against the wall. "Must have got hit a little harder than I realized," she muttered to herself before shrugging it off. Cassandra turned on the shower before peeling the leather from her skin. Stepping in, she washed herself quickly feeling shakier by the second. She would kiss Mundus' ass before she passed out in the shower naked.

Stepping out she rubbed a towel briskly over her body and over her hair before weaving her way into Dante's bedroom. She pulled a pair of sweats and black t-shirt from a drawer. Panting, Cassandra pulled the clothes onto her body. Now that she knew Vergil would recover her own body demanded that she pay attention to its aches and pains.

Cassandra gazed longingly at the bed. "Dante won't mind. I'll just lie down for a couple minutes," she sighed collapsing on the bed sideways leaving her legs dangling off the edge. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only things I own in this story is Cassandra and Cassian everything else belongs to Capcom.

Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter. Dante and Cassandra seem to be warming up to each other quite nicely. For those who are Vergil/Lady fans don't worry, I should finally manage to get them over their shyness in the next few chapters. Tyrant Hamster, Thanks again for the review. I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. I worry so much about whether people enjoy my work or not. I hope you don't think that Vergil recovers too fast in here. It's not instant but then not really all that long. I decided that demon blood would allow him to recover is about such a period of time. Oh well, I'm done babbling. Enjoy and don't forget to r/r.

Back in Vergil's room, Dante could see that his brother was tired. There were shadows under his eyes and his skin was still pale. "Get some rest, Vergil, I'm gonna go check on Cassie and see where Lady went."

Vergil nodded in agreement. He felt like he could sleep for a century. Still, he could tell that Dante was almost as tired as he was. He knew Cassandra needed rest as well. He really didn't deserve everything they'd done for him. He settled back against the sheets. "You make sure you and Cassandra do the same," Vergil urged softly closing his eyes. He was asleep before Dante closed the door behind him.

Dante went down stairs first smirking when he saw Lady stretched out on his leather couch asleep. She had her own place but Dante guessed she'd been too tired to make the drive home. He walked over and eased one of the pillows under her head before turning off the lights and heading back up the stairs. Stepping into his room, he smiled again when he saw Cassandra sprawled sideways on his bed, legs dangling over the edge, snoring softly.

He unfastened his jeans allowing them to drop to the floor. He retrieved yet another pair of his many pairs of sweat pants and tugged them on. Dante threw his t-shirt across the room before turning back to the bed. He chuckled. _Stubborn damned woman_. Dante lifted Cassandra gently and laid her back down with her head on the pillow. He climbed in on the other side pulling the covers up over them both.

Dante regarded her for a long moment before giving into the urge to tug the sleeping woman into his arms. He arranged her so that her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. The hunter laid his cheek against the top of her head and breathed deeply scenting the shampoo she had used.

Sensing warmth Cassandra turned further into Dante snuggling against his chest. One arm slid up to drape over his stomach. Dante's eyes widened in surprised and he chuckled to himself. It was kind of like having a half-demon kitty cat. Dante sighed and closed his eyes falling into dreamland himself.

Hours later, Cassandra drifted slowly into wakefulness, comfortable and warm. "Mmmm," she murmured snuggling more fully into her pillow. Hmm. Her pillow was rather firm and it was moving in gentle up and down motions. It was soft and smooth. Wait a second. Cassandra opened her eyes, surprised to find herself once again in Dante's bed snuggled up against him.

Sitting up too fast, she hissed as sore muscles protested loudly, calling her everything but good looking or intelligent. Sadly, it was still an improvement over last night.

"You okay?"

Cassandra turned her head at the sleepy voice. Dante lay on his side watching her through drowsy eyes.

Cassandra smirked. "Yeah, just sore." She snorted, "Believe it or not I feel better." Cassandra fidgeted. "Sorry about passing out on your bed. I just meant to lie down for a second."

Dante shook his head sitting up. "No problem." The babe had helped him bring his brother back from the Underworld. Falling asleep in his bed was hardly a big deal. More of a benefit really. Dante watched as she stretched working her muscles uncomfortably. He knew the feeling. "Here, turn around."

Cassandra lifted a delicate brow in question but Dante just grinned and repeated, "Turn around. Trust me."

Cassandra turned so her back faced him. Dante swept long red hair out of his way before laying his hands on her shoulders. Gently, at first, then with increasing pressure he began to knead the abused muscles willing them to relax.

Cassandra tensed at first before surrendering to his ministrations with a moan. She dropped her head. "Oh, that's the stuff."

Dante chuckled and pressed his thumbs into the muscles over her shoulder blades. Cassandra leaned back into his hands. "What time is it?" she asked quietly.

Dante looked over his bare shoulder at the clock. "It's almost 2 p.m."

Cassandra's head jerked up a bit in surprise. "Damn. Didn't realize I'd slept that long."

"Wonder if Vergil's awake," Dante remarked, "Hopefully he slept in for once in his life." His hands moved up to her neck, rubbing soothing circles across the muscles there.

Cassandra snorted, understanding what Dante was talking about. "Vergil always gets up so damn early."

"I take it you don't share his enthusiasm for the ass-crack of dawn?" Dante drawled.

Cassandra chuckled, pulling away to stand. She stretched languidly, "Hell, no. I'm nocturnal. I hit my stride at about one a.m." She glanced over at Dante feeling much better. "Thanks, by the way."

Dante leaned back supporting himself with his hands. "Same here." Dante watched with male interest as Cassandra worked out the remaining kinks. He like the way she looking in his clothes, hair mussed from sleep. "No problem."

Cassandra couldn't help but let green eyes linger on the chiseled muscle of Dante's stomach. The younger Sparda twin was more solidly built than his leaner, more compact older brother. Vergil's hair always carefully controlled while Dante's hair fell in sleep-tousled disarray over his forehead. The ends of white silk strands kissed long white lashes. Her fingers longed to brush it back from those shining azure eyes.

Dante didn't miss the warmth in her lovely green eyes. Flashing a gorgeous grin, he stood in a liquid motion. Dante sauntered forward until they were only inches apart. He plucked teasingly at the collar of the t-shirt she wore.

"You look good in my clothes," he smirked. Cassandra smiled and blushed rolling her eyes. Her innocent embarrassment appealed to Dante. Most of the women he knew weren't capable of such things anymore. Dante couldn't resist. Tipping her chin up with his left hand, he pressed his lips against hers.

Cassandra froze in shock for a long moment before tentatively giving in to his insistent lips. She caught the rhythm quickly never having kissed before. After all, she'd only been created a year ago and Vergil had guarded her fiercely. Cassandra found she enjoyed Dante's kisses.

Dante slid his right arm around her waist pulling her more snugly against him. Cassandra fit against him as if she was made to be there. Her kiss was so sweet and innocent. He could get drunk on it. He slanted his mouth more firmly across her soft lips as he felt one of her hands slide up over his bare chest and into his hair. He suppressed a pleased moan. That touch was his kryptonite.

Cassandra luxuriated in the feel of silken locks sliding between her fingers. His hand caressed her back and a jolt raced through her body. Dante felt hard and firm against her and, oh, so incredibly warm.

Dante slowly broke the kiss a lazy smile curving his lips. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Cassandra stared up at him eyes wide, lips slightly parted. Slowly, she echoed his grin standing tentatively on tiptoe to press her lips against his. Dante welcomed her kiss teasing her lips with his tongue coaxing her to open up for him. Instinctively, Cassandra complied allowing the slick muscle to dart inside her mouth to taste her.

Cassandra moaned into Dante's mouth mimicking his actions hesitantly at first then with more confidence. Dante groaned wrapping his arms more tightly around her.

A sharp wrap on the door startled Cassandra causing her to pull back.

"Hey! Wake up sleepy heads!" Lady's voice intruded, "I made us lunch. Get your asses downstairs before it gets cold."

Dante glared resentfully at the door but his stomach growled in anticipation. "Fine! We'll be down in a few."

Dante turned back to Cassandra and gave her a wry grin. "We need to check on Vergil anyway."

"Yeah," Cassandra agreed pulling away reluctantly, "I hope he's feeling better enough to eat something."

Together they left Dante's bedroom making their way down the hall to Vergil's room. Cassandra stuck her head in and was not surprised to see Vergil awake and sitting up. Cassandra smiled brightly and preceded Dante into the room.

"Hey," she greeted sitting next to Vergil on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Vergil replied smirking as Cassandra brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. His eyes narrowed however when he studied her more closely and saw that her lips were swollen and her face slightly flushed. His eyes snapped to Dante. Dante was looking all too pleased currently. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on.

Vergil debated for a moment on whether he should say something to one of them about it. Inwardly, Vergil sighed. He had always been very protective of Cassandra but she wasn't stupid. She could make her own decisions. As far as Dante went, from what Vergil had seen his younger twin had shown his own kind of protectiveness of Cassandra. Vergil couldn't believe that Dante would play games with her. Unless it became necessary, Vergil would keep his mouth shut. After all, he had no right to judge Dante after all the things Vergil had done.

"You hungry, Vergil?" Dante asked either oblivious to Vergil's scrutiny or ignoring it completely, "Lady made us something to eat."

Vergil had to admit that he was starved. "I believe I will be able to eat something," he cocked an eyebrow, "However, I do not believe that Lady would appreciate me showing up in my present undressed state."

Dante chuckled. "I forgot about that." Dante cocked a mischievous eyebrow, "Not like she hasn't seen it before. Lady's the one that stitched ya up." When Vergil only raised an eyebrow, Dante laughed again. "Be right back."

When Dante was gone, Vergil reached out to take Cassandra's hand. "Now, how are you feeling?"

Cassandra smiled. "A lot better. I'm fine, Vergil, I promise."

Vergil squeezed her hand. "If it weren't for you . . . I don't deserve such devotion, Cassandra. Not after everything I've done." Vergil's voice was quiet and ashamed.

"Vergil, you've never been anything but good to me," Cassandra's voice was firm. "I'm not the one you need to make things up to."

Vergil sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know how, Cassandra." He pulled his hand from hers and clenched it into a fist. "He's my twin dammit and I don't know what to say to him and it's my fault. It's my fucking fault."

"Give him a chance, Vergil," Cassandra said with a sigh of her own. Vergil swore only on occasion and only when extremely vexed or frustrated. "He wants you to be a family. That much I can be sure of."

"You make it all sound so simple,' Vergil murmured.

"That's because it is," Cassandra replied firmly, "It may not be easy, but it is simple."

Any reply Vergil may have made cut off when Dante returned a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt in hand.

"This should be good enough for now," Dante said tossing the clothes at Vergil, "I'll have to pick you up some clothes. The both of you are gonna need some stuff."

"Thank you, but I'll do my own shopping," Vergil smirked, "Not all of us are as infatuated with leather as you are, brother."

Dante grinned. For a moment it was as it had been when they were kids. "Don't knock it 'till you try it. Like you have room to talk anyway, blue-boy."

Vergil's eyes narrowed but a glint of humor lit the blue glaciers of his eyes. "My sense of style is sophisticated where as you'd be more at home in a biker bar."

"And your point is?" Dante drawled crossing his arms.

Cassandra rolled her eyes tolerantly. "Well, I'll leave you to get dressed." The twins hardly noticed. Vergil was already spouting off a sarcastic reply. It seemed neither twin was ready to forge the rougher waters and sought refuge in inane babble.

Cassandra made her way downstairs and found Lady bustling around the kitchen. Despite their earlier fight, the other woman had done her part to help Vergil. Cassandra decided to wave the white flag. "Need any help?"

Lady flashed a quick grin. A good night's sleep had done wonders for her temperament. "No, I've got everything handled. Where are the boys?"

"Upstairs getting Vergil dressed," Cassandra chuckled, "If they stop bickering long enough."

Lady snorted knowingly, "Anything to avoid serious conversation, huh?"

Cassandra sighed sitting down at the table. "Those two could face down any demon there is without flinching but they're terrified of each other."

Lady placed a stack of burgers in front of Cassandra. "Help yourself. It's always better to grab your food first when Dante's around. He tends to eat everything in sight."

Cassandra had never eaten a burger before but copied Lady placing the patty on a bun and adding cheese ketchup, mustard, and onions.

Dante and Vergil finally made their way downstairs, Vergil first with Dante hovering close behind. One hand was partially extended, ready to catch Vergil at the first sign of trouble. The older twin was slightly unsteady on his feet but managed well enough. Vergil was touched even as he was pained by his twin's concern. When was the last time he had shown Dante such consideration?

The boys sat down and went about fixing their sandwiches to their individual tastes. Cassandra watched Vergil, noting how this all seemed so natural to him. Unlike her, he had spent years on earth. All she had ever known was the demon world. Cassandra felt a small pang as she realized how out of her element she was. No matter how much it had sucked in the demon world it had been her home. No, she told herself, home was wherever Vergil was. Looking up at the younger twin a small grin tugged at her mouth. She might just be able to add Dante to that list.

Lady broke the comfortable silence. "I'm gonna head back to my place in a bit. Is there anything you need?"

Dante shook his head. "Naw, we should be fine. I'm probably gonna take Cassandra shopping. Get her some clothes and stuff."

"What about Vergil?" Lady asked with a raised brow.

Cassandra shook her head. "No, no, no. Don't get them started. Been there done that."

Both twins gave her a sour look to which she only smiled sweetly.

Lady chuckled and started to leave. "See you guys later." Lady was still chuckling as she walked out the door.

Vergil stood swallowing the last bite of his burger. "I think I'll go back upstairs and take a nap." The effort of eating had worn him out.

Dante nodded. "Yeah, get some sleep. Ya still look a little tired." Dante looked over at Cassandra. "Whaddya say we go get you some clothes, eh?"

"I don't have any money, Dante," Cassandra reminded him.

Both Sparda twins snorted. "Gentlemen don't speak of money," Vergil said with a smirk.

"It's so not an issue," Dante agreed, "I told you before I have plenty of cash. Devil hunters don't come cheap ya know."

"Fine." Cassandra sighed, "Give me a few minutes to get ready."

As Cassandra headed up the stairs, Dante and Vergil shared a look. "Dante . . . we really . . ." Vergil began only to have the younger twin shake his head.

"Feel better first, Vergil," Dante said softly, "I'm your twin remember? I know you still feel like shit. The rest can wait."

Vergil nodded and headed upstairs silently to seek his bed. He passed Cassandra in the hall. She still wore Dante's sweats and t-shirt for lack of anything else that wasn't covered in blood but she had combed her hair and pulled on her shoes. The red head stopped beside him frowning.

"Vergil, what's wrong?" she asked searching his eyes.

Vergil ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Dante and I need to talk but . . . he said to wait until I'm feeling better. I'm just afraid that . . . never mind."

Cassandra knew exactly what he was afraid of. She didn't blame him. Still, she smiled and squeezed his hand. "Dante's right, Vergil," she smirked, "Even if I do detect a bit of cowardice on his part. The two of you are nothing if not passionate. It'll be better in the long run if your one hundred percent. Besides," she told him softly, "You always have me. You should know that by now."

Vergil managed a small grin and hugged her. "I know. Thank you." Yes, he had her and as thankful as he was for that he still wanted his brother. He pulled back. "Better get going. Dante's not known for his patience."

Cassandra only shook her head. "Off to bed with you then," she said giving him a nudge before hopping down the stairs.

Dante was indeed waiting at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, and foot tapping restlessly. "Get lost?"

"No, I was talking to Vergil," Cassandra replied calmly unperturbed.

"Well, come on, let's get this show on the road," Dante opened the door motioning Cassandra through it. Instead of his bike, he led her to a sleek black GTO. "It'll be easier to carry whatever we buy this way."

Cassandra waited for him to disarm the alarm before opening the passenger door and climbing inside. She noted that Dante drove his car only slightly more carefully than his bike. An awkward silence engulfed them. "Where are you going?" she asked just to break the silence.

"There's a mall not far from here," Dante replied glancing over to see her playing nervously with her hair, He reached over with his free hand to take hers. "Relax, babe," Dante snorted, "You should know by now I don't bite," he grinned, "Much."

Cassandra laughed noticing with a pleasant tingle that he hadn't released her hand. "Sorry," she said, "It's just that I'm feeling a little out of place. The underworld is the only home I've ever known. Everything is so different here."

Dante understood what it was to have to start over in a strange place. "No worries, Cassie, You've got Vergil," he squeezed her hand and added softly, "And you've got me."

Cassandra blushed and Dante fought back a chuckle. It was cute and her innocent honesty was refreshing.

"Here we are," Dante announced released her hand and pulling into a parking spot. He waited until Cassandra got out before activating the alarm.

Cassandra eyed the mammoth building uncertainly. "Well, this is certainly . . . large."

Now Dante did laugh. "Come on."

Cassandra followed Dante into the mall taking in the shops and people curiously.

"Hmmm, where to begin?" Dante's eyes lit up spying a likely place. "Here we go."

Cassandra trailed behind him looking up at the sign above the store. "Victoria's Secret."

"You can get all your women's things here," Dante explained, "This is definitely a babes only store." Help seemed a bit scarce and Dante grew impatient. He waited until one of the associates glanced at them then bestowed a devastating grin upon her.

The busty blonde toothpick smiled back and scurried over. "May I help you, sir?"

Dante grinned again and placed an arm around Cassandra's waist. "You see my girlfriend here, well, her apartment burned down a few days ago, and she lost everything." Dante noticed Cassandra look at him sharply upon his use of the word 'girlfriend'.

"Oh how awful," the toothpick gasped.

Subtly, Dante nudged Cassandra and she pasted a sad look on her face. "Yes, it's been hard."

"She needs to replace her wardrobe," Dante chimed in, "Do you think you could help her? Cost is no object."

The girl's eyes lit up and Dante could almost see the dollar signs dancing around her head knowing the girls that worked there got commissions on their sales. "Of course," she gestured towards Cassandra. "If you'll come with me?"

Cassandra followed the blonde glancing back over her shoulder at Dante.

Nearly an hour later Cassandra emerged from the store carrying two bags filled with bras and underwear of nearly every make and model. The girl had been quite helpful and to his credit, Dante paid the bill without protest.

"Now where?" Cassandra asked though she thought that Dante had already spent too much.

Dante looked around and led her into one of the department stores. Again, he found a woman to help her. Cassandra felt like a doll. She was dressed and undressed so many times it made her dizzy. Once it was all over, Dante again paid for her purchases and led her from the store this time carrying several of the bags. This went on for another hour or so until Dante felt that Cassandra had enough to get her by for a while.

"I think that'll do for now," Dante told Cassandra as she plopped down on a nearby bench. She was now dressed in a black tank top and a denim skirt that stopped several inches above her knees. A pair of black heeled boots completed the outfit. One of the cosmetologists had gotten a hold of her and done her makeup. Dante couldn't believe how much the stuff had cost. Her eyes were outlined in gentle lilac and her lips kissed by a glossy bronze. Each subtle color served to enhance the beauty that was already natural to her.

"Thank the gods," Cassandra sighed in relief as she sat.

Dante chuckled. "I thought women liked to shop."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I think I've found my limit."

"Ready to head home?"

"Anytime you are."

Cassandra stood, following Dante from the mall both laden with bags. Her heels clacked sharply across floor of the mall. Depositing their purchases in the trunk, they climbed in and Dante guided them towards home.

"So what's the plan when we get back?" Cassandra asked after several minutes.

Dante shrugged. "I guess we should see if Vergil's awake and then do something about dinner. After that I should really hunt."

"Want some company?" Cassandra asked with a hesitant smile.

Dante grinned. "Sure. Why not?"

Cassandra looked out her window. "I'm going to have to get a job or something."

Dante glanced over at her. "Why the hell for?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I can't just keep mooching off of you for ever, Dante."

As far as Dante was concerned, it wasn't mooching. He owed her. On the other hand, he understood that she had to feel as if she were earning her keep. "Tell ya what," he said after a moment, "You help me with the jobs and I'll consider you an equal partner. We'll split everything. Same with Vergil."

Cassandra grinned. "Deal." She smiled again a few minutes later when Dante reached over and once again took her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only things I own in this story is Cassandra and Cassian everything else belongs to Capcom.

Author's Note: Again, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews.

**Tyrant Hamster;** don't worry I don't think there's a danger of too much fluffiness. I'm too much a drama queen for that. :-D As for the errors, sigh, no matter how many times I proofread I still manage to miss a few. Oh well, such is life right? I'm glad you're still enjoying these and look forward to more feedback from you.

**Umander;** you want Vergil and Lady? Well, it's definitely getting there starting with this chapter. Hope you like it

**Destructo888**; Hey even half-devils need to go shopping once in a while. ;)

And now . . . on with the show.

Several minutes later Dante parked the car in the garage behind Devil May Cry. He opened the trunk before getting out and together he and Cassandra carried the packages inside.

"I'll help you carry them up to your room," Dante offered.

Cassandra smiled an odd little smile. It was weird to have Dante refer to one of the rooms as belonging to her. It soothed the part of her that felt out of place in the human world. "Thanks."

Cassandra led the way up the stairs dropping her bags inside the door. Dante set his share down as well. "I'll put everything away later," she said, "I'm going to go check on Vergil."

Dante nodded. "While you're doing that I'll see about dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

"Yeah, I did kinda work up an appetite."

"Okay, if Verge isn't awake then get him up so he can eat," Dante said before turning and heading back downstairs.

Cassandra headed down the hall to Vergil's room. She knocked. "Vergil?" she called.

"Enter."

Cassandra opened the door and stepped into the room. Vergil sat on the bed, dressed only in jeans, drying his damp hair with a towel. The dark circles under his eyes had abated somewhat and his color had returned. He had removed the numerous bandages that had covered his torso and had removed the stitches. Only thin red lines remained as testament to the horror he'd endured. Cassandra knew even those would soon fade.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Much," Vergil confirmed, folding a towel and setting on the bed stand. Vergil turned his head and an elegant brow arched taking in the change in her attire. "Well, I see your little shopping expedition was successful."

Cassandra chuckled walking over to sit next to Vergil on the bed. "Yeah. Dante was very generous." A thoughtful expression fell over her features. "He's been very kind. Sweet, really."

Vergil saw the light in her eyes when she spoke of Dante. Oh, how he prayed that Dante wasn't leading Cassandra on. He didn't want to be caught between them. "Where is my brother?"

Cassandra blinked and shook herself mentally. "He's downstairs making dinner for us."

"I should finish dressing then," Vergil observed, walking to the dresser to retrieve the shirt he had been wearing earlier. He'd need to go out and do his own shopping soon. There were many things he'd need to attend to. As he pulled on the shirt, Cassandra spoke again.

"Dante said that if we helped him with his mission he'd consider us full partners. We'd split everything," Cassandra told him.

Vergil wasn't surprised by this little revelation. It was only right that the twins battle side by side. It was what Dante had always wanted. Vergil closed his eyes for a moment. It should have never have been other wise. He should have trusted Dante, told him the truth, but he'd been too proud. He'd scorned Dante for his faith in humans, considered him weak. Vergil couldn't have been more wrong about Dante or humans.

"Vergil?" Cassandra's voice broke through his thoughts, "Are you okay?"

Vergil lifted his head and turned giving Cassandra a small grin. "Yes. I was just contemplating a few things."

"You should head downstairs," Cassandra told him standing up. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Very well," Vergil gestured for Cassandra to precede him from the room. He refrained from comment when she headed straight for Dante's room.

Entering Dante's room, Cassandra proceeded to collect the leather pants, top, and jacket from the floor along with the green leather gloves. She placed the guns she had borrowed on his dresser. She examined the clothes carefully. Hmmm. Seemed like most of the blood had landed on her skin. As fast as she moved when she fought, it was probably difficult for the liquid to stick to the smooth surface. She carried the items back to her room depositing them on the bed before heading downstairs to join the boys.

Cassandra walked across the living room/office where Dante's desk was into the back of the building. Dante stood over the stove making what looked to be spaghetti. It seemed Dante had a taste for Italian. Vergil sat at the table smirking.

"I can't help but wonder if it will be safe to eat," Vergil remarked casually, "Your culinary skills were never very great."

Dante turned his head to stick his tongue out at his brother. "I've learned a thing or two okay? You're welcome to cook if you're too good to eat my cooking."

"Now, Dante," Vergil mocked, "It would be rude to refuse to eat the dinner you are so graciously preparing."

Dante grunted. "That's what I thought."

Cassandra just shook her head stepping further into the room her boots announcing her presence. "Smells good, Dante."

"At least someone appreciates me," Dante said with a pointed look at Vergil. His twin only smirked.

Cassandra walked over to the stove. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Dante nodded. "Thanks. Yeah, can you get the plates and the silverware? Plates are in the third cupboard from the left up there and the silverware is in the drawer directly under them."

Cassandra moved across the kitchen and retrieved three plates and sets of silverware. She set the table before taking the seat next to Vergil. Hell, even demons could set a table. Mundus had been very fussy about the way his table was set. The thought soured her mind a bit. She would never have to serve that bastard again.

Cassandra jerked to her feet striding over to the fridge looking for something to drink. Her eyes fell on a bottle of beer and she snatched out of the fridge twisting off the cap and taking a long drink. She noticed Vergil watching her. "Want one?"

"No, water will suffice," Vergil said standing to retrieve a glass and filling it with water from the tap.

"I'll take one," Dante chimed in.

Cassandra pulled another bottle from the fridge and removed the cap before handing the bottle to Dante. Dante took a drink before setting the bottle aside and picking up the strainer. Dante deftly drained the water from the spaghetti before dumping it back into the pot. Grabbing the other pot from the stove, he covered the spaghetti in sauce. He threw a nearby towel on the table placing the pots of spaghetti and sauce on top. "Bon appetite."

Dante didn't wait before piling his plate high. Vergil rolled his eyes waiting patiently for Dante to take his share. He gestured for Cassandra to go next. Cassandra took a medium sized portion digging into the meal with relish. Vergil filled his plate last and for several minutes, the only sounds that filled the kitchen were those eating.

Finally Cassandra stood, dumping her dishes in the sink. "I'm going to go and put that stuff away." Grabbing another beer from the fridge, she disappeared to do just that.

Left alone, the twin just stared at each other for a long moment. Judging by the tense look on Dante's face, Vergil could tell Dante was ready to talk.

"Perhaps, we should take this up to my room," Vergil suggested quietly.

Dante nodded. "Probably a good idea." So saying, Dante turned and led the way.

Vergil followed shoulders straight but eyes on the floor. Upon reaching the bedroom, Vergil closed the door behind him, finally raising his eyes to those of his twin. He waited, holding his breath.

Dante broke the silence with a single word. "Why?"

Vergil chuckled darkly, and unable to face the anguish in his little brother's eyes, strode across the room to stare out the window at the darkening sky. "Which 'why' do you want explained first? There are so many."

"Why did you want father's sword?" Dante demanded, "Why wouldn't you let me help you when you fell?"

"I needed the sword's power," Vergil replied quietly, turning part way around. "As far as choosing to remain in hell and battling Mundus; that had always been the plan." Vergil smirked, "Or at least the part about fighting Mundus." The smirk faded. "The outcome wasn't what I had hoped for."

Dante's eyes widened. "That was your plan all along? Are you nuts!"

"Possibly," Vergil replied coolly, "All I could think about was gaining enough power to get vengeance."

"Why didn't you tell me, Vergil?" Dante asked waving a hand, "I would have helped you!" He clenched his left hand into a fist. "She was my mother too," he added softly."

Vergil turned around fully. He shook his head, sorrow darkening his eyes. "You? Who had always despised your demon blood? Who refused to gain the power to protect? You were too enamored of humans, brother."

"Our mother was human," Dante snapped.

"Exactly!" Vergil yelled, raising his voice for one of the first times in his life, "She was human and she died because of it!"

"No, she died because our father left behind enemies who hated him enough to want his family dead!" Dante roared back. He rushed Vergil grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into wall. "Demons murdered our mother, Vergil," Dante spat, "They left her bleeding on the floor, drowning in her own blood."

The dark twin allowed his brother to manhandle him. It was the least he owed him. Vergil closed his eyes at the memory of their mother's final moments. "I was there, Dante, you don't need to remind me."

"Then how could you choose that path," Dante asked, roughly releasing Vergil and stepping back. "How could you turn your back on our mother's blood? I want to understand."

"To be human is to be weak, Dante," Vergil replied, "Or so I thought."

"Humans are stronger than you give them credit for."

"So I've learned," Vergil conceded.

Dante sighed. "I just don't get it, Vergil. You should have trusted me." Something occurred to him and he became angry again. "You sure seem to trust Cassandra. Hell, you're more up front with her than you ever were with me. Why is she so much better than me, huh?"

It was Vergil's turn to sigh. "Cassandra reminds me so much of you."

Dante eyes widened but he said nothing.

The older twin took several steps closer to Dante. "She's impetuous," Vergil said softly, "And so innocent." He laughed. "Cassandra has a terrible temper when provoked. She even has that damned wild streak that gets you in so much trouble. I had failed you. She became my chance to make up for it in even a small way."

Dante smirked. "Here she reminded _me_ of _you._"

Now Vergil was the one dumbfounded. "Cassandra's proud just like you. I've seen her kill as if she was made of ice. She also has one hell of a sense of honor and responsibility. Just like you, Verge."

Vergil didn't know what to say, "Dante . . ." he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I've been such a fool."

Unknown to either of the twins, Cassandra had been drawn from her room by the yelling. Knowing that she shouldn't ease drop, she couldn't help but stop outside the door and listen. She stepped back upon hearing their words about her. _Is that all I am to them?_ She asked herself. _A substitute twin? Does either of them even look at me as a person?_

It hurt her deeper than she would have liked to admit that Vergil had only done what he did for her to assuage his guilt over what had happened with Dante. And Dante . . . nothing had been said but he acted like he was starting to care for her. She certainly had been starting to have those thoughts about him. He didn't even see her as her own person.

Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them back. As always happened when she was hurt, Cassandra became angry instead. _I need to get the hell out of here._ She spun on her heel and strode back to her room. She grabbed the green leather jacket off the bed and pulled it on. Grabbing her beer, she turned and left the room. Her heels clicked sharply down the hall and then thundered down the stairs. Stopping in the living room, Cassandra spied Dante's wallet and guns on the desk. Cassandra sipped her beer considering.

Coming to a decision, Cassandra walked quickly to the desk and grabbed Dante's wallet, pulling out a handful of bills. She'd pay him back. Her eyes fell on the guns. Cassandra knew it would piss Dante off if she took one. With that thought in mind, she grabbed Ebony and tucked it into a pocket inside her coat.

"What are you doing?"

Cassandra turned to find Lady standing inside the doorway. "Don't worry about it," Cassandra replied coolly, shoving the money into her pocket.

"Dante will kill you for taking that gun," Lady remarked walking towards Cassandra.

Cassandra lost her temper sending the beer bottle across the room to shatter against the wall. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT DANTE THINKS!"

Lady stepped back in surprise looking from the shattered bottle to Cassandra and back again. Beer dripped down the wall to puddle on the floor. Cassandra's chest heaved as she struggled to calm herself. Her eyes shifted from green to blue and back again.

"I'm going out," Cassandra said in a clipped tone. Not waiting for an answer, Cassandra stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

The twins looked up sharply at the sound of glass breaking downstairs and then Cassandra's shrieked words. "What the fuck?" Dante asked before following Vergil quickly out of the room.

Dante and Vergil reached the bottom of the steps to find Lady standing by herself staring in shock at the door.

"Lady," Dante called running a hand through his hair, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Lady answered, finally tearing her eyes from the door. "I came in and Cassandra was taking money from your wallet and she took Ebony too. I asked her what she was doing and she freaked. She said she was going out."

Dante's eyes snapped to his desk. "She took my fucking gun! I can't believe she took my gun! I hate it when people touch my guns." He turned to Vergil. "What in all hells has gotten into her?"

"She must have heard us," Vergil realized with a sinking feeling.

Dante stared at Vergil in confusion for a moment before realization also smacked him in the head. "Oh." He shook his head, "Why would she be mad though?"

Vergil turned to Dante anger clouding his features. "Just think about it, Dante. I know you've kissed her and gods know what else! Imagine finding out the person you had started to have feelings for compared you to his brother. Cassandra also thinks that the only reason I care about her is because of you!"

Lady turned incredulous eyes to the twins. "What the hell are you talking about? Dante! God!"

Dante glared, "That's not what I meant!"

Vergil pinched his nose and sighed. "No, but that's what she heard. Now who knows where she's gone."

"Should we look for her?" Dante asked.

Vergil shook his head. "No, let her cool off. The best thing for us to do is wait."

Cassandra walked briskly down the street having no clue where she was going. All she knew was that she needed time to think. Several blocks away she came across a bar. Being drunk sounded like a delightful idea and so she entered, taking a seat at the bar.

A middle-aged woman with blond hair and a trim figure came over. "What'll it be, hon?"

Cassandra frowned for a moment before pointing at a random bottle. "I'll take that. Leave the bottle."

When Cassandra pointed, her coat fell back, allowing the bar tender to spot the black gun tucked into her coat. The woman knew that gun. The kid that owned it was a regular. Pretending she didn't see it, the tender retrieved the bottle and set it in front of Cassandra who fished a twenty out of her pocket and slapped it on the bar.

Cassandra nodded in thanks at the tender who shuffled off into the back room. Cassandra removed the lid and took a long sip feeling the whiskey burn the entire way down. Swallowing, she looked at the bottle. Jack Daniels. Not bad.

Dante was sitting on top of his desk when the phone rang. He picked it up hoping it was Cassandra. Vergil sat forward on the couch watching intently.

"Hello?"

"Dante, it's Sandy."

Dante caught Vergil's eye and shook his head. Vergil sat back disappointed.

"Hey Sandy, what's up?"

"There's a girl in here and she's got your gun. I'd know that hand cannon anywhere," Sandy told him, "She's got red hair, and she's wearing a green leather jacket."

Dante closed his eyes in relief. "I found her," he told Vergil covering the receiver for a moment before speaking to the bar tender again. "Look, she's a friend of mine. She's had a rough night. Can you keep an eye on her for me? Make sure she gets in a cab or call me to come get her?"

"Sure, Dante," Sandy agreed, "I'll make sure she gets home."

"Thanks, Sandy," Dante said before hanging up.

"Where is she?" Vergil demanded.

"Cassandra's at a bar a few blocks away," Dante informed him, "The woman that owns it is a friend of mine. She'll keep an eye on her."

"Is there anything I can do?" Lady asked from her spot in an armchair diagonal from Vergil.

"Can you patrol for me?" Dante asked, "I was gonna make a few rounds myself but I'm not going anywhere until she gets back."

"No problem," Lady agreed. She walked over to the wall where her beloved Kalina Ann rested. Grabbing a few other guns that she kept at Devil May Cry she gave the twins a wave and set off to hunt.

Back at the bar, Cassandra was well on her way to being trashed. The bar tender had been especially attentive.

"What's your name, hon?" The blonde woman asked now.

"Cassandra," she said slurring slightly.

"I'm Sandy. I own this place. I don't remember seeing you around here before."

"You could say I'm new to town."

Another patron waved Sandy over. "Excuse me."

Cassandra took another swig from the bottle. Vergil and Dante's words ran in repeat through her head. She couldn't bear the thought that Vergil had only helped her and cared for her because she reminded him of his twin. She had come to love Vergil as a brother and couldn't stand the thought that his affection for her had been false. Determined to drown out her thoughts Cassandra took another long drink.

It was after two am when there was a knock on the door of Devil May Cry. Dante almost leapt across the room to answer. Vergil stood as well, moving forward. Dante opened the door to see Sandy on the other side.

"I brought her home for you," Sandy said gesturing back towards her car at a stumbling Cassandra. "Sam's closing up for me." Sandy watched with Dante as Cassandra slowly weaved her way towards the door. "She's pretty skunked." Her eyebrows rose. "But she did drink two and a half bottles. Never seen a woman with that kind of tolerance. Better keep an eye on her."

"We'll take care of her," Vergil spoke up from behind Dante.

"Well, who is this?" Sandy asked, "You didn't mention having a twin, Dante."

"This is my brother, Vergil," Dante replied, "Long story."

Vergil brushed gently past Dante and towards Cassandra. She tripped over her feet and Vergil grabbed her elbow to steady her. Cassandra looked up at him an amused smile on her face. "I'm drrrunk."

"I can see that. Let's go inside, hmmm?" Gently, Vergil began to guide her the rest of the way towards the building.

As Vergil led Cassandra inside, Dante turned back to Sandy. "Thanks again." 

"No problem," Sandy said dismissing it, "She's amusing when she gets a bit of liquor in her. Well, good night."

"Night," Dante returned before turning and closing the door as Sandy headed back to her car.

Dante turned to see Cassandra weaving her way drunkenly around the room. Vergil watched, amused in spite of himself. Dante wanted to shake her for scaring them like that but he knew as drunk as she was it would be a wasted effort. He walked up to her and calmly held out his hand.

"May I have Ebony back, please?"

Cassandra looked up at him confused then grinned. "Sssure. I wass jusss' borrerwing it." She reached into her coat and pulled out the gun slapping it into Dante's hand. She shrugged out of her jacket throwing it onto a nearby chair. Dante watched bemused as she turned and toddled off into the kitchen.

The brothers looked at each other. "Any idea on how we're going to get her to bed?" Dante asked.

Vergil gave his brother a small grin. "I was considering just waiting until she passed out."

Dante could hear her rifling through the fridge. "We'd better see what she's up to."

Vergil and Dante made their way into the kitchen to find Cassandra sitting on the counter nibbling on a piece of cheese and drinking a beer. She kicked the cupboards beneath her absently as she ate.

Vergil calmly removed the beer from her hand. "I think you've had quite enough, my dear."

Cassandra glared blearily at him. "You'rrrre no funnn."

Dante chuckled. "I've been telling him that my whole life."

"You'rrre an asssshole," Cassandra informed Dante quite cheerfully.

It was Vergil's turn to laugh. "I've been telling _him_ that _my_ entire life."

"At least she's a happy drunk," Dante remarked with a shrug. After all, he'd been called much worse.

"Why arrre you starin' 't me?" Cassandra asked finally realizing she was the center of attention.

"You had us worried, running off like that," Vergil chastised gently.

Cassandra's expression soured a bit. "Worried. Riiight."

She jumped off the counter swaying a moment before finding her balance. She attempted to walk past Dante and out of the kitchen but the younger Sparda twin grabbed her by the arm.

"Cassie," he began, ducking his head to meet her eyes, "What you think you heard . . .

Dante cut off abruptly when Cassandra shoved her erect middle finger in his face less than an inch from his patrician nose.

"I'm trashed. I. Don'. Wanna. Talk. 'Bout. It." The redhead enunciated each word as carefully as she could in her current state. "Buh-bye."

So saying, Cassandra jerked her arm from an astonished Dante's grasp and left the room.

Hearing a choking noise, Dante looked over at Vergil, who promptly burst into laughter.

"Your face," he gasped in between fits. Despite the situation, the look on Dante's face when Cassandra had given him the finger was priceless. Vergil had to grip the counter to stay upright.

Dante grinned in spite of himself. He'd never seen Vergil laugh that hard.

After a moment, Vergil regained his composure for the most part. He couldn't quite seem to wipe the grin from his face. "We should see where she went."

"She better stay away from my damned weapons," Dante grumped before following Vergil into the living room. The twins found Cassandra engaged in an animated conversation with a newly returned Lady.

"Boyss arre asssholes," Cassandra was saying, " 'Specially half-devils."

Lady was clearly amused. Hmmm, maybe having another half-devil around wasn't a bad thing. This one was pretty funny when she was drunk. "Yeah, I know," she encouraged, "They're so damned bossy too." Her mismatched eyes sparkled with mirth.

Cassandra snorted and rolled her eyes. "Tell me 'bout it."

Lady looked past Cassandra to the indignant-faced twins and couldn't repress a giggle. She flashed them an 'I've got this' look and began to slowly steer Cassandra to the stairs and up to her room all the while egging her on.

"Did ya know Vergil sleeps wit' a teddy bear?" Cassandra asked causing Lady to roar with laughter as the two women disappeared from view.

Dante looked over at his brother. Vergil scowled. "Shut up." Dante opened his mouth but Vergil cut him off. "One word and I _will_ kill you."

Dante smirked then sighed. "We really put our foot in it this time, huh?"

Vergil nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Cassandra should know better when it comes to me." Vergil glared at his younger brother. "You, however, are an ass."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dante snapped, crossing his arms.

"What kind of games are you playing with her?" Vergil demanded, "She's not accustomed to those kinds of things, Dante. Cassandra's never experienced romance before. If you didn't give a damn, why did you kiss her? And don't try to deny it."

"Who said I'm playing games, Vergil?" Dante retorted, "And what if I did kiss her, huh?"

Vergil ground his teeth, struggling for patience. "I had intended to stay out of this, Dante. However, now I'm going to have to meddle. What are your intentions towards Cassandra?"

Dante's jaw dropped. "What do you mean 'intentions'?" he sputtered, "I haven't known her long enough to have 'intentions'."

Vergil sighed, calming a bit at the bewildered expression on Dante's face. Any harm Dante had caused was obviously unintentional. "Do you have feelings for her?" Vergil asked in a more gentle tone.

Dante flung himself down on the couch. "I don't know. Maybe. Look," Dante sighed, "I'm attracted to her, okay? I care about her but we're not in love or anything."

Vergil nodded in acceptance. He looked at the stairs. "I'm going to go check on her and make sure she isn't giving Lady any problems. I'll talk to her about this in the morning when she's more reasonable."

"Good luck with that, bro," Dante snorted, slouching down on the couch to sulk.

Vergil climbed the stairs walking down the hall to Cassandra's closed door. He knocked softly.

"Come in," Lady's voice answered softly.

Vergil opened the door and stepped quietly into the room. Somehow, Lady had managed to get Cassandra into a black pair of silk pajamas and then tucked into bed.

"She was out before her head hit the pillow," Lady told him, "Devil or not she's gonna have one hell of a hang-over."

"Thank you for taking care of her," Vergil told Lady quietly, "Dante and I would have had a difficult time managing her."

"That tends to happen when you get your heart stepped on," Lady replied. She paused. "You're welcome." She gestured towards the door. "Come on."

With a last look at the sleeping Cassandra Vergil followed Lady out into the hall. "It isn't what it seems," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Lady leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I know. I don't know you very well, but you strike me as a straight forward person. You don't screw around. I _do_ know Dante. He may be a little dense at times, but he's not cruel." That said Lady leaned forward, "I do, however, understand her too. I know what it's like to have your world yanked out from underneath you. To have to make your way in a strange place. God knows, she has to be feeling a little out of place. What she heard must have made her feel very alone."

Lady ran a hand through her hair, "Cassandra and I didn't get off to a great start, but I'm starting to come around. It sounds like she did a damned good job of watching Dante's back in the underworld. She was also willing to die so the two of you could get back. That makes her okay in my book."

Vergil was surprised by the woman's tirade. She had mostly avoided him until now. He liked how she looked him straight in the eye and addressed him in a no bullshit manner. Even back at Temen-ni-gru, Vergil had to admit she had shown guts. He felt a smile come unbidden to his face. "You don't pull any punches do you?"

"Not a chance," Lady smirked. She yawned. "Now, I'm going home. I'm exhausted."

"I'll walk you to the door," Vergil offered, gesturing for Lady to precede him.

Lady accepted the gesture. Dante usually just waved from the couch as she walked out the door. When the pair reached the living room, they both smirked to see Dante asleep on the couch.

Lady turned to Vergil. "Good night. I'll probably stop by tomorrow."

Vergil nodded. "Be careful going home."

"I will." Lady waved as she stepped out into the night.

Vergil closed the door and turned to regard his sleeping brother. He smirked when he heard Dante begin to snore softly. It was almost as it had been before . . . before their mother was murdered and Vergil had been consumed by his quest for power. Shaking his head, Vergil walked over to the couch and laid a hand on his twin's shoulder.

"Wake up, Dante," Vergil called, shaking Dante gently.

"Hmm?" Dante murmured, opening two sleepy blue eyes.

"Go up to bed, brother," Vergil ordered, "You're exhausted."

Dante stretched and then stood. "Yeah. Probably not a bad idea." He looked around for a moment. "Did Lady get Cassandra into bed?"

Vergil nodded. "Yes, she's asleep." He gave Dante a little push. "Go to bed. We can talk to her tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm going, bossy," Dante shuffled upstairs to bed leaving an amused Vergil to stare after him.

Instead of seeking his own bed, Vergil turned and headed towards the kitchen. Retrieving a glass from a cupboard, he filled it with water. Thinking a moment, he headed upstairs to his room. He found the first-aide kit next to his bed and rummaged through it until he found a bottle of aspirin. Vergil then left the room and quietly entered the room where Cassandra slept. He set the glass and the bottle on the table by the bed then sat down in a chair to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only things I own in this story is Cassandra and Cassian everything else belongs to Capcom.

Author's Notes: Sorry its been so long gang. I came down with the plague and this is the first time I've been able to form a coherent thought that didn't come out 'please kill me' in about three days. But, at long last the next installment is ready for your consumption. Now for my shout-outs:

**destructo888: **Indeed I would imagine the hangover to be spectacular. Thankfully for Cassandra she has devil blood to help minimize the devastation. (Quite frankly having been that drunk a time or two I'm jealous.) I'm flattered for such a comment about Cassandra's likability especially from someone who doesn't usually like OCs. I've tried my best to make her into a real person instead of cookie cutter mary sue. Look for Vergil and Lady to start getting closer in the coming chapters.

**The Tyrant Hamster: **I must admit I had fun writing that chapter. I was in a silly mood at the time and that was what came out. As for the fluff, even devils should get to have some warm fuzzies every once in a while. This chapter isn't overly intense but Mundus will rear his ugly head soon to rain on their parade. Again, I'm absolutely thrilled with the positive feedback I've gotten regarding Cassandra. I'm glad I haven't gotten any comments about mary sues and people rolling their eyes. I'm doing my best as I've said to make her as real and genuine as I can. Her skin isn't real thick as this is her first romance which sometimes leads her to give in easier than she might have otherwise but I think she'll still Dante a run for his money.

**Umander: **Glad for your continued enjoyment and feedback.

**DevilMayCryHaruka: **Once again I'm glad that you've enjoyed yourself and took the time to review. Thank you.

**CrystalVixen123: **I'm glad you like it and I give you a special shout out for your first review to this story. I appreciate each and every review and look forward to more feedback from you.

One final note. As The Tyrant Hamster suggested I've included symbols as scene breaks wherever I feel that the scene shift could be jarring to the reader. I've chose the as anything else I tried mutated and took up a whole line and did ugly bad things to my story. I hope it makes reading easier. Let me know.

And now . . . on with the story.

* * *

Vergil berated himself as he kept vigil over Cassandra's sleeping form. He should have paid more attention. He should have realized how out of her element Cassandra was. It was true that nothing could replace his twin but that didn't mean that Cassandra didn't have her own separate place in his heart. Cassandra had stood by him through everything. Vergil could never repay her for what she had done. In Vergil's heart, Cassandra was as much his little sister as Dante was his little brother. Lost in such thoughts, Vergil finally drifted off to his own rest. 

When Cassandra woke the next morning, she wished she hadn't. "Oh gods, just shoot me," she moaned. Her head pounded, her stomach squirmed, and the room spun. Cassandra stiffened as her stomach had an especially unpleasant spasm and then she was up and diving towards the bathroom connected to her bedroom. As soon as she crouched in front of the toilet, she began to heave. Cassandra jumped when a gentle hand began to pull her hair back from her face.

"Sshh," Vergil's deep voice soothed, "It's just me." Holding her red mane in one hand, Vergil placed his other hand on her forehead to steady her. He held her until she eased and slumped back limply into his arms. Vergil leaned her back against the sink and stood retrieving a washcloth from the cupboard. Wetting it, he wrung the excess moisture from it before crouching in front of Cassandra again. He washed her face and neck before standing and going out into the bedroom.

Cassandra opened her eyes as Vergil returned and handed her four white pills and a glass of water.

"Take these," Vergil ordered quietly.

Cassandra swallowed the pills obediently and leaned back against the sink once more. Why the hell did she feel like this? She wracked her foggy memory. Slowly, the previous night came back to her. She remembered overhearing Dante and Vergil's conversation, freaking out in front of Lady, and then proceeding to get hammered. She lifted hurt and accusing eyes to Vergil.

Vergil saw the look she gave him and smiled affectionately. "Foolish, girl," he murmured as he gathered her into his arm and carried her back to bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Silly, silly, girl," he grinned.

Cassandra glared up at him. "This isn't funny," she growled.

Vergil just sighed. "How could you ever doubt that I care for you?"

The glare faded from her eyes replaced by a deep hurt. "I heard you . . ." She stopped as Vergil laid his fingers over her lips.

"You remind me of Dante," Vergil admitted, "And that is what first drew me to you. However, you have done so much for me since then, little one. You're the sister of my heart as much as Dante is my brother by blood. I'd still be Mundus' prisoner if it wasn't for you. You were my only friend down there. Of course, I care about you. How could you ever think otherwise?"

Cassandra looked away and Vergil took her chin in his hand turning her back to face him. "What's really bothering you?"

Cassandra sat up, pulling her knees into her chest. "I don't know," she admitted, "I'm just feeling out of place, I guess." She grinned wryly. "Apparently I have inferiority issues. When I heard you . . . and then Dante . . . I don't know. It just seemed like I wasn't a person. I was a substitute and one that wasn't needed anymore."

"Don't ever think that," Vergil told her fiercely. "You should have told me you felt this way."

Cassandra shrugged. "You weren't in the best shape, Vergil. Besides, I was dealing until last night . . . sorry about that. Some of it's a bit blurry but I'm almost certain I was a pain in the ass."

"Don't worry about it," Vergil told her softly, "Will you be all right?"

Cassandra grinned. "I feel like shit but my headache is letting up. I'll be fine."

Vergil nodded and stood. "If you're sure, I've got some errands to run. I need to see how much of my old resources are intact and then pick up a few things."

Cassandra waved him off. "Go on. I'll be fine." A thought occurred to her. "Where's Dante?"

"Still sleeping as far as I know," Vergil replied, "Why?"

"It's not a conversation I'm looking forward to," Cassandra admitted with a grin, "I remember taking Ebony just to piss him off."

Vergil chuckled. "It worked."

Cassandra carefully climbed from the bed grateful when the room stood still. Her demon blood was slowly but surely flooding the alcohol from her system. She looked down at the floor before looking back up at Vergil.

Vergil grinned and opened his arms. "Come here, woman."

Cassandra smiled and stepped into his embrace. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Vergil."

Vergil gave her a squeeze. "I'm sorry I gave you reason to doubt. Now," Vergil pulled back, "I've got some things to do and you need a shower."

Cassandra wrinkled her nose. "Tell me about it," she agreed, "I feel disgusting. Oh well, go do whatever you need to. I'll see you when you get back."

Vergil left Cassandra to her shower. Dante was just emerging from his room. He had dressed in a pair of torn jeans and a red t-shirt. His bare feet padded over the wooden floors. He looked up spotting his twin. "Hey, how is she?" Dante was aware that Vergil had spent the night watching over Cassandra.

"She threw up but I think she felt a little better afterwards," Vergil replied.

"She's not mad at you anymore?"

"No," Vergil replied, "I don't think she was really angry. When Cassandra gets hurt she buries it beneath anger."

Dante lifted a brow. "Did you help me out with her at all?"

"No."

"No?" Dante parroted, "Why the hell not?"

Vergil brushed past Dante toward the stairs. "It's between you and her," he called over his shoulder before disappearing from sight.

Dante sighed. "Thanks a lot." Dante turned and headed back into his room to shower. After a shower and breakfast, he'd try to talk to Cassandra. Hmmm, maybe he should hide his pistols and devil arms first.

Cassandra emerged from the shower feeling a bit better. She dressed in a pair of jeans and light blue tank top before making her way down stairs. Heading to the kitchen for something to drink, she found Dante seated at the table munching his way through a bowl of cheerios.

Silently, Cassandra walked to the fridge and grabbed a carton of juice. As she poured herself a glass, she could feel Dante's eyes on her. It was damned awkward but let him break the silence.

Cassandra turned to leave but Dante's voice stopped her. "Cassandra. Wait."

Slowly, Cassandra turned to face the youngest Sparda twin. She regarded him, careful to keep her expression neutral. "Yes?" she inquired politely.

Dante frowned at her cold demeanor. "What was going on with you last night, huh?"

Cassandra laughed dryly. "I think you know."

"No, I don't," Dante said evenly, standing and walking across the room to stand in front of her. "I don't understand why hearing me say that you remind me of Vergil got you so upset."

Cassandra frowned feeling her headache returning. "It's complicated." She knew that Dante had made no promises, but still . . . she'd thought . . . she was starting to have feelings for him, she'd hoped that it was the same for him.

"You took my gun," Dante reminded her, "I think you owe me an explaination."

A delicate brow rose over a green eye. Of course, he thought of his damned gun first. "I took it to piss you off."

"Why?"

"Because you pissed me off, duh."

Dante ground his teeth trying valiantly not to loose his temper. "Cassandra, I have no clue what I did to upset you. Vergil's tried to explain it but it's still a little fuzzy. I was hoping you could clue me in huh?"

"You said you were only nice to me because I reminded you of Vergil," Cassandra replied with a soft sigh averting her eyes from his. Damn, she was such an idiot at times.

Sighing Dante laid his hands on her shoulders. She tensed but allowed the contact.

"Cassie," he began quietly, "Look, I mean, yeah, at first I liked you because of the way you remind me of my brother. I could see his strengths reflected in the way he trained you. It wasn't too long though before I started to like you for you. It's not hard."

Dante paused, finally understanding, "Look at me." He waited for a moment until she complied. "I'm not playing a game with you. I'm not good at this stuff but I just want you to know that I do see you as your own person. Someone I like a lot, okay?"

Cassandra searched his eyes for a moment and was relieved to find true warmth there. There was no love but then again she didn't love Dante. She hadn't known him long enough. She cared about Dante. She was deeply attracted to him. All she wanted was the same in return. "Okay," she replied after a moment.

Dante grinned. "Good." He pulled her closer. "Next time you have any doubts just remember this." Dante kissed her roughly seeking to tell her the things he couldn't find the words for. He pulled back. "I definitely don't kiss Vergil like that."

Cassandra was slightly dazed by the kiss but she laughed at his words. "That's a relief."

Dante smiled down at the woman in his arms. His hands traced soothing patterns down her back. "Vergil said you were hung-over. You feel any better now?"

"My stomach still isn't too happy with me and my head hurts a bit but otherwise I'm okay," she smirked, "Benefits of demon blood and all that."

"It'll be getting dark soon. You want to go hunting?" Dante gently yanked a lock of her hair. "I had to let Lady do the honors last night because someone had gone MIA."

"I was not MIA," Cassandra retorted playfully, "I told Lady I was going out"

"Uh huh," Dante rolled his eyes. He looked at the clock. "Hmmm. We've got some time before the sun sets. How about a driving lesson?"

"Really?" Cassandra's eyes lit up, "The car or the bike?"

Dante chuckled. "I think we'll stick with the car for now. It'll be easier on your head."

"I'll go put my shoes on and we can go." Cassandra was little more than flash of red hair leaving the room.

Dante shook his head in amusement before heading to his room to find his own shoes.

By the time Dante emerged from his room and made his way back down the stairs, Cassandra was already waiting by the door. She had brushed her hair and donned a pair of blue sandals with a sensible one-inch heel.

Dante grabbed the keys to the GTO off his desk. "Come on. I know a parking lot you can practice in."

The two climbed in the car and Dante drove them to a parking lot about two miles from Devil May Cry. "The warehouse went out of business a couple years ago and no one's ever bought the property. The Parking lot is huge though. You'll have plenty of room to practice in."

Dante parked and he and Cassandra switched seats. The devil hunter patiently explained all of the controls before letting her take the car out of park. It was rough going at first but an hour later, Cassandra was guiding the car smoothly through the parking lot.

"Good job," Dante praised as she parked the car. "Switch me again. We need to be heading back if we're hunting tonight."

Once Dante was back behind the wheel, he glanced over at Cassandra. "We'll have to see about getting you some I.D.. It's tough moving around the human world without the proper paperwork. I know some people though. It shouldn't be too hard."

After a quick stop at the nearest McDonalds, Dante finally parked the car in front of Devil May Cry. The sun was just beginning to set.

"I'm going to go change. As soon as you're ready, we'll get going," Dante said leading the way up the stairs.

Each departed to his or her own room. It took Dante only a few minutes to slide into the red leather pants, black shirt, and red leather jacket he favored. His jeans and red-t-shirt were thrown about carelessly. Dante pulled on his boots and laced them before heading back down stairs to fetch Rebellion and his pistols.

Cassandra took a minute or two longer for unlike Dante she did not send her clothes flying haphazardly across the room. She folded her jeans and tank top neatly setting them on her bed. She fetched the outfit Dante had bought her. She down her hunting costume, pulling on her gloves as she exited the room, her boots clacking softly down the hall. Hmmm where was her coat? When she reached the bottom of the steps, Dante was fastening his holster around his strong thighs. Cassandra retrieved Vengeance from where it rested in the corner. Cassandra fastened the belt around her slender waist. Glancing up she spied her coat flung over a chair. She pulled on the garment and turned to Dante.

"Ready when you are," Cassandra said.

Dante adjusted Rebellion on his back. "Let's go, babe."

The pair decided to walk since it was such a nice night. They made their way far from the shop before Cassandra and Dante froze simultaneously. "Do you feel that?" Cassandra whispered.

Dante nodded tersely. "It's coming from that alley." Dante drew Rebellion as Cassandra did likewise with Vengeance. Dante led the way to the alley. Several demons were feasting on what used to be a human woman.

Snarling, Dante stepped forward. "Didn't your mother teach you any table manners? That's gross, really."

The Gluttony lifted their heads from their meal growling at the interruption. Dante took a step forward but halted as three pairs of glowing red eyes materialized in the shadows.

"What the hell are those?" Dante muttered as three black, panther like creatures stepped into the light.

"Shadow creatures," Cassandra replied, "Your sword won't do much good. You just have to beat at them until their core becomes exposed. Then do your damnedest because it won't last long." She gave Dante a wry smiled. "I forgot to mention that they can shape shift. Try not to get squashed."

"Thanks for the heads up. Shall we?" Dante grinned.

"Lets." Cassandra vaulted into the air landing behind one of the Shadows. Her sword bounced harmlessly off the creature's exterior as she had predicted but she kept hacking at it nonetheless. Dante's eyes widened when the creature transformed into a hammer but Cassandra seemed to expect it and rolled nimbly away.

"Well," Dante lifted his sword, "Lets get this party started." The Shadow nearest to him swiped at him with a large paw but Dante jumped easily avoiding the strike. He landed a helm breaker the blow reverberating up his arm. "Bad kitty! Guess I'll just have to skin me a cat." Dante launched himself at the creature. Moments later he was dodging as the other remaining Shadow joined the fray.

Cassandra rolled her eyes when the Gluttonies decided the Shadow needed some help. She slashed the first Gluttony leaping out of the way of the Shadow's paw. She landed on her feet striking the creature across the back four times in rapid succession. Finally, the core of the demon was exposed and Cassandra hacked at it fiercely.

Dante managed to expose the core of the first Shadow at the same time. He struck with a Million Stab and the creature turned red then exploded. "Well that was cool," Dante smirked. He waved at the other Shadow, "Come on."

Cassandra let out a victory cry when the Shadow she was fighting turned red. She gave one last might blow with Vengeance and the creature exploded taking a Gluttony with it. That left one Gluttony. The demon backed away nervously.

"Don't worry," she sneered, "I'll make it quick." In the end, she was true to her word. Her sword blurred as she struck with all of her demonic speed. She landed in a crouch several feet away as the demon dissolved into dust. Cassandra turned just in time to see Dante kill the remaining Shadow.

Dante straightened and swaggered toward Cassandra. "That was fun." He looked down at the dead woman his features becoming somber. "There's not much left."

"Never is," Cassandra responded softly.

They were silent for a moment before Dante put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on. There's nothing we can do for her. We don't want the cops to find us here." Dante began to lead her from the alley.

Cassandra felt it too late and several things happened almost at once. Dante pushed Cassandra sharply and an instant later, there was a sick wet thunk as Dante cried out in pain. He released his grip on Cassandra clutching at the arrow that protruded from his body. He slumped down against the wall of the alley. The large arrow had entered his abdomen from the front and the arrowhead protruded from his back dripping the dark red blood of the half-breed.

Mwahahahahhahahah . . . a cliff hanger . . . oh no . . .teehee. Remember reviews make me write faster. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only things I own in this story is Cassandra and Cassian everything else belongs to Capcom.

Author's Notes:

**TheTyrantHamster: **As always thinks for the feedback. I'm glad that I'm succeeding in making the characters seem genuine. It's difficult writing Vergil as I'm trying to reform him. I think the time he spent in hell would humble anyone but he definitely still has some issues to resolve. Anyway, once again thanks for the review.

**Dual Wielder99:** Do I sense a Vergil/Lady fan? Well, there is definitely some development of that relationship in the following chapter. I'm glad that you also enjoy the Dante/Cassie pairing and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

Now . . . enjoy . . . and don't forget R&R. It makes me write faster. Plus, I'm having a bit of a problem with the next section so the feedback would definitely help and be appreciated. Shutting up now. :)

* * *

"Dante!" Cassandra drew Vengeance, her eyes scanning the alley for the threat. She growled when her eyes settled on Cassian's smirking face. He stood on a fire escape flanked by four Blades. "You bastard." She should have known that the piece of shit would attack from the shadows. He lacked the guts to do anything else.

"Tsk, tsk, my dear," The giant cockroach sneered, "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

A middle finger salute was the only answer she deigned to give the over grown insect. Cassandra glanced at Dante. "Are you okay?"

"No sweat, babe." Dante gritted his teeth and yanked the arrow from his body. He couldn't prevent the scream that was torn from his throat. The red-clad hunter sprawled on the ground gasping against the pain. Almost immediately, Dante realized something was very wrong. He looked down at his bloody torso and frowned. The wound wasn't healing as it should. The wound was large and bled freely without the least sign of healing.

"I may have forgot to mention one little thing, Cassandra," Cassian called cheerfully, "The arrow was poisoned. It's a shame really; I was aiming for you."

The demon sneered down at Dante, "That's what unselfish heroics will get you, demon hunter. Sadly, you probably won't live to learn from your mistakes."

"Well, fuck," Dante muttered. He believed Cassian's words about the arrow being poisoned; he could feel it running through his veins. The fact that his normally exceptional vision was becoming hazy only drove the point further home.

Cassandra looked down at Dante's pale face in horror. She looked back up at Cassian her eyes filled with loathing. With a furious roar she shifted, red-feathered wings exploding from her back. Glittering blue eyes glared up at her hated enemy. Cassandra's small palms glowed with green energy, sparks jumping across the points of sharp claws. Cassandra snarled launching the ball of demonic energy at Cassian. The scaly little coward pulled one of the Blades in front of him. The creature exploded, showering Cassian and the remaining Blades in gore.

For a moment, Cassian gazed admiringly at the enraged woman. She was glorious in her fury. It was a shame she had no proven useful to Mundus. Cassandra was a traitor and would die a traitor's death. Cassian stepped back, brushing off pieces of the slain demon. "Well. It's time for me to go. I'll send some flowers to the funeral." Moments later Cassian had disappeared leaving the three remaining Blades behind.

Cassandra was in no mood to play. She channeled all of her fury and launched three beams of energy at the Blades destroying each one instantly. The alley was splattered with blood and gore, some of it dripping from the walls. Cassandra's eerie blue eyes scanned the alley for further threats. As soon as she was satisfied that it was safe, she dropped to her knees next to Dante, wings folded close to her body.

"Let me see," she ordered, her voice distorted by the change. Clawed hands were gentle as they pulled Dante's blood stained hands from the wound.

"It's bad," Dante ground through clenched teeth. "I'm bleeding too much. I'm not feeling so hot either."

"Damn it, you made one hell of a mess when you yanked the arrow out," Cassandra chastised him softly.

"Shit usually heals," Dante retorted weakly. "Hey!" he protested half-heartedly as Cassandra ripped his black shirt, deftly tearing it into strips.

"We've got to stop the bleeding. If we don't, you'll bleed out before I get you home." Cassandra tied the makeshift bandage tightly causing Dante to gasp in pain. She laid a steadying hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Dante managed through clenched teeth.

Cassandra looked up to see Dante's skin was beginning to flush a deep red. She laid a hand on his forehead, alarmed to find that he was unusually warm. She looked about for the arrow. She spied it lying on the ground near Dante's left leg. She sniffed the tip. Cassandra didn't need to taste, she could smell the poison amongst the heady scent of Dante's blood. Deftly snapping the shaft, she placed the arrowhead carefully in her pocket.

Looking back at Dante, the redhead frowned to see he was having difficulty remaining conscious. "Dante, look at me," she ordered.

Dante forced his eyes open. One clawed hand caressed his cheek tenderly. "I need you to try and stay awake, okay?" She waited until he nodded. "Let's get you up." Cassandra took one of Dante's arms and helped him stagger to his feet. She cursed softly seeing the glazed look in his eyes. The pain had to be excruciating. She wrapped her arms tightly around him just under his arms. "Dante," She waited until his eyes met hers, "I need you to hang onto me, okay?"

"No problem," Dante murmured as he obeyed, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Gods I feel horrible." Exhausted, Dante allowed his forehead to rest on her shoulder. He'd never admit it to anyone else but he was scared. He could feel his strength draining from his body as if it were a tangible thing. The pain was exquisite and the battered hunter longed to close his eyes and sleep.

"I'll get you home," Cassandra soothed as she flapped her powerful red wings lifting them into the air. "Vergil will know what to do."

Cassandra carried Dante high over the rooftops, the only sign that he held onto consciousness was the grip around her waist that never wavered. Otherwise, he was limp in her arms.

Lady returned to Devil May Cry shortly after dark. She was surprised to find it empty. Dante and Cassandra's weapons were gone; they must have gone hunting. Then, Lady noticed that even Yamato no longer rested on the wall where it had been since Vergil was rescued from the underworld. Obviously, the older twin had gone out as well. Lady frowned. She hoped Dante wasn't so stupid as to allow Vergil to hunt yet. Lady felt he should wait another day or two so that he regained his strength completely.

Shrugging it off, she meandered over to where the Kalina Ann rested against the wall. It had been a while since she had given the rocket launcher a thorough cleaning. Lady was reassembling the beloved gun when the door opened and Vergil walked in. A delicate brow lifted upon spying the packages he set on a nearby table. Though he still wore jeans and a t-shirt he had again donned his blue coat and Yamato rested in its usual place against his hip.

Vergil nodded in greeting to Lady. "Where are Dante and Cassandra?"

"Their weapons are gone so I'm assuming they went hunting." Lady finally looked up. "Where did you go?"

Vergil blinked, unused to having his coming and goings questioned. "I had some errands to run."

"Are you feeling well enough to be out?"

Vergil blinked again. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh."

Vergil crossed his arms and glared. "I'm almost fine," he admitted grouchily, "Fine enough to see to a few things." His glare intensified when Lady smirked.

Lady set Kalina Ann aside repressing a laugh. For all their differences, Vergil and Dante were also very much alike and too damned stubborn by far. "Did you eat?"

Vergil nodded. The two regarded each other for a moment in an awkward silence. Lady finally sighed in exasperation breaking the silence. "Do you play chess?"

"Excuse me?"

Lady rolled her eyes. "I asked if you played chess."

"Yes. Why?" Vergil asked confused.

"Because standing here staring at each other is giving me a headache and Dante doesn't have the patience," Lady grinned cockily, "Think you could give me a challenge?"

Now Vergil lifted a brow. "I dare say I could give you more than a challenge."

"You're on." Lady opened a closet and pulled out the neglected chess set. As she set the pieces up at a nearby table, she spoke absently, "My father taught me to play when I was little. We spent hours playing this game. I could never beat him."

Vergil saw the sadness in her eyes. Vergil found it hard to believe that Arkham had once been a much-loved father. When Lady gestured for him to sit, he did so noting with irony that he had been given the black set while she had taken the white. Vergil recalled Arkham's words about his daughter.

_Good girl, pure and innocent . . . just like your mother._

Vergil had not known of Arkham's plan to murder his wife but now he asked himself, if he had known would he have cared enough to stop it? Vergil had scorned humans as much as Lady loathed demons and yet here they sat. Vergil forced a smirk to his lips. "I'll give you the benefit of the first move."

"You may regret it," Lady warned him even as she moved a pawn.

"That remains to be seen," Vergil replied calmly moving one of his own pawns.

Vergil couldn't remember a game he'd enjoyed more. Lady did indeed prove a skilled opponent. Vergil blinked in shock an hour later when she grinned and moved her knight. "Checkmate."

The half-devil could do little more than gape for a moment before a slow smile crossed his lips. "Well done," he acknowledged with a bow of his head, "It has indeed been a pleasure."

Lady's eyes twinkled, charmed in spite of herself. "You're not so bad yourself."

Both players shot to their feet when the door to Devil May crashed open. Vergil's eyes widened in horror when Cassandra entered; the woman was still in devil form and a barely conscious Dante leaned heavily against her. He was vaguely aware that Lady let out a gasp at the sight of Dante's bloody form. He was across the room in an instant. "What happened?" he demanded taking the burden of his twin from Cassandra.

Dante chuckled deliriously, leaning heavily against his brother. "I got shot," he replied as if the answer were obvious.

Cassandra changed back to her human form. "Cassian shot him with a poisoned arrow." Cassandra reached in her pocket and pulled out the tip of the arrow. She handed it to Vergil. "Do you know what it is?"

Vergil lifted the arrowhead to his nose, his expression becoming dark as he recognized the scent. "Unfortunately, I do. Let's get him up to bed" He glanced over his shoulder at Lady. "Retrieve the first-aide kit from my bedroom. Hurry."

Lady nodded before sprinting up the stairs. Vergil frowned as he felt his twin's body trembling against him. Dante's face had flushed and his skin glistened with sweat. Vergil placed an arm under Dante's knees and easily lifted him.

"I can walk," Dante murmured, his head lolling involuntarily to rest against his older brother's shoulder.

"I'm sure you can, brother," Vergil humored him, "However, this will be quicker." As he began to carry Dante up the stairs, he called back to Cassandra who was on his heels. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Cassandra assured him, "One of these days I'm going to tear Cassian into little bloody pieces. The bastard told us that he had meant to hit me. Dante must have sensed something at the last second and he pushed me out of the way." _I wish he hadn't_.

Once he reached Dante's bedroom, Vergil sat his little brother on the bed and he and Cassandra assisted Dante in removing his coat and what little remained of his shirt. As gently as possible, Vergil removed Dante's makeshift bandage. The wound was gaping and red. The poison had caused the skin surrounding the wound to become inflamed. "The wound is a mess," Vergil observed, "An arrow shouldn't have done this much damage."

"He pulled it out the hard way," Cassandra replied, smoothing a strand of hair back from Dante's sweat covered face.

"I told you it usually heals," Dante protested through clenched teeth as Vergil prodded the wound. "It was . . a fuckin' big . . . arrow too."

"Lie down, brother," Vergil ordered, gently helping his brother to stretch out on the bed.

"What is this shit, Vergil?" Dante demanded weakly, "Why do I feel so shitty?" He closed his eyes as the loss of blood made the world spin around him. He felt Cassandra take his left hand and squeezed it weakly in gratitude. Her touch anchored him and the spinning slowed enough for him to reopen his eyes.

"Don't worry about that," Vergil told him, "You're going to be fine."

Lady came skidding into the room holding the first aide kit. "Here you go. This thing's been getting a lot of use lately." Vergil took the kit and began to rummage through it.

Lady stepped up to the bed and took Dante's right hand. After a moment, Vergil gestured for Lady to step back. Once she had, Vergil lifted Dante slightly placing several thick pieces of gauze over the exit wound before placing him on his back again. Vergil placed more gauze over the entrance wound. He gestured Lady forward again. "Keep the pressure on this. We need to stop the bleeding."

Dante let out a soft moan as Lady applied pressure to the wound. His eyes had closed again and only God knew of how much Dante was actually aware. Lady blinked rapidly trying to stifle the threatening tears. She could cry later.

Cassandra looked across the bed at Vergil. "Is there an antidote?"

Vergil shook his head. "No," he told her softly, "The best we can do is treat the wound. We can give him green orbs to boost his strength. The rest is up to Dante." He laid Yamato on a table and began to rifle through the kit again.

Cassandra held Dante's hand tighter as a single tear fell from her eye. She looked down at the gauze that Lady continued to press against the wound. Blood was already beginning to soak through. "He's bleeding too much, Vergil. He'll die if we don't stop it."

Vergil looked up, and to the women's surprise and horror, his hands trembled slightly. "We're going to have to cauterize the wound."

Lady and Cassandra both let out a cry of protest. "Can't we just stitch it?" Lady demanded, glancing down at Dante's continually weakening body.

Vergil shook his head. "The wound is too large. Cauterization is the only way." Vergil turned his gaze to Lady. "You'll have to do it, Lady."

Lady shook her head in denial. "I can't."

"Cassandra and I will be needed to hold him still," Vergil insisted firmly, "You have to be the one to do it. I will heat my blade and you will press it against the wound until I tell you to stop."

Lady looked from Vergil to Dante and back again. Her hands trembled but she forced herself to nod. Though Vergil's voice was calm, she could see in his eyes the agony this caused him. He would spare his brother this if there were any other way.

Vergil handed the katana to Lady before closing his eyes and concentrating. After a moment, Beowulf materialized on his arms and legs. Though Dante had taken the weapon after Vergil had fallen in the Lair of Judgment, Vergil knew the weapon's presence and could still summon it. Vergil grasped the katana and concentrated Beowulf's power into it until the blade glowed red.

Cassandra reached over and with trembling hands removed the gauze that covered the entrance wound. She then placed her hands on Dante's shoulders while Vergil held his ankles. Dante didn't move nor make a sound.

"Do it, Lady," Vergil commanded.

Lady took a deep breath and pressed the flat of the blade to the wound. Dante screamed and fought the hands that held him. The sickening stench of scorched flesh filled Lady's nostrils. She desperately fought back the bile that filled her throat.

"Stop," Vergil said through teeth clenched with the effort of restraining his brother.

Lady removed the blade and watched numb as Vergil rolled Dante over and reestablished his grip. "Again."

Lady obeyed and again Dante screamed and tried to arch off the bed. Cassandra and Vergil held him fast though tears fell from Cassandra's eyes. Finally, Vergil spoke again. "Enough."

Lady pulled away nearly throwing the sword across the room in her haste to be rid of it. Dante fell back against the bed unconscious, agonized tears staining his cheeks. Her stomach lurched and she darted for Dante's bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she began to puke.

Cassandra carefully rolled Dante onto his back. "Go help her," she told him in a tremulous voice, "I'll start bandaging the wounds."

Vergil nodded, and clenched his hands to stop their quaking. He had to be the strong one right now. Dante's life depended on it. Vergil entered the bathroom quietly just as Lady emptied the last of her stomach contents. Lady leaned against the toilet gasping for breath and trying to stifle the sobs that wouldn't stop.

Vergil watched her for a long moment. Offering comfort wasn't something he was good at. Only with Cassandra had it been easy. Still, Lady's tears brought the long buried feeling of compassion from the demon prince's once frozen heart. Vergil reached down and pulled Lady gently to her feet. Her face was pale and she shuddered in his grasp. Vergil wrapped his arms around her as much for his comfort as hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

It seemed so odd to him to be embracing this woman, so completely unlike himself. Yet, his former self had made some horrendous blunders because of his contempt of his mother's race. That a human could accept him as Lady had apparently done spoke volumes about how wrongly he had judged them.

"Why?" Lady asked just as softly, "It had to be done.

"If I could have spared you having to do that . . . perhaps I should have . . ."

Lady pulled back slightly and looked up at Vergil. "Would it have hurt you any less? You're his twin. And you were right. You and Cassandra had to hold him down." Lady straightened and stepped back. If Vergil could remain strong when his brother was in such pain then so could she. She was learning that Vergil's frigid exterior hid much. It was his defense mechanism against the world. "I'm fine now. We'd better go help Cassandra."

Vergil nodded and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. His hand reached out to caress her cheek ridding it of the last of her tears. Humans were so frail and yet this one had an inner strength that Vergil admired. Cassandra possessed the same strength. He knew women like this were rare. "Let's go," he agreed following her back into the bedroom.

Cassandra had already bound the wound after applying a salve to the burns. She looked up when the other two reentered. Her hands had steadied in the few minutes that the other two had been gone. "Help me get him out of the rest of his clothes and cleaned up."

Together they stripped Dante of his boots and leather pants and carefully washed the blood from his body. Dante's face was flushed with the beginnings of fever but he never stirred during the process.

Vergil sighed. "The next few days will be difficult. We'll have to take turns watching him."

"Dante's strong," Lady said softly, her voice steady once more, "He'll make it."

Cassandra met her eyes and nodded. "We won't accept anything else."

Vergil walked slowly to the bed, pulling the sheet up over his brother's body. He stared down at Dante's inert form for a long moment. It was wrong for his brother to be so still. Dante had always been full of energy. As a child, Dante had exasperated his mother with his inability to sit still for even two seconds. Vergil laid a hand on Dante's forehead. "Rest well, brother."

Vergil retrieved Yamato, placing it back in its sheath. "Take care of him," Vergil ordered, stepping back from the bed, "I'm going to check the perimeter. I'm not convinced that Mundus won't try another attack now that Dante is weakened."

"Be careful, Vergil," Cassandra cautioned, "You're not a hundred percent yet."

"Just take care of Dante," Vergil replied before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

The two women looked at each other for a moment. "I'm going with him," Lady decided.

"Good idea," Cassandra agreed, "Be careful."

Lady nodded and left the room.

Cassandra shook her head before reaching out to take Dante's hand. Slowly, she sank to her knees beside the bed. "This is my fault," she whispered, pressing her lips to Dante's palm.

"Not your fault," the weak whisper drew Cassandra's eyes back to the bed.

"Dante!" Cassandra rose, sitting on the edge of the bed, never releasing Dante's hand. "How do you feel?"

Dante ignored the question. His head was pounding and the cauterized wound an agony. The devil hunter felt far too hot and longed for the strength to kick the sheet off. He licked his lips and looked up into Cassandra's eyes. "Not your fault," he repeated.

"Cassian was aiming for me, Dante," Cassandra reminded him, brushing a strand of hair from his forehead.

"And?"

Cassandra shook her head and squeezed Dante's hand. "I wish it had been me."

"I don't," Dante whispered, using all his strength to squeeze her hand back.

Tears stung Cassandra's eyes and she leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Dante's lips. "Rest, Dante. I'm right here."

Dante's brows furrowed. "Vergil? Lady?" He had vague memories of their presence.

Cassandra cupped his cheek tenderly. "They just went out to make sure everything is safe. They shouldn't be long."

"So hot," Dante muttered, stirring restlessly under the sheet.

"You've got a fever. Rest," She ordered, "You need it."

Dante closed his eyes as Cassandra began to stroke his hair. He smiled slightly when she began to sing softly. He'd never remember the words, but Dante would always remember the sweet melody of her voice as it soothed him back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only things I own in this story is Cassandra and Cassian everything else belongs to Capcom.

**TheTyranHamster:** Once again, thanks for the feedback. I'm glad that the idea of poisoning Dante was an effective one. Like you said its sooo hard to think of a credible way to weaken one of the brothers for more than a few hours. Thanks for the warning about Cassandra's powers. I want her to be quite powerful, but in different ways than Dante and Vergil. I want her to have her own strengths and weaknesses. I want her to be a tough cookie but not a match for Dante or Vergil in physical strength. I'm trying to make her skills make up for the difference in physical strength. As for destroying the blades . . . pure fury added to her strength just like when mothers can lift a car to rescue their children, if that makes any sense. But enough. Enjoy the next chapter and I can't wait for more feedback.

**destructo888: **Glad you enjoyed it. Dante's in for a rough time. Read to find out. Hehehe. 

* * *

Lady caught up to Vergil just outside of Devil May Cry. "Vergil! Wait!" she called jogging to his side.

Vergil frowned, looking into Lady's mismatched eyes. "I told you to stay with Dante."

The petite brunette squelched the urge to smack the dark twin in the side of his head for his heavy handed tone. She forced herself to remember that Vergil was very concerned for Dante. "Cassandra is with him," Lady replied calmly, "There's nothing that I can do for him that she can't but I can help you."

Vergil scowled but realized that he wasn't going to change Lady's mind. He knew from their brief encounter in Temen ni gru how stubborn the woman could be. "Very well," Vergil relented curtly, "Keep up."

The two walked in silence for a while their senses attuned to their surroundings. "It seems quiet," Lady observed.

"No doubt Mundus and Cassian are spending the time gloating and plotting," Vergil remarked angrily. He bowed his head. "I should have been there."

Lady looked at Vergil sharply. "Vergil . . . you can't be with him every minute of the day."

Vergil turned away, examining studying a telephone pole intently. "I know that. It's just . . ."

"Just what?" Lady prodded, gently laying a hand on Vergil's arm.

"I've failed him so much. I should have protected him," Vergil's voice was soft and filled with self-loathing. He knew he should shake off her hand but part of him was too weary to make the effort.

Lady shook her head. "We all make mistakes. From what little I've gotten from Dante," Lady paused and lifted an eyebrow, "And trust me it's like pulling teeth to get any information about his family, you were both screwed up after your mother's death. You're one of the lucky ones, Vergil. My father and I will never have a chance to go back. He's dead and I pulled the trigger. I'll have to live with the knowledge, that if I had it to do all over again I'd do the same thing, for the rest of my life. You've got a chance to make things right. Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help Dante."

Vergil lifted his head and bestowed a tiny smile upon Lady. It was so rare that someone had the nerve to kick him in the ass and truth be told he needed it. "You're right." Their eyes locked and Vergil's smile widened.

"Well, everything looks fine," Lady said, looking away. Vergil was very handsome especially when he smiled. Lady found herself wishing he would smile more often. "We should get back to Dante."

Vergil nodded in wordless agreement and the two turned to head back for Devil May Cry. "You should head home and get some sleep," Vergil suggested.

Lady stopped and looked at him as if he'd grown another head and twelve eyes. "Um. No. I'm not going anywhere until Dante is well." Uncertainly, Lady reached out to take Vergil's hand. The older twin lifted a brow but allowed it. "Dante's my friend. And . . . you and Cassandra are becoming my friends too."

"I'm not worthy of such sentiments," Vergil told her, looking away. Gently, he pulled his hand away.

"I'll make up my own mind on that score, thank you," Lady retorted, letting him go. "Now, let's hurry back."

Vergil merely turned and followed her down the street. It appeared it was easy for others to forgive him. Now, if only he could forgive himself.

Cassandra glanced up at the clock on the wall. Vergil and Lady had been gone for nearly an hour. During that time, Dante's fever had risen. As he squirmed uncomfortably on the bed, the redhead bathed his face, neck, and chest with a damp washcloth. Dante's mouth was a thin line of pain.

She looked down at her arm and blinked realizing she hadn't even removed her coat and that her hands were still stained with Dante's blood. Cassandra shook her head. Once Vergil and Lady returned maybe she'd take a few moments and clean up a bit. It wasn't particularly important at the moment.

Suddenly, her head snapped up. Something wasn't right. Cassandra stood and grabbed Ebony and Ivory from where they rested on the table. Demons were near; Cassandra could near taste it. Red light filled the room and seven Marrionettes emerged from the portals. Even as Cassandra lifted the pistols with the intent of blasting the possessed puppets to splinters, the closet door burst open and the high pitch cackles of a sin scissor filled the room.

"Son of a bitch," Cassandra muttered pulling the triggers of the twin pistols with inhuman speed. Even as she fired, Cassandra moved to place herself between the closet door and Dante's prone body. Perhaps sensing the sudden influx of evil, Dante cried out, tossing restlessly on the bed. Cassandra ducked the scissors of the sin even as one of the marionettes tossed a knife in her direction. Dodging would open Dante up to attack and so Cassandra gritted her teeth and did the only thing she could; she allowed the blade to lodge deep in the bared skin of her stomach.

"Oh, fuck this," Cassandra growled pulling the blade from her stomach. Ignoring the blood, she gripped the knife by the blade and putting all her strength into the throw, tossed it directly at the sin's mask. Slowly, the mask fractured then burst into shards. Cassandra grinned and aiming Ivory pulled the trigger. The welcome sound of the creature's dying shriek slowly faded from the room. Dropping Ebony and Ivory to the floor Cassandra drew Vengeance and set to hacking the puppets to pieces. The task made more difficult than normal by the fact that Cassandra always had to take care to keep her body between the demons and the helpless hunter on the bed behind her.

Cassandra could have danced a jig when Vergil and Lady burst through the door, finally returned from the hunt.

"Couldn't even stay out of trouble for a mere hour?" Vergil asked, as he calmly drew Yamato.

Cassandra grinned. "You know me."

Vergil allowed himself a small smirk before flying across the room. "DIE!" Yamato's keen edge made short work of the lower level demons. Lady and Cassandra joined in though Cassandra was careful to stay between Dante and the demons. Vengeance danced in his mistress's hands and Lady's eyes reflected the fire of her guns. In a few short minutes, all that remained was kindling for a fire.

When at last the room was silent, Cassandra spun to make certain that Dante had received no further injures in the fray. Dante writhed in agitation on the bed and Cassandra placed one hand on his forehead the other snaking down to snare one of his hands. "Ssshh," she soothed, "It's safe now, Dante. Vergil is here and Lady, and I'm here. You're safe." She could hear the sounds of Lady sliding her guns back into their holsters behind her. Softly, Cassandra began to hum, using her gift to calm Dante as she had before and as she had often done for Vergil during his time in Mundus' dungeon.

Dante frowned in his unconsciousness but slowly his struggling eased under the constant caress of her voice and her hands.

Hearing the soft whisper of Cassandra's voice Vergil turned to find Cassandra leaning over the bed in attempt to calm Dante. Vergil strode over to the bed. "How is he?" Vergil watched as Dante stilled under her tender ministrations. Vergil knew all too well what a blessing Cassandra's voice could be. He suspected it was a rare demonic power more than a natural human ability. Cassandra could charm almost anyone into a daze with her voice.

Her humming ceased as Cassandra peeked under the bandages. "It doesn't seem like he injured himself any worse with all that thrashing. As out of it as he is; apparently he still sensed the demons."

"Has he awoken at all?" Vergil asked quietly, staring down at the reddened face of his little brother.

Cassandra glanced up at Lady and Vergil knowing they wouldn't like it that they had missed Dante while he was awake and coherent. "Briefly," she admitted softly, "He was in a lot of pain and didn't say much." Abruptly her gentle features set in a frown. "Doesn't he have any damned wards on this place?" she glanced down at the unconscious hunter. If he wasn't so hurt she'd probably have given into the urge to slap him silly for such foolishness.

"It appears not," Vergil affirmed glancing at Lady, "Dare I ask why?"

Lady sighed and began to gather up broken pieces of puppet. "Dante wanted the demons to come to him." The brunette tossed wooden limbs into a garbage can as she continued, "He didn't have them before Temen ni gru and he definitely didn't want them after." Lady paused in her work and turned to lock eyes with Vergil. "Dante already hated Mundus for murdering your mother but when he lost you . . . well, his new loathing of the servants of Mundus made his previous hatred seem like mere dislike."

Lady advanced slowly never taking her eyes from Vergil's. "You see, in Dante's mind, if your mother had never been murdered then you would never have chosen the path you did." Lady shrugged, "At any rate, Dante wanted the demons to come to him. But no matter how many he slaughtered it never eased his pain." Lady's eyes turned fierce. "He cried for you Vergil." She ignored the way that Vergil winced at her words. "I saw him do it. It's what made me believe in him. Dante cried for you, even though you had tried to kill him and refused his help; he _cried_ for you."

Cassandra, left out of the conversation for the moment, looked back and forth between Vergil and Lady. There was no hatred in Lady's voice, just a simple statement of fact. Despite the lack of ill will or malicious intent to Lady's words, their affect on Vergil was profound. His eyes glittered with tears he was too proud to shed and his head bowed in self-loathing. Cassandra's heart ached for Vergil but she thought perhaps Vergil needed to hear this and maybe Lady was the best one to say the words. At any rate, there was one thing she could remedy and that was the lack of wards.

"Well, as far as the wards go," Cassandra interjected firmly, "That is something that is going to change starting right now. He's going to have them whether he wants them or not." Cassandra released Dante's hand and began to walk from the room.

Vergil's head came up as he spotted the blood covering Cassandra's stomach. "You're hurt," he said, pulling her to him so he could examine the wound.

"It's nothing, Vergil," Cassandra assured him, even as she allowed him to poke and prod, "It's just a knife wound and it's almost healed." If mothering over her dragged him from his pit of self-pity then she'd be more than happy to allow it.

Vergil ran a critical eye over Cassandra and noted that her hands were still stained with Dante's blood and she hadn't even bothered to remove her coat. Vergil gave her a fond smile. Stubborn, wonderful, caring woman. She ever put others before herself. It was very nearly to the degree of a fault. Vergil gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek despite the ache in his heat that Lady's words had caused. "I agree completely with you about the wards and I'll leave that to your capable hands but first," he cocked an eyebrow, "Take a moment to clean yourself up and change into something more comfortable. Lady and I will watch over Dante."

Cassandra looked down at herself and snorted. "I do leave a lot to be desired, huh?"

"You are lovely as always," Vergil disagreed, "But a shower wouldn't be amiss."

"Okay," Cassandra relented, "I'll go clean up, and then I'll take care of the wards."

Vergil nodded. "There are some packages of mine downstairs. Inside one of the bags you'll find a tome that should prove helpful." Vergil shook his head, "I really need to pay the man who manages my affairs more money. It's amazing how much of my resources are left intact even after having disappeared for a year and a half." He gave Cassandra a little push. "Now scat."

"I won't be long," Cassandra replied. With a last glance at Dante, she left to the room.

After standing around and feeling useless for several minutes, Vergil took up the discarded cloth and continued the task of wiping down Dante's body in an effort to cool him. Vergil studied Dante's flushed face for a long moment. Hesitantly, Vergil removed the glove from his left hand and laid his now bare palm on his twin's forehead. "His fever has gone up," he muttered to himself.

"Vergil."

Vergil's eyes snapped down to study his brother's face. Dante stirred beneath his hand and slowly his eyes fluttered open. His baby brother looked up at him blearily. "Verge?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm right here, Dante," Vergil assured him, firmly.

"I'm too hot," Dante muttered, beginning to struggle to kick off the sheets.

Vergil grabbed Dante's arms to still him. "You're running a fever, brother. You must be still."

"Hot," Dante insisted, struggling weakly against the hands that held him. Dante frowned and swallowed. "Water."

"Here."

Vergil glanced over his shoulder to see Lady standing behind him with a freshly wetted cloth and a glass of water in her hands. So focused upon Dante had he been that he'd never heard her leave the room.

"Thank you," Vergil murmured, taking the glass. Gently, he placed his hand beneath his twin's head and lifted him enough that Dante could drink. "Slowly, brother," Vergil instructed.

Dante took several long sips before he fell back against the bed. Overly bright eyes glanced about the room. Finally, they settled on Lady. "Lady."

"Right here, devil boy," Lady assured him, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from his forehead, "Just rest," she said, handing the moist cloth to Vergil.

Vergil laid the cloth on Dante's forehead. "Better?"

"Yeah," Dante sighed. Several minutes later, his brows furrowed. He remembered hearing a voice through the pain and heat. "Where's Cassie?" he asked licking dry lips.

"She's just getting cleaned up a bit," Vergil said, "Cassandra won't be gone long." He saw no need to tell Dante about the demon attack or the wards that Cassandra was no doubt putting in place at this very moment.

Dante shifted on the bed, letting out an involuntary gasp when the movement aggravated his wound. Concerned, Vergil lifted the bandages and was alarmed to find that the wound was becoming increasingly inflamed. The skin around the wound had begun to turn a dark purple in color.

"Give me a green orb," Vergil ordered Lady, tersely.

Lady dug through the kit for the orb and gave it to Vergil. Vergil held the orb to his brother's chest and watched as its healing energies were quickly absorbed. Little effect was made other than Dante seemed to be able to rest a little easier.

With the slight easing of the pain, Dante's mind cleared a bit. "Am I gonna die, Verge?" he asked, frightened eyes seeking his twin's.

"No." Vergil refused even to consider the possibility, "You'll be fine. You hear me? I won't let you die, Dante," Vergil told his brother fiercely.

Dante nodded slightly and closed his eyes. He only wished he felt as optimistic as Vergil seemed to be.

Cassandra carefully studied the writing before her. It was an ancient text written in an equally ancient demonic script. This ward would make it nigh impossible for any unwanted demonic visitors to drop by. The redhead recited the written words and drawing Vengeance, cut a deep gash in her left hand. She painstakingly drew the required symbols on the door in her blood. At last, the symbols began to glow brightly before fading to nothing.

"That ought to hold the filthy little bastards," Cassandra muttered. Satisfied that Mundus would be unable to send more of his cronies into Devil May Cry, she closed the book setting it back in the bag where she had found it.

Cassandra made to run her hand through her hair only to be reminded that she had pulled the still damp locks into a braid. After showering, Cassandra had quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple black baby doll tee. As soon as she was decent, she had hurried downstairs barefoot, to perform the ritual necessary to activate the wards.

Cassandra glanced towards the window and cursed softly, seeing that her eyes were still red and swollen from the tears she had been unable to stop the moment she had stepped naked into the shower. She had told Vergil that she didn't love Dante. Despite those words, the mere thought that Dante could die terrified her. Needing to see him, to assure herself that Dante still breathed, Cassandra turned and hastened up the stairs to the second floor.

The redhead was surprised to find Dante looking more comfortable and more alert. She glanced questioningly at Vergil who shook his head. "His fever was rising quickly. I gave him a green orb to slow it."

Cassandra approached the bed, sitting down on the edge. Dante turned his head and managed a small grin. She returned the smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Dante ran bleary eyes over the redhead. He liked the way her hair looked pulled back as it was with just a few stubborn wispy strands escaping to frame her face.

Cassandra placed one of her hands against his cheek and smiled softly when he leaned into her touch. Her cool fingers were a pleasant feeling next to his overheated skin. His blue eyes shifted to Vergil. "It's going to get worse again, isn't it?"

Vergil hesitated but couldn't bring himself to lie. Dante needed to know the truth. "More than likely. I will give you green orbs as often as I can but our supply is limited and we shall have to be careful."

Dante nodded his understanding. "What is this stuff anyway?" he asked tiredly. Already he could feel the temporary renewal of his strength ebbing away. The half-breed knew he had to get whatever answers he wanted while he could.

Vergil sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's a very potent, very rare poison. Mundus only uses it on those he especially wants dead because it's very hard to come by."

"There's no cure." It wasn't a question. Dante knew that if an antidote existed Vergil would already have given it to him or would be off in search of it.

"No, brother."

"What are my chances?" Dante asked, staring hard into Vergil's eyes.

"You won't die," Vergil vowed, fiercely. "You're too stubborn to let something like this beat you."

Dante nodded, his eyes clouding as the affects of the orb wore off, and the pain and fever attacked his body with renewed vigor. "Mundus won't get rid . . . of me . . . that easy."

An hour later, it took both Cassandra and Vergil to hold an incoherent, screaming, Dante to the bed. Lacking the strength of her companions, Lady could only pray, hoping a God she had long given up on would hear her, and that if he did, he would help the half-demon prince before her.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Only things I own in this story is Cassandra and Cassian everything else belongs to Capcom.

**The Tyrant Hamster:** I'm glad that you're still enjoying this story. Your feedback means a lot. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to make them.

Author's notes: Well, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've been having some major writer's block. I was having a hard time making something work but I finally got it figured it out. The writer's block isn't completely gone but I'm sure reviews would help clear it up. (hint hint nudge nudge.) Well, here ya go. Enjoy!

* * *

The next three days were the longest ones that Vergil had ever suffered. Both he and Cassandra were exhausted and Lady teetered on the edge of collapse. His admiration of her tenacity increased, few humans had the will to push so hard. It spoke volumes on her character and her sincere affection for his brother. 

Sleep was denied for the next three days. Dante's condition changed too rapidly to allow it. He would be quiet for a time but all too soon delirium would take hold and he was tormented by the bitterest nightmares. Cassandra had sung herself hoarse trying to soothe him. Other than water, Dante had taken no nourishment and his body was beginning to feel the effects of that as well. Several times, Cassandra had tried to spoon broth into his mouth but each time Dante had thrown it up in short order.

Outside things were just as precarious. Cassandra and Vergil were all too aware of the presence of demons outside the building. Their own demon blood recognized the waves of fury and malice emanating from the scavengers prowling in the dark. The demons were repelled by the wards Cassandra had put in place and it only made them madder. Once, Cassandra, while standing at the window, had even seen Cassian lurking in the shadows. Their eyes had met and Cassandra had sneered and whipped the repulsive insect the finger. Cassian had smiled mockingly and bowed. Cassandra growled and jerked the curtains shut.

In normal circumstances, the demons laying siege to Devil May Cry would have been annihilated in short order. Now, however, none of Dante's guardians could bear to leave his side. Besides, while the demons were gnashing their pointy teeth outside, they were not preying on the human populace.

Cassandra had refused to move from Dante's bedside despite Vergil's admonishments that she should rest. She wore the same clothes she had worn three days ago and her braid was in complete disarray. Dark circles shadowed her green eyes. Still, when Vergil had repeated his suggestion that she rest, Cassandra had simply raised her eyes to his and replied, "I'll rest right after you do."

Knowing that he did not intend to leave his brother and realizing Cassandra was resolved, Vergil had stopped harping about it. In truth, he was glad for the company and touched by Cassandra's and Lady's concern for his twin. Lady had rarely left her place in the corner and had only slept for scant hours when her eyes had closed against her will. The woman would sleep slumped against the wall. She also had ignored Vergil's suggestions that she go to one of the bedrooms to rest.

The green orbs were benefiting Dante less and less. They would calm him for a time and ease the pain of his wound but it was never long before Dante suffered afresh. His body was increasingly unable to express that pain. Dante had been completely limp for the last seven hours. The only signs of life were the movement of his chest as he breathed and low moans he uttered in his sleep.

"There's has to be something we can do," Lady murmured from where she sat on the floor in the corner of the room.

Vergil shook his head. He was frustrated and afraid for his brother but he knew not how to help him. "I don't know what else can be done," Vergil replied hoarsely.

"We need to get him to eat something," Cassandra rasped, from the chair next to the bed. She winced as her raw throat protested further abuse. "If Dante becomes any weaker we're going to loose him. It's a miracle he's made it this long."

"You know he can't keep anything down," Vergil snapped, his exhaustion and impatience getting the better of him.

Cassandra ignored his tone, knowing all too well how hard it was for Vergil to watch his brother waste away. "We haven't tried blood." Cassandra knew it was a long shot, and it had its own risks but she was out of ideas. It was the only thing they hadn't tried and she was desperate enough to try anything.

Vergil looked up sharply, his eyes disbelieving.

"I understand why you avoided this. It's hard enough repressing the demon sometimes without knowing the taste of blood. I know it might make it harder for him. But we don't have a choice anymore. He's half demon, Vergil," Cassandra urged, "You are too. Human remedies aren't working and the orbs can't sustain him much longer. If it does for him what it does for other demons it will strengthen him. It may be his only chance! What do we have to loose?"

"Dante won't like it," Vergil murmured, already knowing he would allow it. He could not stand by and watch Dante die because of his abhorrence of his own heritage.

"Dante will get over it," Lady said, staggering to her feet.

Vergil nodded with a sigh. Wordlessly, he sat next to his brother on the bed. "Forgive me, brother," he whispered, "I can't let you die while it's in my power to prevent it."

Shifting part way to his demon form, Vergil bit into his wrist with his newly elongated fangs and held his wrist to his brother's lips. When Dante didn't respond, Vergil grabbed his brother's jaw, prying Dante's mouth open so Vergil's blood would trickle down his twin's throat. After a minute, Dante reflexively swallowed, beginning to suck instinctively on the wound.

Vergil stroked his hair while Cassandra and Lady shared a hopeful glance. "That's it, brother," he encouraged, "More, Dante."

After several minutes, Vergil finally pulled back, unable to give Dante any more. Dante sighed once and drifted back into slumber. Vergil closed his eyes against the weakness that such a drastic loss of blood had inflicted upon him. His efforts appeared to have been worth it however. Dante's breathing was more even and his skin had regained some color. His rest appeared to be deep and healing. Cassandra gently lifted the bandage from his middle enough to see that the wound was no longer inflamed and even had begun to close. It was enough of a start to make the two women and Vergil himself hopeful.

"That's all I can give him for now," Vergil sighed, "I'll try again later."

"Let me, Vergil," Cassandra offered, "It's working. A little more might just do it." She couldn't bear it if they waited and Dante grew weaker again. They needed to press their advantage now before it was too late. Cassandra wouldn't be able to rest until Dante had opened his beautiful azure eyes and looked at her in a coherent manner.

Vergil shook his head. "No," he forbid, "Dante isn't completely aware. Who knows what he might do without realizing it. He'll be stronger now that he's drank my blood and therefore more dangerous. You can't match him physically, Cassandra, and at this precise moment I couldn't stop him. He'll be fine for a few hours. He wouldn't want you to take the risk."

Cassandra stood and rounded the bed to place a hand on Vergil's heaving shoulder. "You should rest, Vergil," Cassandra urged gently, "I'll take care of Dante for a while."

"I should stay here," Vergil protested, "Besides, both of you are at least as tired as I am. I'll be fine." Despite his reluctance, Vergil knew he needed to lie down. He had given his twin a good amount of blood. It was enough to make Vergil feel woozy.

Lady crossed the room. "She's right, Vergil. You're not any good to Dante like this. Rest for a few hours. We'll call you if there's any change."

"Very well," Vergil conceded with a sigh, "Perhaps a short nap is in order." He stood and smirked when Lady took his arm to steady him when he wobbled on his feet. It amused him that such a tiny human woman would try to support his large frame. Either that or it was the blood loss making him giddy.

Lady glanced at Cassandra. "I'll make sure he gets settled and I'll be back." She ignored Vergil's amused snort.

"Take your time," Cassandra replied, "I can handle things here."

With one last look to his twin, Vergil left the room, Lady at his side. "I assure you I'm fine," Vergil said, his voice slightly irritated, as they neared his room.

Lady ran her eyes over his pale features and repressed a snort of her own. "Of course you are. Forgive me if I insist on making sure you don't smack your stubborn head off the floor when you fall over."

Vergil rolled his eyes. Maybe her stubborn nature wasn't as admirable as he'd first thought. "You could use some sleep yourself. You are after all, only human."

Exhaustion led to a frayed temper. Lady's eyes narrowed. "My father was only human and he sure managed to get one over on you."

Vergil stiffened. "Our next meeting was quite different, I assure you." The temperature in the hallways seemed to drop a few degrees.

Despite the difference in height, Lady still managed to look down her nose at Vergil. "If you'd done a better job of it I wouldn't have had to finish it."

Vergil stopped, with his hand on the door to his room. He looked down at Lady with a sneer. "Isn't that what you wanted? To avenge your poor murdered mother?"

Lady's eyes took on a haunted look. "Isn't that what you wanted?" she retorted quietly. Turning away, Lady headed back down the hall to Dante's room.

With a low growl, Vergil entered his room, only his desire to leave Dante undisturbed preventing him from slamming the door. "What does she know?" Vergil muttered, going to his bed and stretching out, "She doesn't know anything. She couldn't possibly understand." Resolutely, Vergil closed his eyes, pushing all thoughts of willful human women from his head and slept.

Cassandra looked up when Lady rejoined her. The woman was obviously nearing the ends of her reserves. She looked as exhausted as Cassandra felt. Still, there was something else. "What's wrong?" Lady seemed irritated.

Lady glanced over at Cassandra and shook her head. "Nothing."

Cassandra was unconvinced but she let it go. It wasn't important. Cassandra had made her decision when the other two had left the room. "Why don't you get some rest too? Dante is quiet and I'll be fine by myself for a few hours."

Lady opened her mouth to protest then shook her head. Cassandra was right. Either she had to lie down or she was going to fall down. She gave the other woman a wan smile. "Only if you promise to do the same when I get back."

Cassandra nodded. "Deal."

Lady nodded back and with a sleepy wave and a last look at the peaceful Dante, retired down the hall to the only bedroom not already claimed by another. Lord knew why Dante had so many spare bedrooms, not as if he was one for company, but she appreciated the fact now. She was asleep the moment she stretched out.

Cassandra laid a hand on Dante's forehead and smiled a bit to realize his fever had gone down. It'd been such a long shot but luckily it seemed that the boost of a bit of blood plus Dante's own demonic healing capacities were beginning to fight off the poison. He wasn't out of the woods yet but for the first time in days she was hopeful.

The redhead brushed several strands of hair from Dante's forehead. "If Vergil's blood did so much, let's see what a little more can do."

Cassandra slid an arm under Dante's neck, lifting him slightly. As Vergil had done before, she bit into her wrist letting the blood well deep and thick. She placed her slender wrist at his mouth. "Drink, Dante."

Dante latched on instantly this time. Cassandra smiled in ecstatic relief when his hands came up to latch onto her wrist. Her smile faded however when his grip turned fierce. Cassandra cried out as Dante's teeth bit into the tender flesh of her wrist. He began taking longer draughts and she screamed when she felt the bones of her wrists threaten to fracture beneath his tenacious grasp.

"Dante! Stop!" she ordered, trying to pull her wrist away.

Words didn't register with Dante. Primal instinct told him that this blood was the means to his salvation and wouldn't allow any other thought to enter his muddled brain. The demon within rejoiced at the sweet taste of blood on Dante's tongue. The taste danced on his tongue and the beat of another's pulse pounded in his ears. He couldn't hear her cries for him to cease.

Cassandra began to fight as Dante suddenly rose up in bed, pulling her down to the mattress and pinning her beneath him. He couldn't be this strong after having been so ill! Only pure demonic survival instinct could allow this strength so soon. "Dante! Dante! Stop! Please . . . Dante!"

Cassandra felt herself grow weaker. She fought unconsciousness desperately. If she fainted she'd never wake up. With the last of her strength, she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Dante . . . it's Cassandra . . . please stop."

Dante swallowed again and groaned in relief as the pain at last released its grip on his body. With reprieve came sanity. Cassandra's voice finally began to penetrate the fog that filled his mind the last several days. Finally, realizing what he was doing, Dante tore himself away from her wrist gasping as the inner demon howled in protest.

His eyes finally opened and confused blue orbs gazed down at the woman pinned beneath him. "What?!" he sputtered, falling to the side, his temporary burst of strength spent. "Cassandra?"

Cassandra's face was whiter than anything Dante had ever seen. Her eyes gazed up at him dimly. "Not . . . your fault," she whispered, clutching her bloody and broken wrist to her body.

The door to the bedroom burst open and Vergil entered, Lady only a moment behind him. It took him only a glance to realize what had happened. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted. He should have known the stubborn girl wouldn't listen.

Dante looked up at his twin, horror reflected in his eyes, "Vergil . . . what-what's going on?"

"Everything will be fine, brother," Vergil soothed hastily, as he gathered Cassandra into his arms. His eyes snapped over to Lady. "Take care of him." He was out the door even as Lady moved towards Dante speaking in reassuring tones.

"I told you to wait for me," Vergil berated as he carried Cassandra to her bedroom.

Cassandra only smiled slightly too tired to speak. Despite her weakness, Cassandra was unafraid. Dante had stopped in time; she would live. Vergil was just over reacting.

Vergil was not the least bit amused with her little grin. "Damn you!" he yelled, even as he cradled her tenderly against him, "You could have been killed!" Despite his anger, most of which caused by the fright she had given him, Vergil laid her down gently on her bed. "Do not move," he ordered with a glare.

Cassandra gave a small, half-delirious, snort of laughter as Vergil disappeared. Ha. She couldn't move even if she wished to. What she wanted most was a nice long nap. The redhead was nearly asleep when Vergil strode back into the room, glass, and carton of orange juice in hand. He also carried a wet washcloth and some medical supplies.

Vergil took her injured wrist, prodding it gently. He suspected that Dante had managed to break the bone but the wound itself was already beginning to close. Cassandra was weak but she would be fine in a few hours. Vergil washed the blood from her skin and fashioned a rough splint. "That should be adequate until it heals."

The dark twin lifted Cassandra into a sitting position. He held the full glass to her lips. "Drink it all."

Cassandra sipped slowly, knowing that the juice would help steady her. She waited patiently for Vergil to resume his tirade. The sooner he was done the sooner she could sleep. He did not disappoint.

"You planned this from the moment you told me to rest didn't you?" he accused, "Then you sent Lady off to bed as well. I should beat you for being so damn foolish."

Cassandra rolled her eyes not the least bit afraid he would beat her. She knew she had scared him, and truth be told, for a few moments there she'd been afraid herself. Cassie had fully comprehended the risks, well, maybe she'd underestimated the strength sheer survival instinct would allow Dante to summon, but that was a minor detail. She'd known it would be at least a day before Vergil could safely allow Dante to feed from him again and she refused to allow Dante to worsen again during that time. No, she'd decided, it had to be done as soon as possible. Cassandra hadn't known Dante long but she already knew that she could not bear to loose him.

Lifting her lips from the glass, she licked her lips and looked up at Vergil. "It worked," she murmured softly, "Dante will live."

"Yes," Vergil acknowledged with relief, "He'll be weak for a time, but he'll live." The elder twin glared down at her. "Just wait until Dante gets his hands on you. You should have waited for me to be there."

Cassandra smiled sheepishly. "Probably."

Vergil finally sighed and brushed a strand of hair back from Cassandra's face. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Cassandra yawned before giving Vergil a sleepy grin. "I'll try but no promises."

Vergil's eyes narrowed and he thrust the glass towards Cassandra's mouth again. "Finish this before I changed my mind and beat you after all."

Wisely, Cassandra obeyed without comment. When the glass was empty, Vergil laid her back on the pillows.

"Go to your brother, Vergil," Cassandra murmured as her eyes closed, "I need a nap."

Vergil nodded, pulling the covers up over Cassandra. He leaned down and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "Rest well." Cassandra only moaned softly, already asleep.

Before leaving the room, Vergil pulled the shades, blocking out the early-morning sun. He left the door cracked so he would hear if Cassandra called for him.

When Vergil reentered his twin's bedroom, he found Lady and Dante locked in a battle of wills. Lady stood over the bed, hands on hips, glaring down at her patient. Dante sat propped up on the pillows, arms crossed, and glaring right back. Vergil had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Lady glanced over at Vergil. "Good. Maybe _you_ can talk some sense into this blockhead. He wants to get out of bed."

"I need to see Cassie," Dante insisted.

Vergil was silent a moment as he studied his little brother. Dante's normally tanned skin was still pale and dark circles stood testament to his weariness, but his blue eyes were clear and focused and currently flashed with a good bit of annoyance. Thank God.

"Cassandra is asleep," Vergil replied at last, moving closer to the bed, "You should be too."

Dante turned his scowl on his twin. "I'm going to go see her. I have to know she's all right."

"She's fine, brother, I swear," Vergil reassured, "She's resting and you need to do the same."

"I'm going to go see her," Dante repeated firmly, "I _need_ to see her." He'd never forgive himself for hurting her.

Vergil rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Fine. If you can get out of bed and make it down the hall unaided, be my guest." Lady opened her mouth to protest but Vergil silenced her with a look. "Well?"

Dante glared and for a moment, Vergil thought that his twin might be reasonable . . . but no. Dante slowly swung his legs to the side of the bed. He stood, unmindful of his nudity causing Lady to turn away with a blush. The stubborn hunter managed to get to his feet, even managed to take three wobbly steps before he fell.

Vergil was waiting and caught his twin's arms before his legs had completely given out. "And back to bed with you," Vergil ordered, helping Dante stagger back over to the bed. Once a scowling Dante was again snuggled beneath the covers, Vergil sat down on the edge of the bed while Lady fussed with Dante's pillows. "I promise you, brother, Cassandra will be fine. She just needs a little rest. _You_, however, need _a_ _lot_ of rest."

Dante shook his head. "I don't understand, damn it! What the fuck was she doing?"

Vergil sighed and shared a concerned look with Lady before returning his eyes to his brother. "We were loosing you, Dante," Vergil began quietly; "The orbs weren't working any more. Cassandra suggested the only thing we hadn't tried . . . feeding you blood."

Dante's eyes snapped to those of his twin. "What? That's . . . that's disgusting!"

"Dante." Vergil's voice was firm. "You have our father's blood. The blood of others strengthens demons and we hoped it would do the same for you. I gave you my blood and it worked. I told Cassandra to wait until after I rested and I would give you more but as always, Cassandra was stubborn. As soon as Lady and I were out of the room she gave you hers."

Dante closed his eyes in pained realization. "I attacked her."

"It isn't your fault, Dante," Vergil soothed, "You weren't aware of what you were doing. When you became aware, you stopped. It was why I didn't want Cassandra to do it alone."

"I could have killed her."

"But you didn't," Lady spoke up, "You stopped on your own."

"I need to see her," Dante persisted though his tone was more subdued and far wearier.

"You will," Vergil soothed, "Just as soon as she wakes up. You need to rest and so does Cassandra. I doubt anything will keep her from this room one minute longer than necessary."

Dante shook his head running trembling fingers through his hair. It was too much. He was so tired. Dante simply couldn't process this latest emotional shock. Vergil, who was watching his twin closely, realized that Dante was overwhelmed. The older twin looked up at Lady, his eyes flashing from the door, to her, and then back again.

Lady understood Vergil's unspoken request. She could see that Dante's jaw was trembling with emotion. "I think I'm going to go take a nap," Lady said quietly. The female hunter bent to place a kiss on Dante's forehead. "I'll be right down the hall." With an encouraging smile, Lady left, closing the door softly behind her.

Vergil sighed at a loss on how to comfort his twin. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted back to happier times, when they had been children. When Dante had been hurt or upset, Vergil had held him to soothe his fears. Vergil smiled slightly. Hell, he'd never admit it to anyone but himself, but _he_ could sure use a hug at the moment. Between Dante and Cassandra, if Vergil's hair wasn't already white, it would be gray. Kicking off his shoes, Vergil shifted position, so his back rested against the headboard and his lean body stretched out on the bed. "Come here, brother," Vergil murmured, pulling his little brother into his arms.

Dante looked up at his twin in confusion. Vergil wasn't the touchy feely sort. "Verge?"

Vergil smiled gently. "Trust me, Dante. Trust me that it will be all right," Vergil's tone was low and hypnotic. "Close your eyes and rest, brother. I'll be right here."

Needing the closeness, Dante laid his head on Vergil's shoulder. He shuddered in his brother's arms. "If I'd have killed her . . ."

"You didn't," Vergil replied firmly, "It wasn't your fault. Cassandra knows that. Sleep, Dante."

Dante closed his eyes and soon his breathing evened out. Not long after, both of the sons of Sparda were asleep, the younger held protectively in the elder's embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bloodwolf1134: **Thanks for the review. Can't wait to hear from you again.

**Jb:** Thanks for the feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Don't worry action is coming soon. I tend to get stuck in the aspects of relationships and the injuries provide me with a way to do that. I appreciate the heads up. Wouldn't want to overdo it.

**The Tyrant Hamster:** Once again, I'm glad to hear from you and even gladder that you're still enjoying this fic. Pesky spelling errors. No matter how many times I proofread I still manage to miss a few. Thanks for pointing it out.

**DomMod: **I'm always thrilled to hear from new reviewers. (I'm pathetic. I have alerts sent to my email. I always read them before anything else,) I've been considering doing a sequal and I'll keep your suggestion in mind. I think I've seen something similar to that somewhere and if I can think of where I'll let you know. Thanks for the review and feel free to run any other suggestions by me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry it's been so long since I updated. My Dante muse was being lazy and I had to threaten to withhold beer and pizza to get him back to work. Thankfully, I got the kinks worked out and have a clear idea of where I'm going so hopefully if real life doesn't get too intense updates should come more often. Enjoy and don't forget to hit that review button.

* * *

When Vergil's eyes opened, they did so reluctantly. The eldest son of Sparda wanted nothing more than to close his eyes again and let his twin's warmth lull him back to sleep. Being snuggled so with Dante brought back ghostish memories of happier times. He almost never slept in. Surely just this once . . .but no. Vergil needed to get up so he could check on Cassandra and then see about making something for Dante's dinner. It'd been days since he'd had any real food.

Careful not to disturb his twin, Vergil eased out from under Dante, laying his little brother down on the sheets. After tucking the blankets around Dante, Vergil headed down the hall to Cassandra's room. Vergil crept to the window, lifting the blinds enough to judge the time of day. The sun hung low and the first brilliant blushes of pink were gracing the sky so it must be early evening.

"Vergil?"

Vergil turned at Cassandra's sleepy call. "How are you feeling?" he asked moving closer to the bed.

Cassandra shrugged, still more asleep than awake, and pushed herself into a seated position. A wince reminded Vergil of her injured wrist. "Here," he ordered softly, "Let me see."

Cassandra held out her wrist. "It's fine. I'm just a little sore still."

Vergil removed the makeshift splint, carefully bending it while watching her face for reactions. When the only sign of discomfort was another slight wince Vergil was satisfied. "Close your eyes," he instructed, "I'm going to open the blinds."

Cassandra obeyed while he did so then carefully opened her eyes. Vergil turned to study her in the light. Her skin was still pale but not alarmingly so. He watched her crawl from the bed then stretch languidly. Finally awake enough to notice Vergil's scrutiny, Cassandra grinned. "I'm fine, Vergil, really."

Vergil shook his head in exasperation. After a moment, a slow smile spread over his features. "You look like you've been through a war."

Cassandra glared, running a hand over her hair. From what she could tell, her hair was sticking out of its braid in every which direction. "Better not let Dante see me like this huh?"

"Probably wouldn't be advisable," Vergil agreed, "I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you do the same and then I'll see about getting us something to eat?"

Cassandra nodded. The shower was calling her name, sounding like harp music from heaven. "Sounds good."

The half-demon female allowed herself the luxury of a long, relaxing shower. Cassandra took her time washing, relishing the way the water massaged any lingering ache from her muscles. Twenty minutes later, she stepped out, wrapping her hair in one towel before wrapping a second around her lean body.

Cassandra dressed simply, in a pair of jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank. Dainty black sandals adorned her feet. Tossing both towels into a corner, Cassandra returned to the bathroom to blow-dry her unruly hair. Finishing that ordeal, Cassandra applied a light layer of makeup. The better she looked, the less Dante would fuss upon seeing her, or so she hoped.

Once finished Cassandra joined Vergil, who'd already showered and headed down stairs, in the kitchen. Vergil, who'd also dressed simply in a pair of black jeans and a blue tank top, looked up at her arrival. He grinned, passing her a plate with a ham and turkey sandwich on it. "Went all out huh?"

Cassandra looked down at herself and gave a wry smile. "Well, not quite _all_ out."

Vergil joined her at the table. "You do realize that what you did was incredibly foolish," he reminded her soberly.

She shrugged. "Probably. I'd do it over again in a second." Taking a bite of sandwich, Cassandra glanced back up at Vergil. "You know that you're thrilled he's going to be fine."

"Yes," Vergil admitted, "I am. But," he fixed her with his sternest look, "If I had had Dante returned to me and lost you, it would have taken a good bit of the joy out of the moment. Don't ever put me in that situation again. There is no choosing between the two of you. Don't ask that of me."

"I didn't," Cassandra reminded him gently, touched by the emotion in his eyes, "I made the choice on my own, Vergil. I don't regret it."

Vergil swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, and then stood, coming to stand before Cassandra. He pressed a kiss to her hair. "I can't decide who's going to be the death of me first. You or Dante."

Cassandra grinned, standing up on tiptoe to press a kiss to Vergil's cheek. "Life won't be boring," she teased.

Vergil snorted and nudged her away. "Go and see Dante. I'm going to make him some soup and I'll be up."

Cassandra nodded and put her dish in the sink before heading upstairs to Dante's bedroom.

The red head nudge the door open carefully, smiling when she spied Dante resting peacefully. One arm rested across his middle while the other sprawled on the pillows above his head.

Cassandra approached the bed quietly, bending to brush a strand of pale silk from Dante's forehead. Before she could pull back, Dante's eyes fluttered open.

A soft smile lit her features. "Hey," she whispered, "Feeling better?"

Dante rubbed his eyes with the palm of one hand and nodded. "Yeah." Slowly his mind cleared of sleep and Dante's eyes snapped back to hers. One hand snaked out to grab her wrist. Dante examined it, relieved when no evidence of the attack remained. Her skin was a pure and soft as ever. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he demanded.

Cassandra repressed a sigh. Dante must be better if he was feeling good enough to yell at her. "Dante," she tried to be soothing, "I didn't have a choice . . ."

All Dante could think about was that horrified moment when his mind had cleared and he realized just whom he had pinned under him and just what he was doing. Dante would never have forgiven himself it he had caused lasting harm. He was furious that Cassandra had put herself in such danger for his sake.

"You sure as hell didn't give me one either," Dante cut her off, "I could have killed you! I definitely don't remember asking you to do something so damn stupid." Releasing her wrist, Dante gestured at her clothes. "The last thing I remember you were too weak to stand on your own. Now you waltz in here looking like you just got back from a fucking vacation. I'm glad almost dying has been such a pleasure cruise for you."

"You didn't kill me and I didn't 'almost die'," Cassandra replied, struggling to keep her grip on her temper, "And even Vergil realized that it was necessary."

Dante glared. "Vergil's my twin. He has the right to make those kinds of decisions. I haven't known you two damned weeks. You have _no_ right to make _ANY_ decision about my life. If you can't keep your nose out of my business, just stay away from me."

Cassandra flinched as if he had struck her. She had been prepared for a stern lecture and then hopefully some cuddling to assure her that he really would be well. Cassandra certainly hadn't expect this cold fury. It hurt her more than she'd like to admit.

Then she became livid. "I didn't enjoy it, you asshole! I didn't want to watch you die. I did it because I thought the risk was worth it if you got better." She shook a finger at him, "I sure as hell didn't feel like putting all this effort into my appearance. I did it so _you_ wouldn't feel guilty about what happened. Ha! What a joke! I'm so sorry if I interfered in your life. Next time I'll let you die. And don't worry about me sticking my nose in your business; as soon as I can make arrangements, I'm gone."

Before Dante could utter another word, Cassandra spun around to find an astonished Vergil standing in the doorway, tray of chicken broth in hand. Cassandra adverted her eyes so Vergil wouldn't see how hurt she had been by Dante's words. "Excuse me," she muttered, brushing by Vergil and striding down the hall to her room. The redhead slammed the door to her room so hard the doorframe rattled and the bang echoed down the hall.

Dante and Vergil exchanged stunned glances before Dante slumped back into the pillows. God he was tired. He probably wouldn't have been such a bastard if he wasn't. It was as if a particularly stupid demon had possessed his mouth. "Shit. That's not what I meant."

Vergil set the tray on a nearby table before moving to help Dante sit up. When he spoke, he tried to keep his voice carefully neutral. "Really? How else should she have taken it?"

Dante scowled at his twin as Vergil settled the tray in his lap. Just then, Lady appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?" She tapped her foot, indicating her irritation at having been woken up.

Dante sighed. "I'm an asshole."

"You stuck your foot in your mouth with Cassandra huh?" Lady guessed with a smirk.

"I didn't mean it," Dante protested, starting to wish he'd stayed asleep, "She scared me to death!"

Vergil's mouth turned up in a small grin. At last, someone else would understand how exasperating Cassandra could be. "She's good at that." He nodded at the tray in Dante's lap. "Eat."

Dante picked up the spoon, frowning when his hand shook slightly. Carefully, he lifted a spoonful of broth to his mouth earning Vergil's nod of approval.

Relieved that Dante was eating without protest, Vergil turned to Lady. "Do you think you could talk to her? Cassandra would probably feel better talking to a woman."

Lady smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I'll go clean up Dante's mess." The tease left her features as her eyes settled on Dante again. "I'm glad you're feeling better, devil boy."

Dante gave his friend and partner a tired smile. "Thanks."

As soon as the door had slammed shut behind her, Cassandra leaned back against it and closed her eyes. It wasn't that she wanted Dante's gratitude for what she had done but his words had hurt her. She had known he would be angry but she hadn't expected such harsh words either.

She'd meant what she said. As soon as she could arrange it, Cassandra would no longer be residing in the same building as Dante. It frustrated her to no end to be dependant upon Dante and Vergil financially. Dante had spoken of being able to get her the necessary paperwork to move about in the human world. Surely, Vergil could do the same for her. She'd get a job or something. Vergil had taught her well. Perhaps she would open her own devil-hunting business.

Cassandra sniggered. That would piss Dante off and serve him right too. She could take care of herself. Getting Vergil to cooperate with her while remaining with his brother would be difficult. Cassandra didn't want Vergil to feel torn. Dante was his blood; of course, Vergil should stay with his twin.

The mere thought of leaving Vergil brought stinging tears to her eyes. He was the only family she'd ever known. She needed to get out of here for a while. Cassandra strode quickly across the room, grabbing her boots from the corner of the room. Kicking off her sandals, Cassandra pulled on a pair of socks and the boots. Retrieving Vengeance from where it rested on her dresser, Cassandra deftly fastened the belt around her slender waist.

She knew that it wouldn't be long before Vergil came to check on her. His overprotective nature would demand it. Not wanting him to worry when he discovered she was gone, Cassandra dug around for paper and pen.

_ Vergil,_

_I went out for a while. Stop worrying, I'm fine. _

_You know I _**can**_ take care of myself. After all, you taught me._

_Be back in a few hours._

_ Cassandra_

That done, Cassandra shrugged on her leather coat before moving to the window and opening it.

She could feel the demons prowling in the dark. They had been there for days. Perhaps it was time they be sent on their not so merry way. The redhead climbed up on the sill and jumped.

Cassandra landed in a crouched position two stories lower than she had started. She straightened then strolled leisurely down the street. She'd make it easy for the bastards. Cassandra would walk for a while then make her way into an alley. They'd follow her for sure. It'd be the last mistake they ever made.

Lady knocked quietly on the door. "Cassandra? It's Lady. Can I come in?" She frowned when no answer came. "Cassandra?"

Frown deepening, Lady pushed the door open. Walking farther into the room, Lady realized that both Cassandra's coat and sword were gone. The window was open, the blinds moving slightly with the breeze.

"Cassandra must have jumped out the window," Lady realized.

Lady closed the window taking a moment to examine the rest of the room. The only thing that kept Lady from panicking was the fact the rest of Cassandra's belongings remained. A piece of paper resting on the bed drew her attention. Lady walked to the bed and picked it up. After reading the letter, she sighed.

The Sparda twins were going to shit their pants.

Knowing there was no way to put it off, Lady turned and walked back to Dante's room. Stepping inside she bit back the urge to scream. Now just where the hell had _they_ gone?

"Dante? Vergil?"

Vergil emerged from the bathroom. "I ran Dante a bath." His regarded Lady questioningly. "That was quick. Wouldn't she open the door?" Dante really must have hurt Cassandra's feelings, Vergil thought. Such childish actions were usually beneath her.

Wordlessly, Lady handed Vergil the note. The elder brother read the note then had the sudden, nearly irresistible urge to pound his head against the wall. "Thank God my hair is already white," he muttered again.

Lady smirked catching on. "Or it would be gray?"

Vergil sighed and managed a smile of his own. "Without a doubt."

Vergil looked so worried, Lady felt the need to reassure him. She laid a hand on his arm. "Cassandra is right, you know. She can take care of herself."

"There are a lot of demons out there," Vergil replied.

"She took her sword."

Vergil scowled. "Probably her plan all along." Damn. Damn. Damn. Vergil closed his eyes, thinking. He wanted to rush out after Cassandra but his first priority at the moment would have to be Dante. He'd taught Cassandra well and she could handle almost anything Mundus could throw at her. Cassandra had slain many demons on her own at Mundus' command while he had been held in the dungeon. Being Mundus' personal assassin had been just one of the things she'd done to protect him.

"I need to go check on Dante," Vergil sighed, "Why don't you get some more rest." He could see how fatigued the woman still was.

Lady frowned. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes." Vergil tipped her chin up with his thumb. "It's okay to be human, Lady."

Lady shrugged, looking away shyly. "Yeah, I know. Guess I'll get some more sleep then. I'll probably head back to my place in the morning. Goodnight."

Vergil found his eyes drawn to her tempting backside as she sauntered back down the hall. Alarmed by the direction his thoughts had taken, Vergil returned to the bathroom.

"I see you've managed not to drown yourself."

Dante glared up at his twin, his hair plastered to his head from his efforts to wash it. He'd much rather had a shower but just the idea of staying on his feet that long made him tired. "Did I hear Lady out there? I thought she was going to talk to Cassie?"

Vergil debated a moment then sighed. "She wasn't in her room. Her sword and her coat are gone. Cassandra left me a note."

Dante's eyes widened and guilt gnawed at his mind. "She left already?" He slumped in the tub. "This is all my fault."

"Quit being an idiot. It's not completely your fault and no, she just went out for a bit apparently," Vergil replied sternly, "Cassandra assured me she'd be back in a few hours."

Dante shook his head. "I don't know why I said that shit to her."

Vergil chuckled. He could almost pity his brother. "I do. Cassandra has driven me to a fury more than once. However, Cassandra has enough confidence in my affection for her to realize that when I yell at her it is usually because she's scared me half to death. You spoke out of fear, brother, that you could have killed her. When she calms down, she'll realize that. Despite her quick temper, Cassandra is fair."

Dante gave his twin a wry smile. "This is your revenge for all the shit I've put you through isn't it?"

Vergil pretended to consider the idea. "I wish I had thought of it. Although, one could argue that I've put you through just as much."

Dante stared at Vergil a moment then began to stand. His twin assisted him from the tub before handing him a towel to wrap around his waist. Dante leaned against Vergil as he staggered back towards the bedroom. He sat down on his bed and Vergil dug through Dante's dresser, tossing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to him. As he dressed, Dante began to speak.

"I thought we'd talked about this, Vergil." Dante looked his brother in the eye. "We're twins. That matters before anything else." He shrugged, "Besides, I think we both went fucking nuts for a while there."

Vergil grinned ruefully. "I'm inclined to agree."

Dante pulled his shirt over his head before regarding his brother once more. "I think we've let Mundus have way too much to say about our lives. Fuck 'im. Other than when he wants to party, I say we just forget about him. That'll piss him off."

Vergil hesitated. Could he really let go of vengeance so completely? Yes, his heart answered, for Dante and Cassandra he could. "You're right, though I don't think Mundus is just going to go away."

Dante laid back. "I'd hate to loose the opportunity to irritate him." Dante grinned. "I'm not that damned forgiving."

Vergil laughed, then seeing how tired the bath had made Dante, turned towards the door. "Get some rest, brother. I'll send Cassandra to see you when she comes home."

Dante nodded, and allowed pure exhaustion to cleanse his mind of worries and drifted to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sacrestar: Hope the waiting hasn't been too painful. I'm glad you liked it so much. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Jb: Not a chance of me forgetting this story. It's just be a busy time at work and often I get home too tired to do the story any justice. I thought things were slowing down but apparently not. Please just bear with me.**

**Author's note: Well at long last another chapter. This is for the Vergil/Lady fans. I wouldn't want them to feel slighted. Enjoy.**

* * *

Vergil headed down the hall, intending to wait downstairs for Cassandra to return. As he passed the room in which Lady was resting, a noise caused him to pause. It sounded like she was . . . laughing? It was an odd sort of laughter, devoid of the slightest bit of humor. It was an anguished empty sound. After a brief hesitation, Vergil knocked.

"Lady?" he called softly, "Are you all right?"

The only answer he received was another bout of that eerie laughter. More concerned than he liked, Vergil eased the door open. Lady was indeed tucked in her bed and though she was the source of the laughter, she was sound asleep. He studied her so intently that he was alarmed when she spoke.

"Mary died a long time ago. My name is Lady."

Again, the laughter started but this time it quickly turned to tears.

"Goodbye Father."

Vergil had never known that someone could cry so hard but remain asleep. He never knew that a woman's tears could affect him so profoundly. Vergil disliked it when Cassandra cried, would do almost anything to prevent it, but the clear satin drops making their way down freckled cheeks was nearly more than he could stand. He, who had been said by many to have a heart of ice if he indeed had a heart at all, was deeply moved by Lady's tears.

Cursing his weakness, for such damnable pity could only be a weakness, Vergil strode to the side of the bed. Tentatively, he laid a hand on the sleeping woman's shoulder giving her a gently shake.

"Lady, wake up," he called sharply.

Lady started, her eyes snapping open. Almost from nowhere, a gun appeared in her hand. If Vergil did not possess his unusual skills, she would have shot him in the head before she was even truly awake. As it was, he caught her wrist, pointing the gun away from both of them.

"Damn it, woman!" Vergil snapped, "Calm yourself."

Lady froze, staring at Vergil with wide eyes. Tears continued to fall from mismatched eyes though Lady seemed unaware of them. Slowly, she turned her head, her eyes drifted to the gun still held tightly in her hand. With a convulsive shudder, she let go, the weapon falling to the bed.

Vergil frowned as he looked down at Lady. The woman acted as if all her wits had left her. Gently, Vergil took her chin in his hand, turning her face back to him. "Lady?" He still held her by the wrist but his grip gentled and the gesture became one more of comfort.

For a long moment, Lady was silent, but then she began to speak in a soft, flat voice.

"I hated him," she began, even as more tears fell. "My mother loved him. He didn't just kill her, Vergil. He tortured her. He made her suffer as much as he could. He drug it out so the blood sacrifice would be found worthy. I was the one who found her. I had been out with friends. I came home, she was lying on the floor . . ., and there was so much blood. It covered nearly everything in the room. I'll never forget her eyes. They were so wide a-and empty."

Vergil slowly sat next to Lady on the bed. She was still wearing the loose cotton pants and t-shirt Cassandra had loaned her. Her face was red from her tears but to Vergil it only emphasized how brutally the innocence had been ripped from this girl.

"I know," Vergil said softly. He did know. Perhaps not in full gruesome detail but he had made a point in finding out enough to know that it hadn't been pretty. His informant had told him that the daughter had discovered her mother's body but at the time that hadn't mattered to him. After all, what was one mere human girl to him? Now, he wished he could have prevented her from seeing that.

Lady shook her head. She didn't know why she was telling him this. She'd never even told Dante this much. Now, however, she couldn't seem to keep the words in.

"I still don't understand it," she whispered, "You fought Dante but I know you came to his aide when he fought my father. Don't tell me it was all for your own benefit." Mismatched eyes locked with his. "No matter what else, you'll always be twins. Your blood bonds you."

"_We are the sons of Sparda, and within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly, his soul!"_

Vergil could hear the words his younger brother had spoken during their final battle echoing in his mind. At the time, Vergil hadn't understood what Dante had been trying to tell him. Now, he did.

"Yes," Vergil acknowledge in a hoarse whispered, "But there were moments where it was a close thing. I wanted power just as your father did."

Lady laughed bitterly. "Your reasons were far nobler even if your methods sucked. Nothing can excuse what he did." Looking down at their joined hands, Lady continued. "After you defeated him, my father fell from the portal. He may have been able to survive his wounds," Lady shrugged, "I don't know. After everything he had done, my father tried to convince me to help him. I killed him, Vergil."

Lady looked up into Vergil's ice blue eyes and even in her pain thought that they were beautiful when they had softened as they were now. "He didn't regret what he had done. He considered my mother's murder a small price to pay for his power. I looked him in the eye and I shot him." Finally, emotion leaked into Lady's voice. "I emptied the whole clip into his head! And I mourned him!" Lady cried, squeezing Vergil's hand, "I mourned him after everything he did. I cried for him!"

Lady began to sob, letting it go. Awkwardly, Vergil pulled her into his arms, telling himself it was no different from comforting Cassandra. Ah, but holding Cassandra had never felt this good.

Lady accepted the comfort. She'd been unable to accept Dante's compassion but she took it now from his frost bitten older brother. "Now, I have nothing."

Vergil pushed her away slightly so that she could meet his gaze. "That's not true. You have Dante. You two became a family. My idiot twin would never have stayed in one place so long otherwise. Now you have a friend in Cassandra." Vergil paused and his voice dropped to a whisper. "You have me."

Lady's eyes dropped to his mouth and before reason could interfere and talk him out of what he was about to do, Vergil leaned in and kissed her.

Vergil had had a few women. Those, however, had been rare. He had been much too caught up in his little bid for power. When the urge had struck him, Vergil had seduced nameless women, leaving their beds long before the sun had risen. This was much more satisfying.

After one little gasp, Lady surrendered to the kiss. Her mind demanded in a rather shrill voice for her to explain exactly what she was doing but her body happily ignored those higher functions. It may have even flashed her mind the finger.

Vergil wasn't gentle. His kiss demanded her complete surrender. His tongue plundered her mouth and his arms wrapped tightly around her, pinning Lady against his chest. When she wrapped her arms around him, a small groan escaped him. It was enough to startle him back to reality. Vergil released Lady abruptly, nearly leaping from the bed.

"I-I'm sorry," Vergil muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I'll uh let you get some sleep now. Goodnight." Vergil fled the room in an uncharacteristic cowardly fashion.

Lady stared in silence at the now closed door. Her heart raced in her chest and she could still taste him on her lips. Her body ached with the need for more.

Finally, she shook her head. "Like I'm going to be able to sleep _now._"

Cassandra's heels clicked softly as she strolled casually down the street. She could feel the demons moving in the shadows. The redhead could taste their anger and frustration and their need to rip her to shreds. _Come and get it fellas._

Deciding she had toyed with them enough, Cassandra turned right into an alley. She stopped in the middle and waited. Cassandra heard and felt them surrounding her and was a bit disappointed when she didn't sense something a bit more powerful. This was going to be too easy.

Raising her head she smiled at the pack of Prides who crept ever closer cocky in the belief that they had her cornered.

"Hmm. Mundus must be hard up if this is the best he could send," she remarked boredly, "I expected at least some Marrionettes or a couple of Shadows." Cassandra gave a dainty shrug. "I guess I'll have to content myself with you."

The first Pride swung its scythe, which was what Cassandra had been waiting for. Gracefully, she dropped to the ground, dodging the attack, while sweeping out with one muscled leg, knocking the nearest demons to the ground. A quick handspring bought her more room to maneuver. She drew her blade, feeling the bloodlust singing through her veins. Vengeance hummed its satisfaction in her hand echoing the call to battle. Cassandra welcomed the feeling, clearing her mind of all else as Vergil had taught her. Five minutes later, she was surrounded by little more than piles of sand.

Cassandra sheathed Vengeance observing the carnage with satisfaction. A slow clapping filled the alley and Cassandra spun in the direction of the disturbance.

Cassian stood on a fire escape flanked on each side by a Shadow. "Well done, Cassandra. You possess great skill. A testament to Vergil's abilities I suppose." The cockroach gave her a sneer. "Too bad you betrayed the master. You would have been a valuable asset."

Cassandra gave Cassian a perceptively pleasant smile. "Yes. It's such a shame that Mundus must content himself with a coward like yourself. Why don't you come down here so we can play?"

"Wishing to avenge the death of the younger son of Sparda are we?" Cassian gloated. "I hope his death was slow and agonizing. I've heard that it's an agonizing death. The poison breaks down the body's defenses and at the very end rots the organs, which turn to mush. I'm sure he died screaming." Cassian shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to hear it."

Cassandra took a step forward. "Not at all," her lips twisted into a condescending grin, "Dante lives."

That caught the giant insect by surprise. "Impossible!"

"You wish." Cassandra shook her head. "Mundus is always underestimating the strength of Sparda's blood."

"You lie!"

Cassandra shrugged. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. You'll find out the truth eventually I'm sure." She flashed a nasty grin in Casian's direction. "I know you love suspense."

Cassian snarled and motioned the Shadow's forward. "Dante may have cheated death but maybe you won't be so lucky, bitch. Kill her!"

Cassandra hissed as Cassian disappeared. One of these days she would kill him, this she vowed. Cursing, she turned her attention to the Shadows. One Shadow was a pain in the ass but two were a nightmare. She rolled, just escaping being smashed as one of the Shadows took hammer form. Vengeance flew into her hand as she shifted, taking devil form. Glowing blue eyes narrowed, and Cassandra tightened her grip on her bastard sword.

"I wanted a challenge," she muttered, "I got it."

Vergil paced slowly back and forth through the living room. His mind drifted back in forth between his confusion over what had happened between himself and Lady and his concern that his adopted little sister had not returned. Cassandra had been gone for nearly three hours now. Vergil could sense that the demons that had been laying siege to the shop had left no doubt in pursuit of Cassandra. If she didn't show soon he'd have to go look for her.

As if she had heard him, the door opened and Cassandra strode through the door, a satisfied smile on her face.

Vergil ran assessing eyes over her relieved to see she was unharmed. In fact, she was looking very pleased. "Enjoy yourself?" Vergil's voice was low and tense.

Cassandra removed her coat tossing it onto a chair. "Oh yeah. I killed some demons, worked off some steam, and best of all got to piss Cassian off."

Struggling to hide any sense of alarm or irritation, Vergil raised an aristocratic brow. "Cassian?"

Cassandra shrugged. "He showed up after I killed a pack of Prides. He wanted to gloat over Dante's death." She snickered. "Oh, did I enjoy setting him straight on that account. Pissed on his parade but good."

Vergil shook his head. "You need to cautious, little one. Cassian is a backstabber and a coward, but he's cunning backstabbing coward."

"I'm going to kill him," Cassandra vowed with a voice of steel. She locked eyes with Vergil. "I owe him. For what he did to you. For what he tried to do to me. For Dante."

"Speaking of Dante," Vergil began.

Cassandra cut him off with a groan, walking past him. "I don't want to talk about this right now, Vergil."

"Tough shit."

The redhead spun around, unaccustomed to such language from Vergil. Vergil took the opportunity to grab her shoulders and give her a little shake. First Cassandra disappeared, and then she sauntered back in as if she had simply gone out for a stroll. It was more than the already stressed Vergil could handle with any pretense of serenity.

"I don't know which of the two of you are more stubborn," he snapped, finally allowing his frayed patience to show. "You scared him, Cassandra! I may be used to your impetuousness, but he's not."

"Like he's any different," Cassandra snapped back, trying to pull away from Vergil and failing.

"You're right and you both scare the hell out of me at least once a week!" Vergil retorted, "Now he knows how I feel when you pull one of your stunts." His voice softened. "Dante only reacted like he did because he cares about you."

The bluster left Cassandra. Her shoulders relaxed in Vergil's grip. "I know."

Vergil finally released her then watched as she walked a few steps away running a hand through her hair. She turned spreading her hands in exasperation. "I don't know why he makes me so mad. It really hurt me when he said those things."

Vergil smiled. "How do you think he felt when you said you were leaving?"

"I meant it," she replied. She paused then sighed. "At the time I did anyway."

Vergil chuckled and nudged her in the direction of the stairs. "Dante's sleeping but I promised I'd send you up when you came back."

Cassandra smiled sheepishly before heading up the stairs. Vergil watched as another soft chuckle escaped him. Cassandra was so much like Dante. Maybe Vergil wouldn't be the only one left with gray hair. Cheered by that thought, the elder twin headed to the back yard to practice with Yamato. Perhaps the exercise would clear his mind of his other little problem. Perhaps he had been right all along and women were more trouble than they were worth.

A bastard sword is a medieval weapon that is longer than a short sword but shorter than a broad sword. It can be wielded with one or two hands which makes it a mix of the two swords thus the name of bastard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jb: Thanks again for the continued support!**

**Fire Element13: Yeah, I figured I owed it to them. It's difficult for me to write them but I try. I think the two of them will provide us a lot of entertainment in the upcoming chapters.**

**Wildgirlxyz3: That's what I'm aiming for. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. Suspense is what makes a good story but I know from the reader's pov it can be mind wracking. Hope this chapter is just as much fun for you.**

**Le renard noir: High praise indeed! I hope I'm truly worthy of it. **

_Author's Note:_

_Well boys and girls I must say that this chapter has been a particular pain in my arse. I do hope you think the results worth the agony. My muses went on a brief vacation and I had to go hunt them down. I apologize for the lack of breaks between scenes but every time I attempt to add a symbol or any kind of break it disappears once I save it. If anyone has any suggestions to fix it please let me know. Well, enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think._

* * *

Quietly, Cassandra opened the door to Dante's room. The half-devil was asleep, covered from the waist down by a sheet. Not allowing her boots to make any noise on the wooden floors, Cassandra walked to the bed. She gazed down at Dante's sleeping form and she was ashamed. How could she have gotten so angry with him when he'd been so sick? 

Reaching down, she took Dante's hand in hers. He smelled of soap and Cassandra realized he must have had a bath. Though a shirt now covered his muscular torso, Cassandra remembered all too well how the inflamed, swollen wound left by the arrow had frightened her. Eyes closed, and pressing her lips to his knuckles, she whispered, "Damn you Dante, you drive me crazy. I don't know what I'm saying around you half the time."

"I know the feeling, babe."

The sleepy voice startled her and green eyes snapped open. Dante gazed up at her through half-lidded eyes. Cassandra squeezed his hand and tears stung her eyes. "Dante . . . I'm so sorry."

Dante bestowed a sweet, relieved smile upon her. "So am I. C'mere." Easily, he pulled her down until she was lying in his arms, her head upon his chest.

Again, tears stung her eyes, but this time the tears were those of relief, relief at this proof of his returning strength. She sighed as slender, yet powerful fingers wound their way into her hair.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," Dante said as he stroked her hair. "I don't know why I was such an ass."

"I scared you," Cassandra reminded him, "I still don't regret it. I'd do it again and if that pisses you off too bad."

Dante's chest rumbled with a sexy chuckle. "There's my spitfire," he approved. Cassandra grinned at being referred to as "his." Slowly, Dante sat up pulling Cassandra's lithe frame with him.

Dante gently tilted her chin up with his knuckles. When her eyes met his, Dante began to speak softly. "I've got a big mouth," he admitted, "I definitely can be the king of assholes, may all lesser assholes bow before me and all that. I can't promise not to lose my temper and say things I don't mean." Dante swallowed before forcing himself to continue. He had a skill with the ladies and could use sweet words to bend them to his will but he wasn't used to meaning them. "If you scare me like that again, and I'm sure you will," another grinned graced his angelic features, "I'm probably going to yell at you. But it's because I care."

Cassandra slid her fingers over his cheek. "If you were an asshole, I was a bitch. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. You've been so sick. I should have just ignored it."

Dante shook his head. "You _never_ have to put up with that kind of shit from me. I just want you to know the real reason for it. If I'm being a dick, tell me, just don't ever leave like that."

Cassandra smiled sweetly and leaned in until her lips were a breath from his. "No, I think you're stuck with me, devil hunter."

Dante leaned in, capturing her lips with his. He kissed her, finally accepting the feelings he held for this woman. She was _his_. His tongue swept into the cavern of her mouth and he relished the taste that was uniquely hers. She returned the gesture tentatively and he found her inexperience refreshing and arousing. So too was the way she clung to him, her hand buried in silken white locks. Definitely arousing. Whoa. Time to stop.

Dante was shaken. Never had someone fired his blood like this with just a kiss. In all his past dealings with women, and there had been a lot, Dante had never hesitated to take what he could get. If a bit of seduction was required that was fine with him. He'd never worried whether the girl would regret their actions with the rising of the sun.

It was different with Cassandra. The thought of making love to Cassandra only to have her regret it left a very sour taste in his mouth. With this in mind, Dante tore his lips from Cassandra's.

Despite his honorable intentions, Dante allowed himself some smug satisfaction in the knowledge that she was as breathless as he was.

Cassandra slowly eased her grip on Dante's hair, running one small hand down his chest and across his stomach.

Dante groaned, and his control slipping slightly, began to run a series of nips, licks, and kisses down the slender column of Cassandra's neck.

"Mmm. Dante."

Dante forced himself to pull back after placing one final kiss upon Cassandra's swollen lips.

Cassandra gave him a playful grin. "I guess I should let you get some rest huh?"

The moment Cassandra made to leave the bed Dante tightened his grip.

"You need to rest too, ya know," Dante teased, "We could keep an eye on each other. After all, I'm still weak. What if I get thirsty or something?"

Cassandra laughed softly, "We couldn't have that, could we? Why don't I go change out of my clothes and then I'll come back?"

With a predatory grin, Dante released her. "If you don't, I'll have to hunt you down."

Smile widening, Cassandra leaned down to whisper in Dante's ear. "Don't tempt me." Then before Dante could react, the sprite was out of the bed and almost to the door. "I won't be long."

Dante could only stare after her, bemused, as she left the room.

Cassandra's heart pounded as she walked the short distance to her room. Though inexperienced with relationships, the redhead was intelligent enough to realize that Dante had given her quarter. This left her both disappointed and relieved.

She wanted Dante, of that she had no doubt. What she doubted was herself. The only ways she had known had been those of the demon world. She had no idea how humans went about these things. In the demon world, the acceptable mode of obtaining a mate was the classic cave man style club and drag method. The strong controlled the weak, simple as that.

Vergil had protected her from any who may have considered pulling such a stunt with her. Never had Cassandra considered Vergil for a lover. Their relationship had progressed through several stages. At first, Vergil had been her mostly benevolent master and she his resentful and wary servant, then to a more pleasant mentor and pupil type of relationship, and finally Vergil had developed a deep brotherly affection for her. Vergil had always been too much an instructor to be her lover. No, he had fit into the role of big brother perfectly.

The rest of her contact with males had been far less pleasant. Cassandra didn't want to mess things up by going too fast. Dante had shown a restraint that Cassandra doubted she possessed. From what little she'd managed to learn, Dante wasn't one to refuse a woman his bed. However, she had no fear that Dante didn't want her. No man could kiss a woman like that unless he desired her.

For a moment, Cassandra considered speaking to Vergil as she had always done when something troubled her. Then she laughed. Cassandra highly doubted that Vergil wanted to have any knowledge of whom she or Dante slept with especially if it was each other. Perhaps it was time for a woman-to-woman talk.

Cassandra and Lady had waved the white flags, and had actually been on friendly terms with each other for almost a week now but Cassandra was wary of approaching the other woman with something so personal. Still, she was the only other woman Cassandra knew.

Sighing, Cassandra pushed off the door. It was much too late for such a conversation now. Lady was getting some much-deserved rest and it was time Cassandra did the same. Choosing a light blue cami and capri pajama set, the redhead changed for bed. Quickly, she braided her hair doubting that Dante would want her thick mane in his face all night. Finally, she left her room stopping outside Vergil's door to knock.

"Vergil?"

"Come."

Cassandra opened the door and was surprised to find Vergil dressed in nothing more than black silk pajama bottoms. She allowed her eyes to wander over Vergil well-muscled chest and arms. Every inch of the man was sculpted perfection. Nope, not a flicker of lust. Vergil was Dante's mirror image, though perhaps a bit more slender, and yet he stirred Cassandra not at all. Only one male had ever been able to provoke a reaction from her and that had been the bright eyed, smart-mouthed Dante.

"I wanted to say goodnight," Cassandra said, running an assessing eye over the dark twin. Vergil looked uncharacteristically irritated. The redhead would have thought that she and Dante were the only ones who could get Vergil so riled. He wouldn't still be upset over their earlier fight. Therefore, that meant that the cause of his agitation wasn't either of them. Interesting.

"Is something wrong, Vergil?"

Vergil shook his head, a bit frantically, Cassandra thought. "No. I'm fine." Vergil gave her a strained smile. "Is everything all right between you and Dante now?"

Cassandra recognized the subject change but let it pass. Pushing Vergil never did any good. She much preferred to subtly needle. "Yeah. We're good now."

"I'm glad."

Cassandra cocked her head, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "I've never asked you but how do you feel about me and Dante? You've seemed okay with it but . . . well, are you?"

The smile Vergil gave this time was less strained and more sincere. He shook his head affectionately. "Little One, how could I not be happy?"

The redhead stepped farther into the room. "Really? It's not awkward for you?"

Vergil walked forward laying his hands on her shoulder. "I love you as a sister. And I love Dante pain in my ass that he is. If you make each other happy how can I be anything but ecstatic?" Vergil sighed and continued in a softer voice, "Dante is everything that is honorable. He's everything I could ever have wanted for you. Everything I've never managed to be. You are everything I could want for him. So, yes, I approve, if that's what you were looking for."

Cassandra blushed and grinned. "I feel like a little girl for wanting your blessing but I do. It's nice to know I have it."

In a rare moment of warmth, Vergil hugged Cassandra. "Now, off to bed with you."

The redhead pulled back to gaze up at Vergil. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

Vergil gave a mock stern look. "Goodnight."

Cassandra laughed. "Goodnight, Vergil."

"Sleep well, Little One."

Cassandra left, closing the door behind her. Vergil sighed and dropped his head. "Now, if only my life was so simple."

Cassandra entered Dante's room feeling curiously shy. Dante opened his eyes and gave her a lazy smile.

"Thought you got lost."

Cassandra smiled, and stepped in shutting the door behind her. "I stopped by to say goodnight to Vergil."

Dante's smile slid into a naughty grin. "Come say goodnight to me."

She laughed and climbed under the covers nestling comfortably against Dante's side. Cassandra sighed contentedly when Dante wrapped an arm around her.

The white-haired demon hunter tipped her chin up and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Sweet dreams, babe."

Cassandra grinned wickedly and ran a hand over his flat stomach. She may not understand the rules but the game was fun to play. "Sweet dreams yourself."

Dante groaned using every once of control he possessed to simply close his eyes. "It'd be hard not to."

Dante awoke first, a smile on his face before his eyes had opened. It only widened once they did. Cassandra still snuggled next to him, long lashes fanned on high cheekbones. The white-haired demon considered for a moment what it would be like to wake up this way every day. Never before had he wanted to be tied down to any particular woman. Most women wouldn't have survived a day. Cassandra wasn't most women. Now, relishing in the feel of her soft curves, the sweet way her hand rested over his heart, he found the idea pleasing.

Content to lie in bed, Dante played idly with Cassandra's sleep-tussled hair, mesmerized by the way the sun played upon it making it appear as liquid fire. Such silkiness could never burn however.

Dante watched as Cassandra stirred, lashes fluttering open to reveal sleepy green eyes. Slowly, a smile lit her features. "Good morning," she said voice husky with sleep.

"Good morning." A naughty grin graced Dante's face. "I know something that could make it better."

"Hmm. Really?" she teased, "What's that?"

Accepting the invitation, Dante leaned down claiming her lips in a heated kiss. Cassandra sighed into his mouth, one arm sliding around his back while a hand slid into his hair. She just loved his hair.

When the kiss ended, Cassandra ran graceful fingers over his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I'll be fine."

A delicate brown lifted. "That's not what I asked you."

Dante pouted then shrugged. "Still a little weak." His stomach growled. His pout lifted into a grin and Cassandra laughed. "I should go see about getting you something to eat."

Dante shook his head. "I can make in downstairs." At her disapproving look, his voice took on a distinct whine. "I can't stand being in bed anymore.

Cassandra hesitated. "Dante . . . you were so sick. We nearly lost you."

Dante sighed at the worry in her eyes and compromised. "What if I promise to lay on the couch?"

"You'll stay on the couch? Promise?"

"Promise."

Cassandra nodded and reluctantly eased out of Dante's arms. "Okay, let's see if we can get you up."

The redhead crossed to Dante's side of the bed and hovered anxiously as Dante slowly shifted into a sitting position. Dante swayed when he stood but Cassandra placed an arm around his waist and he steadied.

"I think I'm all right as long as we go slow," Dante said, embarrassed by heavily he was leaning against Cassie. He'd get even with Mundus just for the pride this was costing him. Hell, he didn't know how Vergil had stood it with the good grace he had. Vergil was not one who enjoyed being fussed over.

As the couple made their way out of the bedroom, Dante had the impression that if Cassandra's hands hadn't been busy holding him upright, she would have been wringing them. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dante was sweating and winded. Gratefully, Dante collapsed on the couch allowing Cassandra to fluff pillows behind him and pull a cover up over his legs.

Dante watched her fuss for a moment before grabbing her hand. "I'm fine, Cass."

Cassandra frowned then managed a smile. "I know. It's just that you were so sick."

Dante gave her one of his trademark cocky grins. "You're not going to get rid of me that easy, babe."

The redhead shook her head in consternation but leaned down to kiss him. "Just rest there. I'm going to go get dressed then we'll see about feeding you." Cassandra handed him the remote. "You won't get off the couch?"

Dante rolled his eyes. "I won't get off the couch. Promise."

Satisfied, Cassandra headed for the stairs. "Be right back."

Once in her bedroom, Cassandra dressed in a light-denim skirt and a white tank top. Studying the many pairs of shoes Dante had purchased for her, Cassandra finally pulled on a pair of black knee boots. As she brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair, she considered just how she was going to make Dante something to eat. She hadn't gotten around to learning to cook just yet.

After a moment, Cassandra decided to get Vergil to help her. After all, it was nearly noon. Vergil had probably been awake for hours and was in his room with his nose buried in a book.

Walking the short distance down the hall, Cassandra knocked.

"Come in."

Cassandra entered, stopping just inside the door in concern and surprise.

Vergil was still in bed. Despite having slept in, he looked exhausted. Cassandra walked quickly to the bed laying a hand on Vergil's forehead.

"Are you ill?" Cassandra asked frown at the dark circles under his blue eyes.

Vergil chuckled in spite of himself. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well." Vergil pushed the covers back revealing his black silk pajamas. After running a hand through his hair, he looked up at Cassandra. "What did you need, Little one?"

Cassandra still looked doubtful but answered, "I wanted to make Dante something to eat but remembered I can't cook. Think you could help me?"

"Of course." The older twin stood. "Where is Dante? He still in bed?"

"No, I helped him downstairs to the couch. He's watching tv." Cassandra studied Vergil. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Vergil forced a smile. "I'm fine." Which in essence was the truth. There was nothing physically wrong with him. After the kiss he'd shared with Lady his mind had simply refused to allow him to rest. It was ridiculous. He'd kissed women before. This should be no different. "Is Lady still here?" he asked trying to sound casual.

Cassandra shrugged. "The door to the room she was sleeping in is still closed." An imp of suspicion began to dance in Cassandra's head. "Why?"

"No reason," Vergil answered looking away. "The woman was exhausted. Humans shouldn't push themselves so hard."

"Uh huh." Cassandra's tone implied that she wasn't convinced.

Desperately, Vergil nudged Cassandra towards the door. "Well, go on and let me get dressed and I'll be down to help you with breakfast shortly."

Cassandra allowed him to push her along but at the door she paused turning back to face him. "You know, Vergil, whatever you're hiding, I'll find out. You know I will." She gave him a sweet smile. "Are you sure you don't want to just tell me and save yourself some aggravation?"

Vergil merely glared and pointed at the door.

Cassandra shrugged and winked mischievously. "Suit yourself. More fun for me."


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: This chapter has been a real pain in my butt but it was necessary. Sorry, it took so long to get it out but I just couldn't arrange things to my satisfaction. It's a bit short but I'm finally mostly happy with what's hear. The laughs and action should start picking up again in the next chapter or two. Also, look for my reviewer acknowledgements at the bottom from now on. Otherwise . . . enjoy._

Vergil slammed the door closed behind Cassandra, fighting the urge to pound his head off the wall. If Cassandra found out that he had kissed Lady, she'd think it was wonderful. It wasn't wonderful damn it! Was it?

Shaking his head and cursing the female gender under his breath, Vergil went about getting dressed. Running a hand through his hair, all the maintenance it generally required, he left his room. When he passed Lady's still closed door, Vergil paused and considered knocking. Perhaps it would help to sort this out like rational beings.

"I think not," he muttered, ordering his feet to just keep on moving.

When Vergil reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes settled on Dante, stretched out on the couch, remote held lazily in his hand. Cassandra sat at the end of the couch, Dante's feet resting in her lap. Her fingers idly traced the muscles on Dante's calves. As his twin turned bright eyes on him, a smile found its way onto Vergil's face.

" 'Morning, bro," Dante greeted.

"Good morning," Vergil replied, "How do you feel?"

"Good as new."

Cassandra snorted. Dante glared, then pouted.

"Fine. I'm still a little tired. But that's all."

"Hungry?"

A smile lit Dante's features. "Starved."

Vergil chuckled. If Dante's appetite had returned then he really must be feeling better. Vergil gestured to Cassandra. "Let's get started on your first cooking lesson then."

Dante watched amused as Vergil went through the steps of making bacon and eggs, outlining the process for Cassandra with far more patience than the dark twin had ever displayed for his little brother. It caused a pang but Dante pushed it aside. Life hadn't given Vergil and Dante a fair chance for brotherly affection. They had time now.

A mischievous smile spread across his handsome face as Lady stumbled sleepily down the stairs. "Good morning sunshine," he chirped happily.

"Don't make me shoot you, Dante," Lady grumped despite the pleased smile tugging at the corners of her lips. There had been times she had feared that Dante would never again irritate her beyond reason with his sharp tongue and quick mind.

Cassandra looked out from the kitchen with a smile. "Come on, Lady, I just got him patched up." Cassandra's smile faded into a frown. "Are you all right, Lady? You look exhausted. Didn't you sleep?"

"Yeah, babe," Dante chimed in, "For as much time as you were supposed to be sleeping you look like shit."

Lady scowled reflexively at Dante but her eyes went to Vergil who was studiously looking anywhere but at her.

Cassandra's perceptive gaze caught this and glanced between the two curiously.

Lady saw Cassandra's puzzled look and made an impulsive decision. "I'm fine. I just need a little more sleep and I'll be good as new. I'm going to head back to my place for a while but Cassie, do you wanna go out for a few drinks tonight? I could use the chance to unwind. Ya know, . . . girl's night out?"

Cassandra glanced at Dante as Vergil made himself very busy placing the scrambled eggs in a bowl. "I don't know . . . will you be okay, Dante?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Dante said with a grin, "Go have some fun. It'll give me and Verge a chance to bond."

Vergil looked over at Dante. "I'm frightened." Then he smirked and waved his hand in dismissal. "Go. Have some fun. The worst that will happen is you'll return and find Dante on the couch with a gag in his mouth."

"Ya know ya love me," Dante teased.

Vergil rolled his eyes tolerantly. "Yeah. Yeah."

Lady smiled at this exchange, which Vergil saw and quickly turned back to preparing breakfast. Dante lifted a quizzical brow but said nothing.

"Sure you won't stay for breakfast?" Cassandra invited.

"No," Lady declined with a grin, "I'm just gonna head home. I'll meet you here at 9 though?"

"Sure," Cassie agreed.

With a wave and a final look at Vergil, Lady was gone.

Cassandra studied Vergil as he very intently prepared a plate for Dante heaping a pile of eggs on it and several pieces of bacon. The older twin reached into the fridge and retrieved the ketchup applying a liberal amount the eggs. "Give this to Dante," he said.

"Hey, you remembered how I like 'em," Dante cried as Cassandra handed him the plate before heading back into the kitchen to get Dante a glass of juice.

Vergil gave Dante a hesitant grin. "I think you'll find I forget very little."

The twins stared at each other for a long moment before Vergil turned away embarrassed and Dante turned his attention to his meal with a smile.

Cassandra also smiled as Vergil brusquely shoved a plate at her. "Quick gushing and eat your damned breakfast," he groused.

Cassandra stood up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before joining Dante in the living room to do just that.

The moment that he was out of Cassandra's sight, Vergil closed his eyes and fought to resist the urge to bang his head off the counter. _That urge is becoming all too common, _he thought. The red head suspected something and from the gleam in his twin's eyes, Dante did as well. If those two figured it out Vergil could just kiss peace and quiet goodbye. Vergil could almost see peace and quiet flying out the window hand in hand.

"Are you gonna eat it or just stand there and look at it, Verge?" Dante asked around a mouthful of eggs.

Vergil made a face at Dante's manners but nodded. "Yes, I'll eat." Vergil couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile when he finally turned towards the living room. Dante had moved over so Cassandra could sit and the two had curled up on the sofa and were talking quietly as they ate and occasionally laughing.

Vergil took a seat, enjoying the relative peace as he ate his breakfast. The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. Dante napped off and on and Vergil and Cassandra flipped idly through the channels. Dante had scooted up a bit and Cassandra lay between his legs, her head resting on his chest. Vergil, in an uncharacteristic display of sloth sprawled in the chair, his long legs hanging over the side.

The elder twin let his mind wander freely . . . as long as it didn't wander onto the subject of Lady. Vergil went over a mental list of the things he needed to do within the next few days. One of those things was finally getting around to getting Cassandra the proper paperwork and identification she would need to move around unhindered in society. Once he was well enough, Dante would have to make the necessary phone calls to give Vergil and Cassandra access to Devil May Cry's accounts, not that Vergil was in any trouble financially.

No, Vergil could easily support himself and Cassandra in style for quite a while but he knew Cassandra needed to feel that she earned her keep and that she wasn't being kept.

Throughout the day, the three exchanged idle small talk or just enjoyed each other's company in silence. Finally, around 7:30 Cassandra stretched and sat up smiling at Dante's sleepy protests. Cassandra brushed a strand of hair off Dante's brow. "I've got to get ready for when Lady gets here. Go back to sleep."

Dante mumbled grumpily but smiled slightly when Cassandra placed a kiss on his cheek before heading upstairs. Dante watched her go admiring the shape of her ass and her lean strong legs.

Vergil watched his brother with a wry expression.

"What?" Dante asked.

"I'm not sure but I think I should probably beat the crap out of you for looking at Cassandra that way," Vergil drawled.

The young twin gave his brother a naughty smirk. "Hey, you might have adopted her as a little sister but _I_ sure didn't."

Vergil rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his twin's head.

**Wildgirlxyz3: Well, Vergil hasn't really spent much time honing his ability to interact with others. What do you expect from a guy who usually just chops anything that bothers him in half? LOL. And I can definitely see Cassie as the meddling little sister leading to lots of hilarity and exasperation on Vergil's part.**

**SoDesuKa: I'm hoping to update more often really but you know how it is. Sometimes your muse just doesn't wanna do its job and I refuse to publish something I'm not happy with so please just bear with me. And I'm glad you like what I've done so far.**

**SheWolf51: Yeah, see Dante is soo easy for me to write but Vergil and Lady are a challenge. So blame Vergil's stubborn ass when it takes me a while to get a chapter out. Sometimes he just doesn't play well with others. ;-) Thanks again for the review.**

**Jb: We should definitely be seeing more and more VL action as the chapters go on. Like I've said above the pairing is new for me and they are both quiet stubborn but don't worry I'll threaten to hide their weapons if they don't cooperate.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Well, here it is. Slightly longer than the last one and a little easier to write. Hope you enjoy it._

Cassandra studied her closet all the while wondering why Lady had suggested this "girls night out". Sure, white flags had been waved and a mutual respect had developed during the last few days but Cassandra wouldn't have yet called them friends. There had been an odd look in Lady's eyes when she asked but Cassandra sighed. She'd find out soon enough and this would give Cassie a chance to ask Lady her own questions.

Feeling keyed up and slightly naughty, Cassandra slid out of her skirt and tank top. She chose another denim skirt, this time a black mini skirt that left little to the imagination. Sliding it on, she turned back to her closet and selected a black halter-top with a key whole, which showed off her cleavage splendidly. Before pulling her boots on, Cassie fastened a knife sheath to each leg sliding a slender yet deadly dagger into each sheath. She just would never feel comfortable going unarmed and taking Vengeance was probably out of the question.

Cassandra tidied her hair leaving it loose. She applied a light purple shadow to her lids and dark purple eyeliner accentuating the deep green of her eyes. Mascara followed. A touch of bronze blush and lipstick completed the look. Glancing over at the clock, Cassandra saw that it was 8:30. Lady seemed to be the type that would be early. The redhead grabbed her leather coat before leaving the room.

Gliding gracefully down the stairs, Cassie smirked when Dante let out a low whistle. As she approached the couch, Dante rose slowly to his feet. He wobbled a moment then grinned as he steadied. "Sometimes demon blood does come in handy," he chuckled.

Cassandra smiled at seeing Dante on his feet again then gasped in surprise when Dante suddenly pulled her into his arms. His fingers trace a path down her spine leaving goose bumps in their wake. Blue eyes trailed over her in appreciation. "Hmm. Maybe I should tag along. I don't know if I should let you out of my sight."

Cassandra giggled, her arms going around his neck. Neither noticed Vergil's exasperation as he slumped lower in his chair and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you're up to that quite yet," Cassie reminded Dante as her fingers played with platinum locks.

"You'd be surprised what I'm 'up' to," Dante replied, grinned lecherously.

Vergil nearly gagged. "Dear gods. I'm still here you know."

If the other two occupants of the room heard him, they showed no sign. Cassie leaned in closer to Dante nipping playfully at his jaw. "Sorry, handsome. Girls only."

"I never get to have any fun," Dante pouted.

The redhead's eyes sparkled and her fingers tightened in his hair pulling him down until their lips were mere inches apart. "We'll have to do something about that," she purred before leaning up to kiss him.

Dante's arms tightened as he deepened the kiss thoroughly, enjoying the way Cassandra felt in his arms. Cassandra sighed into his mouth firing his blood even more.

"FOR PITY'S SAKE GET A ROOM!"

The couple started apart and turned to see Vergil slumped in his chair, blushing furiously, with a hand over his eyes.

A teasing grin spread across Dante's lips. "Aw, you're just jealous, bro."

Vergil lowered his hand slightly and glared at his twin. "No. What I am is scarred for life! I've just experienced the joy of watching my little brother make out with my little sister. Quite frankly, it's disturbing."

Dante and Cassandra exchanged startled looks before busting out in laughter. "That's . . . so fucked up!" Dante chortled.

Cassandra pulled away from Dante still laughing and shook her head. "Poor Vergil. I thought you said you approved?"

"I do," Vergil grumbled, "That doesn't mean I want to watch."

"Not into voyeurism, Verge?" Dante prodded, enjoying making his twin squirm.

Vergil glared at Dante but before he could be forced to dignify that comment with a response, the door swung open and Lady walked in.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Thank God, finally someone comes to save me," Vergil exclaimed with his back still towards the door. When he did turn around, he froze. Lady was sex on two very long well shaped legs.

The dark haired woman wore a skin tight, mid-riff baring tank whose neckline was low enough to show the generous swell of her chest. Lady also wore a skirt but she had chosen a mini skirt made of leather that was so tight it was like a second skin. High heeled, black knee-high boots completed the picture.

Vergil, who had always prided himself on his control, found himself speechless. His mood was not improved in when he realized his mouth had quite suddenly gone dry.

"Damn, Lady! Looking good," Dante said approvingly, "Not quite as good looking as Cassandra here but not bad at all."

Lady raised a delicate brow and placed her hand on a slender hip. "If you weren't like a very annoying big brother to me Dante, I might take offense."

Seeing an opportunity to goad his brother, Vergil found his voice. "Really, Dante, what would possess you to say something like that to a woman."

Dante smirked. "Hey, you were the one who was ranting about incest."

Cassandra watched in fascination as Vergil glanced at Lady causing his ears to turn a remarkable shade of red. A ghost of suspicion began to float around in her head. With this in mind, she couldn't resist adding, "Well, since Lady isn't your adopted sister, Vergil, it's only fair to get your opinion. How do you think she looks?" Cassandra's suspicions increased when Lady turned a flattering shade of pink.

Vergil cleared his throat nervously. "Uh. . .that outfit is quite . . . becoming."

Dante snorted and rolled his eyes at Lady. "If you want a translation that means you look hot."

"Yes, Dante," Lady muttered, "I think I figured that much out."

Desperate to change the subject, Vergil pulled out his wallet and handed Cassandra a wad of cash. "Tomorrow or the next day we'll go set things up so you'll have access to cash of your own but for now this should hold you over."

Cassandra stared at the money in her hand and then down at her outfit. With a shrug, she rolled the money up and stuck in down her shirt. Vergil gave her a look.

"Where else am I gonna put it?"

Both males looked over at Lady who looked in any direction but Vergil's. "Mine's in the same place."

Dante thumbed at the keyhole in Cassandra's shirt. "What else you got in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cassie teased.

"No, no, no," Vergil pleaded with a groan, "Not again. Now," he said changing the subject, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Probably just Sandy's," Lady replied, "Why?"

"I think what Vergil is getting at is that he doesn't want either of you driving if you're going to be drinking," Dante clarified.

Lady sighed but nodded knowing they were right. "We'll take a cab if it'll make you happy."

Vergil nodded his acceptance. After a moment, he frowned and turned to Cassandra. "Do me a favor and please be careful, okay?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, Vergil. Really, I'm not going that far and it'll be fine."

Vergil sighed and put an arm around her shoulders. "I know. It's my job to worry."

"Well, don't," Cassandra said rising on tip to kiss Vergil's cheek. "Don't wait up."

Vergil and Dante watched silently as the two women waved and left. The twins looked at each other for a long moment then Dante shook his head. "We're going to be waiting up aren't we?"

Vergil sighed. "Without a single doubt, brother."

As promised, the women hailed a cab for the short trip to Sandy's. Sandy smiled when she saw the two women. "Lady! Long time, girl. I see you brought my friend with you."

Cassandra tossed her coat over a chair as Lady grinned and answered. "Needed a girl's night out, Sandy. It's been a rough week." Lady reached down her shirt and slapped a twenty down on the bar. "Now, we'll take a shot of Jack to start."

"Sure thing," Sandy said pouring the shots.

Lady lifted her glass to Cassandra who copied the gesture. "To kicking demon ass."

Cassandra grinned wickedly and downed the shot. The red head smacked her lips and waved at Sandy putting a twenty of her own on the bar. "Keep it coming." After Sandy had poured the shots and moved off to wait on another customer, Cassandra turned to Lady.

"Okay, Lady, what's up?"

Lady blinked in surprise before glancing down at her glass. "What makes you think something is up?"

Cassie gave a slight laugh. "A week ago, you hated me. Sure, we've waved the white flags but you don't seem the type to be big on girl time."

Lady downed her shot to buy a moment to gather her thoughts. "Okay, so I did have an ulterior motive." Lady sighed and bit the bullet. "I wanted to talk to you about Vergil."

Cassandra nearly spit her drink all over the bar. She choked wiping her mouth. She eyed the other woman warily. "What about Vergil?"

"He-he kissed me last night," Lady had to force the words out.

The redhead's jaw dropped comically then her eyes widened and she let out a squeal of delight. "I knew it!"

Lady's eyes were equally as surprised. "You did?!"

Cassie smiled wryly. "Well, I knew something was going on between you but I didn't know exactly what." She motioned for Sandy to pour them another drink. Cassie leaned back, glass in hand, and spent a long moment studying the other woman.

"Vergil is more important to me than I can say," Cassie began in a level tone, "We were all the other had down there. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead. Vergil taught me every thing I know." Cassandra leaned forward her gaze meeting Lady's coolly. "We might not share the same blood, but Vergil is my brother in every other sense of the word. I'd be less than pleased if he was hurt."

There was a long moment of silence as Lady stared back choosing her words carefully. "Dante and I went through our own hell together," Lady said using the same level tone Cassandra had. "Each of us were forced to spill the blood of someone we loved. Both of us thought we'd lost that person for good."

Lady looked down at her drink for a moment, "We became close in a way I'd never have thought possible. We worked together killing the remaining demons and somewhere along the line we healed each other." Lady paused and a sad smile played on her lips. "Well, as much as such things can heal." Lady raised her head cool mismatched eyes staring deep into Cassandra's. "I'd be damned pissed off if Dante were hurt."

A sudden smile from Cassandra broke the tension. "Good. I see we understand each other." Cassie tossed her drink back and turned her thoughts to Lady's situation. "If you want Vergil," she said, "It's not going to be easy." Cassandra hesitated then sighed. "In a lot of ways, Dante handled the death of his mother far better than Vergil. Vergil spent a lot of years turning his heart to ice."

"He didn't succeed completely," Lady said with certainty, "I could see that even back at Temen ni gru."

"It wasn't for a lack of trying," Cassandra replied dryly, "I guess Vergil figured that if he blocked all human emotion no one could hurt him that way and if he'd gain enough power no one could hurt him physically either. Somewhere in that screwed up thinking was a desire to protect his brother."

Lady laughed. "You coulda fooled me."

"I didn't say it made sense," Cassie snorted, "It's just how it was as far as I can make out." The redhead waved a hand, "Yeah, Vergil's thawed a bit for me and for Dante but it's going to be tough getting him to let anyone else in." 

Lady hesitated then said, "He already said we were friends."

Cassie smiled in approval. "Then you're already off to a good start. However, from what I've seen, Vergil's got a case of cold feet. You're going to have to be subtle."

Cassie frowned. "Well, as subtle as a woman who carries a rocket launcher can be."

"Hey!" Lady protested as Sally poured them both another drink, "I can do subtle!"

"If you can, what you need to do is just make a habit of being around. Don't let him avoid you, but don't cling either," Cassandra warned, "Just be aggressive enough to keep yourself on his mind until his poor little male brain comes to terms with things. If you come on too strong too fast he'll panic."

Lady contemplated Cassie's advice and nodded. "Makes sense I guess. Think you and Dante can make yourselves scarce on occasion?" She was surprised when Cassandra blushed and looked away.

"Well, speaking of me and Dante . . . I wanted to ask you about something."

Intrigued by Cassie's sudden shyness, Lady leaned forward. "What about?"

"Sex."

Lady blinked in shock. "Don't tell me you want a lecture on the birds and the bees!"

Rolling her eyes, Cassie grinned. "I know about that part! Yeesh. I'm just not sure how humans handle these things. And Dante definitely looks at things like this from a human perspective. How do you know when the time's right?"

Lady's mismatched eyes narrowed. "Is Dante rushing you?" 

Cassie shook her head in dismissal. "No, if anything he's being very patient. I'm just not sure _I_ want to be this patient but I also don't want him to think I'm a slut."

The brunette nodded her head to show she understood then pursed her lips in thought. After a moment she said, "There's no definite rules here. It depends on the people. I mean, you and Dante haven't known each other for very long but you've already been through a lot together. It's not like your jumping into bed with a stranger. My guess is that Dante's waiting for you to be ready. And patient isn't a virtue that Dante normally possesses. Which should tell you something about how he feels about you." Lady shrugged. "My advice? Just go with the flow. You'll know when the time is right."

Cassandra nodded slowly. "Thanks. Talking to Vergil about this was sooo not an option."

Lady laughed sharply. "It'd give him fits."

Cassandra smiled and the two women tossed back another shot together. "I think between the two of us we're going to give them both fits enough."

Lady smirked. "They haven't got a prayer.

_Ethear: Glad to know my agonies on writing Vergil are paying off. Thanks for the review!_

_Wildgirlxyz: Yeah, the last chapter was definitely a transitional chapter; low on action but I needed it to get to the next phase. I'm glad it wasn't too boring. Thanks for reviewing again!_

_JB: Yeah, I know it was short but it just didn't want to be any longer and flow well with what I want to do. This chapter is a bit longer and hopefully the next one will be longer still. I think we've got some laughs coming._

_Destructo888: Glad you like the VL. Like I've said before neither character is an easy write for me. It's nice to know all the pain is paying off. Good to hear from you again._

_Nowshin:! Long time! I'm glad you like the story. It's good to hear from you. I thought it would be much more entertaining to have the girls take on the guys as a pair. As for the action between the boys, their twins. They must have been close as children and I don't think either of them would have forgotten. More and more of the past should turn up. Thanks for reviewing!_

_SoDesuKa: Thanks for reviewing again. Glad you liked it and hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for an update._


	18. Chapter 18

Once the girls were gone, Dante flopped back down on the couch. Vergil smirked and resumed his seat in the chair.

"I know what Cassandra is like when she is intoxicated," Vergil began shooting his twin a grin, "What I'm wondering is what Lady is like?"

Dante considered a moment. "Chipper."

"Chipper?"

"Kinda like an alcoholic spider-monkey."

Vergil sighed. "Joys."

Dante studied his brother curiously. "What's with this sudden interest in Lady?"

Mentally, Vergil cursed, but outwardly, he was cool and calm. "I have no 'interest' in Lady. I merely wanted to know if I should expect to be inconvenienced when they return."

"Bullshit, Verge," Dante retorted, "This is me, remember?" The younger twin sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "Even at our worst moment you could never bullshit me. As far as I know even during that mess on Temen-ni-gru you never lied to me, maybe to yourself but never to me. Don't start now."

Vergil glared at his twin. "Why do you care?"

Dante said nothing but borrowed a page from Vergil's book and lifted one well-sculpted brow.

Vergil threw his hands up in surrender. "I kiss her! Happy now?"

Dante's jaw dropped as his brain struggled to process this information. Vergil and _Lady_? After several seconds another thought occurred to him. "And what else?" he demanded an edge creeping into his voice.

"What do you mean 'what else'?" Vergil snapped, standing up and beginning to pace, "There is no 'what else'."

Slightly taken aback by Vergil's obvious agitation Dante shook his head. "All right, Verge. When did this happen?"

"Last night," Vergil said running a hand through his hair. "I was walking by her room and I heard her laughing. It was a weird kind of laughter so I went in. Lady was crying in her sleep and I woke her up. We . . . ended up talking. She told me about her father and . . . somewhere in the middle of it I kissed her."

Vergil shook his head angrily. "It was stupid. A moment of stupid, pathetic, human weakness."

"You're half human, Vergil. Did you forget already?" Though Dante's tone was quiet, the words were pointed. They immediately took some of the wind out of Vergil's sails.

The older twin flopped down on the couch at the opposite end of as his twin. "I'm not ready for this, Dante," Vergil admitted quietly. "She probably loathes me." He sighed. "I don't know how to handle this."

Vergil sighed and tried to find the words to explain things to his twin. "Everything is too weird, Dante. I spent most of my life building walls. After Mom died, I hated everything and everyone. I especially hated anything that made me feel. Then . . . with what happened during the last few months," Vergil shook his head, "I'm fucked up."

Dante tilted his head and frowned. "What do you mean? You've seemed okay."

"It's not classy to mope and whine all day, Dante," Vergil said with a sad grin, "It doesn't mean I'm over everything. You were so ill. I didn't have time to think about it. I haven't forgotten though." Vergil shuddered and added in a whisper, "I was terrified down there," he admitted shamefully, "If it wasn't for Cassandra I would have found a way to kill myself." Vergil looked up his eyes suspiciously bright. "I'm not as strong as you think I am. I still relive it all in my dreams. I don't think I'll ever forget."

"Verge," Dante said, "I gotta ask. Why didn't you send for me sooner? You know I would have come."

"I deserved what I got," Vergil replied, hanging his head in shame. "After what I had done I deserved every moment of misery." Vergil looked up his eyes haunted. I should have taken your hand when you reached for me. Hell, I should never have jumped. Father turned his back on the demon world. I should have taken a lesson from that."

The two brothers sat in silence for a long while before Vergil spoke quietly. "Thank you for coming after me, Dante. I never knew how much I was missing before now. I'd forgotten what it was like to truly be twins."

"So had I," Dante replied in an equally as soft voice, "I never should have let you fall off that cliff. I should have gone after you."

"What's done is done," Vergil said, "And I wouldn't have welcomed it at the time. I would have fought with everything I had left. I doubt it would have changed my point of view much."

"Well," Dante said, turning to look at his twin, "We'll just have to make sure we never forget again." He held out his hand to Vergil. "Brothers."

Vergil took his twin's hand and squeezed tightly. "Twins. Do you see now why I can't handle this?"

Dante smiled gently and laid a hand on his twin's shoulder. "How about you just relax, huh? Lady obviously didn't have a problem with you kissing her 'cause you're still here. So apparently no harm done." Vergil rewarded Dante with a tentative smile.

Vergil leaned back and cast his twin an ironic look. "I'm out of my element here. What do you think I should do?"

"Just go with it, Verge," Dante said, "Just see what happens. It's not like you have to declare sudden undying love for her. Take your time. Get to know her. If she's interested she'll let you know. If you're hesitant she'll understand after everything you've been through."

Suddenly Dante shook his head. "I'm sorry, Vergil, but I gotta say this. Lady is to me what Cassandra is to you. If you do decide to give Lady a chance, I hope you're not going to use her to satisfy some stupid physical need. If that's it, forget it. I'll have to teach you some manners if she doesn't."

Vergil wasn't surprised by his twin's words. If Dante hurt Cassandra that way, he'd probably disembowel him. "And as long as my intentions are honorable? If I decide that I have intentions that is?"

"Then Lady's a big girl," Dante replied. He smiled suddenly. "And in some odd way I think you two fit. But you don't have to worry about it right now. Take all the time you need."

Vergil nodded and cleared his throat. When he spoke, his voice was rough with emotion. "Thanks, brother."

* * *

Back at Sandy's Lady and Cassie were having a good time. Both were quite trashed and loving every minute of it. Currently, they were both on the dance floor, writhing to beat of the music that poured from the jukebox. Cassie found it particularly liberating to forget the rest of the world and allow the music to sweep her away.

Unfortunately, her liberation was interrupted when a voice, reeking of cheap booze, whispered near her ear. "Hey, sweet cheeks, why don't you and I blow this joint and have a party of our own."

Cassandra stopped dancing and turned to face the stupid sucker who had dared interrupt her first girl's night out. Lady caught on quickly to what was happening but stood by, an amused expression on her face, knowing that Cassie could easily handle this piece of dog shit.

Cold green eyes stared hard into the stranger. He was of medium height, built, and over all, not bad looking. His hair was a medium brown and his eyes were an attractive shade of chocolate. His smile, if a bit too cocky, was nice. It was the look in his eyes that made Cassandra's skin crawl. Besides, she already had a man who put this poor sap to shame.

"I like this party," she replied coolly, adding, "And I'm not your sweet cheeks, needle dick."

Dark brows lowered in anger as those around them laughed. "No bitch talks to me like that," he growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him roughly. "You need a man to knock that mouth off you."

Cassie allowed him to pull her closer for the moment. "I already have a man. One that doesn't need to beat women to compensate for a lack in other . . . areas."

"If you have a man, where is he?"

Sandy's voice came from behind the man. "I'd let her go, Jake. She's with Dante."

Murmurs passed through the crowd and the neanderthal swallowed hard. Sadly, his pride wouldn't let him back down. "That punk? I'm not scared of him."

Using demonic speed, Cassandra reached down to her boot, pulled the dagger from its sheath, and had it pressed against her attacker's crotch before he could even process what was going on. Suddenly, painfully aware of where the point of the knife rested, Jake flushed in fear and rage. "You just wait you stupid bitch. You're going to get yours."

Tired of being called a bitch, Cassie yanked her arm free and wrapped her hand around Jake's throat, squeezing slightly.

Jake's eyes bulged as he realized the strength of the small woman he had pegged as an easy target.

"Listen, shit breath," Cassandra growled, pressing the knife into his crotch a little more, "I've had enough of you. If you ever bother me again . . . well, it'll be the last thing you do. Now, I think it's time you left."

When Jake didn't immediately turn tale and run as would have been wise, Cassandra forcibly flung him towards the door. Before Jake could recover and find his feet, she was there, a deceptively tiny foot colliding with his rib cage sending him the rest of the way outside. Now that the rest of the bar's occupants couldn't see, the redhead let her eyes bleed to the eerie blue of her demon state. She could feel the demon inside her howling for release.

It had been too long since she had given it free reign, since she had let it feed on flesh and savor the coppery delicacy of blood. During her forced service to Mundus as his personal assassin, Cassandra had often tasted the blood of demons. The stronger they were the better it tasted. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to feed in the way of her kind. The alcohol weakened her resolve and for a moment she contemplated stalking her pathetic human prey into an alley and feeding her demon. Her fangs elongated in anticipation of the feast. Suddenly, Lady called out to her from the bar and Cassie blinked abruptly and clamped down with an iron will. "Run human," she said her voice that of a demon, "Don't let me lay eyes on you again."

Finally, Jake realized his peril and stumbled to his feet, staggering off into the night. Cassie moved back inside, her eyes having returned to their normal, lovely green. A few guys that had been with him slipped warily past Cassie following Jake into the night. Cassie watched them go repulsed by what she had almost done. Vergil had taught her to not be ashamed of what she was but she had never even considered killing a human. Not matter how slimy and crude Jake might be he did not deserve that fate.

Lady approached and Cassandra forced a smile pushing her dark thoughts to the back of her mind. She'd do some hunting when she got the chance. She was just restless that's all. _If it happens again, I'll talk to Vergil,_ she thought.

"Man just wouldn't take a hint," Cassie said to a very amused Lady.

"They usually don't," Lady replied. "Jake's always been a jerk. He thinks he's God's gift to women."

Cassie looked down at her arm; the bruises left by Jake's paw already fading. Then she looked up at Sandy with an apologetic grin. "I'm afraid I cost you a customer, Sandy."

Sandy chuckled. "Don't worry about it, hon. Creeps like that I don't need." Sandy headed back to the bar. "Come on people," she called, "The night's still young. Drinks are on the house."

It was nearly three am before the cab dropped Lady and Cassandra off at Devil May Cry. Cassandra stumbled through the door first, giggling tipsily, Lady several drunken steps behind her. After her near miss, Cassandra had thrown herself into drowning the demon in alcohol in the hopes it would just shut the hell up and go to sleep. More than anything the incident had frightened her.

Dante looked up from the movie he and Vergil were watching and laughed. Both women appeared to have had one wild night. Cassandra clutched her jacket in one hand, the majority of it dragging on the floor. Both women's hair was disheveled and both of their skins still glistened with sweat from the dance floor.

Cassandra weaved her way over to the couch, plopping her butt down beside Dante.. "Hey, handsssome," she greeted, "Miss me?" Despite the heavy scent of whiskey on her breath, Dante happily accepted the kiss she placed on his eager lips.

Vergil had stood when the women entered the room and rolled his eyes in exasperated amusement at Cassie's antics. Those same eyes widened in alarm, however, when Lady 'accidentally' stumbled against Vergil.

"Oh, I'm sssorry," Lady slurred, looking up innocently, "I musst have tr-tripped."

Cassie looked over at Vergil's flushed face and Lady's innocent expression and dissolved in helpless giggles, burying her head against Dante's shoulder. So much for subtle. But hell, the woman was drunk so she could probably get away with it.

Cassandra frowned a moment later when she saw how truly uncomfortable Vergil was. She'd thought he was settling in better than this. _God, I'm just fucking up left and right tonight. Well, I did tell Lady to take it slow._

Lady saw Cassie's reaction and stifled laughter of her own. After several seconds, Lady saw the panicked expression in Vergil's eyes. Was he sorry he kissed her?

Vergil looked down at the brunette in his arms then looked helplessly over at Dante. Dante only shrugged looking pointedly down at the woman snuggled against his side. Vergil couldn't help but chuckle. It wasn't Lady's fault he was so fucked in the head. She didn't mean any harm."How much did you two drink?"

Lady thought very hard for a moment then shrugged. She slowly straightened, uncomfortable knowing the Vergil was uncomfortable.

Vergil laughed again. "I'll take that to mean I don't want to know." Vergil looked over at Cassandra and frowned at the way she was clinging to Dante. It was in the way of a drunk, horny, red headed nymph but instead the gesture carried an edge of desperation. What was going on?

"Guess you girls had a good time?" Dante asked, brushing a strand of hair from Cassandra's face.

"Yeaaah," she said leaning her head on Dante's shoulder breathing in his scent. Dear gods, Dante would hate her if he knew what she'd almost done. Dante was far less comfortable with his heritage than she was. Cassie hated herself for what she'd done.

"'Cept for th-at ja-ckass that hit o-on Cassie," Lady chimed in swaying slightly.

The brothers shared a look. "What jackass?" Dante asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"It wa-was Jake," Lady supplied, "But Cassie sh-showed him." Lady giggled and added, "He s-said he wasn't sc-scared of yoou."

"Oh did he," Dante drawled, "I guess I didn't beat his ass badly enough the last time."

"I take it you know this trash, brother?" Vergil said, raising an aristocratic brow.

"Oh yeah." He and Vergil would have to pay Jake a little visit.

"I st-stuck a knife in his crotch," Cassie told Dante, "And that wa-was be-before I threw him out of th-the bar. Litererally." _And before I nearly ate him._

Dante grinned. "That's my girl." Jake was still dead but Dante was glad Cassie had kicked his ass.

Right now all Cassandra wanted was to go to bed after firmly clubbing the nagging voices in her mind over their imaginary heads with a frying pan. "I'm sleepy, Dante," she murmured, snuggling even further against him.

Dante kissed her hair tenderly. "Lets get you to bed then. Can you walk?"

"I think so," she replied, letting Dante move from her side so he could stand up. She accepted his help standing and sighed when he wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned against him.

The two climbed the steps together inconveniently leaving Vergil and Lady alone together. The two stared at each other awkwardly.

"I sh-should get to bed," Lady said looking away.

"Can you get there by yourself?" Vergil could have kicked himself. It had come out as a cheesy pick up line but Vergil had merely been concerned that Lady would fall and injure herself.

"I-I'll be fine." Lady wanted nothing more than to get away from Vergil. He was so obviously uncomfortable. Lady weaved her way towards the stairs, only to trip after three steps.

Vergil moved quickly to her side. Mentally unstable or not, Vergil would never forgive himself if she broke her neck in a fall because he was too uncomfortable to help her up the stairs.

"Let me help you," Vergil suggested hesitantly.

"N-no," Lady shook her head making herself dizzy, "I'm fine."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Vergil drawled one corner of his mouth tugging ever so slightly upwards. _I'm going to help you woman_, he thought, _whether you like it or not. Dante would kill me if I let you hurt yourself._

Vergil had no intentions in an undignified stagger up the stairs as Dante and Cassie had done and instead swept Lady into his arms. Not expecting this, Lady squealed in surprise, her arms going instinctively around his neck.

Vergil smirked at her reaction, reluctantly enjoying the way she clung to him. He might have issues but he wasn't dead either. Wordlessly, he climbed the stairs holding Lady carefully to his chest. After several awkward moments, Lady relaxed – no doubt with a little help from the booze dancing merrily through her system. She laid her head on his shoulder thanking the alcohol for giving her the excuse to enjoy this much.

They reached the door to the room Lady stayed in when she was too injured or tired to head home all too soon. Vergil set Lady carefully on her feet, holding onto her until she was steady.

Vergil backed away studying her in silence. After a moment, he offered a brusque "Goodnight," and headed swiftly to his own room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

_Shewolf51: Yeah, Vergikins has difficulty with the mushie stuff. Enjoy the humor now 'cause it's going to get a bit darker in places. The action is also going to start picking up. Consider the last few chapters a breather from the intense action of the first few._

_Ethear: I think you'll find Verge's more than shy but can you really blame him after the life he's led?_

_SoDesuKa: I'm glad you enjoyed it. The first chapters were so serious I thought some comic relief was in order. After all, life can't suck all the time right? Thanks for the review!_

_Wildgirlxyz3: Yeah. It was sooo tempting to have Vergil scream about cooties but he threatened to cut my hands off if I did that. Party pooper. Again, get ready for things to get more intense and more serious at least for the time being._

_Destruct888: Good to hear from you again. Thanks for the review!_

_JB: Loyal reviewer as always. Thanks!_

_Mistress of Destruction: I think part of the problem is you and I see Lady differently. I've always considered her passion an icy one like Vergil's. Not that ice doesn't burn. Lady, like Vergil was so traumatized by what happened to her mother that she surrounded her feelings with a thick of wall of ice. Still, both of them are capable of great feeling even if they do try to block it out most of the time. I've played both games extensively and read a lot of fanfiction but I guess I just interpreted some things differently, plus I didn't want to do the same thing everyone else was doing. I admire Lady greatly but she definitely has some emotional problems, not that I blame her._

_I didn't forget the other stuff I was just going for some comic relief before things got intense again. I thought the characters needed time to bond and get to know each other. I didn't really consider this as getting off track but an entertaining detour however this is something I will keep in mind as the plot goes on. I think you should be more pleased with the next few chapters. My stories tend to have peaks and valleys where the action is high for a while and then tapers off for a bit before picking back up. But your right and it's way too easy to get complete side tracked with the mushy. Thanks for the warning._

_As for Vergil's mental state, I didn't forget, I just didn't feel it was something that Vergil would dwell on while Dante was so sick. They have had a rough week and don't forget that a very short period of time has gone by since the beginning of the story. It will be getting more attention from here on out._

_As far as Cassandra's knowledge or lack thereof of the human world I was going on the premise that demons would have some knowledge of the human world as some of them live among us and fit in. I'm not sure if you were saying that she shouldn't know what cars are or if she should feel lost in the crowd. I'm not sure to what degree you meant this. I was thinking that Vergil would have told her about the human world and that she would have heard things from other demons coming and going between the words which they must do or Dante wouldn't have a job. Maybe you could elaborate on this for me?_

_I do see your point as far as Cassie goes. I don't think she's perfect, she has a temper which can be quick to explode but I can see how you might think she's a little too cool for her own good. Don't worry, she's not perfect which became clear in this section and will in future sections but I will be more on my guard about this and I appreciate the warning. I wanted her to be a real person, who is flawed like everyone else but is always warm hearted and someone whose intentions are usually good. Which is a very hard balance to maintain. Constructive criticism is always welcome and I thank you for taking the time to review in such detail._


	19. Chapter 19

Lady stood in the doorway for a long moment before she turned and closed the door. She leaned back against it wearily. None of this made sense. She was missing something. How could Vergil be so hot one night and cold the next?

The dark twin had seemed almost afraid of her. He'd been the one to kiss her! Now he acted like she had the cooties. Maybe she was wasting her time. Lady definitely didn't like the idea that she'd been played and Vergil had gotten bored already. She'd cut his eyes out if that was the case. Lady sighed again moving towards the bed. She'd have to talk to Cassie again or maybe Dante.

The brunette stripped, changing unsteadily into a pair of sweats and one of Dante's baggy old t-shirts. Lady decided she'd worry about this all in the morning with a clear head. For now, she'd crawl into bed and tried to forget the horrified look on Vergil's face when she'd touched him. Halfway into the bed, Lady paused again. If Vergil was so disgusted by her, then why had he carried her up here?

"Ugh," she groaned, climbing the rest of the way into bed and pulling the covers up to her chin, "I think I was right before. Men are way more trouble than their worth. Especially, half-demon men with blue eyes, lean strong muscles and incredible asses. Damn Sparda men!"

* * *

Vergil didn't stay in his room long. He was far too restless for that. Like a caged animal he felt the need to prowl. Once he was certain Lady had retreated into her room, he crept silently from his, heading down the hall. Perhaps a walk would clear his mind. He was rationale being. Once he calmed down he'd be able to reason all this out. He stopped when he heard noise coming from Cassie's bedroom. Vergil thought that odd. He'd assumed that she would sleep in Dante's room again as had become her habit.

Vergil stopped outside her door and called softly, "Little one?"

There was a long moment of silence and then a quiet, "Come in."

When Vergil opened the door, he was even more surprised to find that Cassandra had not changed for bed. Indeed, she was still fully dressed and had Vengeance clutched tightly in her hand. "Going somewhere?"

Cassie glared over at him her expression tight. "I need to hunt. _Now_."

The half-devil studied his friend's face for a long moment. Something was wrong. Her eyes were haunted and she fairly shook with tension. Also, Cassie did not seem drunk at all as he had thought earlier. He had smelled the alcohol on her. Vergil wondered what had pushed the substance from her mind so quickly. "I had assumed you'd be staying with Dante again," he asked more than stated.

Cassie looked down for a moment and when she raised her head, the look in her eyes was anguished. "I couldn't. I told him I wanted to sleep alone tonight." She ran her free hand through her hair. "I hurt his feelings, I know, but I couldn't spend the night with him. Not after what I almost did tonight!"

Cassie's eyes glistened with the beginnings of tears and in two long strides Vergil was across the room gathering her into his arms. "What's wrong, little one? What did you almost do?"

Cassie clung to Vergil until he took her chin forcing him to look at her. "What happened, Cassandra?"

"That human . . .Jake, I almost fed on him tonight, Vergil," Cassie cried after a moment, "It's been so long since I've fed but I've never considered feeding on a human before. He made m so angry and the demon in me wanted to punish him. Don't you see?" she continued in a rush, "That's why I couldn't stay with Dante tonight! He'd be repulsed by the mere idea! I'm not worthy to be with him when I'm like this."

Vergil took Cassie by the shoulders shaking her slightly. "Calm down!" When Cassie only shook her head, Vergil sighed and changed tactics. He was a bit restless as well. After all, he'd been planning to go for a walk anyway. A hunt would benefit them both greatly. After they hunted then he would address the matter of Dante's feelings towards the act of feeding. "Wait here while I retrieve Yamato and change into something more appropriate. We'll both go hunt."

Cassie nodded, relieved. Vergil turned and strode quickly from the room. It took only a few minutes for Vergil to change into his favored outfit and return to Cassandra's room, Yamato in its proper place at Vergil's hip.

Cassandra had also changed into the leather pants and halter that Dante had purchased for her. Her hands were encased in the green gloves. She had placed the belt Vergil had given her around her slim waist and Vengeance was nestled securely in its sheath. She fairly hummed with suppressed energy.

"We'll go out the window," Vergil said, "So that the others won't hear us depart."

Cassie nodded tensely and strode to the window, climbing up to crouch on the sill. She looked back at Vergil who motioned for her to go. "I'll be right behind you."

Cassandra leapt from the window, landing softly on the ground a few seconds later. She waited until Vergil landed behind her moments later. They both reached out with their senses, the demon blood within them searched looking for like. Wordlessly, they both headed to the east having sensed several demons in that direction.

Though they were vastly different individuals, this was one of the things Vergil and Cassandra shared other than their devotion to each other. Each was a hunter in the truest sense of the word. They reveled in the hunt almost as much as the kill. They moved silently through the night slipping from shadow to shadow with ease. It didn't take them long to find their chosen prey.

They stepped fearlessly from the concealing shadows and Cassandra smiled with pleasure. Four Whips occupied the alley. The demons were dining on what had been a homeless man. Poor humans were an easy buffet for demons. No one would ask questions and more often than not, no one would even know the victims were missing.

Whips were a tricky demon kill. Like their cousin the Blade, Whips were lizard shaped but must thinner and much, much faster. They used their tails as whips thus their name. Getting struck by one of them were one the more painful things someone could endure. The force they could summon was astounding for creatures of such delicate stature. They also sported sharp claws and unlike their cousins, their fangs dripped a strong poison. While it would not kill a stronger devil, its effects were quite a pain in the ass for the next few hours. It was not recommendable to allow oneself to be bitten.

Whips were an opponent worthy of the bloodlust screaming through her veins this night.

The blue-skinned lizards bared their teeth in hate when they spotted the intruders recognizing the fugitives instantly. Their master would be well pleased by their deaths.

The two devils had different ideas. Cassandra shared a predatory grin with Vergil and then she let go.

Cassandra triggered with a roar of triumph her fingernails elongating into claws and feathered wings sprouting from her back. Vergil watched her transform and with an elegant shrug he too released the demon inside him. Cassandra was right; it had been too long. He'd not fed since before he'd been thrown into Mundus' dungeons. Together the two of them were every child's nightmare.

The Whips wasted no time launching themselves at Vergil and Cassandra. Two came at Cassandra and two went for Vergil. Cassandra nimbly leapt over the tail of the first demon then rolled under the swinging tail of the second. Vergil took a much more direct approach. Like Cassandra he leapt over the tail of the first Whip but then brought his sword straight down severing the tail from the demon. A backward swing of his sword severed the head from the body leaving the dead corpse to twitch in reaction in a pool of its own blood.

Cassandra laughed, the normally melodious sound distorted and gravely. "Show off," she called to Vergil.

"You're just slow," Vergil taunted, "I always was faster."

"True," Cassandra allowed, "But I was always more agile." With that, Cassandra dropped into a full split under the tail of the second Whip. Even as she hit the ground, she thrust upwards with Vengeance sending the blade up through the demons chin into the brain cavity. She twisted the blade before pulling it free. The creature died with a shriek. With a graceful swing of her legs, she was on her feet again.

That left two whips. Cassandra and Vergil both back off confusing the stupid animals.

The two devils moved simultaneously, moving with full speed towards their prey. At the last moment they leapt soaring through the air over the Whips heads to land behind. It was over. Before the lizard creatures could respond to the attack, Vergil and Cassandra had them in their clawed grasps and had dug their fangs deep into the lizards' necks.

Cassandra drank deeply as did Vergil reveling in the release of passions kept suppressed for far too long. The redheaded she-devil pulled her fangs free violently, ripping most of the now dead lizard's throat away, spraying blood on the brick wall beside them. Cassandra let out a cry of ecstasy as the demon fell dead at her feet.

Vergil released his meal in a less dramatic nature simply pulling his fangs free with a sated sigh and allowed the demon to fall from his grip. First he, then Cassandra slowly reverted to their human forms.

Cassandra grinned at Vergil, her lips still painted crimson with blood. "I needed that," she said licking her lips.

Vergil gave her a wicked grin of his own. "I did as well." Vergil looked around the alley observing the carnage. "Not a bad evening's work."

Looking around the seldom used street, Cassandra whistled. "We did make more of a mess than usual."

Vergil chuckled. "Making a mess is enjoyable at times," He gestured back the way they had come. "We should head home."

"Hopefully, they haven't noticed we were gone," Cassandra said in agreement following Vergil towards home.

Vergil glanced over at Cassandra. "Which leads me to my next question; why are you so afraid of Dante finding out?"

"He wouldn't understand," Cassandra said with a shake of her head, "Dante's acceptance of his demon side is minimal."

"We used blood to save his life," Vergil reminded her.

"Yeah," Cassandra allowed, "But, we didn't give him a choice and it was definitely an emergency. There is no emergency to our cravings."

"Do you think Dante would turn his back on me if I told him that sometimes I feed on the blood of demons?"

Cassandra gave Vergil a look. "You're his brother. He's proven how far he'll go for your sake." She shook her head. "I have no such ties to him."

Vergil sighed. "Foolish, foolish girl," he said, "Dante's already given you his devotion. Think you he gives his friendship so lightly?" Vergil stopped and frowned. "You claim to love my brother and yet have so little faith in him?"

"You make me sound like a piece of shit, ya know that, Vergil?" Cassandra replied giving her friend a mock glare.

"Ah," Vergil smirked in triumph, "You admit that your fears are foolish."

"I do no such thing," Cassandra retorted. After a moment she reached out to take Vergil's hand. "Just let me keep this a secret for a little while. I-I'm not ready to risk losing him."

"I think you're making a mistake," Vergil told her frankly, "Dante will be far more upset if he finds out you've lied to him."

Dropping his hand, Cassandra resumed walking. "I'm not lying to him," she argued, "I'm just not volunteering the information."

The halfling prince snorted. "Splitting hairs a bit, aren't you?"

"Please, Vergil?"

Vergil sighed in defeat. "For now."

"Thanks."

Vergil nodded to acknowledge her gratitude then changed the subject because the current one was giving him a headache. "If you don't have other plans, tomorrow I'll take you and get you the proper paper work you'll need here in the human world." It would have the added bonus of keeping him away from Lady.

She laughed. "No, I'm pretty much at your disposal." Cassandra gave Vergil a nudge. "What else would I be doing?"

"I thought perhaps you and my brother had plans."

"Not yet."

They had reached Devil May Cry. Cassandra hesitated before turning to Vergil. "Should we go through the door or fly back up to the window?"

Before Vergil could reply the front door opened and Dante stood in the doorway, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants. "Was this a private party? I definitely didn't get an invitation."

Vergil repressed a sigh. Dante was clearly irritated. "I thought you were sleeping, brother." Vergil glanced over at Cassie who had a guilty expression on her face. "Let's go inside, shall we?" he said to get Dante to move out of the doorway.

Dante hesitated before moving out of the way. He waited until Vergil and Cassandra were inside with the door closed before pouncing again. "I didn't hear you leave," Dante accused, "You must have been damn sneaky."

"We went out the window," Cassandra replied, relieved when her voice came out calm and steady. "We were restless so we decided to go hunting. We went out the window so we wouldn't disturb you. You still need to rest." It wasn't a lie, she comforted herself.

Dante didn't look convinced. "You went out the window to go hunt, so you wouldn't wake me?"

"That's what I said," Cassandra replied.

"Bullshit," Dante's voice was hard, "You're lying to me. I hate liars so I'm going to ask one more time. Where did you two go?"

"Hunting," Cassandra insisted, hell at least that much was the truth.

"Why wouldn't you want me to know you were going hunting," Dante pressed, "Don't give me that shit about wanting me to rest."

Cassandra sent Vergil an alarmed look but he shook his head and stepped back. He wouldn't betray Cassandra but he wouldn't lie to his twin either. Cassandra was on her own.

Cassandra turned back to Dante, scrambling for a way out. The look in Dante's eyes told her another half truth wouldn't be well received. She closed her eyes feeling her world coming down around her feet.

* * *

_Author's note: Okay guys! This is your chance to tell me what you want. What shouldn't happen next? Should Cassie lie or tell the truth and how do you think Dante will react. Remember the faster you review the faster I'll update!_

_Now . . . on to last chapters reviewers. Is that a word? Oh well._

_Fbtrack: I'm glad you like my story so much and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for update. I've had mix reviews on the Mary-sue angle so I'm glad to see you don't think I've crossed line. Thanks for the review!_

_Mach Farcon: Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to Cassandra! She's just going to have to adjust to be comfortable with her demon side while functioning in the human world with all the additional temptation it provides. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Ethear: Yeah poor Verge. Poor guy can't get a break. It'll be interesting to watch Lady and Vergil drive each other insane._

_Mistress of Destruction: Thanks for all the help you've given me. I don't know that you'll always like my portrayal of Vergil or Lady but I promise to keep what you've said in mind. I have my own views as we've discussed but I'll keep your words in the back of my mind and try not to go too far and I hope I can contact you if I have any other questions. Thanks again._

_CeriseGothicLime: Wow! That's enthusiasm. I'm glad you're liking my story so much. Yeah, Dante's a sweetheart and definitely hot. Anyway, thanks for the review!_

_Wildgirlxy123: I think the demon side of Cassie will definitely play a part. It'll be something that Dante will have to adjust to as well. He's immersed himself in the human world and I think it'll take time for him to get used to be around Vergil and Cassie who aren't ashamed of what they are, full time._

_SoDesuKa: Thanks for reviewing yet again. Yeah, I had fun writing evil devil Cassie. I should have done it sooner. Hope you liked this chapter as much._

_Nowshin: Yeah, I saw some of her points too, though on some stuff as I said I'm gonna stick to my guns. But now I have a bit better idea what direction I need to head in. Yeah, Dante and Cassie will have some adjustments to make. Let me know what you think should happen next!!_

_Destructo888: Yeah, I was never much for the pairing so this has been a challenge to write but I'm starting to like them more and more. Thanks for the review._

_Infinite Freedom: I definitely think dear Jake will be getting a visit from two high annoyed devils. He may just decide to join the priest hood . . . if they let him live._


	20. Chapter 20

Cassandra opened up her eyes after a moment her mind made up. "Sit down, Dante."

Dante glanced between the two but did as she asked. Cassandra sat down next to him, meeting his eyes steadily. "We didn't lie to you, Dante. We really did go out to hunt."

Dante's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Then why sneak out?"

"I didn't want you to find out and come with us," Cassie admitted, hating the hurt she saw in his eyes, "And no, it wasn't just because you need to rest." She took a deep breath to brace herself. "I went out to feed."

Dante jumped to his feet. He stared down at Cassie who had remained seated. "What do you mean you went to feed?"

"She means we went to feed, Dante," Vergil finally spoke up. He had fed as well. He wouldn't lie to Dante for her but he also wouldn't abandon her to take the heat for an act he had participated in.

"You too?" Dante shook his head in horrified disbelief. "Why?"

"It's normal to feed on the blood of other demons in the underworld, Dante," Cassie tried gently, "Whenever one of us defeated an enemy of Mundus it was our right to take their blood. It's a sign of supremacy."

"Once a devil has tasted blood, it becomes a craving," Vergil added, "Cassie and I both do well controlling that need but sometimes it has to be satiated. It was why we hesitated for so long to give you blood to help you heal. I'm not ashamed of it, Dante, but I knew you would not be able to accept it so easily."

"What about humans?" Dante demanded.

Cassandra shuddered and shared a look with Vergil before she turned back to Dante. "I would let Lady shoot me between the eyes with her rocket launcher first."

"So . . ." Dante considered, "You two just feed on demons."

"Yes," Cassie confirmed as Vergil nodded. Vergil watched his twin wanting so much for Dante to accept but knowing deep down that he wouldn't be able to. At least not right away.

Suffocating silence filled the room until Cassandra couldn't stand it anymore. She reached out to take Dante's hand. "Say something, Dante, please."

Dante pulled his hand away and back up a few steps. "I don't know. I need to think." Dante ran a hand through his hair and continued to back towards the steps. "Look, I'm going to bed. We'll talk about this later." Dante turned and hurried upstairs.

Cassandra lowered her head into her hands. It had hurt more than she could say when he had pulled away from her. After a moment she looked up at Vergil. It only added to her guilt. Vergil too had been hurt by his twin's rejection.

"I'm sorry, Vergil," Cassie whispered, "This is my fault. I've come between you and your brother."

"No," Vergil replied after a moment, looking at the stairs Dante had disappeared up. "Our heritage is what is coming between us. It's what always has come between us. Dante wants me to accept my human blood. He needs to learn to accept our father's blood as well."

Vergil turned to look at Cassandra. "Would you have always wanted to hide it from him?"

Cassie sighed and shook her head. "No." She flopped down on the couch. "You think he'll come around?"

"If you give him time," Vergil replied, "Come on. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll go get your papers made and it'll keep us out of his way and give him some time to think about things."

Cassandra nodded and stood, allowing Vergil to take her arm and guide her up the stairs. As the two neared her door she paused looking down the hall at Dante's closed door. "Maybe if I changed," she whispered, "If I never fed again it would be easier."

"For him, perhaps," Vergil retorted, "If Dante cares about you, he'll take you as you are. Don't settle, little one. I taught you better than that. The only ones you feed off of are demons and its part of who you are . . . of who I am. If Dante can't accept that then this won't work. "

Cassandra looked up at Vergil. "It hurts you, I know it does. Don't you want to make it simpler?"

Vergil sighed. "I told you, Dante and I have been through this before. We hid from each other. I won't do it again. I won't let it turn to hate this time."

Cassandra wrapped her arms around Vergil laying her head on his chest. "I love him," she whispered, "I've never felt anything like this. I don't want to lose him."

Vergil pulled back and lifted her chin. "If you lose him over this . . . you never had him."

The redhead nodded her understanding and turned towards her door opening it. "Goodnight, Vergil."

"Sleep well, little one," Vergil returned, heading to his own room and closing the door behind him.

Taking one last look at Dante's door Cassandra closed her door wishing it was as easy to shut out the doubts.

* * *

Dante lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The devil hunter let out a long sigh as he heard Cassandra and Vergil's doors shut. God, he was such an ass! Not only had he pushed Cassandra away but he'd created another rift between himself and his twin.

Dante sat up, running a hand through his unruly locks. Still, it was a lot to take in. They had _fed_. It wasn't something he was exactly comfortable with.

Dante shook his head. "It's only demons. I'd kill the damned things anyway so what's it matter?" They drank _blood_. Demons drank blood.

He flopped back on his bed; half wishing he'd smacked his head of the headboard on the way down. "This is going to be a _long_ night."

* * *

As planned, Vergil rose early the next morning though for once it was with great reluctance. His sleep had been restless at best. Time to wake Cassandra and get going before Dante woke up.

Vergil dressed in his full finery; leather pants, body armor and coat. It was important that his contacts never forget who he was and what he was capable of. He'd be gone a long time; his assets wouldn't be in such good shape if those who worked for him weren't afraid of the consequences if he'd returned and found out otherwise.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter," he called.

Cassandra opened the door and walked in. Vergil frowned. She obviously hadn't slept well. At any other time he would have had to drag her from the bed at great risk to himself.

"Hey," she greeted, running a hand through her hair. Cassie had dressed simply in a pair of jeans and black tank top with black sandals adorning her feet. "Ready?"

"Yes," he answered. He followed Cassandra out of his room noting how she couldn't help but stop and stare down the hall at Dante's closed door for a long moment. Taking a deep breath, she turned away heading towards the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the steps, Vergil put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Truth be told, which he would never admit to such a thing, he needed the contact himself. The older twin glanced at his brother's desk and smirked. It wasn't like him to be spiteful but he figured he'd indulge himself this once. Vergil snatched the keys to Dante's GTO up with a wicked grin.

Vergil dangled them in the air in front of Cassandra. "I'm sure Dante won't mind if I borrow his car."

Cassandra smirked but said, "I'm just as sure he will."

"He'll adjust," Vergil replied, "After all, he did steal Beowulf from me."

Cassandra giggled. She had hardly slept at all for worrying over Dante's reaction. It would serve Dante right for being such an ass. "Let's go before he wakes up."

As Vergil lead the way to the car he said, "You do realize that Dante will certainly hear us leaving?"

"A woman scorned, Vergil," Cassie proclaimed, "A woman scorned. I'll regret this later I'm sure but not now."

Vergil hit the button on the remote unlocking all the doors and disabling the alarm. Once they were in, Vergil turned to Cassandra with a smirk. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Go."

Vergil started the car, slamming it quickly into gear. Just to be an ass, he made sure he squealed the tears as he pulled out. Oh yes, Dante was going to be pissed.

* * *

Pissed was an understatement. Dante, who had only been lightly dozing, jerked awake when he heard the familiar roar of his GTO. His teeth ground together in fury when he heard whatever bastard was driving it do one impressive burnout. The devil hunter leapt to his feet, darting towards the window just into to see his beautiful black GTO disappear around the block.

Dante almost ripped the hinges off his door. He noticed through the rage that Vergil's door was slightly ajar. Dante peaked inside. Yep, no Vergil. He darted across the hall and threw open Cassandra's door. No Cassie.

Letting out a howl, Dante bounded towards the stairs.

Alerted by the racket, Lady appeared in her doorway, gun in hand. She was slightly disappointed when no demons presented themselves to be slain. "What's the hell's wrong?"

"They stole my fucking car!" Dante yelled, as he descended taking the steps three at a time.

Dante raced to his desk where he left his keys. They were gone. "Son of a bitch."

Lady raced down the stairs. "Dante! Who stole your car? What are you talking about?"

Dante spun around to face Lady. "My devious bastard twin and that conniving bitch took my car!"

Lady blinked at the harsh references to Vergil and Cassandra. "I'm missing something. Why would they take your car?"

"To get even with me for last night," Dante growled, waving an arm wildly.

"Whoa. Let's slow down a second here," Lady said, pinching her nose, "What happened last night?"

In short bit out words, Dante explained the previous night's events. When he was finished, Lady let out a whistle. "What a mess."

Dante stared at her incredulously, "That's it? That's _all_ you have to say? You don't care that they snuck out to feed on blood?"

"Don't yell at me, asshole," Lady warned, plopping down on the couch. "I'm not thrilled." She shook her head. "I don't know what to think. A year ago, I would have killed them both on sight . . . now . . .I don't know." Lady looked up at the man who had become her closest friend. "Dante . . . if I learned anything from you it's that things aren't cut and dry. Yes, they fed. But they fed on demons not humans. Does that make it okay? I don't know. They didn't hurt anyone."

Dante flopped down on the couch at the opposite end. "Are you saying I was wrong?"

Lady shook her head. "No, what I'm saying is that you need to think about this. You have to decide if your feelings on this are more important than your relationship with Vergil and Cassandra. Remember, Dante," Lady reminded him, "They aren't ashamed of what they are."

Lady stood and headed towards the door. "I'm heading home. Whatever you decide, I'll back you," she said before shutting the door behind her.

"Damn," Dante sighed, letting his head fall back, "Why is nothing ever easy?"

* * *

It took Vergil and Cassandra most of the day to accomplish all the things that Vergil wanted to. Cassie now had a driver's license and a social security number. A birth certificate was forged with a long dead couple listed as the parents. Shortly after, Vergil had arranged for Cassandra to have several credit cards of her own. Vergil's meticulous clerk set up an account for Cassandra so that she would have money of her own. Finally, Vergil ordered the clerk to write up the papers to ensure that if anything happened to Vergil, Cassandra would get everything. Vergil's money wasn't as clean as Dante's but there was a lot of it.

Next, Vergil drove them to a car lot. He purchased a midnight blue Ferrari for himself and at another lot bought Cassandra a white Corvette with the promise she wait for a few more driving lessons before she tried to drive it alone. Cassandra had initially bulked at the extravagance but eventually relented knowing that Vergil only wished to repay her for everything she'd done for him which she didn't think was that much. But it made him feel better . . . and it was a 'Vette. She wasn't _that_ selfless. Vergil arranged for the cars to be delivered to Devil May Cry later that afternoon.

It was early afternoon by the time they returned. Vergil pulled into the parking space in front of his brother's shop. With a sigh he put the car in park and turned off the engine. "Ready?"

Cassandra shook her head. "Not really. It seemed like such a good idea this morning too."

"There's no use putting it off," Vergil decided opening his door and climbing out. Cassandra climbed out as well. They both paused at the door.

"Here goes nothing," Cassie muttered, opening the door.

* * *

_Oh no a cliff hanger!!! Heheheheheh. What do ya think will happen next? Hmm and where is Cassian and Mundus they've been awful quiet lately.__Mwahahaha._

_Now for my wonderful reviewers._

**SufferingLostSoul:**___Thanks for reviewing__. Glad you're enjoying the fic. I decided not to go with the lie as I figured they were in enough trouble already._

_**Zoron: **__Women do tend to be a little blood thirsty at times don't we? LoL Glad you like her and thanks for reviewing._

_**Mistress of Destruction: **__Don't know if this is where you would have wanted this chapter to go but it's where Vergil demanded it go. He can be really bossy at times. Anyway thanks for your support and for reviewing._

_**Mach Farcon: **__Not evil just spiteful. LOL. Once again thanks for the review._

_**Destructo888: **__Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Hmmm. Dante might want to lock up his shit before he pisses off Vergil and Cassandra again. Hope it wasn't over the top or anything. Thanks for the review._

_**Narutohero30: **__Well, I'm flattered you liked it that much. I do hope it's mostly original. Thanks for the review._

_**Ethear: **__Yeah lies tend to bite ya in the ass. Dante didn't take things well when she told the truth imagine if she lied. Thanks for yet another review!_

_**Shewolf51: **__thanks. I kinda left ya hanging huh? Hmmm. Wonder what will happen next? Hehe_

_**SoDesuKa: **__That spiteful streak of hers tends to get her in trouble huh? Vergil surprised me in this chapter though I always knew he was vengeful. Guess we can't change that much. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Nowshin: **__I'll have to keep Jake in mind. It definitely could provide some entertainment later on. Yeah, Dante can be an ass and he definitely didn't take things well. Especially not Vergil "borrowing" his car. Hehe. Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing._


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: To eliminate confusion keep in mind that in this chapter I'm borrowing from the manga universe in which Dante worked for a short time as a Mercenary.

* * *

When Cassandra stepped inside her eyes quickly found Dante sitting on the couch, arms crossed, and glaring straight at her. He looked so furious that for a moment it gave her pause. Then she straightened her shoulders and stepped inside despite the nearly overwhelming urge to hide behind Vergil.

"Where's my car?" Dante's voice was dangerously soft.

"Outside," Vergil answered insouciantly. He tossed Dante the keys, "It's a nice ride, brother. I commend you on your taste." Vergil knew he was provoking his twin but didn't care. Better that Dante rage than sit in this cold silence.

Dante caught the keys before turning his burning glare towards Cassandra. "I suppose this was your idea?"

Before Cassandra could answer Vergil spoke up. "No, it was mine. Surely you didn't think I wouldn't return it?"

"You did try to end the world. Not to mention the times you tried to kill me," Dante growled, rising smoothly to his feet, "And who knows what this little snake will do. You did teach her all you know."

Cassandra let out an outraged gasp. Her anger only intensified when she saw Vergil wince at the reminder of his past sins. Her heart ached at the self-loathing she saw in his eyes and the way his shoulders slumped ever so slightly."

Cassandra stepped towards Dante fingers fisted at her sides. "Who the hell are you to talk . . . mercenary." It was Dante's turn to flinch. Cassandra sneered. "That's right Dante. I know. It's amazing what even a girl like me can find out on the streets. Didn't you once hunt humans? Weren't you available to anyone who could afford you? Tell me, devil hunter, did they all deserve to die?"

Dante's hands were also fisted. "At least I didn't spend the last year in hell sucking Mundus' dick."

Vergil would have decked Dante for that unwarranted remark but Cassandra acted first. Her hand lashed out, grabbing a glass lamp off the small table she was standing by. She flung it through the air with incredible accuracy aiming for Dante's thick skull.

"Go fuck yourself," she screamed even as Dante ducked.

Dante just managed to duck another glass projectile as he lunged catching Cassandra by the shoulders and giving her a violent shake. "Damn you!" he hissed as he shook her. Suddenly, however, he froze. Yamato was pressed against his throat, held in Vergil's capable hand.

"Let her go," Vergil warned softly, "I won't let anyone hurt her. Not even you, brother."

Vergil's words penetrated Dante's rage and the younger sibling released Cassandra abruptly. "Dear God . . ." Finger shaped bruises marred the skin where he had held her.

Cassandra stood motionless, staring wide eyed at Dante, shocked at him, and shocked at her own actions.

"Go upstairs, little one," Vergil ordered, lowering the sword from Dante's neck and stepping back. The dark twin reached out with his free hand, gripping her arm gently below the elbow and pulling her towards him. "Go on," he urged gently.

Not know what else to do, Cassandra gave Dante one last look before doing as Vergil had asked.

The twins watched her go in silence before turning to each other. Dante spoke first running an unsteady hand through his unruly hair. "Verge, . . . I don't know . . .damn!"

"If you ever touch her in such a way again I'll kill you." Vergil's voice was soft and devoid of anger but Dante had no doubt that Vergil meant every word.

Dante nodded his understanding. "I wouldn't blame you." Dante walked over to the couch collapsing onto its cushions. "I never thought her the type to throw things," Dante said after a moment.

A small grin came to Vergil's lips. "Cassandra tends to do that when pushed too far."

Dante gaped. "Are you telling me she threw stuff at _you_? And lived?"

Now Vergil chuckled. "A chair. Amongst many other small objects." Vergil's amusement faded. "You were out of line."

"I know," Dante admitted, "I didn't mean to bring up our past, Vergil. I'm over it. Really. I was just angry."

Vergil looked away, sheathing Yamato. "You said nothing that wasn't the truth. I wasn't speaking of that. I meant what you said to Cassandra."

Dante knew he had hurt Vergil deeply despite Vergil's dismissive attitude but he let it go for the moment, not knowing how to fix it. "Yeah," he sighed, "I'm a bastard. I know. I'll apologize if she ever speaks to me again."

"This wasn't just about your car, Dante."

"Yeah, but still, if you so much as scratched it I _will_ kill you."

"You seemed to have permanently borrowed Beowulf," Vergil reminded him, "I thought it was only fair that I get to borrow your car."

"I found them!"

"I killed him. Something that you failed to do."

Dante threw his hands up in defeat and stood, marching across the room to retrieve the gauntlets and grieves. "There," he said thrusting them at his twin.

Vergil nodded with satisfaction before looking up at his twin. He wasn't about to let Dante hide the big problem behind paltry concerns. "This isn't just about a damned car or a weapon. This isn't going to go away, Dante," he said speaking of the previous night's events, "I may be ashamed of the things I've done but I'm not ashamed of who I am. Of _what_ I am. I'm not ashamed of our father."

Dante glared at his twin. "What does any of this have to do with Dad?"

"By rejecting your demon blood you are rejecting him," Vergil said.

"What about you, huh? Aren't you rejecting Mom by rejecting your human blood?" Dante threw back.

Vergil returned Dante's glare. "You know I'm working on that." Vergil paused, taking a deep breath. It damned near killed him to admit such personal emotions but Vergil would never get through to Dante otherwise. Steeling himself, Vergil continued in a whisper.

" I – I loved our mother, Dante. I _never_ denounced her," Vergil's voice was fierce as he said this, "You told me that you didn't have a father. Mom wouldn't want us to hate our father. You know that to be true." Vergil stepped closer to his twin, meeting his gaze squarely. "I won't reject our father's name. I won't shame his legacy. You want me to change . . . to accept my human heritage. I won't embrace one side only to turn my back on the other. Why should it be different for you? I'm not the only one who needs to stop running from the truth, Dante. Aren't you ashamed of your past as well?"

Dante flushed with anger but he knew deep down that Vergil was right. He had been a mercenary and he'd done things he'd always regret. That didn't mean he had to like it. "It's not the same."

"Isn't it?" Vergil saw that Dante needed time to mull things over. "Just think about it, Dante," he asked before he too headed upstairs.

* * *

Cassian paced through his chambers, ignoring the pain from his still healing injuries. The Master had been furious that he'd failed to kill the hunter Dante. It had not been the mere fact that he'd failed that had so anger the Hell Lord but the fact that he'd failed with a poison that had no cure. Mundus had thrown Cassian into the dungeons to be torture for a time as punishment. He'd be released earlier that day.

"Do not fail me again," Mundus had warned, "I want them dead. I want their dismembered bodies brought to me in tribute. Find them. Make them suffer. I don't care how long it takes you. I don't care how many times you have to try. Do it or die."

Cassian had bowed low. "Yes, Master. I will not fail you."

It was that bitch, Cassandra's fault, he thought. If she had not been there to give aide to the traitor's son then surely the worm would have perished in that alley. She'd been an embarrassment to him as a student but she'd only magnified the insult when Vergil had turned her into a skilled warrior. Cassian hated them both for it.

Cassian whirled and left his rooms. It wouldn't be long before night fell in the human world. The moment the whore was alone he'd make her pay.

* * *

Cassandra spent the rest of the day in her room. Vergil had knocked but she'd refused to answer. She didn't want to talk about it. Instead, she pace the floor like a cage animals. It was with great relief that she embraced the coming night. She changed into a pair of black leather pants and black halter top. Cassandra forewent the coat Dante had picked out for her but did dawn the green leather gloves since they made handling a sword easier. She pulled her hair back into a tight braid and pulled on her boots. After fastening her scabbard around her waist with loving fingers, she sheathed Vengeance and went to the window.

Cassandra felt like a naughty child sneaking out once again but she didn't want to have to deal with anyone just then. She landed in a crouch onto to rise and slip into the welcoming shadows with ease.

It seemed like a quiet night. Cassandra had walked for a long time and not come across a single demon. She came to one of the city's parks and decided to make a pass through it. It was the perfect place for a demon to wait for a late night jogger or homeless person.

Cassandra was nearly in the center of the park before it came. She tensed, drawing her sword as she sensed the sudden presence of too many demons to count. As she waited, Prides, Abysses, Lusts, Marionettes, Blades and others emerged from the concealing shadows. Leading them was Cassian.

It wasn't difficult for Cassandra to spot the not-quite-healed gashes in Cassian's scaly hide. She gave the demonic bug a sneer. "Did you piss Mundus off, Cassian? It looks like he gave you some of the treatment you so enjoy delivering."

Cassian hissed in his anger. "It was because of your meddling that I failed in my attempt to kill Dante. You have done nothing but shame me before my Master. No longer, bitch. Tonight, you will die, and I will deliver your bloodless corpse to Mundus and redeem myself." Cassian suddenly offered her a mockery of a friendly grin. "Don't worry, worm, I'll make sure your precious Vergil knows _exactly_ what happened to you."

Cassian stepped back and motioned to the horde of demons. "Kill her."

Cassandra didn't even try to stand her ground. She knew that there were simply too many. Instead, she turned and ran for the edge of the park slicing at whatever got in her way.

The demons were everywhere. They came up from the ground and down from the trees lashing out with scythes and claws. There were too many for Cassandra to dodge them all and for everyone she killed another took its place. Even as one wound healed another took its place.

Cassandra knew that it wasn't good. She was losing too much blood. In a bitter twist of fate it was only as she reached the end of the park that her strength failed her. She fell, hitting the ground hard, Vengeance flying from her weakening grasp. Cassandra fought to regain her feet but lacked the strength. She fell down into an ever growing pool of her own blood. She screamed as she felt the teeth and claws of her pursuers tear into her skin.

There was an oddly pitched whistling noise and suddenly her tormenters were ripped away. Seconds later, a loud explosion rocked the park.

Cassandra lifted her head and nearly wept when she realized that Lady sat on her bike mere yards away. Lady fired another blast into the pack of demons before leaping off her bike.

Lady ran to Cassandra's side, hauling the other woman roughly to her feet. "Get up!" Lady ordered tersely, "We've got to get out of here."

Somehow, Cassandra found the will to make her legs move and climbed onto the bike behind the brunette. She wrapped her arms around Lady aware of the way her blood was covering the shorter woman's clothes.

"Don't let go!" Lady yelled, kicking the bike into gear. She too felt the warmth of Cassandra's blood seeping into her clothes and was concern by the sheer amount of wetness. Lady prayed the Cassandra could hold on until they were safe.

As they sped off away from the demons, Cassandra closed her eyes and concentrated on simply hanging on.

* * *

_Well there it is! Hope you liked. Remember to review! And now my shout outs to my wonderful reviewers._

**Lirael****Abhorsen**_: Thank you for putting me on your favorites list. I really am flattered. I'm really glad you're enjoying my story and you find my portrayals of the characters believable. Thanks for reviewing._

**Narutohero30: **_I think it'll be coming soon. Lady totally saved Cassie's ass and Vergil is bound to be grateful. I think it'll help melt the ice a little._

**Mach ****Farcon: **___Yeah, everyone has their little pet peeves. 'Course I see Dante's as being is GTO, his guns, and his weapons. He needs to learn to share with others. __LOL.__ Thanks for reviewing._

_**Zoron**__: Cause they're fun for me. __Hehe__ :-D_

_**Shewolf51: **__Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long but I was on a school trip to Philly. Hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Fbtrack:** __Well, one wrong has been righted. Yeah, Dante can be a little righteous but neither son of __Sparda__ lacks for that . . . or arrogance. I'll keep your other suggestions in mind as the story progresses._

_**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL: **__ He might be forgiving but he's still stubborn. I think this chapter's events might give him a little kick in the ass however._

_**Wildgirlxyz3: **__I'm definitely going to play that angle as you've seen. Obviously not all demons are completely bad. After all __Sparda__ saved the human race and __Nevan__ seemed to be pretty cool for a succubus. Dante needs to accept who is. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Jb: **__Yeah, __Mundus__ is a little pissed. And of course __Cassian__ blames it on everyone but himself. The guy's got a major grudge. Thanks again for reviewing._

_**Dmc**** Fan:**__ Wow a genius! LOL I'm glad you liked it so much and thanks for reviewing._

_**olivia****deloach**__: I update as often as I can but college takes up a lot of my time but I'll try. Glad you liked it and thanks for the review._

_**SoDesuKa**__: Yeah, I thought it was pretty funny __myself__. Shame Dante doesn't think so. Thanks for reviewing._


	22. Chapter 22

As Lady sped away from the pack of demons she prayed that Cassandra would be able to hold on until she got her back to Devil May Cry. "Hang on back there!" she yelled over the roar of the bike.

"I sure as hell don't plan on letting go," Cassie called back weakly. Despite her words she felt her head come to rest on top of Lady's shoulder. "Just hurry," she murmured in Lady's ear not knowing if the other woman would hear her or not.

Lady did hear. She accelerated even more tearing through the streets at a dangerously reckless speed, weaving in and out of traffic as she did so. As the seconds sped by Lady felt Cassandra's grip growing weaker and weaker. Lady reached down to the one of the arms that were wrapped around her waist and gave a sharp tug. "Hold on!" she shouted, "Dante and Vergil will kill me if you fall off."

"Dante won't care," Cassandra retorted bitterly in Lady's ear.

Lady's eyebrows shot up but now wasn't the time to delve into such matters. Cassandra was growing limper with each passing second and Lady had all she could handle to steer the bike through the street and hang onto Cassandra. "Just a little bit longer," she called encouragingly.

When the two women finally reached the haven of the shop, Lady wasn't sure which of them were more grateful. The brunette blared the horn on her bike to get the attention of the males inside then climbed off the bike.

Lady climbed off the bike, barely catching Cassandra before she fell off. Lady placed her arms around Cassandra helping her dismount. Once on her feet, Cassandra staggered and Lady pulled one of the taller woman's arms around her so that Lady could help support her. As they began to stagger in the direction of Devil May Cry the door swung open. Dante stood in the doorway clearly shocked.

"Vergil! Get the fuck down here," he yelled, stepping forward to take Cassandra from Lady.

Cassandra pulled away from his touch, the events of just hours before still fresh in her mind. She felt guilty a moment later seeing the hurt and remorse in Dante's eyes. He obviously did care that she was hurt. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but rapid footsteps stopped her.

Vergil came running to the doorway, dressed in the black jeans and dark blue t-shirt he had changed into earlier in the day, and stopped mid-step. For a long second he could only stare in disbelief. Shaking himself, he stepped forward to lift Cassandra into his arms. "Damn you!" Vergil nearly yelled, even as he cradled her bloody form tenderly against him, "I'm going to nail that damned window shut!"

"I'd only pull the nails out," Cassandra teased weakly, "It's not as bad as it looks."

"It sure as hell looks horrible from where I'm standing," Dante spoke up, looking her over with pained eyes.

Cassandra managed a glare. "Then get some glasses," she muttered as Vergil began to carry her quickly inside and towards the stairs.

"What the fuck happened?" Vergil demanded, glancing at Lady. He was alarmed by the amount of blood he could feel soaking into his clothes. The wounds themselves were not nearly so dangerous and the way they bleed so freely.

Lady's eyes widened at the rare use of profanity but shook her head in answer. "I don't know. I was out hunting and when I passed by the park Cassandra came running out of the woods with half of hell behind her."

Vergil kicked open the door to Cassie's bedroom, and after Lady had pulled the comforter off so only the sheets would need changing, laid her carefully on the bed. "What. The. Hell. Happened?"

"It was Cassian," Cassie told them, gritting her teeth against the pain as Vergil began to probe her wounds.

"That guy really hates you," Lady commented.

"Always has," Cassie replied, "I think he had half of Hell with him. I don't know where they came from. I went into the park, not sensing anything and suddenly, I was surrounded. I knew I was totally outnumbered so I ran. They came from the ground and from the trees and I killed a lot of the bastards but I could dodge all the scythes and claws." Cassandra stopped and sucked in a sudden breath her eyes going immediately to Vergil. "OW! Damn you, Vergil! Be careful!"

"Some of these are quite deep," Vergil observed, totally unfazed by her outburst, "You're lucky Lady found you when she did." Vergil glanced at Lady as he said this and the brunette thought his eyes warmed a little as he did so.

Uncomfortable, Lady said, "We'd better get her cleaned up."

Dante had watched all this from the doorway as he clearly wasn't wanted. He wanted to go to Cassandra and hold her and apologize for the hateful things he'd said but most of all he just wanted to reassure himself that she'd be okay.

"We'll need the first aid kit," Vergil said, straightening.

"I'll find that," Lady said, "Why don't you get some water and towels so we can clean her up a bit?"

Vergil nodded in agreement. He brushed a strand of hair from Cassandra's eyes. "Stay still. We'll be right back." He and Lady left the room leaving Dante and Cassie alone.

Cassandra looked up and saw Dante standing in the doorway and a tear fell from her eye. He looked so sad and lost. That hurt her more than any of her injuries. She'd said horrible things to him and he'd frightened her when he'd shaken her but at the moment none of that mattered. They'd talk about things later but right now she just wanted him by her side.

Cassandra lifted a blood stained hand and held it out to him. "Dante," she whispered.

Dante was across the room in three quick strides and kneeling at the side of the bed, took her hand tightly in his own. "Cassie . . .I . . ." His free hand reached out to trace a nasty gash that marred one pale cheek. He knew it would heal and leave no scar but he still wanted to rip Cassian to shreds for hurting her yet again.

"Sssh," she soothed, "We'll worry about that later. For now, just don't let go."

Dante nodded and kissed the back of her hand, tasting her blood on his lips. "I promise."

Vergil returned from with a basin of water and wash cloth as well as a towel. There had been far too many injuries as of late. These attacks could not be allowed to continue. Once Cassandra was seen to they would have to make plans. He smiled slightly when he saw Dante kneeling at the side of Cassandra's bed holding her hand. Cassandra met Vergil's eyes and returned the smile. Things would work out.

Dante held Cassandra's hand while Vergil and Lady cleaned, disinfected, and bandaged Cassandra's wounds. Cassie remained silent during the long and painful process, the only sign of pain was the occasions when her grip on Dante's hand would tighten.

Finally, Lady straightened. "There that's the last of them." She glanced up at the brothers. "Why don't you guys step outside for a few minutes and let me get Cassie into something clean?"

Vergil nodded. He noticed Dante's reluctance. He knew that his twin must be feeling agonizing guilt considering what had happened earlier. Vergil figured it was good for him and he doubted Cassie would let the guilt last as long as it should. She was nothing if not forgiving.

"Come, brother," he urged, laying a gentle hand on Dante's shoulder, "It'll only be a few minutes."

Dante hesitated then nodded, rising to his feet. "I'll be right outside," he told Cassie softly.

"Go on," she said squeezing his hand before letting go, "It's okay."

When the two brothers were alone in the hall, Vergil turned to Dante. "It's not your fault." He had seen the anguish in his twin's eyes and it hadn't been hard to guess the path Dante's thoughts would take.

"Isn't it?" Dante demanded, "If I wouldn't have said the shit I did, if I wouldn't have lost my temper she wouldn't have snuck out again. They wouldn't have been able to get to her."

"It's not that simple and you know it, Dante," Vergil insisted.

"No, it is that simple," Dante snapped, "You were right. I want you to change, to accept something that isn't easy for you, but I'm too fucking lazy and selfish to do the same thing"

Dante paced away a few steps before whirling back around. He ran a hand through his hair. "I hated Dad for leaving us, Vergil. If he wouldn't have left then Mom wouldn't have died." Dante's hands fisted at his side. "He left us here _alone_ to pay for _his_ actions. He left us all his enemies. Nearly every shitty thing that has ever happened to me can be laid at his feet!"

Vergil stared at his twin in surprise. He'd never seen Dante like this. The younger twin shook from head to toe with emotion. "I thought you have thought it worth it since Father did save humanity," Vergil said softly.

"It was _Mom_, Vergil," Dante said gesturing wildly, "Nothing could ever make that hurt any fucking less. Then because of that I lost you. We used to be close, Vergil. We understood each other. He took that away from us. Damned right I hated him. I hate the blood that he gave me and the path I have to walk because of it. I wanted nothing to do with this shit." Dante's shoulders slumped and he continued in a softer voice, "I thought I'd come to terms with it at Temen ni gru but I guess not. You were right, Vergil. If you need to embrace both parts of your heritage . . . so do I. I should understand how hard that is."

Dante was trembling even more violently now and Vergil didn't know what to do. They both had suffered and now Vergil realized how much Dante _had_ suffered. Vergil had thought that Dante had had it easy. The younger twin never had trouble making friends and always seemed to land on his feet. He'd obviously been painfully wrong. Vergil hid behind cool detachment but Dante was passion personified. It must have been nearly impossible for him to cope.

At a loss for how to comfort his twin, Vergil did something completely out of character; he pulled Dante into a hug. Dante shuddered against him before wrapping his arms around his older brother. "I understand, brother," Vergil murmured, stroking Dante's hair, "It's okay."

Vergil wasn't sure when the last time he had embraced his brother was but it hadn't been since they were small children. Once, it had been his duty as older sibling to care for his twin when he was hurt or upset. He'd cast off that duty years ago in anger and hatred. He'd never thought it could be like that again. Now, it felt like the right thing to do. Apparently it was because slowly, Dante's trembling eased and finally he pulled carefully away from Vergil.

"I'm sorry I made such a big deal about the feeding thing, Verge. I didn't have the right to," Dante said softly, not meeting Vergil's eyes. "Cassie was right. I've spilled my own share of human blood. As long as you don't feed on humans it's okay." Dante raised his eyes to his twin, "It's not worth loosing either of you."

Vergil nodded for a lack of anything to say. He was saved from the necessity of having to think of something by Lady's appearance at the door.

"Okay guys," she said, "You can come back in." She was looking at them oddly and Vergil wondered how much she had heard. Still, she said nothing and Vergil had no wish to discuss it.

When Dante and Vergil stepped back into the room, Cassandra was dressed in a clean pair of light blue pajamas pants with matching tank top and Lady must have helped her brush her hair as it fanned out on the pillow upon which Cassie was propped.

Vergil approached the bed first, frowning down at the woman in it. "You enjoy taking years off my life don't you?"

"I'll be fine, Vergil," Cassandra protested.

"Pure luck," Vergil reminded her sternly, "If Lady hadn't found you when she did you'd be dead."

"How was I to know there'd be a trap?" Cassie said, "I hadn't been informed that killing me had become Cassian's reason for living."

"She has a point," Dante spoke up moving to stand next to Vergil, "This Cassian asshole is getting desperate. He's sneaky and resourceful. He proved that when he poisoned me. I'd suggest that none of us hunt alone from now on."

Vergil nodded in agreement. "I also suggest that we step up our hunts. There are far too many demons prowling the streets for my liking." He looked back down at Cassandra. "Promise me that you won't go out on your own again."

When Cassie hesitated, Dante said, "He's right, Cassie," he glanced over at Lady, "That goes for you too, Lady. No one goes out alone at night."

When Lady nodded her reluctant agreement Cassandra surrendered. "Alright. Fine. I promise." She shifted on the bed wincing at the pain the movement caused.

"Would you like something to help you sleep?" Vergil asked his voice gentler now.

"Might be best," Cassandra sighed.

"I have something in my room. Give me a moment." Vergil left to fetch the potion.

Dante stroked Cassie's cheek. "Is it that bad?"

"I've had worse," she answered.

Dante frowned at her to let her know he didn't like it when she dodged his questions. She only smiled back at him causing an exasperated smile of his own to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Well," Lady said heading towards the door, "I guess I'm crashing here again. I'm not about to head out with all those demons out there."

"Good idea," Dante drawled, "Not that we were letting you leave or anything."

Lady glared, to which Dante responded only by smiling sweetly. Hey, if it worked for Cassandra maybe it would work for him. Lady shook her head and left the room muttering about bossy half-devils and rude places to stick rocket launchers.

Lady encountered Vergil just outside the door. She nodded at him and tried to skirt past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait." Vergil let go of her and ran a hand through his hair, "I wanted to speak to you for a moment."

"What about?" Lady asked curious.

"I wish to thank you for helping Cassandra," he said, "If not for you . . ." Vergil trailed off unwilling to finish the thought.

Lady smiled. "No problem. We're all on the same team now aren't we?"

"Even so," Vergil said, one hand reaching out to cup Lady's chin, his thumb stroking her cheek, "I owe you a debt of honor. I will not forget, Lady." Vergil released her abruptly, turned and walked back into Cassandra's room.

Once again, Lady was left to stare after him, confused. Her hand went to the cheek that Vergil had stroked so gently. "Damn."

When Vergil entered the room he found Dante sitting on the edge of Cassandra's bed, holding her hand with one hand while the other stroked her hair soothingly. Vergil crossed to the other side of the bed, holding out a small glass of bluish liquid. "This will help you relax," Vergil said.

Cassandra took the glass, pausing to smile affectionately at Vergil. "You know I'll be almost good as new by the time I wake up. It's just the blood loss making me so weak."

"Yes, and you're very lucky," Vergil reminded her sternly.

"Yes, Vergil, we've established that," Cassandra rolled her eyes as Dante chuckled softly and downed the foul tasting liquid. Grimacing at the taste she looked back up at Vergil. "I promise. I will be more careful from now on."

"Good," Vergil said the sternness leaving his features, "Now get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Vergil nodded at Dante. "Goodnight, brother."

"Night, Verge."

Dante and Cassandra watched as Vergil left closing the door quietly behind him knowing full well that Dante had no plans on leaving the room any time soon.

Once Vergil was gone, Dante and Cassie spent a long minute staring at each other. Dante was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," he said, "I acted like a complete asshole. If it wasn't for my bullshit you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Cassie opened her mouth to protest but Dante laid a finger on her lips silencing her.

"It is my fault. I shouldn't have been such an idiot about the feeding thing. And I shouldn't have said the things I did. And I definitely should never have touched you when I was pissed off," Dante concluded regretfully, "I am really sorry."

Cassandra took Dante's hand pulling it away from her lips. "Now it's my turn. First off, I said some horrible things too. I'm sorry for saying that stuff." Cassie chuckled suddenly. "Stealing your car was a bit childish but we wanted to piss you off."

"Mission accomplished," Dante said dryly, a smile tugging at his lips, "I think I was more pissed about that then the whole blood thing."

The smile faded from Cassie's lips. "It's part of who we are, Dante."

"I realize that now," Dante said, "It's just hard for me 'cause of Mom but I'll deal. Just don't hide stuff from me anymore, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. Cassie yawned feeling Vergil's potion begin to pull at her consciousness. "Hold me?" she murmured.

"Sure. Just give me a second," Dante said. He turned off the light before returning to the bed to kick off his boots and then strip down to his boxers. He climbed into the bed, helping Cassandra to slip under the covers with him.

Cassandra turned towards him, snuggling up against him with her head pillowed on his shoulder. His fingers traced circles over the unmarred portions of her back and for a moment they just laid together in comfortable silence. His warmth pushed the chill of the blood loss from her body.

"I _was_ scared tonight," Cassandra whispered, finally, "I thought they finally had me."

Dante only held her tighter knowing how close of a call it had been.

"I kept thinking that I had to make it," she continued, "I couldn't leave Vergil like that. Only God knows what he'd do. And I couldn't leave things the way they were with you."

"You're safe now," Dante murmured against her hair. "We're not going to let them win. Sleep now, Cassie. I'm right here." Dante stroked her hair until Vergil's potion lulled her to sleep. He lay awake a long time after unable to sleep knowing what his stubbornness had almost cost him. Hours later Dante finally drifted to sleep, his cheek resting tranquilly against her hair.

_Now, before I get__ around__ to acknowledging my wonderful reviewers I'm going to make a shameless plug. I've just started my own website at and am looking for __fanfiction__ and fan art for my page 'cause nothings there yet. Eventually, I may also be looking for someone to help me with the site so if any thinks they may be interested and __have the time and knowledge to do so let me know. Contact me at with any submissions/questions._

_Now on to the reviews!_

**Duel Wielder99:**_ See, Dante and Cassandra's fight didn't last long. As stubborn as they both are and as quick as their tempers are they're both pretty willing to forgive. Now, as for Lady and Vergil I've never met two more stubborn people when it comes to relationships. One of them will cave soon but I'm still not sure which will be the first._

**Mach ****Farcon**_Good suggestion but I've got a more twisted route in mind__. I'm still not sure who will get the joy of killing __Cassian__ if he dies but I'm sure Vergil and Cassandra would fight Dante for that honor after all they've got far more reason to hate him. Thanks for the review!_

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:**_Yeah, I'm sure Vergil and Dante could just strangle her for sneaking out. Unfortunately for them, as annoying as it is, it's part of her personality. Cassie hasn't had a lot of positive group interaction in her life so when she's upset or needs to think she seeks as much solitude as she can get. And, knowing that Vergil wouldn't like her going out alone she sneaks off. Thanks for reviewing._

**Jb**_ I think I can assure you the action will be up for the next couple chapters as the groups tries to purge the city of the sudden influx of demons. Dante definitely crossed a few lines but in his defense, they did steal the guy's car. __LOL.__ Again, thanks for the review._

**SoDesuKa** _Yeah, Dante was a bad boy but I think he's made up for it now. I'm glad that you're still enjoying yourself as we've got a ways to go. We're over half way there but I've still got some ground to cover. Anyways thanks again for the review._

**Ethear**_ Yeah, yeah, we're getting the warming up part. __LOL.__ I just didn't want to rush it as Vergil's still got a lot of things to work through though I think Lady can help with that. I think Cassie getting hurt provided Dante with the kick in __arse__ he needed. __Glad you liked the chapter._

**Narutohero30: **_Thanks. As far as __Cassian__ goes I'll tell you that his death is almost the dearest wish of Cassie's heart. Again, thanks for the review._

**DMC Fan:** _Well, thank you, brilliant is quite a compliment. :-__D __preens in the mirror Once again, glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing._

**Olivia ****deloach**_No! Now I feel like a big __meanie__! Pester away! I live for it. __LoL__ No really, I enjoy all the comments and never hesitate to "pester" me. It gives me the motivation I need._

**Destucto888: **_The girl has more lives than a cat I must say. Lady just tends to pop up when you least expect her. For which Cassandra is very lucky. I'm going to try and step up her involvement in the next few chapters to get the V/L thing going. Thanks for reviewing._


	23. Chapter 23

_Well, guys, I'm not sure about this chapter but it's the best I could do if I was ever going to get anywhere. Let me know what you think._

Vergil's rest was not nearly as peaceful. It was always the same. He'd sleep quietly and deeply for about an hour and then the dreams would come for him. He was back in his dirty, enchanted cell, crouched, bleeding in the corner, knowing that they could come for him at any moment.

Vergil existence had shrunk into a simple fight for survival. He listened with dread for the sounds of demonic feet shuffling on the stone floor of the dungeon. Each day Cassian would strive to become more creative in his torture. Vergil had done what he could not and Cassian hated the disgrace Vergil had caused him. Under Vergil's tutelage, Cassandra had blossomed into a formidable warrior princess, proud and strong, when Cassian had not been able to do anything with her.

Each time, Cassian would choose something different, sword, whip, brand, knife, or rack it didn't matter as long as he could make Vergil scream. To Vergil's everlasting shame he had screamed. As days of torture had turned into weeks, and his wounds had not been permitted to heal, Cassian slowly broke down Vergil's resistance to the pain and he'd been unable to stop the cries of agony no matter how much he loathed them.

One of Cassian's favorite methods had been to chain Vergil to the wall by his wrists so that his feet barely touched the floor and then see how many blades he could thrust through Vergil's body, careful only that he never pierced the heart or the brain which may have actually killed Vergil. Still, that left a lot of body to make bleed.

At first, they forced Cassandra to watch the sessions, hoping to shame him and break her spirit. But, Cassandra had displayed the strength he'd always know she had and had remained quiet and dry eyed, meeting his gaze with a steady, encouraging look. When Cassian realized that her presence only strengthened Vergil he'd stopped forcing her to attend. If only he'd known that when Cassandra had returned to the small room they kept her in that she'd give way to the tears, usually crying until she made herself ill.

Just as it had been in Mundus' dark dungeon, each night Vergil's dreams forced him to relive a different torture. He relived the searing of the brand on his flesh, the bitter smell of that burnt flesh and the deafening roar of his screams in his ears. Cassian had loved it when Vergil screamed and the cockroach would keep going until Vergil simply couldn't scream anymore.

As always, Vergil awoke with a start, bolting upright in his bed, eyes desperately scanning the room for a threat. It took several terrifying seconds for Vergil to recognize that he was safe, in his room, at his brother's shop. It took several more horrifying seconds for the remembered sensations of pain to fade.

Realizing that he was hyperventilating, Vergil took several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. Normally, Vergil would just lie back down and force himself to sleep only to awaken several hours later in the same manner. Tonight, however, he couldn't face a return to the damp despair of his cell. Throwing the covers back, Vergil nearly leapt from the bed, running a hand through his sleep tousled hair, smoothing it back into his favored style without thought.

The elder twin left his room, clad only in his silk pants, and walked down the stairs. He went through the kitchen to a door that led to the closed in area behind the shop. The area, secured with a high fence to keep observers from seeing anything odd, would allow him the freedom of the open without the interruption of curious eyes.

Vergil stepped out into the grass, taking a deep breath of the night air. He clasped his hands behind his back and closed his eyes, falling into a meditation meant to clear the lingering refuse of his dream from his battered mind.

Unknown to Vergil, Lady also crept downstairs in search of a midnight snack. She was restless and had been unable to sleep. The brunette was startled upon entering the kitchen and looking idly out the window to see Vergil standing alone in the back yard.

His hands were clasped behind his back and his head was bowed. Lady instinctively knew he sought privacy but he looked so alone there in the shadows, lit only by the faint light of the moon, that she couldn't help herself. Lady quietly opened the back door and stepped outside.

Thinking that Vergil knew of her presence, it was impossible to sneak up on either of them, or so she thought, Lady walked quietly up to Vergil and laid a hand on his arm. She was unable to stop the yelp of alarm when Vergil spun, tackling her to the ground, and pinning her there with his hard body, one hand wrapped tightly, but not suffocatingly around her throat.

"Vergil!" she gasped, "What's wrong with you!"

Vergil froze, the wild fierceness fading from his handsome features. Vergil blinked once before his eyes drifted down the hand that held her by the throat. "Dear God," he swore, releasing her in a convulsive motion, pushing away from her so violently that he landed on his butt in uncharacteristic gracelessness several feet away. Vergil stared at her with wide, horrified eyes. He was appalled by his lack of control. He had lashed out like a cornered animal. He could have killed Lady with a flick of his wrist. "I'm sorry. F-Forgive me . . . I . . ."

Lady looked Vergil over in alarm. Such a complete loss of composure was completely unlike Vergil. "It's okay," she said soothingly, anything to wipe the haunted look from his eyes, "I shouldn't have just walked up on you like that. I just figured you would hear me."

Vergil took a deep breath, shaking his head. "I should have. I was distracted. I'm sorry." Vergil climbed to his feet and warily extended a hand to Lady. He wouldn't blame her if she rejected his help.

Lady's frown deepened when she realized that Vergil's hand was shaking ever so slightly as to be almost unnoticeable. She took his hand allowing him to pull her easily to her feet. She straightened the black t-shirt she wore and pulled her navy blue sweatpants up as they'd fallen a bit when she'd been tackled. "No problem, really."

Lady tilted her head slightly remembering her reason for coming out here to begin with. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, "I thought you went to bed."

Vergil looked away. "I couldn't sleep."

Lady took several steps closer to Vergil. "Are you okay, Vergil?" she pressed, "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine," he replied coolly.

_Liar._ Lady debated for a moment. If this was Dante she would simply pester him until he spilled his guts. It usually didn't take that much in his case. She and Dante had grown close enough that she was one of the few people he would readily confide in. It wouldn't be so simple with Vergil. Perhaps if she used the direct approach it would shock him into opening up.

"You're lying, Vergil," Lady informed him, "If you were fine you wouldn't have been so zoned out that didn't hear me coming. If you were fine you wouldn't deign to be out here in your bare feet, half dressed."

Vergil didn't know what to say. She was right. Unable to think of a logical response, he didn't say anything.

Lady felt her heart twist at the pain reflect in his fathomless blue eyes. "What is it, Vergil?" she pressed, moving forward until she stood directly in front of him, gazing up into his eyes, searching for answers.

Disturbed by her nearness Vergil answered brusquely, "I had a nightmare that's all. I'm fine."

Lady could guess what the nightmare had been about. She had seen Vergil's battered body after his rescue and Dante had filled her in on some of the unpleasant details that had been provided by Cassandra. The only question was how long had Vergil been hiding this?

The brunette searched his eyes for several moments before finding her answer. "You've been having them all along."

Vergil's jaw tightened and he glared down at her but remained silent, unwilling to answer.

"Does Dante know?" she asked.

"Of course," Vergil snapped, "He's my twin. Do you think I could hide something like this from him? Dante, at least, knows I want to be left alone. I'll deal with it, _my _way."

"Your way doesn't seem to be working very well," Lady observed, unflinching before his anger. "You don't always have to do everything alone. I thought you'd learned that."

"What would you know about it?" he demanded, regretting his words immediately. Of course she understood all too well. He'd witnessed the pain her nightmares still caused her, well over a year after she had achieved vengeance on her father. Vergil sighed and shook his head. "It isn't that simple."

"No," Lady disagreed, "It _is_ simple. It's just hard. It's part of being human, Vergil. No one can do everything on their own all the time."

"Why are you doing this?" Vergil demanded suddenly, "I'm just like your father. You should hate me."

Lady shook her head, "No," she said softly, "You're nothing like my father. You may not have always done the right thing but you were honorable in your own way. My father used deceit and lies as his weapons. He betrayed my mother in the worst way. She never saw it coming until it was too late. You were always up front in your fights with Dante." Lady reached out and brushed an errant strand of hair from Vergil's forehead, "Most importantly, I think you want to change. My father had no regrets about what he'd done. He told me so before I shot him."

Starting slightly under the unexpected but not totally unwelcome caress, Vergil contemplated Lady for a long moment, his hands coming of their own volition to rest on her shoulders. "I tried to kill you in the tower," he reminded her.

"Not very hard," Lady replied with a smirk, "And you could have finished me off in the library. You just left me alone."

Shaking his head, Vergil frowned at her. "I'm not as gallant as you're making me out to be."

"You're not as evil as you think you are," Lady retorted softly, "Even if I knew nothing else about you, your relationship with Cassandra would be enough to tell me that even at your worst . . . you're not all that bad."

"I wish I had so much faith in myself," Vergil whispered before leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. What was meant to be a chaste expression of gratitude quickly turned into something more. His arms went around her, pulling her into the hardness of his body.

Once again, Vergil managed to confuse the hell out of Lady. After the way he'd acted after their last kiss, the woman had thought he was disgusted by it or at least deeply regretted it. There was nothing disgusted or regretful about the way he kissed her now.

Slowly, Lady wound her arms around Vergil's neck kissing him back hesitantly at first then with more enthusiasm. Standing on tip-toe in order to reach him better Lady sighed as Vergil deepened the kiss. Somehow, in the crazy world of devils and demons this was right.

Vergil's mind spun even as he gave himself over to the pleasure of the kiss. What was it about this woman that drove him to impulsive actions that were so unlike him? He had told Dante he didn't want to worry about relationships but here he was, standing half-dressed in the backyard, kissing the human woman with a hunger that scared him.

Long seconds later, Vergil finally broke the kiss but kept his arms wrapped securely around Lady who looked up at him with a blissfully bemused expression on her face. Vergil couldn't help but smile with masculine smugness. Whatever else Lady might be, she wasn't immune to his charms. That thought brought him crashing back to reality. Hastily releasing her, he took a step back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Lady demanded studying him carefully. Some of her initial frustration and anger faded when she saw the look in his eyes. Vergil was afraid. Those beautiful eyes were also haunted and sad. "Didn't you want to?" she asked in a gentler tone of voice.

Running an agitated hand through his hair, Vergil replied grouchily, "Of course I wanted to. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't." Damn, she must think him a simpleton that didn't know his own mind . . . even if he there were times he didn't as of late. This thought only irritated him further.

Vergil stared down at her, searching those beautiful, mismatched eyes for he knew not what. The elder twin was at a complete loss as to what he might say to her. In desperation he decided to try the truth.

"As you have seen," Vergil began softly, "I have what my brother would call 'issues'. I do not wish to get myself into more than I can handle. I – still have things to work through."

Lady smiled. "It doesn't have to be more than this, Vergil," she said gently. It was the truth. Sure, she wanted more but she understood how much events could screw with someone's mental stability . . . and she hadn't suffered a third of what Vergil had suffered. "We'll start as friends and go from there." Lady held out her hand. "Deal?"

Uncertain blue eyes regarded her hand warily for a long moment before Vergil nodded and grasped her hand in a firm but gentle grip. "Deal." He frowned in confusion when Lady gave his hand a tug.

"Come inside," she ordered, "You look exhausted. And if someone like you _looks_ tired then you must be absolutely dead on your feet."

"You sound like you speak from experience," Vergil stated as he followed her back into the kitchen. Vergil wasn't quite sure why he was following her commands so easily. Perhaps it was because of the gentleness with which she did it. Lady wasn't someone he considered to be a gentle woman but she was making the effort to be so. She didn't make him feel as if she sought to be his better or his master.

"Well," Lady chuckled, "I've learned that about the time when Dante actually starts to look that tired that it really means that he's pushed himself way too far and is ready to fall on his face. When he gets like that he'll just fall down on the couch and sleep for nearly a day."

The two walked through the kitchen into the living room and Vergil stopped staring at the stairs with a frown. He really didn't think he'd be able to sleep even if he went up. He was too tense and his mind kept flashing back to the images he'd seen in his dream.

Lady saw his hesitation. It was something she understood. Moving to the couch she started throwing off the cushions so that she could pull it out into a bed.

"What are you doing?" Vergil looked over at her in surprise.

"I know something that might help you get back to sleep but you'll have to trust me," she explained snugging the sheet over the frame. Finally she stood back. "Lay down on your stomach."

Wary blue eyes stared from the couch to her and back again. Vergil had learned the hard way that having someone behind you could be an unpleasant prospect. The half-devil shook his head. Lady wasn't like that. She was type to stick a pistol in your face and give you the finger before pulling the trigger. No, he could trust her with his back. And he _was_ tired. If she could help him sleep then whatever she wanted to do was worth it.

Easing down onto the mattress, Vergil waited tensely to see what Lady was going to do. After a moment he felt the mattress move under her weight as she settled next to him. What he was not prepared for, however, was the feeling of her hands on the bare skin of his back.

Lady laughed when Vergil jumped as soon as she touched him. "What? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?"

"Of course not," Vergil scoffed defensively, "You could never cause me any significant damage."

_Yay, for reverse psychology,_ Lady thought. "Well then, since that's the case just hold still and enjoy it."

A deep breath was needed before Vergil managed to relax his muscles. As soon as the resistance went out of him Lady skillfully began to move hands that were surprisingly strong for a woman over the corded muscles in his back.

Slowly, almost against his considerable will, Vergil felt the tension leaving his weary body. His eyes closed on a sigh and Vergil surrendered himself to Lady's ministrations.

The massage continued long after Vergil had fallen asleep until Lady's hands finally cramped. Smiling at the sleeping half-devil, Lady stood, pausing to pull the quilt over Vergil's sleeping form. It was a testament to Vergil's exhausted that Lady managed to make it the whole way up the stairs and to her room without waking Vergil up.

_And now as always a shout out to all my reviewers._

**Mach Farcon:**_ I hope you think I did as well in this chapter. Lady and Vergil have been such a pain in my rear and this was the only semi-believable way I could think of to get the moving in the right direction. I mean, Lady's tough but as we see at the end of DMC3 she's not really a bad person so I went with the softer side of Lady. I mean no matter what else she is, she's a woman, and as one myself, there are certain things that do come natural even if we hate to admit it. As far as the action . . . should be more __in the next couple chapters. The gang is going hunting. Hehehe._

**Narutohero30:**_Well, I gave them a kick in the arse. I hope you enjoyed it because they complained the entire time. LoL. Thanks for reviewing._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:** _Yeah, she tends to worry him to death. If they didn't care about each so much he'd probably strangle her. Thanks for the review._

**DMC Fan: **_Thanks. LoL._

**Olivia deloach:**_ Yeah, Cassian has it coming but I think he's going to be making a pain of himself for a while yet. However, the guys are going to start dishing some of it back and Cassian's life will much more difficult._

**Jb:**_ Writing a fic is kinda like trying to handle a bunch of naughty kids. They never want to do what they're told. Action will be picking up again soon. Thanks for reviewing._

**Destructo888:**_ Well then, hopefully you loved this chapter. I did it for all the V/L fans. Thanks for reviewing._


	24. Chapter 24

_Okay, warning kiddies. This chapter contains adult content hence the "M" rating for the __fic__. Nothing too graphic out of respect for rules but __still .__if__ you're not 18 you shouldn't be reading this._

Dante awoke slowly as was his habit, coming awake in phases. Long limbs stirred, shifting languidly on the bed. It was the feeling of warmth and soft curves nestled against him that drove the last vestiges of sleep from his mind. Lashes fluttered over crystalline blue eyes and the first sight that met those eyes was an ocean of fiery red hair.

Moving carefully, Dante eased up on his arm to examine the woman who slept tucked peacefully against him, her back snuggled against his front. Long, lethal, fingers idly traced the skin of her bared arm, fingers hesitating when they encountered one of the bandages applied the previous night. Carefully, Dante lifted the bandage relieved to find nothing but a thin, pale scar that would fade within hours.

Those strong fingers slid up and down the soft skin of her arm while Dante gazed contentedly upon her sleeping face. If Lady hadn't found her . . .." Platinum locks rustled over blue eyes as Dante shook his head unwilling to finish that thought. Lowering himself back down, Dante buried his noise in that thick mane of red hair. A strong arm went about her narrow waist as Dante tugged her closer to him.

Cassandra shifted in his arms and long lashes drifted up to reveal forest green eyes. Those eyes drifted down to the arm around her waist, the arm that held her so tightly it was painful. She could feel Dante's nose in her hair and the way he breathed in deep and slow.

"Training to be a blood hound?"

The arm about her waist stiffened in surprise, making her wince, before relaxing again.

"How do you feel?"

Hearing the concern in his voice, Cassandra tried to turn to face him but his arm held her in place. "Relax," she murmured, "I'm not going anywhere." A sigh caressed her ear and then he released her just enough so that she could turn in his arms. She was pleased to find that she was only mildly sore.

"I'm fine," she answered, delicate fingers brushing platinum locks from his eyes. When he still looked doubtful she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm fine."

A groan escaped Dante before he pulled her even tighter against him, his lips descending fiercely upon her own. There was nothing gentle about the way he kissed her. Strong fingers of one hand splayed against the small of her back while the other had twined itself in the thick hair at the nape of her neck, holding her still under his onslaught.

If Dante hadn't taken such complete control of her mouth Cassandra would have gasped in surprise. Any surprise she felt, however, faded quickly to be replaced with rising passion. Moaning into Dante's mouth as his hand trailed down over her ass and then to a lean thigh. Gripping that thigh, Dante brought her leg up to drape over his hip even as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth.

Opening her mouth at the insistence of Dante's persistent tongue, Cassandra shuddered as Dante's hand slid back up her body to her breast, his thumb stroking her nipple gently.

_Oh, God._ Cassandra tore her mouth from his. "Dante! Wh-what are you doing?"

A deep chuckle rumbled against her throat as Dante attacked it with teeth and tongue. "I would have thought that to be fairly obvious," he teased, placing nips and licks down the graceful column of her neck.

Cassandra desperately laced her fingers in those platinum locks tugging him insistently away from her neck so she could meet his eyes. "Why now?" she asked softly, even as she pressed another kiss to his lips.

The teasing light went out of Dante's eyes. The hand that wasn't tangled in her hair now caressed the soft skin of her cheek. "You almost died," he whispered, "If I had lost you . . . without . . . I couldn't take it. I need you."

The fingers against her cheek trembled and it was easy to read the desperation in the blue eyes that stared into her green ones. In that moment, Cassandra knew that she wanted . . . no needed, this as much as Dante did.

Raising her own hand, Cassandra traced the high curve of his cheek bone. "Show me," she pleaded, pressing tiny butterfly kisses to his throat as he had to hers.

Dante pulled her head up, claiming her lips once again. Calloused fingers found the bottom of her pajama top and deftly pulled it over her head, breaking the kiss only when he had to. The devil hunter was amused to find Cassandra blushing from the neck up but he could not prevent the appreciative gaze that seared her skin.

"Beautiful," he murmured, lowering his head to nip lightly at her collar bone. Dante moved along, skilled fingers removing bandages and soft lips kissing each mark that had been left by demon claws.

Gasping when his mouth moved to her breasts, Cassandra tangled her fingers in his hair and just let herself go. Running her hand over his back she placed light nips and wet kisses across his broad shoulders. When Dante caught one nipple and began to suckle, she cried out, her back coming off the mattress.

Shyly, Cassandra worked her way down his chest to what made Dante a man. Tentatively stroking him through the thin boundary of his boxes, she felt him respond to her touch.

Moaning, Dante sat up, divesting her of the pajama bottoms with a little assistance from Cassandra. His eager mouth return to lavishing attention upon her firm breasts while one hand slid over her stomach until one finger slid in between wet folds. Dante shuddered when she cried out in pleasure when he slid one finger then another inside her.

Frantically, Cassandra pawed at his boxers, wanting the last barrier between them removed.

Dante left her only long enough to remove the offending garment before covering her completely. They both let a low moan of pleasure as their completely naked forms came together for the first time.

Dante took her hands, lacing his fingers with hers and held them to the pillow by her head. His explorations had told him of her innocence. He knew he had to hurt her but he loathed it all the same.

Cassandra must have read his thoughts because she gave him a tender smile. "It's all right."

Dante nodded and ever so gently flexing his hips entered her. Cassandra could not suppress a soft cry of pain but she blinked rapidly and kept any tears from falling. Any and all thoughts of tears vanished when Dante began to move. At first tentatively and then more quickly he moved inside her taking them both towards fulfillment. At first she filled his ears with low moans and then louder cries as she neared her peak. He echoed her feeling her willing body grasp his member firmly. With a cry Cassandra climaxed, her head thrown back and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Dante let out a cry as his own as he joined her.

Dante collapsed on top of her, spent and for a long time they laid in a gasping tangle of limbs. Smiling at the sensation of fingers combing gently through his hair, Dante placed a kiss on her should before pulling out of her and shifting to his side pulling her with him.

A bright smile was his reward when he looked down into her face. "I love you," he whispered nearly choking on the words. Never had he said those words to a woman and frankly he'd thought he never would. He'd lusted but never loved.

Cassandra went still against him and her smile became tender and filled with wonder. "I love you too."

Returning her smile, and feeling his heart beat quicken, Dante kissed her passionately and lingeringly.

Finally, breaking the kiss the new lovers lay a long while in comfortable silence. Cassandra had never felt as safe as she did lying in Dante's arms. For the first time, she was content. They dozed lightly throughout the morning, well into the afternoon, before Dante stretched and gently moved out of her arms.

Awakened by the sudden lack of warmth, Cassandra opened her eyes to find Dante standing mid-stretch by the bed. "Where are you going?"

Smiling down at her, Dante reached down to brush a few strands of hair from her eyes. "I was going to take a shower. Wanna join me?"

Blushing, she took the hand Dante held out for her and allowed him to pull her from the bed. Glancing down, the red smear upon her thighs startled her. She'd known it would be so but still the sight disturbed her for a moment. A squeeze on her fingers brought her eyes back up to Dante's.

"Are you okay?"

Tousled red locks rustled as she shook her head. "Yeah . . . I just . . . you know."

Tilting her chin up with his thumb, Dante kissed her. "Come on. You'll feel better after a shower." Not letting go of her hand, he led her into her bathroom.

They made love again in the shower and Cassandra was delighted by the affection and laughter she found in his arms. Sated and very, very clean they took turns drying each other.

"We'd better get dressed," Dante sighed upon returning to her bedroom, "I'm surprised Vergil and Lady have left us alone this long."

Roused from admiring Dante's naked behind, Cassandra gasped and flushed. "You don't think they heard do you?"

Laughing at the thought Dante shook his head. "Hey, maybe it would do them some good."

"Dante!" Cassandra gasped smacking him playfully on the arm.

After he had pulled his boxers on so that he was decent enough to leave the room, Dante pulled her back into his arms giving her another kiss. "I'll see you downstairs," he whispered letting her go before he tumbled her to the bed and made love to her again.

Watching him until the door closed behind him, Cassandra then fell back upon the bed with a girlish sigh. There was nothing girlish about the lusty smile upon her lips. Sighing again, Cassandra stood went about the business of drying her hair and then getting dressed.

_And as always a __shoutout__ to my wonderful reviewers._

**deathgeonous**_Thanks. Glad you liked it._

**Ethear**_R__everse psychology does coming in handy.__ And __Vergikins__ does need someone that can help him unwind. I think in their own way Vergil and Lady are good for each other. She's certainly not afraid of him._

**LisLuv05**_Thank you__! Can you tell my writing professor that? She thinks I move my characters too much like chess pieces. Oh well. I hope this chapter gave you your fill of Dante/Cassandra fluffiness. I'm very flattered and I'm glad you enjoyed this so much. Thanks for reviewing._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL**_Yeah I don't know why I did Vergil and Lady in this story __cause__ I was never fond of them as a pair but they're growing on me. Glad you're still with me. Thanks for reviewing._

_**narutohero30**____Thanks hope you liked this one.__****__****_

**Mach ****Farcon**_Thanks again for reviewing. There should be more Vergil/Lady coming soon._

**Nowshin**_I hope I did so well in this chapter. I thought it was time Dante and Cassie stepped it up a bit. Both are impulsive and passionate and neither can really fight their feelings for too long. _


	25. Chapter 25

Vergil was up early for which he was grateful. He didn't want to explain to his little brother how he'd ended up on the couch. The dark twin sat quietly on the couch, his mind busy analyzing the previous night's events.

_I should consider last night a damnable display of unforgivable weakness,_ Vergil thought, _Yet, I do not._ _Dante would tell me that it was only human. So would Cassandra._

That drew a snort from Vergil. Cassandra always had a romantic heart even in an existence that left no room for one. No doubt, were she to find out about this, she'd start planning his wedding.

Weary of his internal discussion, Vergil stood, stretching his muscles gracefully. _I should go check on Cassandra. I should be able to do so without waking either of them up._

Vergil knew well where Dante had slept last night. The outcome had been expected when he'd left them together and no telltale sounds had announced Dante's departure to his own room.

Silently gliding up the stairs, Vergil went first to his own room. Showering, and then dressing in his trademark black pants and vest, having decided to forgo his coat for the nonce, Vergil left his room and approached the door to Cassandra's. A slender hand grasped the doorknob and started to turn then stopped as Vergil's entire body froze with shock.

Acute demonic hearing could not miss the soft cries and moans issuing from beyond the closed door. Snatching his hand back, Vergil jumped away from the door, regarding it as one would a particularly poisonous and fugly snake.

"What's wrong, Vergil?"

Vergil spun in the direction of Lady's voice to find her leaning against her door jam. Dressed in her normal hunting outfit the brunette watched him with an expression that made it clear she wondered if he was finally loosing it. After last night, the conjecture was not surprising.

Motioning wordlessly to the door Vergil stepped back so that Lady could listen. Watching as the woman pressed her ear to the door Vergil experienced an acute sense of satisfaction when mismatched eyes widened then sent a surprised glanced in his direction. Covering her mouth with a hand to suppress an embarrassed giggle, Lady motioned with her other for Vergil to follow her down the stairs.

As soon as her feet touched the wooden floorboards of the bottom floor, Lady burst into laughter. Not quite as amused, Vergil glared at her as he walked to the couch and sank down onto it, crossing his arms and even slouching ever so slightly.

"It's not funny." Vergil's voice was sulky.

"Oh, come on, Vergil," Lady cajoled, "They're both adults."

"My little brother is deflowering my little sister," Vergil retorted, "Tell me that isn't twisted."

Lady's eyes widened in horror . . . and then she burst into laughter all over again. "She's not biologically related to you. Dante's not _that_ depraved."

"Then why do I have the urge to go into the room with Yamato and castrate my twin?"

"You're over reacting."

"What's your point?"

When Lady only gave him a look, Vergil sighed. "I still don't have to like it. I certainly didn't need to _hear_ it."

Lady chuckled and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "Yeah, that was something I wish you hadn't shared with me."

An awkward silence descended. Lady broke it with the first thing that came to her mind. "Sleep well?" She then promptly wanted to kick herself. She had intended to allow Vergil to bring up last night if it was ever brought up at all. The last thing Lady wanted was for Vergil to think she was pushing him.

Vergil straightened uncomfortably. "Yes." he said then more softly, "Thank you."

Nodding in acceptance Lady stood. "I'm hungry. I'm going to make some breakfast."

"Allow me to assist you," Vergil said, rising as well.

It was a good sign that he seemed to want her company. Right? Giving Vergil a tentative smile, Lady headed towards the kitchen.

As the two moved around the kitchen Lady made another venture into idle conversation. "What are your plans now, Vergil? Dante said you were planning on sticking around."

"Yes," he affirmed, "Dante and I have things to work out and Cassandra is obviously happy here."

"You mean that if you left so would she." Lady stopped breaking open eggs for a moment to look over at her companion, "No matter how much she loves Dante she'd never leave you."

Meeting her eyes squarely, Vergil nodded. "That is correct." He sighed, "I have no wish for her to give up anything on my behalf but even if I left in secret she'd follow me."

"It kind of puts you in a tough spot."

Vergil shrugged. "I want time with my brother. Do not doubt that."

Lady went back to breaking her eggs into a bowl. "You two are so different. How did you become so close?"

Frosty blue eyes warmed considerably as Vergil smiled. "That is a long story. One day I'll tell you. It wasn't love at first sight, let me assure you. I nearly strangled her more than once." Vergil handed lady a whisk to beat the eggs with. "Maybe," he reflected, "It was because she was never truly afraid of me. Uncertain, yes, she'd have been a fool not to be, but never truly cowed."

Lady was pleased by how open Vergil was being. True, he had chosen not to share to full story of how his relationship with Cassandra came to be but he was pleasant company this morning and he was more relaxed around her than he had been since he'd arrived.

The silenced they lapsed into now was a more comfortable one, broken only when breakfast preparations demanded it. They ate in an equally companionable silence. Lady offered to do the dishes and after offering thanks, Vergil retired to the living room to read. Joining him not long after, Lady started flipping through the TV stations. They didn't speak but Vergil found that he was content.

It was well into the afternoon before there was any sign of life from upstairs. Dante appeared first, shirtless and running fingers through damp platinum locks and shuffling off to the kitchen unaware of the curious eye that followed him. When he returned to the living room, jug of orange juice in hand, Cassandra was just coming down the stairs. Cassandra was dressed in her leather pants and halter top, knowing that hunting was likely the main point of the night's agenda. Freshly dried hair fell freely down her shoulders.

Eyes locked across the room and a bashful smile lit Cassandra's fine-boned features. An answering grin tugged at the corner of Dante's mouth. He held out a hand and Cassandra went eagerly to him standing on tip-toe to press a sweet kiss to his grinning mouth.

The lovebirds were oblivious as Lady and Vergil shared a smirk.

"Did you sleep well?" Lady asked innocently, "I heard so much noise I thought maybe you were both having a nightmare. You know, with all that moaning and stuff."

Dante gave Lady a scowl that would have sent a lesser woman to hide under the nearest table while Cassandra turned a lovely shade of magenta. Green eyes glanced uncertainly at Vergil before Cassandra buried her burning face in Dante's bare shoulder.

The severest response however came from Vergil. Cool blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _That was so tactless. Really it was rude. And hilarious. _ And then . . . then he started to laugh.

Three sets of eyes turned to Vergil in amazement and then one by one they began to smile. Even Dante's scowl softened into the lines of a delighted if somewhat wry grin.

"Ya know, Verge," Dante drawled, "I'm not sure I shouldn't be insulted. I didn't think that me sleeping with Cassandra would strike you as funny." Looking down at the woman still snuggled against him, Dante's smile became affectionate as Cassandra flushed all over again.

Taking a deep breath to regain control, Vergil grinned up at his twin, "No, I imagine not. However, the looks on your faces," Vergil chuckled again, "They were priceless."

"Can we talk about something else?" Cassandra whined into Dante's shoulder, "Why don't we just announce it to the whole damned city while we're at it?"

With an effort, Vergil forced the grin from his face. "Of course, Little One, my apologies." Standing, Vergil glided gracefully across the floor. "If I may, I'd like to borrow my brother for a few minutes."

Finally pulling away from Dante's shoulder, Cassandra glanced up at Vergil uncertainly. His tone had been light enough but she knew him better. "Vergil . . ."

Squeezing her shoulders, Dante moved away. "It's all right, babe." Wordlessly, he followed his twin into the kitchen and then out the backdoor.

Once they were alone and the kitchen door securely closed, Vergil turned to Dante. "You know what you've done, correct?"

Chuckling, Dante retorted, "I'd be worried if I didn't." A lecherous grin brightened his features, "It'd be a damned shame too."

"You will not hurt her." It was an order.

A solemn expression washed the laughter from Dante's face. "I'll do my damnedest, Verge, I swear it."

Nodding curtly, Vergil answered, "Good."

"I love her, Vergil."

Sharp crystalline eyes bore into Dante's searching for the truth. After a tense moment Vergil relaxed and another remarkable grin lit his face. "Then I am happy for you both."

Clapping Vergil on the shoulder, Dante returned the grin. "Thanks, bro."

As soon as the boys were gone, Lady turned to Cassandra. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Cassandra teased, still blushing.

"How was he?"

It should have been impossible but Cassandra got even redder.

Laughing, Lady shook her head, "I guess that's my answer."

Glancing in the direction the boys had gone, Cassandra asked, "Should I be worried?"

After a moment's consideration, Lady shook her head. "No, I think it'll be okay." The brunette looked toward the window. "It's getting dark."

"Time to hunt." A feral glint lit Cassandra's eyes. She knew it was the same for Vergil and Dante as well. The demon in them lived for the hunt and ached for the kill. Those glittering eyes settled on Lady, the feral light fading as a question came to mind. "Do you enjoy it?"

"What?" Lady asked surprised.

"The hunt. Do you enjoy it?"

Mismatched eyes shifted to stare into the distance. "Yes. At first I enjoyed it because it was a way of avenging my mother. Now . . . I've learned to enjoy the kill. I like the adrenaline rush . . . the feeling of pushing my body to its limits. My vengeance for my mother's death was finished when I pumped my father's head full of bullets."

"It's scary at times, isn't it?" Cassandra said softly. Lady didn't answer but the redhead knew she understood.

The silence was broken only when the brothers returned. Vergil glanced at the window. "It's time. Get ready."

All four headed upstairs to retrieve coats and weapons. Vengeance glowed a bright green, sensing the bloodlust running through his mistress's veins. Cassandra held the sword before her. "Tonight you'll feed well," she promised before sheathing it. Tucking several other small blades into various sheaths hidden on her body Cassandra made her way down stairs to find the others already waiting.

In his hands, Dante held a black case. Vergil watched intently as Dante approached Cassandra holding the case out for her to take. "Vergil and I . . . we want you to have these."

Cassandra looked up ask hence but Vergil only shook his head. "Open it."

Flipping open the latches, Cassandra raised the lid to find twin pistols very similar to the ones Dante carried. "They're beautiful."

"Their named Luce and Ombra respectively," Dante told her softly, "They belonged to our father."

Looking up sharply from the magnificent weapons Cassandra shook her head. "Oh, Dante . . . I couldn't. These should belong to you or Vergil."\

"I'm happy with Ivory and Ebony," Dante replied.

"And you know how I feel about guns," Vergil added, "Take them, Little One. We won't take no for an answer. We want you to have them."

Reaching into the folds of his coat, Vergil produced a gun belt that would allow each pistol to rest snugly against one of her thighs.

Trembling fingers took the belt and arranged it over her hips and thighs so that Vengeance could rest comfortably in its customary spot while still allowing her easy access to the guns. Reaching out to remove the guns from their case, Cassandra smiled at how right they felt in her hands. She looked up at the twins one more time. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Dante said, smiling.

"Our father would have wanted someone to use them," Vergil added, "I think he would have approved."

Nodding in acceptance, Cassandra slid one into each holster reveling in their comforting weight.

"They look good," Lady spoke up.

Smiling, Cassandra looked up at her new family. "Well, let's go so I can try them out."

All business now, Vergil said, "We should split into teams. Cassandra and Dante will take the east side while Lady and I will patrol to the west."

"Sounds good," Dante replied, mentally taking note of the way Lady blushed slightly at the suggestion, "Be careful."

"You two, devil boy," Lady returned.

Leaving the shop they split up each ready and eager for the hunt.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**___Okay, guys, I know it's been a while and I hope it was worth the wait. School is really kicking my butt right now so updates may be infrequent for a little while until I get through the worst of the end of the semester. An update on Light in the Dark should be coming soon as I'm almost done with the next chapter and for those who are interested I revised chapter 24 of this fic. Let me know if it's an improvement. Thanks for sticking with me and being so patient._

_Now, once again, my thanks to my wonderful reviewers._

**Jb: **_Wow two reviews in one chapter! LOL. Sorry to keep you waiting but as I explained above life is crazy but don't worry I will finish this fic. Thanks for the support!_

**Narutohero30: **_Thanks!_

**Ethear: **_Yeah I like to live dangerously hehe. I'm glad you still enjoying it. Thanks again for reviewing._

**CeriseGothicLime**_Yeah, it took a while for Lady to grow on me. I decided to just chalk her behavior up in DMC3 to having issues. __I think Lady when she's not bent on revenge could be pretty cool as you've seen in my fic. At the end of DMC3 she does show a softer side and that is what I'm exploring here. But yeah, Dante is my favorite but I do still like Vergil though he is harder for me to write. But, I'm glad you're still with me and thanks for reviewing!_

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:**___Nice to know I have such loyal readers. I'm working on Light in the Dark and it should be too long before that's updated as well. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Mach Farcon:**_LoL Thanks._

**Nowshin:**_I think you'll be pleased with some of the revisions I made on chapter 24. I may eventually post this on and go all out. Still, I think I have a better product even with a few simple changes while still adhering to rules. Glad you're still with me. Thanks for the review!!_

**Mistress of Destruction:**_I can see what you mean. I hope the revisions I made help with that. I think I definitely got into the embarrassment factor is this chapter. Blame it on being around too many college kids that look for reasons to tease each other.__ This is something we'd definitely do to each other. Lady is hard to write in that we only saw her pissed off in DMC3. I'm trying to incorporate the kinder gentler Lady we saw at the end but I understand your point and I'll be care. Thanks again for your feedback._

**Destructo888: **_I'll try. Thanks for reviewing!_


	26. Chapter 26

Walking closely together, Dante and Cassandra cast keen eyes to the shadows, all demonic senses alert to the slightest hint of a malevolent presence.

Cassandra wanted to reach out and take Dante's arm, to snuggle into his warmth but she scolded herself; this was neither the time nor the place. Any distraction could get them killed. Still, memories of the morning spent in Dante's arms hovered at the edge of her thoughts to matter how sternly she tried to push them away. Apparently she needed to work on her sense of self preservation. _Vergil would boot me in the ass for being so careless. He taught me better than this._

"I know they're out there," Dante muttered.

His words brought her mind back to the current business. Reaching out, Cassandra found what she should have sensed immediately. _See, this is why you shouldn't daydream when you're hunting, dumb shit._

Nodding in agreement, Cassandra replied, "I can feel them."

"What are they waiting for?" Dante wondered softly.

"I don't know," Cassie whispered back, "But there are a lot of them. Too many. Either Mundus has ordered the demons in this dimension to gather here or he's found a rather large tear in the boundary between the two worlds."

"Either way, I don't like it." A slight shuffling reached Dante's ears from the shadows. "They're moving."

"We're too pinned down here," Cassandra said tersely, "And this area is too populated. A lot of people could get hurt."

Dante nodded in agreement. "Follow me and stay close." The hunter took Cassie's hand and pulled her along moving with ever quickening steps.

Eager for the kill, the demons followed, gliding from shadow to shadow in pursuit of their prey. Instinct told Dante that the trap was about to be sprung and he began to run maintaining a tight hold on Cassandra's hand.

The female hunter chanced a glance over her shoulder just in time to see their pursuers break from the shadows to hunt them opening. _We're in trouble._

"There's a lot of them," she yelled to Dante beginning to run even faster.

"I know," he yelled back, "Just keep moving we're almost there."

Dante led them through the streets and alleys until the entered a large, empty parking lot belonging to a deserted warehouse.

Dante pulled his pistols and after a moment's hesitation, Cassandra lifted Luce and Umbra in battle for the first time. The pair aimed into the crowd and fired indiscriminately with the intent of thinning the horde as much as possible before they were forced to resort to their swords.

It didn't take long. Holstering his pistols, Dante removed Rebellion from its place on his back while Cassandra unsheathed Vengeance. They stood back to back watching the closing wall of demons with unflinching eyes. Cassandra was amazed by the assortment of demons. If it was a demon and less than twenty feet tall it was there. Lusts, Marrionettes, Blades . . . you name it and it was there trying to take a bite of their hide.

The white-haired hunter grinned wildly. "This should be fun. It's been a while since I had a workout."

Unable to help it, Cassandra chuckled. "Vergil was right. You are crazy."

"Verge just needs to learn to unwind," Dante retorted, "And don't try to tell me you don't enjoy it," he added, raising his sword and lashing out at the nearest demon which was coincidently a lust.

"Perhaps," Cassie allowed, "Just a little."

The pair fought hard taking down as many of the demons as they could. The ground beneath their feet was covered with a fine layer of dust and blood. Cassandra spun, slicing the head off a charging blade, and then glanced towards Dante whose skin glowed with a fine sheen of sweat. They'd killed scores of demons but they just kept coming. How could such a gathering of demons gone unnoticed?

"There's too many!" Cassandra yelled over her shoulder at Dante. Sharp instincts warned her of an attack from behind which a flurry of summoned swords quickly took care of. For the first time Cassie was grateful for the hours that Vergil forced her to spend honing the skill.

"We need to regroup," Dante agreed, "Got any ideas on how to go about that?"

"Cover your ears."

"WHAT?"

"Damn it, Dante, now isn't the time to argue with me! Just do it."

As soon as Cassandra was certain that Dante had obeyed her, she took a deep breath before releasing it in a loud screech. This wasn't something that she did often. Cassie preferred to use her voice to soothe but when she had to she could also use it was a weapon. Letting go in a high pitched wail she watched as the surrounding demons fell to the ground clutching whatever passed for their ears. Even those who managed to stay on their feet writhed in agony.

Dante was very glad that he had covered his ears. As soon as Cassandra fell silent he pulled his hands down and glancing at saw that she was channeling her power into Vengeance. Realizing her intentions Dante also funneled his own power into his sword and waited for Cassie to strike.

The red haired hunter plunged Vengeance into the ground expelling her energy plus the sword's into the ground causing an earthquake effect. The few demons that had managed to remain standing ended up on their asses. As soon as Cassandra finished, Dante swept Rebellion over the ground sending a shockwave through the pile of demons and clearing them a path.

"Let's go," Dante said, again taking Cassandra's hand and pulling her after him. Rolling her eyes at his over protectiveness, Cassie also couldn't help but smile. It was unnecessary but sweet.

* * *

On the other side of town, Lady and Vergil weren't faring much better.

"They just don't stop!" Lady shouted to Vergil, discarding her empty clip and reloading.

The elder son of Sparda didn't waste his breath answering. It hadn't taken long for the demons to start coming at them. One, then another, and another had swarmed from the shadows of the busy streets. The only positive thing about their situation was that the demons weren't clever enough to rush the hunters as one. They were holding their own but against the sheer number of demons it wasn't easy. As soon as they eliminated one group another group materializes from the shadows to attack.

The air crackled with the sharp reports of Lady's gun and the high pitched song of Vergil's Yamato. A pained cry caused Vergil to glance over his shoulder.

The attacking demons had managed to separate the halfling and the human woman. Sensing easier prey, many of the demons had swarmed towards her, drawn by the sweet scent of human blood. A Lust had managed to slip under Lady's guard while she had blocked an attacking Abyss. The tip of its scythe was buried in her shoulder. As Vergil watched the demon ripped it free with glee causing Lady to let out another cry of pain.

"Damn it!" Vergil disappeared, leaving behind some very confused demons only to reappear at Lady's side. "Were you going to let them carve you into pieces before you called me?" he demanded caustically, beheading the Lust with a graceful sweep of his sword.

"You were busy," Lady replied sharply, ignoring the pain in her bleeding shoulder to bring her guns up and resumed firing.

Growling at the woman's stubbornness, and observing the growing red stain on Lady's white shirt, Vergil came to a conclusion. "We've got to regroup."

"Really?" Lady asked in a falsely sweet voice, "I would never have guessed. And just how do you think we should go about it, hmm? I sure as hell can't fly."

"I can."

With one hand, Vergil wielded Yamato, slicing through demonic skin and blocking swing scythes while the other reached out and grabbed Lady's good arm and jerked her towards him.

"Don't move," he ordered, "Once I make us a little breathing room, use your rocket launcher to clear a bigger path."

Lady shifted a bit away and Vergil jerked her forward roughly. "I said, _don't move._ Unless you want to be reduced to confetti that is."

When Lady looked at him ask hence, Vergil only gave her a mysterious little smirk before summoning a circle of swords. The summoned swords fell point down, perilously close to where they were standing. However, Vergil achieved his goal. All the closest demons were either dead or pinned to the ground. "Now, Lady!"

Grunting against the pain, Lady brought the Kalina Ann up and fired. The nearest demons were struck and those around them blown back by the explosion.

Lady glanced at Vergil and froze. She watched, transfixed as Vergil activated his devil trigger. She had known he was capable of it, just as Dante was, but she'd never witnessed it before.

"Come on," Vergil ordered impatiently, his voice a harsh version of its normal smoothness.

Still, Lady hesitated. It had taken time for her to accept Dante in his demonic form. Could she really do the same with Vergil so easily?

"Come on! Vergil repeated sharply holding out a clawed hand.

With a deep breath Lady took it.

Not wasting any more time, Vergil wrapped scaled arms around her and with one powerful thrust of his wings shot into the sky.

Having little else to do, Lady concentrated on the way she felt about being held so close to Vergil in his demonic form. Sure, Dante had touched her several times while in his other form. She would be dead if he hadn't but her trust had been hard won over time. It still made her a little uneasy. Now, she was held in a transformed Vergil's arms, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Lady could feel the points of his claws against the bare skin of his back. To easily those claws could rip through her tender skin stealing her life. A mere flick of his wrist was all it would take. Yet, he held her gently, only tightly enough to keep from dropping her.

Lady smirked. "Gentle" was not a word many would use to describe the dark twin. Yet, Vergil did have his own form of gentleness. Lady had seen it in the way he interacted with Cassandra, and then Dante when he was ill. She had seen it last night in the backyard and now in the way he held her.

Experimentally, Lady let her fingers glide the scales just under the flapping wings. The edges were sharp but the scales themselves were smooth, almost soft. A wave of dizziness swept over Lady as blood loss began to take a toll on her body. She knew she wasn't in any danger however. The cut was deep but hadn't hit any main arteries or organs. She'd be fine, she'd just lost a lot of blood. Showing a tentative trust, Lady laid her head against Vergil's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Vergil was aware of Lady's unease. He could feel it in the tenseness of her delicate frame as he held her tightly against his body. Knowing her past, Vergil told himself that it was only natural for the woman to hesitate at the sight of his transformation. Most humans would have fled in terror. _It doesn't hurt my feelings one bit. It doesn't._

Still, Vergil's heart beat a little faster when Lady relaxed into his arms. A small shiver raced up his spine when he felt curious fingers drifting over the scales of his lower back. More disturbing still, was the little dance his stomach did when Lady laid her head trustingly on his shoulder. His emotions shifted quickly to concern when he felt how quickly his skin became wet with her blood.

"Lady?" he called softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

The human woman smiled against his shoulder. "I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded."

"Rest," he told her, "We'll be home soon."

Several minutes later, Vergil was flying directly over Devil May Cry. Sharp eyes quickly spotted Dante and Cassandra, quickly but carefully making their way up the street. Dante held Cassandra's hand, pulling her along after him and each of them held a gun in their free hand. Vergil also saw the blood on them and knew they'd also run into trouble.

Vergil watched as the couple picked up on a powerful demonic presence, their eyes darting skyward. They relaxed when they realized it was only Vergil. Then, Dante's eyes narrowed when he saw how still Lady was in Vergil's arms. Descending, Vergil landed in front of the door.

Waiting as Dante and Cassandra hurried towards them, Vergil looked down at the woman still held mostly upright in his arms. Sighing as he reverted to human form, Vergil called softly, "Lady?"

Slowly, the woman lifted her head so that bleary mismatched eyes looked up at him. "Oh. We're here." Pulling away, Lady's good hand went to her forehead as she swayed slightly.

Wordlessly, Vergil took her elbow to steady her.

"I'm fine," Lady insisted, "Really, I'm not going to fall over. Hell, I've had a lot worse."

Rolling his eyes, Vergil kept a light grip on her arm even as he nodded in agreement.

"I know when I'm being humored," Lady scowled.

"Stop being so foolishly stubborn and I won't have to humor you."

Vergil didn't miss the anger that flashed in Lady's mismatched eyes. Ignoring it, Vergil glared right back. The worst she could do was shoot him in the head and as annoying as that would be it wouldn't kill him.

Finally reaching his twin and his friend, Dante smirked when he saw the silent battle of wills. "Lady," Dante said, spying the blood on the front of her shirt, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lady answered at the same time Vergil said, "Of course she's not"

The two stubborn individuals returned to glaring at each other and Dante chuckled.

Covering her own smile with a hand, Cassie finally said, "Maybe we should take this inside hmm? With all the demons around do you really think it's a good idea for Lady to stand around out here bleeding like she is? We might as well send out fucking invitations."

Lady nodded. "Right." Tugging her arm out of Vergil's grasp, the brunette took three steps before her legs gave out.

Catching her and swinging her up into his arms, Vergil said, "Of course you're fine. How could I have ever doubted it."

Shaking his head, Dante opened the door, "Now, come on children, you can kill each other inside."

"I can walk," Lady snapped.

Rolling his eyes again, Vergil carried the protesting woman inside, Lady blistering his ears every step of the way.

* * *

Uh oh. I think Vergie's in trouble!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _There ya go! Thanks for your support and being so patient. I finally have a smidgen of free time. I'm hoping to get Light in the Dark updated in the next couple days. Also, if anyone's interested, I'm working on a Final Fantasy VII piece. It's going to be Vincent/OC with a little cloti mixed in. I'm new to that genre so I probably won't be posting it until it's nearly finished. If anyone is familiar with those games and wishes to beta let me know. And, as always, my thanks to my wonderful reviewers._

**Narutohero30:**_I hope it was bloody enough for you. As mad as Lady is there might be some more in the next chapter. LOL. Thanks for reviewing._

**Mach****Farcon**_ Glad to hear from you again. Thanks!_

**Satanic****Park****of****Madness**_Don't worry, no insult taken. In my writing classes we're told to read other writer's stories to learn how to write. I too have read Mistress of Destructions story, (and really enjoyed it) and I think you'll find that most books and stories have common elements. It's take something even if it's been done before and putting your own twist on it. I'm glad you're enjoying my stories and thank you for being so patient for me to update._

**Shewolf51:**_Unfortunately, school left me no choice but to take my time but I'm done for a couple of weeks so I'm hoping to get several updates up while I'm up. Thanks for reviewing._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:** _For the most part they'll function well together . . . for the most part. Gotta have a few bumps along the road right? Thanks for reviewing._

**Jb: **_ Nice to hear from you again. Glad you're still with me._

**Olivia deloach: **_Weeks off aren't nearly so much fun when you work and have projects due when you go back. But, finally, I got some time to update. Hope it was worth the wait._

**Infinite Freedom: **_Oh yeah, imagine if Vergil ever had a daughter? I'd pity her boyfriends. LOL.__ Thanks for reviewing. _


	27. Chapter 27

"Damn it, Vergil!" Lady yelled, "Put me down!"

Wincing at the proximity of the woman's mouth to his ear, Vergil answered calmly. "No." He waited as Dante relieved him of the burden of the Kalina Ann and laid the weapon aside.

"Vergil's right, Lady," Dante tried to reason with the stubborn woman, "You've lost a lot of blood by the looks of it. You _did_ almost fall flat on your face out there."

Regretting his words a moment later, Dante winced when Lady turned her irate gaze on him. "Dante . . . shut the fuck up."

"How mature," Vergil drawled sarcastically.

"You know what . . . go donkey fuck yourself."

Rolling her eyes, Cassandra decided someone needed to take charge of the situation. "They're both right, Lady," she said firmly, "Being nasty about it isn't going to change it. Now, stop yelling at the people who are trying to help you." Hard green eyes dared the brunette to argue.

For a moment, it did indeed seem like Lady was going to try. Then she seemed to change her mind. "Fine. It's still unnecessary but fucking whatever."

"Now," Cassie continued ignoring Lady, "Vergil, carry Lady upstairs. Dante, get the first aid kit. It should still be in my room.

"I don't fucking need . . ." Lady trailed off when Cassie raised her hand.

"Enough. You're all giving me a headache. The sooner you shut up the sooner Vergil can carry you upstairs and the sooner he can put you down. Then we'll all be happy," Cassie snapped, "And damn you, Vergil, don't you dare smile."

"Yes, ma'am," Vergil cracked dryly, turning for the stairs.

For a moment, Cassie and Dante stood together watching as Vergil ascended, a sulking Lady cradle carefully in his arms. "It's kinda cute," Dante remarked, "If they don't kill each other."

Laughing, Cassie replied, "If Vergil was going to kill her, he'd have done it the first time she yelled in his ear."

"Well," Dante said, "I'm not gonna say the same for Lady. She knows how to hold a grudge."

More yelling drifted down from upstairs. Sighing and lifting an eyebrow in appreciation of Lady's creativity, Cassie started for the steps. "Get the first aid kit and I'll go supervise the children."

Chuckling, Dante followed his lover up the steps heading into her room to get the kit while Cassie entered the war zone. Leaning against the doorframe, she watched in exasperation as an aggravated Vergil towered menacingly over an irate Lady.

"Don't you _dare_ get out of that bed," Vergil hissed.

"What if I do?" Lady scoffed, "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"I'll put you over my knee like the child you're behaving like," Vergil spat.

Eyes wide with indignation, Lady shouted, "You're not my boss, Vergil! I don't need you to tell me what to do. I did just fine before you came back! You should have stayed where you were."

Vergil jerked like he'd been slapped. For a split second the hurt was visible in his eyes before the anger forced it aside. Cassandra, now furious herself, pushed off the wall to intervene. Vergil didn't give her the chance.

"Very well. If that is what you wish. You won't have to deal with my bossiness a moment longer," Vergil ground out between clenched teeth, "Perhaps you are more like your father than I originally thought."

Not even waiting to see the results of that parting salvo, Vergil spun on his heel, pushing past a stunned Dante and striding out of the room.

It was several moments before any of the room's three remaining occupants could move. Lady recovered first.

"Shit," she whispered, "I didn't mean . . ."

"Didn't you?" Cassie spat whirling to face the brunette, "You knew that of all the things you could say, that would hurt him the most. Don't try to play innocent now."

"Dante . . ." Lady tried but the hunter shook his head.

"No," he said, "What you said was bullshit and you know. Being a bad patient doesn't fucking justify it."

Sighing, Lady leaned back against the pillow. "I'm a bitch."

"You can fucking say that again," Cassie hissed turning for the door, "You take care of her Dante or let her bleed to death for all I care. I'm going after Vergil."

"Go on," Dante urged, "I can handle things here."

A smile softened the rage etched into Cassie's features and she leaned over to kiss Dante's cheek. "See you soon," she whispered before sweeping out the door.

Cassie stopped in the hallway, unsure of where Vergil would have gone. After peeking into his room, and seeing that he wasn't there, she headed back downstairs. She found Vergil in the living room, pacing back and forth across the room, head bowed low.

"Vergil?" she called softly, moving toward him.

The dark slayer stopped pacing but kept his head lowered as she approached. "Yes?" he asked, voice deceptively mild.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

"Bullshit," Cassie stated, "It's _me_, Vergil. I can tell when you're lying remember?"

"You are a nuisance," Vergil groaned.

"Which is why you love me," Cassie retorted cheerily, "Now . . . out with it."

"I thought she understood," Vergil whispered, "I thought that she didn't care about . . . the past."

"Oh, Vergil . . ." Cassie sighed, "You're falling in love with her."

"No, I'm not," Vergil denied, testily.

Ignoring his look of displeasure, Cassie wrapped her arms around Vergil's waist. "Drop the act and talk to me, Vergil," she chided gently.

Sighing in defeat," Vergil wrapped an arm and Cassie's shoulders and guided her to sit next to him on the couch. "It would happen that the one time I wish to pull one of your disappearing acts I cannot."

"I would have followed you."

"I would have still tried."

"Of course," Cassie smiled and gave him a nudge, "Well, spill."

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Vergil complained.

"No. Spill."

"Fine," Vergil sighed, "Lady and I have . . . talked a lot recently."

"Is talking all you did?"

Vergil gave Cassie a glare. "Not that it's any of your business but we've kissed several times."

"And what did you talk about," Cassie asked letting Vergil off the hook. A faint blush colored his cheeks and she knew how embarrassed these things made him.

"The past. Mine and hers," Vergil replied softly, "Lady . . . I thought she saw something good in me. I was foolish."

"Vergil . . ." Cassie sighed, "She didn't mean it. You know that. She let her temper get the best of her."

"Did she?" Vergil shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "Maybe she was right."

"What? No!" Cassie nearly yelled, "Don't say that, Vergil!"

"I don't belong here."

"Yes, you damn well do," she insisted, "You belong here with Dante. And with me."

"You don't think she meant it?" Vergil said after a moment.

"No," Cassie said, "But that doesn't mean you can't give her a hard time about it for a while."

"Now I know why I considered romance foolish," Vergil groaned.

"Maybe," Cassie grinned, "But it's also one hell of a ride."

* * *

Once Cassie had left the room, Dante turned narrowed eyes on the woman resting in the bed. "Good job, Lady."

"I feel like such an ass," Lady admitted, "It just came out. You know how I am in an argument."

"You should feel like the world's biggest braying ass," Dante remarked approaching the bed. Setting the kit down on a table near the bed, Dante gave Lady a solemn look. "If you ever talk to him like that again, Lady, you and _I_ aren't going to be on good terms. Got it?"

"Got it," Lady sighed. She made to get up. "I should go," she swallowed, "Apologize." The way she said it, sounded like the word "apologize" left a bad taste in her mouth.

"No," Dante shook his head, "Give him time to cool off. Let's get you cleaned up first."

The hunter's hands were not as gentle as they usually were as he cleaned and stitched her wound, but Lady accepted it as what she deserved. _How could I say that to him?_ she berated herself, _I pride myself on being a bitch but this is over the top even for me. He just had to go and be all fucking bossy and over protective. Still, those things are not things Vergil usually is. I should appreciate what it means._ The brunette thought over the stolen moments she'd shared with Vergil in the last few days. Grimacing, she thought,_ I'll be lucky if he even speaks to me._

* * *

_There __ya__ go guys! __Another chapter.__ This story had gotten much longer than I thought it was going to be. Still, I have to set a few more things up before I start into the ending. Thanks for sticking with me. It means a lot. Hopefully I'll have the next installment of __**Light in the Dark**__out in a few days. And I still need a beta for my Final Fantasy VII story. Let me know if anyone's interested._

**Satanic Park of Madness**: _I hadn't thought of things that way but you may have something there. I don't know yet but it'll have to be something I consider though I don't know who else to bring in as Dante hasn't met Trish yet but I'll have to think about it. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Shewolf51**_: I hope you liked this chapter as well. It was a pain to write. Vergil/Lady is hard for me to write._

**Mach ****Farcon**_: Thanks for the sentiment on the FF thing. I'd never played them until the last couple of months and now I got this damned plot bunny bouncing around in my head. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review._

**Jb**_Glad you're still with me!_

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL**_: Lady stuck her foot in it huh? But the best of us have let our mouths run away with us. How will she get out of it? Thanks for reviewing!_

**Infinite Freedom**_: hmmm, I'd have to say the guy threatening to kill the guy who ran the red light. Murder is a little more serious than a traffic violation however irresponsible. Yeah brothers are like that. I'm 25 and mine still introduces me as his 'baby sister'. __LoL__ Thanks for reviewing._


	28. Chapter 28

Still sitting next to Cassie on the couch, Vergil gave her a nudge. "What about you, little one? Are you happy?"

A soft smile lit Cassie's face and she laid her head on Vergil's shoulder. "I wouldn't go so far as happily ever after just yet but . . . yeah. I think I am."

"I don't know how you put up with Dante," Vergil admitted, looking down at the top of Cassie's head.

"I put up with you."

"Hey!" Vergil protested indignantly, "I'm much better than that idiot twin of mine!" Tugging gently on a lock of Cassie's hair, Vergil glared down at the woman when she lifted her head to smile teasingly up at him.

"I don't know . . ." Cassie said slowly, "Dante has his . . . compensations."

"Oh _lord_," Vergil groaned, giving Cassie a playful push away, "Don't say things like that! It's just wrong!"

Laughing, Cassie settled back against the couch. "Will you at least talk to Lady?" she asked softly once some time had passed in silence.

"Perhaps."

Nodding, Cassie knew that was as much as she was going to get from Vergil.

Steps on the stairs caused them to turn. Dante was descending, eyes running over his brother's face appraisingly.

"How is she?" Cassandra called, knowing that Vergil was too stubborn to ask.

"Sleeping," Dante answered, "Lady won't admit it, but she lost a lot of blood. She's tough though. She'll be fine in a day or two."

Next to her, Cassandra felt some of the tension fade from Vergil's body. Despite being hurt by Lady's unthinking words, Vergil obviously still cared.

Not finding the assurance he was looking for in Vergil's face, Dante turned his gaze to Cassandra. Seeing the question in his eyes, Cassie nodded, rewarded when some of the worry left Dante's face.

Trusting Cassandra's ability to deal with his twin, Dante moved on to business. "So, Vergil, what do you make of this spike in demon activity? An invasion?"

"I'm not sure. Mundus has never been able to send this many troops into our world before." Vergil shook his head, "No. If something like that was happening, my sources would have informed me. No, I'm more inclined to believe that Cassian has ordered the hordes to gather here in a desperate effort to destroy us." Vergil smirked. "Mundus can't be pleased. Cassian must be terrified."

"All we've seen is the normal, run of the mill demons," Cassie put in thoughtfully. "Why haven't we seen any more powerful demons? What kind of power does Mundus have on this world? You'd know better than me, Vergil."

"There are a few," Vergil replied.

"Cassian probably doesn't want to call in the big guns just yet," Dante said, flopping down in a chair. "If bug brain calls in the more powerful demons, and gets them killed . . . and we aren't dead . . . Mundus would shit a brick."

"That's putting it mildly," Vergil murmured.

"We've got to do something," Dante said, gesturing towards the windows, "Those fuckers are going to tear my city apart. We can't let that many demon's just do whatever they want! They'll eat the entire town."

"We can't take on that many demons without a plan, Dante," Cassie said sympathetically, "We need to think this through. We can't just barge in guns blazing."

"Why not?" Dante demanded, "It's always worked before."

Vergil snorted in amusement. "Plans are useful on occasion, brother. At any rate, we can do little tonight. We should rest and look at this again with fresh minds tomorrow."

"You're right," Dante conceded with a sigh, "I guess I'll hit the sack. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." Blue eyes warmed as they settled on Cassandra. _Well, maybe I'll sleep later._

Vergil saw the looks Dante was giving Cassandra and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _I'd better head to bed before they do something to traumatize me._ "Goodnight, brother. I'll see you in the morning." _Or the afternoon more like it._ Standing, Vergil leaned down to place an affectionate kiss on Cassie's forehead. "Get some rest."

"'Nite, Vergil," she said, watching as Vergil ascended the stairs. Now alone, Dante and Cassandra stared at each other. A blush colored Cassie's cheeks.

Dante's heart gave a tug when he saw the shy look Cassie was giving him. Beyond the shyness, however, was need. Dante stood, and moved to stand in front of Cassandra. Reaching down to take her hand, Dante tugged her to her feet.

Allowing Dante to pull her to her feet, Cassie tentatively wrapped her arms around Dante's neck. Sighing, contentedly as Dante's arms wound around her waist, Cassie leaned against Dante's strong body.

Burying his face in red hair, Dante inhaled deeply. As much as he wanted to take her to bed, a lingering concern for his twin butted rudely into his mind. "Is Vergil okay?" he asked softly, running a hand up her spine. Dante smiled at the shiver that went through her.

"Yeah," Cassie said, "Lady'll have her work cut out for her but she didn't _completely_ blow it.

"I think she really is sorry," Dante replied continuing to run his hand up and down Cassie's back.

"She should be."

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Dante suddenly couldn't give a flying fuck about Lady. "Cassie," he called huskily.

Looking up just in time for Dante's lips to cover hers, Cassie sighed and leaned into the kiss. Her eyes were just beginning to drift close when Dante's fingers lodged themselves in her ribcage tickling her.

A surprised squeak escaped as Cassie struggled against Dante's tormenting fingers. The half-devil refused to be defeated and twisted Cassie in his arms so that her back was against his chest. Soon, both were doubled over in laughter as Cassie squirmed against Dante's still teasing hands. Slowly, their amusement faded and another need became pressing.

"Race you up to my room?" Dante whispered in her ear.

"Y-you're room?"

"Yeah. My bed's bigger," Dante reminded her smugly.

"Okay," Cassie agreed before jerking her body out of Dante's gasp and sprinting for the stairs.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Dante yelled before grinning and chasing after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a much happier Cassian that reported to Mundus. "They've retreated," Cassian gloated, standing before the Hell Lord, "The human female was severely injured during the attack."

"Very good, Cassian," Mundus said leaning forward, "Do not get overconfident however. They are not dead yet."

"They will be soon, Master," Cassian promised.

"You will be well rewarded when you bring me the heads of those traitors," Mundus said in his booming voice, "I have decided that I want Cassandra alive."

Cassian's eyes widened in dismay, "B-but, Master, she betrayed you!"

"And she will pay for it," Mundus growled, "However, her ability to transport between the two worlds is too valuable to lose. Without Vergil to help her, I will crush her spirit. She _will_ obey me or die. Bring her to me, Cassian."

Bowing, Cassian agreed, "As you wish, Master." When Mundus waved his hand in dismissal, Cassian left the room, inwardly seething. It wasn't fair! The bitch had humiliated him. Beady eyes narrowed. He wasn't allowed to kill her but the woman would pay!

* * *

A loud moan left Cassandra's lips as Dante pounded harder into her body. Long legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him in deeper. Dante let out a moan of his own, nipping lightly at his lover's neck.

"Dante!" Cassie screamed as her climax ripped through her. Dante's voice joined hers as he followed her into ecstasy.

As their cries of pleasure faded the other two occupants of the house tossed restlessly. In one room, Vergil resolutely pulled the covers up over his head and just down the hall; Lady gave her pillow a savage punch.

**Author's notes: **_Yay! An update at last. I kinda lost my sense of direction with this for a while but I think I've found it again. Please continue to be patient with the updates as school keeps me busy. And now my shout out to my loyal reviewers!_

**Fbtrack**_: I've done some looking online but no I haven't seen those pictures. I have the collector's edition reserved at the local Game Stop however and I can't wait for it to be available on Wednesday.__ Thanks for reviewing!_

**Ethear: **_Mmm cookies. LOL. I managed to get a couple before Dante ran off with the plate. shakes fist at Dante They seemed to have worked because I was clueless as how to proceed for a while. Thanks!_

**Mistress of Destruction: **_ I completely understand what you're saying. After all, if you can't have a good rousing fight and have your relationship survive, it probably wasn't very strong anyway. Common ground may be hard to find for these two stubborn souls. They'll just have to work at it. __. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Lyrradomaged: **_Yeah, those are some good things to avoid. LOL. I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for reviewing._

**Silentdeath****Bringer**_: No prob.! Anytime. Thanks for reviewing_

**Olivia deloach: **_Yeah, I'd dare say Cassian is on everyone's shit list.__(See all bug references) LOL. As for Lady, we all step over that line once in a while. Good luck fixing it though. __ Thanks for reviewing._

**Mach Farcon:**_ Yeah, I decided that Vergil would stay. It shows he's made some progress though the notion was tempting. Wonder how Lady will fix her mess?_

**Jagwarakit**_Yeah, Lady has her work cut out for her. I think her foot may have come out the other end. __Thanks for reviewing!_

**Devil Rebel: **_JB! Waves Thanks for yet another review!_

**Destructo888: **_Thanks! Like I said, they're hard for me to write. _

**Infinite Freedom: **_I think in their own ways, Lady and Vergil have far more issues than Cassie and Dante. It's not going to be as simple. And they give me headaches at times. Thanks for reviewing!_


	29. Chapter 29

Cassie shifted as sleep's veil lifted from her eyes. The midday sunlight drifted in through the window bathing the bed's occupants in its warmth. Blinking several times, Cassie smiled when she realized that she was lying snuggled against Dante her head pillowed on his muscular chest

Tilting her head back slightly, Cassie took a moment to admire the chiseled lines of her lover's face. Long white lashes adorned high cheekbones. Really, Dante was too handsome for her peace of mind. The thought made her smile. Sitting up a bit, the red head pressed a sweet kiss to Dante's sleeping lips.

A muscular arm pulled her closer in response and Dante murmured, "Mmm. I get used to waking up like this."

"Morning, sleepyhead," Cassie said softly, pressing another kiss to Dante's mouth.

Dante opened his eyes and gave Cassandra a sleepy grin. "Hell, babe, if it's morning then I'm going back to sleep."

Green eyes shifted to the clock resting on the table on Dante's side of the bed. "Actually it's almost two."

Turning his head to see for himself, Dante sighed. "Damn."

Laying her head back on Dante's shoulder Cassie giggled. _Sooo not a morning person._ Dante turned, shifting so that he lay facing the woman in his arms.

"Do we really have to get out of bed?" Dante whined.

"I don't know," Cassie teased, "Do we?"

A loud pounding on the door of Dante's room cause the couple to jump. "Get the fuck out of bed, you two! We've got work to do," Lady's cross voice screamed from the other side.

"Someone's cranky," Cassie commented dryly.

"Get used to it," Dante sighed, "She fucked up last night. Lady'll make us _all_ pay until it gets worked out."

"Hurry the fuck up!" Lady yelled again.

"We've moving," Cassie screamed back, losing her temper, "Go take a midol or something, bitch!"

Laughing, Dante watched as Cassie pulled out of his arms and made to get dressed. "Lady better get over this shit soon or I'll fucking feed her to Cassian," she muttered.

The demon hunter lay still for several moments admiring Cassie's body. The sight made him want to do anything but get up but if he didn't Lady would only come back. If she did, hell, he might just kill her himself. Sighing, Dante climbed out of bed.

Lady glared at the door when she heard Cassie's response. The human gritted her teeth for a moment before opening her mouth to reply.

"I wouldn't do that."

Lady turned to find Vergil learning against the wall just outside his room. He was dressed as he always was and watched her with cool detachment. Angry words died her in her throat. Wordlessly, she returned Vergil's frosty gaze remembering how warm those eyes could become.

"If I was you, I'd spend my time resting. You lost a lot of blood last night. Of course," Vergil continued, "If you want Cassandra to kill you by all means continue. It doesn't matter to me." Pushing smoothly away from the wall Vergil turned and walked down the hall.

Cursing herself Lady watched him go. _Since when have I ever been at a loss for words?! Why couldn't I say something, __**anything?**_ Rubbing her injured shoulder absently Lady turned back towards her room. _I'll wait a bit before I go down. I probably shouldn't approach him yet. I should give him some more time to cool off._

Clenching his fists as he descended his stairs Vergil struggled vainly to push all thoughts of foolish human women from his mind. "Damn," he whispered harshly "Stupid woman should still be in bed." An inelegant snort escaped as the half-devil rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. She made her thoughts perfectly clear last night."

Needing something to do and figuring that after Lady's tirade that Dante and Cassandra would be coming down stairs shortly, Vergil set himself to making them all something to eat. _It's a little late for breakfast_, Vergil thought, _But, then again, we all just woke up. So breakfast it is._

Gathering the ingredients for pancakes, Vergil made a mental note that one of them would have to go shopping soon. Dante emerged first dressed for the hunt.

"Smells good, Vergil," Dante called sniffing the air, "Is that pancakes?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"It is," Vergil confirmed. "Get me a large plate from the cupboard, Dante." Glancing over his shoulder, Vergil asked, "Where's Cassandra?"

"Went to her room to take a shower," Dante replied, reaching into the cupboard, "She should be down soon."

Setting the plate down next to the stove, Dante leaned against the counter. "Did you talk to Lady yet?"

Ignoring his twin, Vergil placed the first batch of pancakes on the plate and started the second. "Get the butter and syrup out, please."

"Vergil," Dante placed a hand on his twin's shoulder, "Ignoring it isn't going to help."

"There's nothing to ignore, Dante," Vergil retorted coldly, "Lady made that perfectly clear. And her behavior outside your door this morning isn't endearing her to me."

Sighing, Dante said, "She didn't mean it, Verge. Lady . . . well when she gets hurt, it hurts her pride more. I'm not saying she didn't act like a total hell bitch but . . . Lady's not all that bad."

"Dante," Vergil said sharply, "I'm not going to discuss this anymore."

Sighing, Dante nodded, "All right, Vergil." Dante hesitated and looked away blushing, "I-I just want you to be . . . happy."

Features slowly softening, "I appreciate the sentiment, Dante," Vergil said quietly, "But this is something I need to handle alone, okay?"

"All right," Dante agreed, moving to get the butter and syrup as Vergil had requested. Dante also placed a gallon of OJ on the table.

Several minutes later, Cassandra nearly skipped into the room. "Morning, Vergil."

"Morning, little one," Vergil greeted, all signs of his earlier agitation gone.

Still, sensing something not quite right, Cassie tilted her head. "Why are you two so quiet?"

"It's nothing," Dante said, walking to her and placing an arm around her shoulders and pressing a quick kiss to her lips, "Don't worry about it."

Taking the hint, Cassie sniffed the air. "Mmm. Smells good. What is it?"

"Pancakes," Dante replied with relish, "You'll love them."

Vergil was scooping the second batch of pancakes onto the platter when Lady joined them. The brunette entered quietly, injured arm now resting in a sling.

Cassie opened her mouth to make a smart remark but closed it again when she saw the dark circles under Lady's eyes. It didn't look as if Lady had slept at all. Considering all the blood she had lost the human should have slept deeply.

"Are you okay, Lady?" Cassie asked, all earlier animosity forgotten.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Lady sighed, "Sorry about earlier. This thing hurts like a bitch. It's making me a little cranky."

"Maybe you should let one of us take a look at it," Dante suggested, "You're a little pale, babe."

"No," Lady said dismissively, mismatched eyes never leaving Vergil's turned back, "I'm fine."

"Breakfast is ready," Vergil announced crisply setting the plate on the table.

"About time," Dante cried, sitting down at the head of the table and digging in.

Eyes lit with amusement, Cassandra took her seat next to Dante copying Dante's actions, placing two of the cakes on her plate, and covering them with butter and syrup.

Vergil sat down opposite his twin. Lady had no choice but to sit in between the two half-devils.

"These are really good!" Cassie exclaimed after taking a tentative bite, "Vergil, I want these for breakfast every morning!"

An affectionate chuckle escaped from Vergil's lips. "You'll turn into a pancake. But, I'm glad you like them."

"Who needs a maid when you have Vergil," Dante commented, taking a long gulp of the orange juice.

Vergil shot a glare at his twin and Dante smiled back innocently.

"So, what is our plan for tonight?" Lady interjected softly.

"Our plan?" Dante questioned, "You're not going."

"What?!" Lady spluttered, "Why the hell not? Of course I'm going!"

"No, you're not," Dante reiterated firmly, "With your arm the way it is you'd only get yourself killed. You know that, Lady."

"I'll be fine," the brunette protested, "I can still fight."

"And just how would you do that?" Vergil said impatiently, "You only have one good arm. If your regular guns weren't enough you could never lift the Kalina Ann. You'd put the rest of us in more danger. Quit being foolish. It'll be several days before you can fight effectively."

"I can't just sit here!" Lady nearly shouted, "Not while you guys go out and risk your necks."

"Lady," Cassie interjected, "I'm sure there are other things you can do to help out. You know Dante and Vergil are only concerned for your safety."

Looking down at the table Lady nodded tersely but was far from happy about it.

Vergil opened his mouth but Cassie shot him a glare seeing the sour look on his face. _I know you're angry, Vergil, but I'm not going to let you let your pride ruin this. _

"If you're up to it," Dante suggested, "You can check in with your sources. You've got a few I don't. Anything you might hear could be helpful."

"All right," Lady agreed as she stood, "I'll head out and see what I can dig up."

"You're not going to finish your breakfast?" Dante questioned, "You should eat something after all the blood you lost."

"I'm not hungry," Lady said turning and walking towards the door, "I'll grab something later."

Once Lady was gone, Dante turned sharp eyes on his twin. "You need to go talk to her, Vergil."

Glacial blue eyes looked up at his brother in surprise. "Me? Why?"

"Because Lady gave in way too easy," Dante snapped.

"She's being sensible," Vergil pointed out.

"Exactly. Damn it, Verge, this is the woman that climbed to the fucking top of Temen ni gru! She shot me twice because I tried to stop her. One of those times was in the friggin' head!" Dante shook her head, "If Lady was herself she and I would be in the middle of a screaming match right now."

A startled yell and a crash stopped whatever Vergil had been able to say. The elder twin shot to his feet and Dante made to follow him but Cassie put a hand on his arm pulling him back down. "Let him deal with it."

After glancing after his twin one more time, Dante nodded. "Don't blow this, Lady," he muttered.

Striding into the living room, Vergil quick saw the cause of the disturbance. Lady had fallen and knocked over one of the end tables. The woman in question was still curled on the floor hand clutching her injured shoulder white teeth gritted against the pain.

Quickly kneeling at her side Vergil demanded, "Are you all right?"

Still unable to find her voice Lady managed a terse nod. After several deep breaths, Lady managed to regain use of her voice. "I'm fine," she replied slowly sitting up.

Noting how she still clutched her shoulder Vergil reached to pull her hand away. "Let me see."

"No," Lady protested, "It's all right, really."

"You may have torn your stitches," Vergil insisted, "Quit being so stubborn and let me look."

Irritated, Lady's glared into Vergil's but softened a moment later. Behind Vergil's own irritation was a deep sense of concern. Lady had never been good at accepting concern, she still barely tolerated any form of it from Dante, but perhaps it was time she learned.

"All right," she mumbled reluctantly.

Surprise flashed in Vergil's eyes but he didn't waste time questioning her decision. _She'd probably change her mind foolish girl._ Unbutton her shirt just enough to allow him access to her shoulder Vergil was relieved to find the bandage unstained by blood. Carefully lifting the bandage, Vergil confirmed that Lady had not torn the stitches.

"You're lucky. Everything looks fine," Vergil announced, buttoning up her blouse again. "What happened?"

Chagrinned, Lady looked away. "I got a little dizzy and lost my balance. It's nothing really."

"And you were going to go running around looking for information," Vergil snorted, "I don't think so."

Glare returning to mismatched eyes Lady started struggling to her feet. "I'm going, Vergil."

Rolling his eyes at the woman's stubbornness Vergil reached out absently and lifted her into a standing position. "No, you're not. You need time to recover."

Lady didn't answer only tilted her chin at a stubborn angle.

"How do you plan on driving your bike?" Vergil demanded, "Even if you managed the task one handed, which isn't likely mind you, what happens if you get dizzy?"

"That won't happen."

"Damn you, Lady!" Vergil growled, "You may not care about your well being but others do. Dante would be devastated if you got killed!"

"No!" Lady yelled back, "Damn _you_, Vergil! Would you just sit around and watch while the people you cared about went out and fought? And if you tell me that I'm human and you're not I swear I'll shoot you in the head! I_ can't_ just sit here and wait! I know how Dante would feel if I died because I'd feel the same way. I fucking hate to admit it but I would. Don't you think I care about you and Cassie? How _dare_ you ask me to just sit here and wait while the _only_ family I have left goes out to fight. You won't let me fight by your side but I have to give something to the cause. This is what I can do for now and I'm going to do it!"

Vergil wanted to argue with her. Yet her words stole any he might have. He knew that he could never just sit and watch those he cared about fight. Vergil wanted to shout at her. To tell her that _he_ didn't want anything to happen to her but his pride and fear wouldn't let the words come. So, Vergil settled for a simple approach. Grabbing Lady's good arm, Vergil hauled the woman up against his chest his lips descending on hers in savage want.

Caught off guard, Lady stood stiffly in Vergil' embrace until the need and fear behind the kiss permeated its way into her brain. Lady then began to return the kiss with just as much passion her good hand finding its way into his hair and tugging him closer.

Growling, Vergil released her, chest heaving as he looked down into bemused mismatched eyes. "Let me drive you," Vergil said making the words a request.

After only a brief hesitation, Lady nodded. "Deal." Impulsively, Lady leaned up and placed a gentler kiss on Vergil's lips. "I'll be ready to go in a half hour."

Releasing her slowly Vergil nodded. Reluctantly stepping back Vergil watched the brunette ascend the stairs. _What are you doing to me?_

* * *

_Well there ya go! This one is a bit longer as I seem to have found my stride with this story again. I'll start working on an update for Light in the Dark next it may be a while as I don't want it to be crappy. And now . . . on to my wonderful reviewers!!!_

**Mach Farcon**_ I don't think we're going to go that far that fast. I think Vergil is a bit too skittish. Sure, if it didn't mean anything he'd be for it but I think that the more it means to him the more hesitant and a pain in the butt Vergil's going to be. But . . . we'll see. _

**Ethear: **_Cookies are always the trick. And playing Devil May Cry 4 seems to have jump started my creativity again. (That game ROCKS by the way) Thanks for reviewing._

**MacAnimeGirl**_ Since when have Vergil and Lady ever made things easy? They certainly drive me up a wall never doing what I want them to. But I think this is a step in the right direction. (I had to threaten to hide Yamato and Kalina Ann if they didn't behave. LOL) Thanks for the review!_

**Lyrradomaged**_ DMC4 definitely helped restart my creativity. I've even got a few developing plot bunnies prancing around in my head but they'll have to wait until I finish my current engagements. I'm already rotating between four stories and the one is majorly neglected. But I'll get there._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL**_ lol How could I forget you? Thanks for yet another review!_

**Silentdeath Bringer**_ I think I drive my own teachers quite insane enough. LOL. _

**Olivia De'Loach**_ Only the first time. If it wasn't fun no one would do it. (Plus it depends on your partner)_

**Mistress of Destruction**_I know it was short and I apologize. But I had been sooo out of creativity that I just wanted to write something to get the creative juices flowing again. It worked I think because I think this chapter is better. I hope there was enough Vergil/Lady in here and I hope I kept them in character – you know how hard it can be – and of course I have DMC4! I've already beaten Human and Devil Hunter mode and Son of Sparda mode is currently kicking my ass! LOL. (To show how nuts I am over this game let me tell you I lost my mind and paid for the collector's edition. But it was worth it!)_

**854439**_Ah, but like Dante would care if they bitched! And all it would do is upset and embarrass Cassie which would upset __**both**__ Dante and Vergil. So no one would be happy. I'm gonna try to keep the updates more regular from now on but it probably won't be weekly 'cause like I said I got other projects plus school and work but don't worry I won't forget about you! Thanks for reviewing._

**Infinite Freedom**_You've gotta come up for air sometime! LOL. Plus, it makes the time go a lot faster and they've had a rough time lately. I highly doubt they'd need this much sleep but I think it'd be more of a habit than anything. Thanks for reviewing!_


	30. Chapter 30

Standing and moving away from the table, Dante pressed his ear against the door, not that it was necessary one the pair in the other room started screaming.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop," Cassandra teased even as she approached the door.

"Well," Dante said gesturing towards the door, "It's not exactly a private conversation anymore is it? I bet half the neighborhood can hear them."

The yelling stopped abruptly and, raising an eyebrow, Dante carefully eased the door open just enough to gaze into the same room. The devil hunter smirked when Cassandra ducked under his arms so she could look. Neither was prepared to see Vergil and Lady engaged in a rather brutal looking lip-lock.

Covering her mouth to stifle her giggle Cassandra pulled Dante away from the door. "Well, I see they've managed to work things out."

"I don't know," Dante drawled, "They make it look like a new kind of warfare. They still managed to fight even when they're making out."

Laughing, Cassandra sauntered to Dante's side. "What if I like their way of fighting?"

Grinning, Dante wrapped an arm around her slender waist pulling her tightly against him. "Then I guess we'll be 'arguing' a lot," he replied before pressing a hot kiss to her lips. Sighing into his mouth, Cassandra wrapped her arms around Dante's neck allowing him to hold most of her weight. _God, I love her in leather._

Slipping slender fingers into Dante's soft locks, Cassandra smiled against Dante's lips when her lover let out a groan.

"Dear God! Can you two _please_ refrain from fornicating in the kitchen? I have to eat here you know!"

Cassandra jerked guiltily in his arms but Dante held tight only breaking the kiss several moments later to smirk at his twin. "I don't know, Verge, looked to me like you were doing a little 'fornicating' of your own out there."

"Dante . . ." Vergil growled warningly.

"Vergil . . ." Dante replied mockingly.

"That's it." Vergil launched himself at his twin and soon the brothers were rolling across the kitchen floor, fists and feet flying along with several of the chairs.

Dodging a wayward boot, Cassandra proceeded calmly to the sink and filled a bowl with water. Turning back to the feuding twins, the redhead calmly upended the large, red, plastic bowl, soaking both combatants.

"Damn it!"

"What in the hell!"

Distracted from their tussle, the twins both looked up to find Cassandra standing above them bowl in hand, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Are you two quite finished?" she asked sweetly.

Vergil glared up at her and for a moment, Dante looked utterly stunned. Then, his hand flashed out, grabbing Cassandra by the wrist and pulling her down with them. Cassandra's squeal of surprised nearly drowned out Vergil's "Oof" caused when she landed on his stomach.

The kitchen rang with laughter as Dante rubbed his drenched head against Cassandra's face. "See how you like it!" he laughed.

With difficulty, Vergil extracted himself from the tangle of limbs, laughing as he did so. Ice blue eyes landed on the spray hose of the kitchen sink and the devil inside him smirked with glee. Turning the water on cold, Vergil grasped the nozzle in his hand, and depressing the button turning the cold spray on the two giggling fools on the floor.

Indignant cries were his reward. Laughing even harder, Vergil dodged the hands that reached for his ankles. Fighting to their feet, Cassandra and Dante attacked Vergil attempted to wrestle the hose from his hands.

Fifteen minutes later, drawn by the laughter emanating from the kitchen, Lady entered only to stop mid-step. The kitchen was covered in water, the spray nozzle hung over the counter, and in the middle of the floor sat the culprits, leaning against each other, helpless with laughter.

Feeling a smile tug at her own lips Lady drawled, "I hope you three had fun because I'm sure as hell not cleaning this up."

Cassandra and Dante cast goofy grins in her direction. Vergil straightened, trying to regain his composure but was unable to completely wipe the smile from his face. Lady was dazzled by it. Eyes glowing with laughter, Vergil looked years younger. The burden that seemed constantly to sit upon his shoulders was gone and Lady could see the young man Vergil might have had fate been kinder. It made her happy and sad all at the same time.

"Yeah," Dante answered, "We did have fun, thank you." The twins struggled to their feet and Cassandra accepted the hand Dante extended to her allowing him to pull her upright.

Watching the trio, Lady felt a rare, affectionate tug of warmth. "Oh, what the hell. Go get dried off and I'll start mopping up the mess. You guys can help me once you've changed. Otherwise you'll just drip all over everything." Laughing mismatched eyes focused on Vergil. "I guess we'll leave after that."

"Of course," Vergil agreed still snickering.

One of Dante's eyebrows arched in question but the younger brother wisely kept his mouth shut for the moment. It was rare to see Lady in such a pleasant mood, especially when injured, and he wasn't about to ruin it. The dripping group left the room together and it wasn't until they had reached the top of the stairs that Dante glanced at his twin.

"You're going with Lady?"

"Yes," Vergil confirmed, "She agreed to allow me to drive her."

"You're gonna _give her_ _a ride_, huh?" Dante teased.

"Oh, shut up," Vergil groaned, giving his twin a good nature shove. With a chuckle the group split, each heading to their own rooms to change.

Mood buoyant, Cassandra quickly stripped the soaked clothing from her skin. _Hmmm.__ My hunting clothes are soaked. __I'm__ going to have to go buy some stuff. __I'd__ hate to get demon blood on my other clothes._

Downstairs, Lady went about mopping up the water as best she could with one arm. As she worked, her thoughts drifted to Vergil. Dante was known for such behavior. Yet Vergil, in the brief time she had known him at Temen ni gru and since his rescue from Hell, had displayed a reserved and sometimes cold nature. _He's got__ a nice life . . . and a even better smile,_ she mused, _It's a shame he doesn't smile more often._

Dante was well aware of his charms but Lady was nearly certain that Vergil wasn't so aware of his own. True, he was intelligent enough to realize that he was handsome by human standards but it was doubtful that he realized the effect that his smile could have on the female heart. _Thank God._

Vergil was again the first to come down stairs this time dressed in a blue silk shirt, black pants, and a coat similar to his usual one. This coat was elegant but less ornate in design and the line was a midnight blue instead of the red and gold of his usual coat. His hair was pushed back in his usual style but because if its dampness it lacked its usual texture.

Taking the mop from Lady's hand, Vergil said, "Why don't you wipe down the tables and chairs? I'll do this."

Knowing that Vergil could complete the job quicker than she could using only one arm Lady nodded and relinquished the mop.

Dante and Cassandra strolled in, Dante's arm wrapped comfortably around Cassie's slender waist. Dante was dressed in red pants, with a plain red duster over a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up the elbows. Shiny black boots completed the outfit.

"I haven't seen that outfit in a while," Lady commented using a towel to soak the water from the table while placing the dishes in the sink to be washed.

"I like the other one better," Dante said with a shrug.

"I'll do the dishes," Cassie volunteered, careful not to slip on the floor in her sandels. Unlike Dante, Cassandra didn't own another "hunting outfit" and so had changed into a short denim skirt and white tank top. _Maybe some shopping is in order,_ she thought.

Working together in companionable silence the group of hunters soon had the kitchen dry.

"There," Lady said, tossing the soaked towel on the counter, "Done. Guess we should get going, huh, Vergil?"

"Yes," Vergil agreed, "Whenever you are ready."

"What are your plans for the day?" Lady asked Dante and Cassandra.

"We'll check in with some of my sources," Dante replied, "See if they've heard anything."

"And I want to pick up a few things while we're out," Cassie chimed in. Smiling seductively, Cassandra ran her fingers down Dante's chest. "Why don't we take my car? I'll drive."

"I dunno . . ." Dante mused, "You haven't had much practice driving."

"It'll be fine," Cassie assured him, "And besides . . .," the redhead leaned up and whispered something in Dante's ear causing the hunter to shift uncomfortably.

"This is blackmail," he pouted good-naturedly.

"I prefer to think of it as bribery," Cassie replied cheerily.

"Fine," Dante sighed in mock surrender, "We'll take your car." He scowled when Vergil made a whip cracking motion behind Cassie's back. Placing an arm around Cassie's shoulders Dante began to steer her in the direction of the living room/office while giving Vergil the finger over his shoulder.

"Shall we?" Vergil inquired, gesturing the direction his twin and Cassie had gone.

"Yeah," Lady agreed, "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

Vergil and Lady exited the building just in time to see Cassie, with a nervous looking Dante in the passenger seat, pull away. Though she pulled out a bit quicker than Vergil would have liked he admitted that she seemed to have things under control. Demonic reflexes would greatly compensate for what she lacked in experience.

Walking over to his Ferrari Vergil held the door open for Lady, who only raised an eyebrow before climbing in. _Normally, __I'd__ be annoyed but . . . Vergil's doing it out of politeness instead of some chauvinistic belief that I'm incapable of doing it myself. Of course, Dante usually lets the door slam in my face particularly if __I've__ pissed him off._

"Where to first?" Vergil asked, climbing inside and buckling his seatbelt after shutting the door.

"There's a place called 'Venom' downtown," Lady said, "Seems respectable enough of the surface but at night . . . let's just say that the bartender and I have an agreement. As long as he gives me whatever info I need and nobody gets eaten . . . well, then I leave them alone." Lady smirked, "Dante knows about it too, of course, but for some reason Benny seems to be more afraid of me."

Chuckling, Vergil said, "It's likely because he knows the worst Dante would do is kill him . . . you just might castrate him first."

"It's a gift," Lady bragged.

"Is he human?" Vergil inquired.

Lady hesitated. "I'm not completely sure. He looks human enough but, well, I'd say he possibly has demon blood or he's maybe he's just deeply into the dark arts. Whatever he is, he isn't that powerful, I kicked his ass no problem."

"Where was Dante?"

Casting her companion a dirty look, Lady replied, "He was there but Dante knows I can handle myself. After all, the asshole smacked _my_ ass."

"Idiot," Vergil shook his head, almost feeling sorry for the man.

"Yeah," Lady smirked, "Let's just say that he hasn't tried that trick again. Turn right."

Several minutes of comfortable silence passed. Finally, Lady sighed and turned to look at Vergil.

"Look, Vergil," she began, "About last night. . . I didn't mean what I said." Inwardly, Lady cringed as Vergil stiffened.

"Didn't you?" Vergil asked quietly.

"Well, not all of it at least," Lady hedged, "Not that part about it being better . . . if you were still in Hell."

Keeping his eyes on the road Vergil remained silent.

"I-I shouldn't have said that," Lady continued doggedly, "It was uncalled for." Groaning, the brunette ran a hand through her hair. "Look," she said, "I'm really bad at apologies, okay?" Gritting her teeth, she forced the words out. "I'm sorry, Vergil. I'm . . . glad you're here."

After several moments, some of the tension eased from Vergil's shoulders. "I should apologize as well," he said quietly, "You could never be anything like your father."

"So we're okay?" Lady asked, embarrassed by how much she cared about having his forgiveness.

"We're okay," Vergil confirmed, glancing in Lady's direction, a shy smile on his face.

Letting out a small sigh of relief Lady settled back in her seat. She was very surprised a moment later however by the touch of Vergil's hand on hers and the little flip her heart did in her chest.

* * *

_And__ there __ya__ go! __It's__ pretty lighthearted. After all, life __can't__ suck all of the time can it? I hope you __guys__ enjoy it and that it wasn't too over the top. Be sure to let me know what __ya__ think! __And now__ as always, my thanks to my reviewers._

**Dmc**** Fan: **_I'm__ just glad you're still with me. I never intended for the __fic__ to be this long but __it's__ taken on a life of its own. Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much._

**Ethear**_: Yay__ more cookies.__ Hell, I had a hard time tearing myself away from DMC4 just to write. I managed to fight my way through Son of __Sparda__ mode and now __I've__ begun to __cry and sob and whine my way through Dante Must Die mode. __LOL.__ It definitely lives up to all the hype._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:**_ Well, __there's__ more for __ya__! I even managed to take a damn year to get it __out__. Hope you enjoyed it!_

**Devil Rebel: **_Yeah, I definitely seem to have my inspiration back. __Nice to hear from you again.__ Let me know what you think._

**Mach ****Farcon**_There was a little bit of everyone in this chapter. I hope the V/L interaction was still okay. Be sure to let me know._

**Silentdeath**** Bringer:**_ Seems like __she's__ working on it. __Though__, they're enough to drive a sane person crazy with their stubbornness. __LOL._

**Ender36O: **_Yeah, rushing never really ends up being a good thing. __I'll__ definitely check out deviant art next time I need some inspiration for them. __I'd__ completely forgotten about that site. Thanks for reminding me. __I'm__ glad you liked it and I hope this chapter was even better._

**Mistress of Destruction: **_You can get the __case?__ If you figure out how let me know. __And__ I'll try not to spoil DMC4 for you. I actually enjoyed the __Animated__ series. __Didn't__ think I would but I really liked it. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed Lady and Vergil in this chapter too. It was lighthearted like I said but I hope I __didn't__ go too far. After all, they both have a sense of humor __it's__ just an issue of knowing how far you can take it._

**MacAnimeGirl: **_LOL.__ This chapter is a bit longer I think. __And__ I got it out pretty quickly. Hope you enjoyed!_

**Infinite Freedom:**_They're__ driving _me_ insane. __LOL.__ Still, I think __it's__ getting a bit easier to write them. I just picture what any ordinary, sane person would do and that twist it so that their actions are stubborn and pig headed. Hope you liked!_


	31. Chapter 31

Sitting stiffly in the passenger seat of Cassandra's corvette Dante wondered what could have possessed his twin to buy this much car for Cassandra . . . especially since it was her first car. Glancing at his lover Dante sighed. He knew why. Vergil doted on her. The dark twin lavished upon her all the brotherly love and over protectiveness Dante had missed over the years.

_Part of me is jealous,_ he realized, _I don't hold it against Cassandra or even Vergil really but . . . sometimes it hurts to see how close they are. I wonder if Vergil and I will ever be that close again._

Grinning madly from her place in the driver's seat Cassandra glanced over at Dante. The smile faded a bit as she took in the sad look in his eyes. "Dante?"

Jolted from his reverie Dante looked up. "Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?" Cassandra asked, "You went away there for a minute."

"Naw," Dante replied, "Just thinkin' is all." Taking a moment to orient himself Dante instructed, "Take the next left."

Slowing down a bit and putting on the turn signal Cassandra asked, "Why? Where we going?"

"I wanna check with one of my sources," Dante explained , "I don't bother the guy too much. 'Cause of where he works it too many questions would be asked if I dropped by to "chat" a lot. But the asshole knows nearly everything that goes on in this town. I keep 'im on reserve for when none of my other sources turn up anything useful. Turn right here."

Turning sharply, Cassandra concentrated on not wrecking as the car skidded onto the next street. "You should be damned glad I have demonic reflexes," Cassandra admonished.

"Sorry. Cut it a little close there," Dante grinned, "You're doing pretty good though for someone just learning to drive."

"I must be," she teased, "You've stopped looking like you're going to piss yourself."

"I did not look like I was going to piss myself," Dante retorted, "I was just . . . concerned."

"Terrified."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

Realizing the turn their conversation had taken the two broke into laughter.

"Thank God Vergil didn't see that," Dante remarked between chuckles.

"Yeah," Cassie agreed, "But Vergil isn't as dignified as he'd have you believe. I think that a few times I've made him want to have a foot stomping, hair pulling, screaming fit." Considering a moment she added, "He did scream a time or two. And if he wasn't part demon he'd probably have ground his teeth down to nothing by now."

"And there was the incident this morning," Dante grinned.

"Very true," Cassie let loose a dazzling smile, "I've never seen Vergil so happy."

"That makes you happy," Dante observed, "Pull into the parking lot up ahead."

"It does," Cassie admitted, "You're happy too and that makes me even happier."

"It's still not like it was," Dante sighed, wanting to bite his tongue the moment the words left his mouth.

Hearing the pain in her lover's voice Cassandra waited until she had paid the lot attendant and parked the car before she responded. "It'll take time, Dante," Cassie said softly, "You know that."

"I do," Dante replied running a hand through his hair, "But it doesn't mean that I don't remember how things were when we were kids. We'll never get that back. Not completely. We've both seen and done too much."

_Why am I going there?_ Dante snarled and reached for the door handle but stopped when Cassie grabbed his other hand.

"No," she whispered, "You can't regain innocence lost. But you and Vergil will have something better one day. A bond that's been tested by fire and survived. It's wavered but never broken."

"I want the easy relationship you have with him," Dante blurted, "Every time he looks at you his face softens. You can joke with him and you're one of the few people he allows to touch him. I'm his twin! Don't I deserve the same?"

"You do," Cassie replied, "And you will. Think, sweetheart, is it really so bad? You have him back. It's still a little awkward but you _do_ joke with him and he _does_ allow you to touch him. When you were ill he'd have done anything to save you."

Dante looked away and Cassandra cupped his cheek turning him back to face her. " Vergil _loves_ you even if it's hard for him to show it. He hasn't forgotten that he's tried to kill you on more than one occasion. He needs to move past it before he can completely relax around you. Vergil needs your support, Dante. He needs you to be patient with him."

"What about me, damn it! What about what I need, huh? Doesn't that count?" Dante demanded jerking his chin out her grasp.

"Of course it does," Cassie assured him, "Vergil knows you need him. He understands your pain. You're the reason he's trying."

"I know," Dante whispered, "I just get so fucking pissed sometimes. None of this is our fault. Not really."

"No. It's Mundus'. If you need to vent your anger then do so on the asshole that deserves it."

"You're right," Dante said after a moment.

Cassie watched as Dante ruthlessly pushed his emotions back into their cage and slammed the door. All the passion left his features and returned to the mask that Dante only allowed a few people to see beyond. It reminded her of Vergil and it broke her heart.

"If we're going to wreck Mundus' little party we'd better get inside and get some information," Dante said opening his door and getting out.

Pulling the keys from the ignition Cassie climbed out locking the car with a press of a button. Walking to Dante's side she was surprised when he took her hand in a warm grip. The devil hunter leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Still hand in hand, Dante led Cassie across the parking lot and into an office building. Cassie looked around and determined quickly that this company must be successful. The carpeting was clean and new as were the desks and chairs, free from the signs of wear and tear. The security guard glanced up as they entered. Though tall and fit the man visibly swallowed when his eyes fell on Dante.

"Should I tell Mr. Todds that you're here to see him?" he inquired with careful politeness.

"Naw," Dante drawled, "I'll just surprise him. You know how happy he always is to see me."

Nodding dumbly the guard gave Dante a wide berth as the hunter passed.

"Why is that poor guy so scared of you, hmmm?" Cassie prodded, "I thought you didn't come here often."

"I don't," Dante replied, "But let's just say that the first couple times there were a few . . . incidents. Ralph there just learned to stay out of the way."

Leading Cassie to the elevator Dante gestured for her to precede him inside. The interior was spacious and the floor marble. It seemed clean and well maintained. "You know," Cassie said as Dante joined her, "This doesn't seem the type of place that you'd find an informant in. Are you bullying some poor pencil pusher?"

Beside her, Dante snorted, "Just wait." He reached to push the button to send the elevator up but Cassie grabbed his hand.

"Let me," she smiled pushing the button, "Elevators are something new."

"If you get a kick out of this shit remind me to take you to an amusement park," Dante chuckled.

"Is it better than flying?"

"Usually," Dante shrugged, "And a lot less work."

A chime sounded signally their arrival at the chosen floor. As the door slid open, Dante led the way down the hall drawing many curious stares.

_That red coat does make him stick out. Not to mention the guns. Guess it's a good thing he didn't bring Rebellion._

The redhead followed the hunter to an office at the end of the hall. Without out bothering to knock Dante pushed open the door sweeping into the room. A mild looking man sat behind the desk. There was nothing remarkable in his appearance. His eyes were an attractive but ordinary shade of brown and his hair was a similar bland color. The man was not ugly nor was he handsome. He was of medium height and possessed a stocky but muscled frame. He would have easily been ignored in a crowd.

There was nothing bland or ordinary about the power Cassandra sensed emanating from him. Though not as powerful as Dante or Vergil this creature, for 

Cassandra was certain it wasn't human, would have been of some consequence within the Demon World.

"Hello Todds," Dante greeted, shutting the door, "Did you miss me?"

"As much as one misses syphilis," Todds returned levelly.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend after all this time?" Dante mocked.

"You're not my friend and I wish it had been longer." Leaning back in his chair Todds said, "Let's get to the point, Devil Hunter, what do you want?"

"That's what I like about you Todds," Dante said, "No bullshit. What I want is information. There's been a fucking huge gathering of demons in this town. As I'm sure you know. I need to know exactly what Mundus is up to."

Pushing back from his desk, Todds stood, walking insouciantly to the large window boasted by his comfortable office. "You know, Dante, you've really pissed off Mundus this time," Todds slowly turned shifting cold chocolate eyes to consider Cassandra. "I assume you're Cassandra. The underworld is positively a- twitter with rumors about you. I hear that Cassian loathes you." Todds' tone was mocking.

"Well the feeling is mutual," Cassie retorted, "Cassian is a piece of shit. One day, I'm going to kill him."

"Not if he kills you first," Todds replied calmly. Speaking again to Dante, "I hear that your twin has been returned to you thanks to this woman. More recently I've heard that the two of you have formed an . . . attachment."

"That's none of your fucking business, Todds," Dante growled, "Get to the point."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Dante asked incredulous, "Don't forget our deal, Todds. As long as you behave yourself and provide me with information when I need it I _let_ you live."

Brown eyes began to brighten to a blazing red. "I forget nothing, Dante. Yet, this time it seems you've gone too far. Quite frankly, I'll be surprised if any of you survive this. And anyone who helped you will be punished once you are gone."

"Mundus threw you out of Hell, _Balzar,_" Dante emphasized the creature's true name, "I'd think you'd want to get back at him. After all, you're forced to pass as merely _human_ now aren't you?"

"I disobeyed and was punished," Balzar replied, "Next time Mundus will not be so kind. The only advice I can give you is to give him the woman. If you do, Cassian will 

be appeased, and the Hell Lord just might forget about your twin if he has her to play with."

"That's not happening," Dante said coldly drawing Ivory from her holster, "Now are you going to tell me what's going on or do we have to do things the hard way?"

"You cannot beat him, Dante," Balzar shook his head.

"We'll just see about that," Dante returned tightening his grip on the trigger, "Now talk."

"Why do you thinking turning me over to Mundus would make him forget about Vergil?" Cassandra interrupted, "Why am I so special?"

"You've proven to be a persistent irritant," Balzar replied, "You disobeyed Mundus but because of Vergil's intervention you were allowed to live. Because of _you_ Vergil broke free from Mundus'contol. Because of _you _Vergil escaped from Hell. Mundus lost an important tool and worse yet you made him look like a fool in the process. If Mundus is to save face you _must_ be made to suffer."

"You've already pissed him off," Cassie retorted, "You've said you were banished to the human world. Why do you care so much what he thinks now?"

"I'm alive," Balzar said evenly, "And Mundus leaves me in peace. I am a powerful demon, fledgling." As he spoke, his features began to twist and warp as Balzar's revealing his true form. Bat-like wings extended from his back spanning the room. His face elongated into to a nearly canine appearance. He grew taller as well sharp claws extended from now black skin. Now towering over her he continued in a growling, resonating baritone, "Yet even I am not match for the Hell Lord. I dare not anger him further."

"You don't want to piss me off either," Dante growled, "I'm a lot closer than Mundus is."

Cassie glanced back grateful for the blinds that shielded the scene from curious eyes. Reaching around her back she pulled Luce from its hiding place in the waist of her denim skirt. "He's got a point," Cassie said, "Mundus _may_ kill you for helping us _someday_. But we'll kill you _now_ if you don't."

No one moved for a long moment and then Balzar heaved a resigned sigh. He wasn't certain if he could beat Dante alone and he definitely wasn't at all sure he could defeat both of them. Though not as powerful as the son of Sparda Cassie was a powerful demon in her own right. The power he sensed from her was honed yet he could feel it pulsing as if she held the fury back through will alone.

Rolling his eyes Balzar's demonic form receded until only the non-threatening human guise of Samuel Todds remained. "Very well," he conceded, "I will tell you what I know. Cassian, as you may have guessed, leads Mundus' army. Cassian hopes to overwhelm you through sheer numbers. He does not care what the consequences may be or how many humans may die in the process. They are to kill or capture yourself, your twin, and the female hunter who works with you but Cassandra," Balzar gestured at the redhead, "Is to be taken alive only. Mundus intends to break her."

Fear sent a shiver up Cassie's spine but she was careful to allow none of her emotions to show. "Why?"

"As punishment obviously. Also to make an example of you. But most importantly, you're ability to open portals at will is too important a resource to lose." Balzar gestured out his window at the city, "Demons lurked in every shadow and more powerful demons are on their way. "Mundus will not accept failure. When he is done with you, girl, you will wish he had merely killed you."

"That's not gonna happen," Dante growled, "And fat ass will just have to learn to accept failure 'cause he's not going to win." Holstering his guns Dante took a stunned Cassie by the arm. "Now we've got work to do. It was a pleasure doin' business with you, _Todds,_" Dante sneered sarcastically.

Watching as Cassie slowly returned Luce to the waistband of her skirt tugging the hem of her top down to conceal it Todds sneered back, "The pleasure was all mine."

Rolling his eyes, Dante plastered a grin on his face before opening the door. "See you later, Todds," he said pleasantly.

Todds nodded and beneath the stares of most of the people working on that floor, Dante led Cassandra through the room and to the elevator. As soon as the doors had closed behind them, Dante pulled Cassie into his arms.

"Don't worry," he soothed, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We're gonna win this."

Straightening Cassie looked up at him. "You're right. We'll just have to be careful."

Exiting the building, they walked towards the car. "We'll have to tell Lady and Vergil about this," Cassie said.

"Yeah," Dante agreed but they won't be back at the office for a few hours, "So," he grinned wolfishly, "How about we get something to eat? Threatening people always works up an appetite."

* * *

_Author's notes: Well there ya go. I'm not real sure about this chapter so you'll have to let me know what you think. Depending on your reviews I might go back and tweak it so be sure to let me know what you think. And now my shout out to my reviewers! (14 for one chapter! A record. ____ )_

**Narutohero30: **_I had wondered what had happened to you! It's good to hear from you again. I'm glad you liked it so far. I'm not so sure about this chapter but eh, we'll see. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Mach Farcon: **_Glad you liked it. I think I'm finally getting the hang of writing V/L. Let me know what you think of this chapter if you get the chance._

**Ender36O: **_I'll have to keep that in mind. Right now I don't have much time for reading anything but school books but I'll try. Thanks for the review._

**Dual Wielder99: **_No prob. I know how life gets. I'm kinda in a time crunch myself. End of the semester and all that. I'm glad that you're still reading and liking what you see. Thanks for the review!_

**Ethear: **_Go for it. It's definitely worth a fight. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Silentdeath Bringer: **_It's good though I could definitely see why it's rated M. Luckily I'm old enough that Mom doesn't get a vote. LOL. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reviewing._

**Devil Rebel:** _We've got a little ways to go yet before I'm done here so don't worry. But we are well past the half way point. I'm glad you're still reading and thanks for reviewing._

**Mistress of Destruction: **_I see you point about Vergil's humor but as you've experienced on your own it's hard to move Vergil forward without being in danger of going OOC. I'm trying to evolve his character and have a relatively kinder/gentler Vergil without going fluffy bunny happiness. It's a challenge. No Lady/Vergil this chapter but the next one will be theirs. I hope ADV films gets their sight up soon. The next volume will be out very soon. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Shewolf51: **_Well I'm glad you liked them and hope they weren't over the top. Like I told Mistress of Destruction it's a pain in the ass to try and edge Vergil's character into something a little less cold without going too far. It's been my biggest challenge. I'm glad you liked the chapters and it's great to hear from you again. Thanks for reviewing!_

**MacAnimeGirl: **_ Thanks! You know Cassie and Dante won't even tell __**me**__ what she said to him. The jerks. LOL. If I find out though I'll let you know. I'm glad it made you laugh. I had fun writing that chapter. Thanks for the review!_

**Dmc Fan**_: Thanks! The next chapter might be a while - - end of the semester and all that but I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Infinite Freedom:**_ Some people go years and don't get pregnant and then some people get pregnant the first time. It's a hit or miss kind thing. And you can't make it too easy for either couple or being together doesn't really mean anything. Glad you're still with me and Thanks for the review._


	32. Chapter 32

"Turn in here," Lady instructed.

Vergil turned right into a parking lot next to a rather ordinary looking bar. _Venom_ flashed in a dark green across the front of the building. As it was still early in the day there were only a few cars in the parking lot.

"I'll be back in a few," Lady said grasping the door handle.

Reaching across the car, Vergil grabbed Lady's hand. "You're not going in there alone."

Visibly bristling Lady tried to pull her hand away but Vergil held tight. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," Vergil admitted placatingly, "But you only have the use of one arm. You don't know how many are in there. I'll let you handle things if that will soothe your pride but I'm coming along just in case."

Their eyes met for a moment in a battle of wills. Finally, Lady relented. "Fine. But stay out of the way. These morons thinking that I need a man to protect me is something I _don't_ need."

"As you wish," Vergil agreed releasing Lady's hand.

The pair got out of the car and Lady wasted no time in marching towards the entrance to the bar. Allowing several feet to remain between them, Vergil followed. The brunette paused inside the door taking in the bar's occupants while completely aware that all eyes were on her. Nonchalantly she proceeded towards the bar where a handsome man with surfer blonde hair waited nervously.

Lady was nonplussed when the bartender looked away from her focusing on something over her shoulder.

"Who the fuck is that?!"

"That's none of your business, Leon."

"The hell it isn't, Lady. You brought him to _my _place. I can feel the power coming off him." Hazel eyes flicked anxiously over Vergil. "It almost feels like Dante but . . .," understanding flashed in his eyes, "Holy fuck the rumors are true. You're Vergil."

With careless grace, Vergil moved further into the room repressing a smirk as those sitting at the nearby tables edged their seats further away. "What rumors would those be?" Vergil asked quietly.

Pissed off at being ignored Lady pulled one of her guns and leveled it at Leon's nose when he hesitated. "You heard the man," she snapped, "What rumors?

Vergil chuckled in contempt when Leon's lanky frame shook as the man considered his options. _None of them are likely to be good,_Vergil mused.

"Shit, Lady," Leon growled, "If word gets out that I helped you I'm dead."

"If you don't help me you're dead."

Wood scratched against wood as one of the patrons made to stand up. Yamato was instantly out of its sheath and placed almost gently against the miscreant's throat. Vergil decided quickly that this one was definitely not human.

"Sit down," Vergil hissed.

Now red eyes glared up at him. "I look forward to the day when Mundus tears your flesh from your bones, halfling."

"How nice," Vergil drawled, "If you're so eager for my blood why don't you do it for him?"

Apparently not very bright, the creature extended his fangs and lunged at Vergil. Blood stained the floor, table, chair, nearby wall as Vergil neatly decapitated him. Flicking the blood from his blade, Vergil watched dispassionately as the demon crumbled to sand.

Lady rolled her eyes before returning her attention to Leon pulling the hammer back on her weapon. "See what happens when you don't place nice? If you don't want to be next, talk."

"It's all over the streets how Vergil escaped from Hell," Leon sighed defeated. It was true that Mundus just _might_ kill him for this but the woman and half-devil in front of him _definitely_ would if he didn't start talking. "Demons from all over are converging on the city. Mundus has placed a huge bounty on all of your heads. He wants all of you dead . . . except for the one called Cassandra. Her, he wants alive."

"You can do better than that," Lady chastised pressing the barrel directly to his forehead.

"You probably already know that Cassian is leading Mundus' army. I don't know if it's true or not but the rumors say that Cassian has sent for some powerful demon from the east. I don't know who just that this guy's bad news."

"See," Lady mocked, placing her gun in its holster, "I knew you could do better." Moving carefully to Vergil's side Lady sneered at the blonde bartender. "It's been a pleasure as always, Leon."

The pair backed out of the bar staying alert to any sign of attack. Vergil kept Yamato at the ready until they stood once more in the sunlight. Knowing that there were several pissed off demons inside and also knowing that he didn't want to risk a fight when Lady wasn't at her full strength he ushered the woman quickly to the car.

Lady rolled her eyes but allowed him to fuss. "You know, Vergil," she said, "Back at Temen ni gru I fought with a fucking huge ass hole in the back of my leg. A bullet hole just doesn't compare."

Climbing into the driver's seat Vergil retorted, "Yeah and if it weren't for Dante you wouldn't have made it out of that one alive."

"Excuse me?" Lady huffed.

"Don't be foolish," Vergil shook his head, "You were impressive in there. I'll give you that. But you could never have defeated Arkham and you know it."

Lady wanted to argue. Oh how she wanted to argue. It only infuriated her that he was right. "My father did a pretty good job of making a fool out of you. And if I remember correctly _you_ needed help to beat him." _So there asshole!_

"Which only means you wouldn't have had a prayer."

Giving Vergil one last glare, Lady turned to look out her window.

Vergil gave a soft sigh and concentrated on his driving. After several uncomfortable minutes he glanced at his obstinate companion from the corner of his eye. _Still sulking._ "Are you going to give me the silent treatment all day?"

"Possibly," Lady replied crossly.

"Well," Vergil growled, "Before you go back to your pouting is there anywhere else you want me to drive you?"

"I'm not pouting!" Lady protested. At Vergil's look she relented, "Fine. Maybe I am," she sighed.

"Lady," Vergil said softly keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the road, "I didn't think I needed anyone and look at the price I paid for my arrogance."

Lady didn't answer and so Vergil simply continued to drive. After several moments Lady broke the silence, "Could you drive me to my place so I can get some things?"

"Of course," Vergil replied his voice politely formal.

Lady heard the change in his tone and damned her stubborn pride. Then she wondered when Vergil became so damned sensitive. _Maybe he always was,_ she realized,_ His life has been challenging at best. He hid his feelings behind that frostbitten façade. And now he's starting to thaw._

"Vergil," she began tentatively, "Don't mind me. I can be a real bitch sometimes."

"I see that."

Gritting her teeth in frustration Lady limited conversation to pointing out the correct turns. Glacial silence filled the car until the car stopped in front of Lady's apartment building.

"I will wait here," Vergil informed her.

Swallowing her pride Lady replied, "Actually, could you come up? I might need some . . ." _oh God_ "Help carrying the stuff down."

Repressing a grin at how strangled Lady's voice became on the world "help" Vergil nodded consent. "Very well."

Climbing out of the car once more, Vergil followed Lady into the building. It was a nice but modest looking place. Obviously Lady felt no need to flaunt the wealth she had earned from hunting.

Taking the elevator up to the third floor Lady led the way down the hall. Vergil followed silently but felt something tugging at the back of his mind. Something wasn't right. As they 

walked the feeling became stronger until alarm bells were blaring in Vergil's head. Belatedly, Vergil realized that Lady had stopped at the door from which the feelings were coming the strongest.

Lady inserted her key and turned the knob opening the door. She cried out in surprise and then pain as Vergil shoved her aside and her injured shoulder slammed into the wall. Opening her mouth to blister Vergil's ears Lady was stopped by the sound of a blade slicing through flesh. Looking up Lady was alarmed to find a Lust standing in her doorway with its sickle embedded in Vergil's shoulder.

Vergil regarded the creature calmly no expression of pain visible on his face. "That was my favorite shirt," he informed it quietly before grabbing the sickle and using a flick of his wrist to send the creature flying. Pulling the blade from his shoulder Vergil advanced into room to find another lust and three prides frolicking among the wrecked furniture of Lady's home.

Pulling herself painfully to her feet and ignoring the wet feeling of blood beneath the bandages Lady gaped at the mess the demons had made. Rage scorched her veins as she gripped a gun in a bloodied hand. Itching to put a bullet between their eyes Lady restrained herself with difficultly. A gunshot would bring a lot of undesired attention. She also doubted that she could wield a sword at the moment even if she had one. Therefore, as much as it pissed her off she watched as Vergil quickly and efficiently dispatched the intruders.

As the last Hell Pride became a patch of sand on her lovely blue carpet Lady looked around her home in dismay. Picture frames were shattered. Her furniture broken and splintered. Broken dishes littered the kitchen floor. _I'm surprised no one heard this._ Holding her shoulder, Lady headed into her bedroom. The mattress was shredded but it seemed that the demons hadn't made it to her closet yet.

A hand landed gently on her good shoulder causing her to jump. Looking up she found Vergil standing next to her.

"Gather your things," he said quietly, "It's not safe here."

"Those bastards," Lady growled, forcing her feet to move, "Those fucking bastards. They'll pay for this."

Vergil was relieved when Lady began to swear and encouraged as she continued to do so. Her stunned silence had worried him. Sharp eyes quickly saw the growing red stain on Lady's shirt and Vergil realized that her wound had probably reopened when he shoved her. _There doesn't seem to be a lot of blood. Hopefully it can wait until we get home._

Vergil stood watch as Lady packed a bag while uttering a steady stream of curses and vows of revenge. When she zipped the bag, Vergil grabbed it and placed it over his shoulder. "Come on," he urged, "We need to leave."

Squaring her shoulders with a wince Lady nodded. "Let's go."

Lady took several steps before she stopped her eyes focused on the floor. Vergil realized that she was looking intently at a picture frame lying face down on the floor. Wordlessly, Lady approached the picture but hesitated for a long moment before picking it up. A sigh escaped her when she saw that the picture and framer were miraculously undamaged.

Looking over Lady's shoulder Vergil saw that the picture was of a lovely woman in her mid to late thirties. She had the same color hair as Lady.

_Her mother,_ Vergil realized. A twinge of compassion passed through him and he placed an arm awkwardly around Lady's shoulders and gently urged her towards the door. Pressing the picture close to her chest with her good arm Lady allowed him to guide her even leaning ever so slightly against his side.

* * *

_Author's notes: Hey guys I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated. My uncle was fighting Pancreatic cancer and just passed away last week. My mom and aunt moved in with him during the last few weeks of his life to take care of him and I spent most of my time when I wasn't working over there. I know this chapter is a bit short but I just wanted to get something posted for you guys. I hope it is worth the wait. Let me know and thanks so much for being patient._

**Lady Shiva: **_I'm so glad that you've enjoyed this story. I'm sorry for making you wait so long and then posting a shorter chapter. Still, I hope it was worth the wait._

**Duel Wielder99:**_ Thanks. This is another short one and written kinda quickly but I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing._

**Ender36O:**_ Definitely. Though I think sometimes it's okay. As long as it's in moderation and there is a very good reason for it. After all a character can't change (which is a part of life) without there being slight OOC. Still, let me know if I go too far._

**Narutohero30:**_ I'm glad you're still with me. Thanks for the review!_

**Mistress of Destruction:**_ The second volume should be coming out in the next few days. I have my reserved :-D . I'm glad you liked the chapter. Todds was something I did on a whim and I'm glad it seems to have worked. Thanks for the review._

**Mach Farcon**_: I agree that that route is a little over done and I doubt I'll go that direction. I have something in mind. It's just a matter of developing everything enough so I can get there. It shouldn't be long. Thanks for the review!_

**Silentdeath Bringer: **_Yeah. I like my fluff as long as it's not too over the top. I wasn't sure about that chapter but I'm glad that everyone seems to like it. Thanks again!_

**Dmc Fan**_: Thanks! Let me know what you think of this chapter._

**XxDawnxRiderxX: **_Yeah, Nero would be a pain. I've been contemplating a future story with him in it (after I finish my numerous current story commitments. I have two that I put on the back burner so I could Second Chances and Light in the Dark done) I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for the review!_

**Infinite Freedom:**_ Very true. You'll have to stay tuned to see. ;-)_


	33. Chapter 33

Sitting at a booth at the local T.G.I. Friday's Dante and Cassie waited patiently for the waitress to bring their salads though Dante could have skipped right to the steak . . . bloody and still mooing.

"I wonder how Vergil and Lady are doing," Cassie said, idly playing with her straw.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Dante soothed, "Lady has probably made at least three grown men piss themselves and Vergil is probably watching with that damned smirk on his face while managing to scare the piss out of anyone Lady missed."

Receiving the smile he'd been hoping for, Dante reached across the table and took Cassie's hand.

"Just relax, huh? Let's forget all this shit for the rest of the afternoon and have some fun. It'll still be there when the sun sets."

Giving in with a sigh, the redhead squeezed Dante's hand. "Okay, but I'm warning you now, my idea of fun includes shopping."

"At Victoria's Secrets?" Dante asked hopefully, "Will you model for me."

Letting out a tinkling laugh that drew the attention of every straight male in the place, Cassie gave Dante a naughty grin. "Only if you're good."

Aware of the envious looks the men at the surrounding tables were casting him, Dante kissed Cassie's knuckles and gave her a heated look over the table.

"I'm always good babe. At least I didn't hear you complainin'."

Blushing prettily, Cassie attempted to give Dante a quelling look but couldn't hide the laughter in her eyes. "Behave yourself!"

Smiling and releasing her hand, Dante sat back in his seat. Cool blue eyes met the gazes of several of the more persistent admirers. _That's right, boys, she's beautiful, sexy, and MINE. So fuck off._

If someone had told Dante a month ago that he'd be this happy he'd have suggested psychiatric counseling. He had his brother back and an amazing woman at his side. Dante couldn't believe his luck.

Only one thing marred his happiness. The loss of his mother was and always would be a raw wound in his heart. Yet, the hunter found comfort in the knowledge that Eva would be pleased to know that her sons were fighting side by side again and not trying to hack each other to tiny, blood bits.

Yes, despite Mundus being a pest Dante was damned happy.

* * *

Vergil and Lady drove in tense silence. The brunette had not spoken since Vergil had guided the stunned woman from her apartment. Lady fumed in silence, fingers clenched tightly around the salvaged picture of her mother.

Sympathizing, Vergil was at a loss on how to make Lady feel better and more astonished at the existence of such an urge. The demon's had entered Lady's personal sanctuary and no doubt she felt a little violated . . . and a lot pissed off. Like himself, Lady was not fond of sharing her feelings unless she was trying to ram her pistol down your throat.

So, Vergil decided to behave normally. If she wished to talk about it she would.

"I'm hungry," Vergil said casually and a bit inanely, "I'm thinking Chinese. Did you want anything?"

Not hungry, Lady nodded. "Sure." If she didn't eat that would be an acknowledgement that the demons had shaken her . . . which they had. _I'm not giving the assholes the satisfaction. I'll eat if it kills me._

Resolutely setting her mother's picture in her lap, Lady straightened and gave Vergil directions to her favorite Chinese takeout.

"How is your shoulder?" Vergil hadn't been too worried before but the lingering smell of blood caused him concern.

"It's okay," Lady replied shrugging her good shoulder, "I think it's still bleeding a tiny bit but that's all."

"I'll take a look at it when we get home." Glancing at Lady and seeing that she was about to protest, Vergil cut her off sharply, "I'm GOING to look at it. You may have torn your stitches when I pushed you. Just humor me, alright?"

Grinning at Vergil's exasperated plea, Lady gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. But it's completely unnecessary."

"I'm sure," Vergil drawled.

"Pull in here."

Once the car was parked, Vergil glanced over at Lady. "Just wait here," he instructed, reaching for the door handle, "You'd cause quite a stir if you went in like that. What do you want?"

Ruefully admitting to herself that he was right, Lady replied, "Get me their #6 with sesame and General Tsoa's Chicken. Rice and mixed veggies for the sides please."

Nodding, Vergil got out of the car and entered the building.

_Not that a giant Katana is going to draw attention or anything,_ Lady thought with a smirk.

Laying her head back against the seat, the brunette closed her eyes and fought to unclench her fists. _Those BASTARDS,_ she seethed silently, _They WILL pay for this._

By the time, Vergil returned with their food, Lady's expression was once again calm. Still, Vergil noted the tensing of her shoulders and the clenching of her jaw.

Speaking softly, well aware that he was treading on treacherous ground, Vergil asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" The mere idea was making him uncomfortable but he'd feel like a completely insensitive ass if he didn't.

Momentarily stiffening, Lady relaxed and shook her head. "Not yet," she whispered, " . . .But thank you." Reaching across slowly, Lady once more linked her fingers with Vergil's finding comfort in the strong grip of his hand around hers.

"You know you always have a home at _Devil May Cry_," Vergil reminded her squeezing her hand.

"I know." That knowledge lifted her spirits a bit.

The ride was silent until Vergil parked in front of the shop. Automatically, Vergil grabbed the bag with their dinner as well as the bag containing Lady's belonging.

Bristling instinctively Lady started to protest that abruptly closed her mouth. _He doesn't even realize what he did,_ she realized. Such gestures weren't made because he thought she was weak but because of deeply ingrained manners that she doubted Vergil was aware he possessed. If he did he'd probably be pissed off. _Still completely unnecessary but I can deal as long as he doesn't go overboard._

Once inside, Lady sank down tiredly on the couch. _Dante needs a new couch. This thing is getting ratty._

Setting the food on Dante's desk, Vergil crossed over to where Lady sat and knelt in front of her.

Wordlessly, Vergil undid the top three buttons of Lady's shirt so that he could ease it slightly off her shoulder.

A frown creased handsome features as Vergil prodded gently at the wound. "You've torn three of the stitches. They'll have to be redone. Fortunately, the bleeding has almost stopped. This must be very painful. You should have said something," Vergil said accusingly.

Ignoring the last, Lady glanced down at her shoulder. "Might as well get it over with."

Grinding his jaw irritably, Vergil rose smoothly. "Let me get the First Aid kit." Quickly returning, the half-devil disinfected the wound before preparing the needle to repair the torn stitches. Despite Vergil's attempts to be gentle Lady had to clench her jaw against the pain. The skin was raw where it was torn and each pass of the needle an agony.

"This is going to leave a large scar," Vergil murmured somewhat regretfully as he tied off the last stitch.

"Won't be the first one," Lady replied wryly, turning her leg so that Vergil could see the car from where Arkam had stabbed her with the Kalina Ann.

"You were fortunate that he didn't sever the artery or your sciatic nerve," Vergil observed running his fingers lightly over the scar, "It's impressive that you were able to continue on to the top."

The princeling's heart quickened at the fine tremor that ran through Lady at his gentle touch. Glancing up into her mismatched eyes Vergil's blood heated at the hunger visible there. Yet, that heat was tempered by the vulnerability that leaked through Lady's customary mask. Tearing his own eyes away, Vergil rose and went to the kitchen to was his hands.

"Do you want something to drink," Vergil called heading over to the fridge.

"Just a bottle of water."

Grabbing a bottle of water for Lady and a Coke for himself, Vergil return to the office/living room to find Lady digging through the bag for her food.

"I wonder how Dante and Cassandra are doing," Vergil commented, opening his container of food. _Smells good. I'm hungrier than I thought._

"Nothing's blown up yet," Lady said with a snort, "That's always a good sign."

Returning to the couch Lady opened her container and reached for the remote. Flipping through the channels, she searched for something decent to watch as Vergil sat beside her. She smiled when Vergil's thigh touched hers. Word unnecessary they sat in silence enjoying the meal and each other's company.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Well, there you are guys! Another chapter. I didn't think I'd ever get it up. I'm working five day a week now and I've been working on this during my breaks. It takes a lot longer to write it by hand than to type it. But here it is at last. I've also already got started on the next chapter of __**Light in the Dark**__. Plus, some of you have noticed that I did a short Final Fantasy VII and I'm working on another one. Damned Plot Bunnies. LOL. But don't worry my DMC fics take priority. I just had to get the other ones out before they made my brain explode. Before I go on with my shout out to all my wonderful reviewers I would like to thank everyone for the condolences in this difficult time. Your support means a lot and I really wish to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart. And now . . . on with the show._

**Kokiiru-kun: **_ Yeah a new reviewer! And no Mundus keeps them quite busy. And its about to get busier._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL: ** _Reviewers comments? I'm confused. LOL. I'm glad you're still reading and thanks for the review._

**Mistress of Destruction: **_Has ADV done anything yet? It's been a while since I checked. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too. _

**Shewolf51: **_Thanks! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I got a new job and that's been keeping me busy as I said. Thanks for the review. I hope it was worth the wait._

**XxDawnxRiderxX: **_Yeah, what to do with Kyrie. She does present a fanfic problem. I'm glad you liked it and I rather enjoyed the shirt line myself. LOL. Lady is definitely not happy and who can blame her. Well, thanks for reviewing!_

**Mach Farcon:**_ Swords are fun! And I'm sure she can use one. She strikes me as the type that would make it a point to be able to use as many weapons as possible. . . kinda like Vergil. I'm glad you were able to review. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter._

**Silentdeath Bringer: **_Thanks. It's good to hear from you again._

**Venusgirl 2290: **_Another new reviewer. Woohoo!! I'm so glad you liked it. Hope to hear from you again._

**Dmc Fan:**_ Thanks. I'm thrilled that so many people have stuck with me during this story. It's turned out a lot longer than I had originally planned._

**Devil Rebel: **_Thanks! I'll try!_

**Lady Shiva: **_Thanks a bunch! It's good to hear from you again._

**Infinite Freedom: **_Yeah, though normal for Lady is dangerous for others. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!_


	34. Chapter 34

Sitting back, Cassandra licked the last of the BBQ sauce from her fingers and then finally her lips. "Those ribs were good."

Nodding, Dante swallowed his last bite of rare steak. The steak had been excellent but the sight of Casssie licking the sauce of her fingers had done all kind of weird things to his insides. Attempting to behave himself, Dante said, "I'm full. That doesn't happen often."

"Probably won't last long either," Cassie smirked.

"Probably not."

Their waitress came by and inquired if they wanted dessert and upon receiving a negative reply left their check and bustled off.

"Maybe I should call Vergil," Cassie murmured, "I have a bad feeling."

"Relax," Dante sighed, "It's fine. If anything was wrong they'd call us. That's why he bought you that cell phone. I thought you wanted to go shopping."

"Yeah, you're right," she acknowledged with a laugh, "So, wanna hit the mall?"

"Only if you promise to go to Victoria's Secrets."

Laughing harder, Cassie tossed her napkin at Dante's face. "It's a deal."

Cassie reached for the check only to have it snatched away. "Hey! Let me see."

"I've got it."

"I wanted to pay for lunch."

Green eyes locked with blue for a long moment in a battle of wills. Finally Dante sighed.

"How about this? Let me pay this time and you can pay next time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Smiling, a bit sheepishly, Cassie explained, "I just want to feel like I'm paying my fair share. I don't like the idea of being . . . kept."

"It's fine. And you're not being kept. You pull your own weight just fine. Geez," Dante shook his head, "You've been hanging out with Vergil too much."

"Maybe," Cassie allowed, "Well, hurry up and pay. I've got LOTS of shopping to do."

Rolling his eyes, Dante flagged down the waitress and with instructions to keep the change, rose and waited for Cassie to do the same.

As the couple walked away, Cassie asked, "So how much was it?"

"Around 40," Dante shrugged."

Green eyes widened, "You left a hundred dollar bill!"

"It's a shitty job."

"You know," Cassie teased, linking her arm through Dante's, "You're such a nice guy. Just a big teddy bear at heart."

"Sshh. You'll ruin my reputation."

* * *

"I needed that," Lady sighed, setting her empty container on the coffee table.

"You should lay down for a while," Vergil suggested cautiously, "You've lost some blood and who knows what the next few days will be like."

"That actually sounds pretty good," Lady admitted, "And I need to get out of these clothes."

Vergil remained silent but recognized Lady's easy acquiescence and lack of growled response as an indication of how exhausted the woman really was.

Lady stood and carefully stretched before reaching down to gather up her trash.

"I'll do that," Vergil reached out and took her hand, "I have to take my garbage out to the kitchen anyway." Vergil smirked then gave her a very Dante-like grin. "No offense but you look like you've had much better days."

The brunette had to admit he was right. Lady had had better days. The hunter was tired, stinky, her shoulder throbbed, and she could hear her bed sweetly calling her name from upstairs. Chuckling, Lady gave Vergil a genuinely grateful smile.

"Thanks," she said, "I'm going to clean up and then take a nap."

Feeling her cheeks heat a bit, Lady bent and placed a kiss on Vergil's cheek. The half-devil went completely still with wary awe at the gesture.

Vergil watched with bemusement as the brunette mounted the stairs without another word, eyes carefully turned away from his.

Sighing softly, Vergil gathered their trash and made his way to the kitchen idly wondering what Cassandra and Dante were up to. _On second thought, I'd probably rather not know._

After depositing the trash in the trash can, it occurred to Vergil that for the first time since Dante and Cassandra had hauled his wretched ass out of hell, he was on his own for a few hours. The idea was not as pleasing as it would have once been.

_If I cannot come up with a way to entertain myself for a few hours, I am beyond pathetic._

So, first Vergil set about cleaning the place up a bit, muttering vaguely about Dante' s sloppy habits. _So much dust. When's the last time he really cleaned? Though I guess I should be pleased that there aren't pizza boxes scattered all over the place._

Two hours later found Vergil once again looking for ways to pass the time. Going up to his room, walking quietly in order to avoid waking Lady, Vergil retrieved one of his dust old volumes then went back downstairs to read it.

Sitting comfortably on the couch, Vergil began scanning the pages looking for anything that could be useful to them in the fight ahead Still, as he read, Vergil couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. He missed the laughter, conversation, or outright bickering that usually filled the shop.

* * *

"So, do you think you could have bought any more stuff?" Dante drawled, glancing around at the packages that filled the inside of the car and the small drunk.

"Yes," Cassie replied flippantly, "And I probably would have but I couldn't fit anymore of it in the car. 'Sides some of it is more for you than me."

"How do ya figure that?" Dante asked, toying absently with a lock of red hair.

Smirking, Cassie said, "Well you were the one that picked out four bags of stuff at Victoria's Secrets."

A slow, naughty grin lifted the corners of Dante's lips. "Hey I was just trying to be helpful. All of that stuff was necessities anyway."

"So it was necessary to buy four different teddies with matching garter belts?"

"Yep," Dante leered, "One in each color. And," Dante continued, "You picked out the bras and panties and all that smelly, girly, shit even after you bought all that smelly shit at Bath and Body."

"What's your point," Cassie grinned.

"Oh, nothing," Dante leaned back in his seat, "Ya know, its kinda nice to have someone else drive for a change."

"And you were nervous about letting me drive," she teased.

"Hey," Dante protested, "You've only driven a few times."

"I'm a fast learner." Moments later, Cassie parked in front of the shop then giggled. "Now we have to carry all this in."

Sighing dramatically, Dante grabbed several bags in each hand. "Well, let's get started."

Entering the building, Dante's eyes lit up upon spying Vergil still seat, legs crossed, on the couch with his book.

"Hey, bro!" Dante called, "Put down that musty old book and come help carry this stuff in."

"No."

Stumbling in with two handfuls of bags, Cassie heard Vergil's refusal. Putting on her best pout she pleaded, "Please, Vergil?"

Seeing the pink Victoria's Secret bags clutched in her hands the princeling lifted one aristocratic eyebrow. "All of this is yours?"

Smiling sheepishly, "I guess I went a little overboard," Cassie admitted, "But . . ."

Sighing, Vergil rose, an affectionate smile softening his stern features. Vergil was happy to see Cassie enjoying herself. He owed her so much. "Okay, I'll help." Walking to the door, Vergil stopped in stared at in amazement at the stuffed car. Bags were practically sticking out the windows.

Turning to Cassandra, Vergil disbelief was clear on his face and his tone when he blurted, "Where the hell did you sit?

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well another chapter done. I'm surprised I got this one up so quick. I've been working a lot and recently discovered how to make those music videos you find on you tube so I made three of those in the last two days. Check them out at __/user/AresVictory__ if you'd like. Next I'm gonna work on Light in the Dark and probably dabble with my FFVII story. I have a lot of new reviewers this time! Yay. Too many to welcome individually but I'm always happy to see new reviewers and I hope they won't be strangers after this. Anyway, don't forget to review!_

**Ender36O:**_ I think Lady would also prefer knives but I don't doubt that she knows how to use a sword. Lady strikes me as the type that would try and learn to use as many weapons as possible and I'm sure there are some demons where a gun or a knife is just not gonna cut it. As far as relaxing, I try. Working on my stories and stuff is relaxing for me which is probably why I'm still getting things updated as busy as I am. Anway, I'm glad you're still enjoying this and thanks for reviewing._

**Azura Soul Reaver: **_Thanks!_

**XxdanteloverxX:**_ I've gotten so much good feedback on Cassie even from people who don't like OCs. It really makes me feel good. I'm so glad. Vergil and Lady are taking baby steps. They're too stubborn to do other wise. But they _are_ making progress. Thanks for reviewing._

**Keymasters: **_They're getting there. I'd say at this point they're almost there. They just haven't admitted it yet. We'll have to see what happens._

**MacAnimeGirl:**_ Thanks! Yeah, plot bunnies can be inconvenient creatures but thankfully I'm managing. The FFVII story is probably only gonna be six chapters or so, so it probably won't really interfere with my other ones. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Eliina:**_ Well, thanks! High praise indeed. I figured there have to be some similarities. They _are_ twins after all. Really, if you think about it, they're alone in the world together. Not everything could be completely different about them. Thanks for reviewing!_

**DantesDarkAngel: **_Thanks, Vergil and Lady are a challenge for me. It's good to know I haven't completely screwed them up._

**Mach Farcon:**_ Stinkin' computers. Can't live with them can't live without them. Lady and Vergil are getting there. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Devil Rebel:**_Well, I figured that Cassie isn't the Hooters type. LOL. T.G.I. Friday's is nicer but still casual it seemed to fit. And they do have good food. Thanks for the review!_

**Kokiiru-kun:**_ I've rarely met the man who isn't at least a little possessive at times. If they aren't it usually means they don't give a damn. Lady is a fighter but even she needs time to lick her wounds. Lady is proud of her humanity and I think she'd just figure that she'll make do and get through it. She always does. And keep your fingers crossed for me Vergil/Lady moments I have a few in mind._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL: **_yeah, they kinda are cute. Oh well. Thanks for another review!_

**Dmc Fan: **_I don't plan on stopping until its finished. Good to hear from you again!_

**Silentdeath Bringer:**_ Lady and Vergil are gonna each have to mellow a bit and learned to bend if anything is gonna happen with them. As far as Cassian that would have to be a really big flyswatter. Hmmm. LOL. Thanks for the review!_

**Infinite Freedom: **_It's possible. I actually hadn't thought about that but it's a really good idea which I'll keep in mind. (Plot bunnies scramble) LOL. Glad to hear from you again!_


	35. Chapter 35

Twenty minutes later, Vergil was still in awe as the carried the last of the packages inside.

Laughing at Vergil's disbelieving expression, Cassie said, "It's not _all_ for me. I bought some stuff for the shop too."

"Such as?" Vergil asked shooting Dante an amused look.

Kneeling and digging through various bags, Cassie replied, "I got a tablecloth for the kitchen tale, some new rugs for the bathroom in my room, and Dante's, some pictures for the walls upstairs, that kind of thing."

"And you allowed this,?" Vergil asked incredulously.

"She threatened to withhold sex," Dante shrugged, "And I picked out the stuff for my room and she didn't pick out anything pink, so it's okay."

"Ah, blackmail," Vergil nodded, a teasing glint in his eye.

Looking for a change of subject, Dante glanced around, "Where's Lady?"

"Resting."

Eyes narrowing, Dante crossed his arms, "What happened?"

Sighing, Vergil related the events at Lady's apartment. "The demons destroyed nearly everything before we arrived."

"How bad is she hurt?" Dante demanded.

"She's fine. Lady tore open her shoulder pretty badly and lost some blood but she will recover."

Wordlessly, Dante turned and started up the stairs.

"Dante!" Vergil snapped, "Let her sleep."

"I won't wake her," the younger twin called back, not slowing.

Irritated , and worried that Dante would disturb Lady, Vergil started after his twin, frowning when Cassandra stepped in front of him hands up.

"Let him go," Cassie murmured. Vergil started to protest and she shook her head, "He's worried about her, Vergil. He just needs to see for himself that she's okay."

"But . . ."

"Vergil," Cassie interrupted firmly but without anger, "Lady has been the only family he's had for a long time. I'llg o make sure he doesn't wake her but he needs to do this."

Flinching, Vergil nodded and averted his eyes. "Very well."

"Vergil . . ." Cassie laid a hand on his arm, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"No," Vergil shook his head, "You spoke the truth. It's so easy . . . I forget . . ."

"Dante _loves_ you, Vergil," Cassie reminded him locking eyes.

"I know," Vergil acknowledged, "But perhaps he shouldn't."

"Vergil!" Cassie snapped, "Don't say things like that."

Vergil turned away. "Go check on Dante and Lady."

"Damn you, Vergil!" Cassie hissed, spinning Vergil back around. She opened her mouth to tell him what an angsty, broody, jerk he was being but the look in his eyes stopped her. Self-loathing and pain were poorly veiled beneath icy coldness.

"Just go, little one," Vergil bit out, "Please."

Blinking rapidly against the tears in her eyes, Cassandra nodded and standing on tip-toe pressed a kiss to Vergil's cheek "_I_ love you, Vergil . . . don't forget that," she whispered before sprinting up the stairs.

Vergil watched her go, and then hung his head. Turning, he headed through the kitchen and out into the back yard. Dropping gracefully to the grass, Vergil let out a slow sigh, looking up at the sky.

* * *

Cassandra found Dante leaning quietly in the door of Lady's bedroom.

"She left the door open," Dante whispered so softly that human ears would never had heard, "Lady knew I'd come check on her."

"Lady knows you very well," Cassie whispered back taking his hand, "Lady's sleeping peacefully. C'mon."

Dante allowed the red head to tug him gently away from the door. He closed the door behind him so Lady would know he'd been there.

Smiling, Dante turned to face his lover and the smile quickly faced. "What's wrong?"

"Vergil . . ." Looking around, Cassie pulled Dante into his bedroom closing the door behind them, "I didn't mean . . .," she began in a strained voice, "I really stuck my foot in it." A single tear slid down her cheek.

Dante smiled tenderly and wiped it away with his thumb. "It can't have ben that bad.

"I-I reminded him that Lady's been the only family you've had until now," Cassie said shaking her head, "I didn't mean for him to take it so badly! I thought he was getting over all that."

Sighing, Dante wrapped Cassie in a hug, pressing his lips to her hair. "It's not your fault," Dante reassured her, "Vergil's just being an emotard. He and I have been through this before."

"He . . . he told me to leave him alone," Lifting her head from Dante's chest, Cassie looked up at her lover. "I told him that you loved him and he said that you shouldn't." Cassie laid her head back on Dante's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "I just thought that once I helped you save him everything would be easier. He's been through _so much._"

Rubbing her back soothingly, Dante said, "It was never gonna be easy, babe. But it is getting better. Now," Dante pulled back a bit, "Dry those pretty eyes of yours and I'll go talk to my angsty twin."

A tentative smile lit Cassie's green eyes as she wiped the last of the moisture away.

"Go bring your stuff up and put it away and I'll take care of everything, deal?"

"Deal," Cassie agreed, following Dante out into the hall. The femail devil frowned when they walked downstairs and Vergil was not there.

"Stop that," Dante chided, "I think I know where he is. I'll take care of it, trust me."

Nodding, Cassie gave Dante a quick kiss before grabbing several shopping backs and heading back up the stairs.

Sighing, Dante walked into the kitchen, grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge before heading outside.

Wordlessly, Dante approached his twin, noting the hunched position of Vergil's normally proud shoulders. Sitting down on the grass at Vergil's side, Dante handed Vergil a beer.

Vergil smirked. Beer was not his usually poison of choice but right now, it sounded wonderful. Accepting the bottle, Vergil twisted off the cap and took a long pull on the bottle.

The twins sat in silence for a long while before Vergil finally spoke.

"You've talked to Cassandra."

"Yeah."

"I didn't intend to hurt her," Vergil sighed. He started when Dante chuckled.

"Damn, Verge," Dante shook his head, "Cass is upset because she thinks she hurt _you._ And she did a little didn't she?"

"Perhaps," Vergil admitted reluctantly, staring intently at the beer bottle. "But I know it was not intentional and she only spoke the truth. The fault is mine."

"I thought we went through this already, Vergil," Dante said quietly.

"We have."

"I forgive you, you ass."

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?" Dante demanded, finally turning to face his brother, "Talk to me, bro. I want to help."

"I'm not certain," Vergil murmured after a long moment, "Perhaps I cannot forgive myself. You've suffered much and I have been the cause of most of it. You were left to fend for yourself because I insisted in bathing in my need for power and vengeance. And though we've been through this before it changes nothing."

"I made mistakes too," Dante reminded him softly, "And it sucked that you weren't around. But I survived and most importantly you're here now."

"Perhaps," Vergil nodded thoughtfully, "As much as I may wish to I cannot change the past."

"And you've done at least one thing right, remember?" Dante gave Vergil a nudge.

"And what's that?"

"Cassandra."

A genuine smile lift the corners of Vergil's mouth. "It used to drive me insane," Vergil remembered, "Back when we first met I would have killed anyone else for being half as insolent as she was and yet I ran myself ragged trying to keep her out of trouble."

"How'd that go?" Dante joked.

"How do you think?" Came the dry retort.

"You know Verge, we both suck at this emotional shit," Dante said after a quiet moment in which both men simply sipped their beers, "So I'm gonna say this one last time. Listen up, because if you make me repeat it I'm gonna kick your fuckin' ass got it?" 

Dante locked eyes with his twin and spoke softly and slowly, "Yeah, Lady's become vamily to me but _nothing_ could ever replace my twin."

Finishing his beer, Dante stood, pausing to rest a hand on Vergil's shoulder. "I know it's gonna take time, Verge, but remember, if you need to talk, I'll listen."

Vergil stayed where he was for a long time, considering Dante's words, his past and his future.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Well another chapter. I never imagined this story would get to be this long. But everything got so complicated and I refused to have it done half-assed. We've still got a ways to go. I was gonna try and wrap it up in two or three chapters but with what I want to do that would be rushing it and I hate rushed endings so just bear with him for a while longer. And now, my wonderful reviewers!!_

**AJudgetoCrush**_**:**_ _Thank you! I'm glad you like it. There's a lot of good ones in this genre if ya look around. Have fun and thanks for the review!_

**Ender36O**_**:**_ _That would be neat. I've debating on buying one. I hope you liked the update. Let me know what you think!_

**Mach Farcon: **_LOL ya know I've wondered about that. I'm guessing if they got one it would heal. LOL. Now I'm gonna keep thinking about it. Anyhoo glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!_

**XxDawnxRiderxX: **_ Somehow I don't think I've seen that episode. I'll have to look on you tube and see if I can find it. I'm glad you think the characters are interacting well. This chapter was a little iffy. Let me know if you think Vergil is too out of character._

**Silentdeath Bringer: **_ Well, I'm sure Dante's services aren't free. And I always figured that Vergil was the type to have money squirreled away. After all the clothes he wears wouldn't be cheap. And if I had that kinda cash I could easily buy that much stuff. LOL. Thanks for the review!_

**Eliina:**_ LOL I'm glad I made your day. Thanks for the review!_

**Narutohero30:**_Thanks!_

**Black-Valentine-1992:**_ Thanks! I'm really glad you like it so much and definitely buy the game. It's hard but a lot of fun. Thanks for reviewing!!_

**Devil Rebel: **_Yeah I don't think it'd go over well. Dante'd end up wearing his beer. Nice to hear from you again!_

**Dmc Fan: **_Actually that was Cassie's car. Vergil bought it for her remember? And she's gonna probably have to get a bigger one or pay UPS to haul her packages LOL. Glad you like it. Thanks for the review!_

**MacAnimeGirl:**_ I'd like to see it! They are a pain in the butt. But what would we do without them?_

**Azura Soul Reaver:**_ Thanks!_

**Infinite Freedom: **_It's possible. We'll have to wait and see._


	36. Chapter 36

Knowing that Vergil would be outside a while yet in order to compose himself, Dante went upstairs to make sure Cassie wasn't brooding over Vergil's PMS.

Shuffling and the crinkle of plastic drifted from Cassie's room. Leaning in the doorway, Dante watched is girlfriend putter about the room. Now dressed in short denim shorts and mid-riff baring midnight blue tank, Cassie padded across the carpet barefoot. Sensing someone behind her, she turned.

_Not in full brooding mode,_ Dante noted, _But definitely worrying._

"Verge will be fine," the hunter assured her, "He'll be in once he clears his head."

Although she nodded in reply, Cassie's frown was still firmly in place and she nibbled her bottom lip worriedly.

"Babe," Dante sighed, pushing off the wall, "It'll be fine. You trust me right.?

Stepping easily into the hunters arms, Cassie's mouth curved in a half-hearted grin. "Yeah. I do."

"Good. Then stop worrying," Dante ordered, giving her a squeeze. He lifted an eyebrow questioningly, "You call that a smile? Hmmm, let's see."

Devilish fingers found Cassie's ribcage and tickled. Letting out a surprised shriek she tried to wriggle unsuccessfully away. "Dante!" she warned with a giggle.

Flashing a wicked grin, Dante's hand sought her sides again. "That sounded like a challenge and you know I _love_ a challenge."

Laughing as Dante continued his torture, Cassie managed to squirm away, and grabbed a pillow off the bed, brandishing it menacingly.

Dante stepped forward and she swung, whacking the hunter in the face. "That's what get!" she laughed.

Blue eyes narrowed. "_Now_ it's on."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Setting the empty bottle aside, Vergil laid back in the grass contemplating Dante's words.

_I have Dante's forgiveness an quite probably Lady's but they are not the only ones I've hurt._ Logically, Vergil realized that the past was unchangeable. _But what does that mean for my future?_ Sitting up, Vergil came to a tentative decision.

_All I can do is go on and attempt to atone for the things I've done. I owe Dante that much. _

Nodding his head to himself and feeling slightly foolish, Vergil stood, dusting a few blades of grass from his clothes.

Stepping inside, Vergil listened for signs of the other three occupants. After a moment's concentration, Vergil heard a shriek of laughter come from upstairs.

Gliding up the stairs, Vergil paused outside Cassandra's room. He leaned against the doorjamb, one eyebrow arched in amusement.

White feathers flittered through the air, and numerous others covered the carpet and the furniture.

Cassandra ducked as Dante swung his mangled pillow at her popping up and landing a particularly vicious blow to the devil hunters head. A fresh wave of feathers and laughter pulsed through the air as Dante squawked in protests spitting feathers.

Vergil chuckled, causing both combatants to stop assaulting each other and face him.

"I hope you bought new pillows," He observed dryly.

"I did," Cassie assured him flushed with laughter, "But even if I hadn't it would be worth it." The red head swung her pillow into Dante's stomach, giggling at his mock glare.

Giving his girlfriend a playful shove Dante held the battered pillow out for Vergil to take. "Give it a try, Verge."

"No, I think not," Vergil declined though an affectionate grin softened his features. "I hope you realize that I am not cleaning this up."

Eyes narrowing, Vergil shook his head, steeling himself against the pout on Cassie's face. "No, it won't work, Little One. I did not make this mess and I will not clean it up . . . stop pouting damn it!"

Five minutes later:

"Hey, Verge, I think you missed some over by the bed."

Cassie's eyes widened in alarm when Vergil let out a low growl.

"Dante . . ."

"Hey! I was just kidding, bro! Vergil, what are you doing? Put the pillow down! Shit! Ow!"

A loud crash and a lot of yelling finally drew Lady from the soft, cozy warmth of her bed.

"What the hell?" Grabbing one of her guns, Lady slipped from her bed, creeping barefoot down the hall to Cassandra's room where the yelling was resonating from. Gun ready, Lady stepped inside and froze. _Well, I didn't expect __**this**__ though maybe I should have._

The twins wrestled on the carpet, the elder trying to smother the younger with a nearly featherless pillow. In between bouts of gasping laughter Cassie was trying half-heartedly to pull Vergil off.

"It was only a joke, Vergil!" Dante protested, struggling to hold his brother's arms from his face.

"You can't kill him, Vergil," laughed Cassie, tugging at Vergil's arms.

"I'm not going to kill him," Vergil replied calmly, "Just smother him a little."

Releasing Vergil's arm, Cassie staggered back shuddering under fresh peals of laughter. "Just . . . smother him . . . _a little?_"

"Damn it, Vergil!" Dante yelled squirming, "I'll be a little dead!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Vergil mocked, "I'll stop before you cease to breath."

"I'll pass thanks."

"You know," Lady chuckled, "You're just getting feathers everywhere."

"There were already feathers everywhere," Vergil informed her dryly, "and it'd be worth it."

"Uh huh."

"Very well," Vergil climbed off his little brother, who scrambled to his feet, dusting feathers off his clothes.

"How do you feel?" Dante said, concern clear in his voice even as he returned Vergil's glare.

"I'm okay," Lady shrugged, "Don't worry."

"Us girls are tougher than you think," Cassie said taking Dante's hand.

"It's not that we don't think you're tough," Dante replied.

"No," Vergil added, "It's that we think you're too stubborn to know when to quit."

"Shit," Dante murmured as two icy feminine glares scalded him, "Uh, Verge, I think we should finish cleaning up this mess."

"What?" Vergil asked, oblivious to the glares.

Dante gestured nervously and Vergil's eyes widened slightly when Lady and Cassie crossed their arms and shifted the full weight of their displeasure to him.

"I see," Vergil nodded, "You don't really expect me to be intimidated do you?"

"Do you want me to wait until the next time you leave and then redecorate your room with pink bunnies?" Cassie drawled.

"Don't forget the Tinkerbell sheets on the bed," Lady snickered evilly.

"You wouldn't dare."

Lady raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You've already said we're too stubborn to know when to quit . . . right?"

Dante edged carefully to the side, content for once to be forgotten. Vergil glared at his coward of a brother.

"I have no chance of winning, do I?" Vergil growled.

"Nope," Dante said cheerfully. Taking pity on his twin, he smiled at the girls. "We'll take care of the rest of this mess."

"What!" Vergil yelled.

Shooting Vergil a teasing glance, Cassie skipped over to Dante and dropped a quick kiss on his lips. "You're the best! I'll go bring the rest of the stuff up."

"More?" Lady asked eyeing the many bags scattered through the room, "There's _more_?"

The redhead shrugged sheepishly, "We've already established that I may have gone overboard."

"I have to see this," Lady chuckled following Cassie out the door leaving the boys alone.

Vergil glared at Dante. "You are spineless."

"I didn't hear you saying much," Dante glared right back, "Face it, I saved your ass."

"You did no such thing."

"From where I was standing you were digging a pretty deep hole."

"Then you, dear brother, need glasses."

"Whatever," Dante rolled his eyes, "Just start picking up the rest of this shit."

"Just so you know, I hate you," Vergil hissed.

"Uh huh."

Downstairs, Lady was looking over the remaining bags. "I do't know whether to be impressed or afraid."

"Me neither," Cassie admitted. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little pale."

"Yeah," Lady waved her good hand dismissively, "I lost some blood but I'll be fine."

"Vergil was pretty worried about you," Cassie said casually, sharp eyes carefully alert for Lady's response.

Lady started, "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Cassie nodded, "He had a fit when Dante wanted to go up and check on you."

"Dante always does that," Lady snorted, "He has to see for himself that I'm still in one piece. He always says I add years to his life. Like he hasn't scared me to death once or twice." Lady gave an ironic smile, "You know if you'd have told me three years ago that my best friend would be a half-devil I'd have laughed and then shot you for being an idiot." Lady cocked her head when Cassie looked sad suddenly. "What?"

"I . . ." Cassie sighed, "I think I hurt Vergil's feeling earlier. I reminded him that for a long time you were all Dante had. I think I made him feel guilty." Cassie ran a hand through her hair, "Dante talked to him and said everything is fine but . . . I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Is he . . . jealous?" Lady asked crossing her arms. _That could be a problem._

"No, not really," Cassie shook her head, "Not in the truest sense. I think he hates himself more than anything." The redhead fixed the other woman with a hard look, "I know I've said this before but you'd better not be playing with him, Lady. I'm not stupid 

and I can tell you guys are getting close. If you're not serious get out now because I'm not sure Vergil could handle it."

Lady started to reply when the sound of shattering glass caused both women to jump. A round object thumped along the wooden floor emitting a pink smoke.

Instantly, Lady felt disoriented. "Shit," she murmured falling unconscious to the floor.

Deeply affected as well, Cassandra dropped to her knees, one desperate plea leaving her lips before she too passed out. "Dante!"

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

_Mwaaaahhaaahahaha. A Cliffhanger! Don't you love 'em? Well, I wanted to get straight into the action in this chapter but Dante and Vergil wanted to further their sibling rivalry and Cassie kept encouraging them. Sigh. But . . .promises of action to come. Don't forget to Review!_

**RikkuDevil:**_ LOL. Thanks. Sorry you gotta deal with another Cliffy. Let me know what ya think._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL**:_ I think Dante and Vergil have to mend the rift between themselves if Vergil has a real chance of adapting to his new life. Thanks for the review!_

**MistressofDestruction:**_Glad to hear from you again. Yeah, this chapter was low on action but it's up next. I blackmailed them into behaving. Thanks for letting me know about the errors. I'll try to keep an eye out!_

**Leggy freak003:**_ Thanks and I'll try and not have so many errors. Thanks for letting me know and I'm really glad you like this story so much!!_

**Ender36O: **_Thanks! I'll try and keep that in mind._

**Eliina: ** _So how was this? Too much fluff or still okay?_

**Narutohero30: **_What did I do again? LOL Thanks for the review!_

**Mach Farcon:**_ Thanks!_

**Devil Rebel:**_ Will do!_

**XxDawnRiderxX:**_ LOL. Plot bunny in the making! I didn't want to over do the drama. Especially if Vergil needs a harder kick in the ass later. Thanks for the review!!_

**Azura Soul Reaver: **_Thanks!!_

**Infinite Freedom**_: Cassie probably will lose some of her control over Vergil though I don't think she considers it control. She loves him too much for that. And I think that as long as Lady makes him happy Cassie will be thrilled with the whole thing. Cassie instinctively empathizes with people. Have you ever known anyone like that? I've known one or two. That's kinda what I was going with here. And Vergil will always be loyal to Cassie. I wouldn't piss with her at least. But anyway, LOL, thanks for taking the time to review!!_


	37. Chapter 37

Upstairs, Dante and Vergil had just swept up the last of the feathers.

"You are forbidden to make a mess for the rest of the week, Dante," Vergil said, dumping the last of the little white monstrosities into a garbage bag.

"Hey," Dante protested, "You helped make this mess too!"

"Any contribution that I might have made pales in comparison to the damage you'd already done, brother," Vergil smirked.

"Hey you asshole . . .!"

The twins started at the sound of breaking glass. With a thought, Rebellion and Yamato appeared in their masters' hands.

"Dante!" Cassandra's scream sent a chill through them.

Sharing a worried glance, the brothers dashed for the door and sprinted down the stairs.

They backed quickly up the stairs coughing as the pink substance choked them. Their eyes widened as they saw the women lying unconscious upon the wooden floor. One of the windows was shattered and there was a broken bottle lying on the floor.

"Come out, half-breeds," Cassian's voice gloated, "You can't remain in their long. We're waiting!"

The hair on their necks stood up as their demonic senses told them just how many waited for them to emerge.

"We've got to do something, Vergil," Dante said between coughs.

"It's some type of gas," Vergil growled, "If we go down there it'll only knock us out too!"

"Hold on a second," Dante yelled, sprinting back up the hall to Cassie's bedroom. He returned moments later with one of the battered pillow cases. He quickly ripped it in two. "Put that over your nose."

As soon as the cloth was in place to filter out the gas, Dante and Vergil leapt back down the steps. Quickly, Dante scooped Cassandra up while Vergil hoisted Lady into his arms.

Another bottle came through the window, shattering as it hit the floor and releasing more of the pink gas.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Cassian yelled, "Come out and face your fate."

"We've got to get out of here!" Dante yelled. _We can't chance a fight while the girls are like this. I'll fucking get you for this, Cassian, you ugly fucking pest._

"Out the back," Vergil ordered, running towards the kitchen.

Busting through the back door the twins spilled into the yard. They paused, quickly checking the condition of the unconscious women.

"They're alive," Vergil said relieved, "Just unconscious." He checked Lady's pulse, some of the tension leaving him when he felt her heartbeat strong and steady.

"What is that stuff?" Dante demanded, brushing a strand of hair from Cassie's eyes.

"I don't know," Vergil admitted, "It's not something I've come across before."

"Gee," Dante said sarcastically, "That makes me feel so much better."

"We've got to get them somewhere safe before we can worry about it," Vergil retorted, "Follow me."

The elder twin approached the fence, leaping over it easily. Dante shifted Cassandra over his shoulder so that he had at least one arm free. Nimbly, he vaulted the fence landing beside his brother.

Several demons waited for them, claws extended, eager to tear their human flesh.

"Sorry, boys," Dante drawled, "We don't have time to play just now. You'll have to take a rain check."

Rebellion and Yamato flashed cutting through the thick hides of their attackers. As the defeated demons faded to dust, bright blue eyes scanned the darkness for further threats. They could feel the demons converging on their location.

"We have to move quickly," Vergil said, his body tense with the need to act.

"This would be easier if we could take one of the cars," Dante pointed out.

"Would you like to go around front and get one?" Vergil snapped, "Cassandra and Lady are defenseless. We can't chance a fight right now if it's avoidable."

"You're right," Dante sighed, "So where to?"

"This way."

It took much longer than Dante would have liked to reach their destination.

The demons pursued them through the city though no powerful demons appeared, it greatly slowed the twins down, their task made more difficult by the burdens they carefully balanced over broad shoulders.

"Don't these guys ever quit!" Dante complained, as the last group of demons crumbled to dust.

"Apparently not," Vergil sighed, "But one cannot help but notice that Cassian is not among them. He was always a coward."

"Right now," Dante pointed out, "I'm grateful for it. We can take care of that piece of shit once Lady and Cassandra are safe."

"We'd better move on then," Vergil said, once again merging with the shadows.

Soon, the demons ceased to pursue them (This sentence seemed awkward, especially with another paragraph starting with At last right after this.). The trip was a long one on foot, even with the use of demonic speed and only prolonged more by the fact that they needed to stay out of sight. Too many questions would be asked if they were spotted carrying two unconscious women.

At last they arrived at a small, battered building. Vergil walked up to the door and passed his hand over the lock. The door flashed yellow as the wards deactivated.

"You're the king of that shit, Verge," Dante smirked.

"It's more reliable than locks," the elder pointed out. Vergil opened the door and entered. Inside, the place was dusty but comfortably appointed. Covered furniture was sparsely scattered through the rooms. Dante even saw a small kitchen.

"Huh," Dante followed Vergil through the rooms, "I would have pictured this more as a warehouse than a house."

"Exactly," Vergil said, entering a room with a large bed, "I have such safe houses scattered throughout the world." His lips quirked, "Remind me to take you to my fortress in Romania sometime."

Vergil approached the bed and with one hand whipped off the white sheet covering the frame. He laid Lady on the bed and Dante carefully laid Cassie next to the brunette.

The younger ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Verge shouldn't they have woken up by now?"

"One would think that at least Cassandra would have," Vergil admitted, "I wish I knew what was in that gas." Hesitantly, Vergil ran his hand over Lady's hair as his thumb gingerly caressed her cheek. _I despise this. I have no idea how to help them. I don't even know if or when they'll wake up. _"I'll have to return to the shop," he decided abruptly.

"No way," Dante shook his head, "We can't leave Lady and Cassandra alone, and you're sure as fuck not going back there by yourself, Vergil! They _want_ us out in the open!"

"I'll be fine," Vergil insisted, "And I'll be careful. We can't help them until we know more about the chemical in question."

"Verge . . ." Dante trailed off and growled, knowing Vergil was right but hating the situation.

"It'll be fine, Dante," Vergil tried to reassure him, "They no doubt know we're gone and it should be safe to return for a brief period of time."

"Cassandra would be devastated if anything happened to you," Dante said softly, _I'd be devastated,"_ he added mentally. _And I'm starting to think Lady would be too._

Vergil's stern, chiseled features soften. "I know." He'd heard the unspoken words as well.

Their eyes locked and held and then with a nod, Vergil turned away. "I'll be quick."

"Vergil!" Dante called, "Wait."

The elder turned back, annoyance expressed by the slightly raised brow. The second brow quickly joined the first when Dante yanked his twin into a firm hug. "You better come back, Verge," Dante told him quietly.

"I will," Vergil promised, briefly returning the hug, "I promise." He stepped back. "I won't be long."

Dante watched helplessly as his twin went into danger without him. Once he heard the door shut, he turned to the unconscious women. "You two better be all right too," he murmured, "It'd break Vergil." Tenderly, he brushed a copper strand from Cassie's face. Then the whisper, "And me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vergil was able to return to the shop much more quickly now that he was able to move openly in the streets. There were still too many humans out to risk flying or Vergil would have triggered and flown back to Devil May Cry.

The elder twin approached the shop carefully. He felt the presence of other demons around the shop but failed to find any sign of a powerful demon or Cassian himself. Gliding through the shadows, Vergil approached the front door. Deactivating the wards, Vergil quickly slipped inside, immediately reactivating the wards the second the door shut behind him.

Glancing about the room, Vergil spotted the broken bottles that were tossed through the windows. Cautiously, Vergil picked up one of the shards, his thumb stroking over the surface but no trace of the chemical remained. Dropping the glass fragment, Vergil stood, walking up the stairs.

_I'll have to be quick. They know I'm here._ He could sense the number of demons around the shop increasing at an alarming rate. "Dante may have been right for once," Vergil said, "This was quite possibly a bad idea. Time to get what I came for and get out." Quickly, he retrieved Vengeance and Kalinna Ann from the women's rooms knowing that when they awoke they would want their weapons.

He entered Dante's room long enough to grab a book bag from Dante's closet. "Ugh, what a mess," he grumbled tugging the bag free of his twin's pile of crap.

Shifting Lady's rocket launcher on his shoulder he stood and then strode quickly down the hall to his own room. Vergil picked efficiently through his books, choosing the ones that were most likely to contain something about the chemical in question. He shoved them into the backpack before moving slowly to the window.

Glacial eyes quickly picked up the dozens of forms lurking in the shadows between the buildings surrounding the shop. Even as he watched, more demons materialized. "Damn it. I can't afford a battle right now. Fine."

Leaving his room, Vergil entered Cassandra's shoving her window open. Looking down, Vergil spotted several Lusts waiting just below the window. The hunter crouched easily in the frame, clutching the book bag with one hand and drawing Yamato with the other. _Cassandra would be so proud, _he thought with a smirk.

Vergil leapt from the building, Yamato dancing through their unsuspecting bodies. It was over in seconds. Smirking again in satisfaction, he slipped back into the shadows and disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dante sat tensely in a chair by the bed. Neither woman had moved at all. Gently, he clasped Cassandra's hand in both of his, watching her face for any signs of returning consciousness. Her hand was cold and limp in his.

"Vergil better get his ass back here soon," Dante murmured to the sleeping women, glancing at the clock.

Blue eyes snapped up as Lady shifted on the bed, mismatched eyes slowly opening.

"Lady?" Dante asked, pulse quickening with joy.

"Holy fucking shit," Lady groaned, "My head is killing me." Groggily, she scanned the room. "Wait," she turned to Dante, "Where are we? And what the hell happened? Where's Vergil?"

"Don't you remember?" Dante asked, tilting his head.

The brunette shook her head. "I was downstairs with Cassie and then . . .oh. Where's Vergil?" Lady demanded, sitting up.

"Hey," Dante scolded, getting up and moving around to Lady's side of the bed, "Take it easy. Vergil went back to the shop to get some of his books. He wanted to see if he could figure out what the gas they used on you was. This is his place apparently, by the way."

"WHAT!" Lady yelled, "He went back! Alone!" She tried to stand but sank back onto the mattress as the room spun.

"I told you to take it easy," Dante snapped, "Vergil will be fine. He can take care of himself."

Lady looked up into Dante's eyes and frowned. "You're worried too. Don't lie to me."

Dante opened his mouth to reply but froze as Cassandra let out a cry. Both sets of eyes flew to the redhead. She still appeared to be unconscious but her face was screwed up in pain. They could only watch in horror when her body started to convulse.

_Well, there ya go! Updated at last. I really want to thank MacAnimeGirl for helping me out with this chapter. This one really gave me a hard time which is why it took so long to update. For those of you who follow the animated series, remember the second to last episode where Dante makes Patty mad while she's holding the broom? Yeah, I felt like doing that to my Dante, Vergil, Lady, and Cassandra muses the little shits. Anyway, I digress. I hope it was worth the wait. Don't forget to review!!!!_

**Shewolf51:**_ Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on this chapter forever. I hope it was worth the wait even if I left you with another Cliffy. :-D_

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:**_ lol. And yet another cliffy. Sorry._

**S.S.S.570: **_Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it. I always worry about keeping the guys in character. I'm thrilled that you think I've done a good job at it. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!_

**Devil Rebel:**_ LOL. Yeah, I don't know where it came from but I think Cassie brings it out in them. It's not a sissy fight but all in good fun._

**Ender36O:**_ LOL. So true. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Eliina:**___Thanks!_

**Silentdeath Bringer: **_ Cliffys are evil but wonderful at the same time. Every man has his weakness and Cassie seems to be Vergil's. If he didn't love her so much he wouldn't do it. Thanks for reviewing!_

**RikkuDevil:**_ No, it's not dead by any means but my muses are being difficult and I'm in my last semester of college. My writing times has decreased a bit but I'm still on it. And I gave you another cliffhanger. I'm evil. I know. LOL._

**Mach Farcon:**_ I thought it was original. LOL. I couldn't think of anything else so that's what we went for. Thanks!_

**Mistress of Destruction: **_I seem to have an endless tolerance for fluff but I like my action to. This chapter was an exercise in balancing the two. I hope I did a good job. Thanks for reviewing._

**Nowshin:**_ Yeah, I had fun writing that chapter. My main cast have hard lives and have no choice because no one else can do what they do. I think they deserve their laughter and joy too. Thanks for reviewing._

**Azura Soul Reaver:**_ Thanks!_

**MacAnimeGirl: **_Nope, as you've learned I usually don't use a beta. But, again, thank you so much for helping me with this chapter. I was about ready to give up. I normally hate pink to begin with so making something nasty pink seemed to fit. I'm so very not girly girl. Work and college are definitely kicking my butt and finals are coming but I try. Thanks again!_


	38. Chapter 38

"Holy shit," Dante cursed, rushing over to try to hold the writhing woman still.

Vaguely, Dante was aware that Lady was cautiously coming forward to help despite the fact that one wild swing could break many bones. Cassie's eyes snapped open and he gasped when they glittered the eerie blue of her demon form. The redhead hissed, fangs visible as her tormented gaze locked on the brunette.

"NO!" Dante leapt at the human knocking her back a second before Cassandra lunged.

"Dante," Lady yelled, "What the hell!?" She froze when Cassie crouched on the bed and let out another low hiss.

Nudging Lady behind him, the hunter faced his girlfriend. "Cassie?"

The redhead ignored him, gaze locked firmly on the woman behind him. Cassie shuddered. She could smell the blood in Lady's veins. An agonized moan escaped as she struggled to resist.

"Cassandra!" Dante's voice broke through the haze like a sledgehammer through wood. The blue eyes shifted away from Lady at last. "What are you doin' babe?"

"Dante?" Cassie shook her head struggling to think clearly. "I – I don't know . . .it _burns_."

"You don't want to hurt Lady, do you?" Dante said soothingly, "Just calm down and it'll be okay."

"No," Cassie cried, jumping off the bed and backing away. "You don't understand. I _need_ it . . . I can _smell_ it . . . it hurts!"

Cautiously, Dante walked towards her, hands raised soothingly. "Easy, let me help you, sweetheart."

Lady held her breath as the half-devil eased toward the crouched woman. Cassie's eyes darted over Dante's shoulder to lock with hers. The human shuddered at the tormented hunger seething in the glowing orbs.

Involuntarily, Lady took a step back. "Maybe I should go."

"Don't move," Cassie cried, "I don't know what I'll do." She flinched back from Dante her tenuous grasp on her control snapping. _I need to get out of here._ Cassie triggered, wings poised to take flight. Her eyes locked with Dante's. "I'm sorry."

With one thrust, she took flight, tearing through wood and brick until she burst through the roof into the night sky.

"Cassie!" Dante triggered, quickly following the distraught woman.

Shaken, Lady could do little but wait and feel guilty that part of her hoped Dante was unable to catch Cassandra . . . at least until she had control of herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vergil quickly approached his warehouse only to pause with a frown when he was unable to sense Dante or Cassandra within. Growing dread quickened his steps until he was running. He hastily deactivated the wards.

"Lady!" he called striding inside.

"In here," she replied, emerging from the bedroom. The anxious expression on her face did not reassure Vergil.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"Cassie took off and Dante went after her." Lady ran a hand through her hair. "Fuck. What a mess."

"Explain. Now." Vergil snapped.

Quickly, Lady related the events up until Dante had followed Cassie through the ceiling.

"It must have been something in the gas Cassian used," the half-devil snarled, "Damn!"

Carefully, Vergil placed the weapons aside, hands trembling. He turned away, taking deep breaths to calm the rage and fear rocking him.

Cautiously, Lady placed a hand on Vergil's trembling shoulder. "Dante will find her, Vergil. Plus, Cassie can take care of herself." She squeezed gently. "You taught her well."

"If anything were to happen to her – to either of them . . ." Vergil shuddered.

Sliding her arms around him tentatively, Lady rested her forehead against his back. Vergil tensed, and then slowly relaxed into the embrace laying one hand over hers where they met across his stomach.

"Dante will handle it," Lady soothed, "What we need to do now is find out exactly what that stuff is and how to counteract it if it doesn't wear off on its own."

"You're right," Vergil turned, still holding one of her hands, "I apologize. You know it is unlike me to lose my composure."

"Part of you is human," Lady grinned, "The best part. It happens to all of us."

"Thank you," Vergil leaned down, pressing a brief but tender kiss to Lady's lips. He reached down into his bag of books and handed one to Lady and keeping one for himself. "Let's get to work."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Cassie!" Dante called, "Wait, damnit!"

He had followed her for miles, until they were far from the city lights and instead hovered above the mountainous forests to the east.

"I can't control it," the redhead cried, turning in the air to face her lover, "I've never felt anything like this. I don't know what I'll do."

"Let me help you," Dante coaxed, "Trust me. Let's land and talk about this."

Cassie hesitated then nodded. "Okay."

Once their feet touched the forest floor they both shifted back. Dante held out his hand. "Come here, sweetheart, let me help you."

"Dante . . ." Cassie took his hand, allowing him to pull her into an embrace. She shuddered against him. "I wanted her blood so much. I'd never forgive myself."

"Sssh," Dante rocked her pressing his lips to her hair, "I'll make it right."

"I can't go back," Cassie whispered into his chest, "I won't risk it."

"Cass," Dante protested, "It's not safe out here. You've got to come back. We're too exposed out here."

Slowly, Cassandra pulled back to meet his gaze. "If I go back right now, I _will_ kill her, Dante. I can't control it. You have to go."

"I'm not leaving you," Dante said firmly.

"You have to," Cassie brushed rebellious locks from the blue eyes she loved so much. "Lady and Vergil need you."

"And Vergil and I need you," Dante gave her a little shake, frustrated.

It was then that they felt it. A frightening number of demons were heading their way. Quickly.

"Sonofabitch," Dante growled his beloved guns instantly in his hands. "You're unarmed too."

"Not for long." Closing her eyes, she concentrated, smirking when Vengeance's comforting weight settled in her hand. The blade flashed recognizing his mistress. "There's too many. We can't take all of them."

"If we run they'll only follow us back to Vergil and Lady," Dante pointed out, heart pounding, "It's like they were waiting for us. There's too many for us to avoid. You're right though. Even we can't take this many."

Cassandra forced herself to think, to find a way out of this. She couldn't bear for Dante to die. He'd followed her because she loved her. She would not let him die because of that. She made a choice.

"We've got to split up," Cassie said.

"No!"

"Dante, can't you feel it? There are gaps in the formation," she reasoned, "We'll have a better chance of making it through alone. They'll have to divide their forces to follow us. If we don't split up we'll both die." Cassie held her breath, intently watching Dante's face.

Briefly, Dante warred between logic and emotion. He nodded tersely. "Fine. But only if you promise to head straight back to Vergil's place. Promise!"

"I promise," Cassie agreed reluctantly. _I'm sorry._

Grabbing her shoulders, Dante pressed a short, fierce kiss to her lips then stepped back. "See you soon."

"I love you," Cassie whispered, running one hand over a high-boned cheek.

"Me too," Dante replied, wrenching himself away before he could change his mind. After one last look, he darted into the trees.

Closing her eyes, Cassie concentrated. The demons were relatively sparse in Dante's direction. If this worked, he would make it.

"I'm sorry," Cassie whispered to the trees. Spinning, she sprinted deeper into the forest, making as much noise as possible.

All around her, demons changed course to pursue her. _They want me most. The best I can do is give Dante a chance to get away._ She thought of Vergil and tears pricked her eyes. _I'm counting on you, Lady. You'd better be good to him._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dante knew something was wrong when the demons chasing him stopped and headed in the opposite direction. He paused amongst the trees listening.

"Damn her!" he exploded. There was no way Cassandra would be so noisy unless it was intentional. She was drawing the demons towards her so he could get away.

Triggering mid-stride, Dante raced back the way he'd come knowing he'd never reach her before the demons did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cassandra came so close. The demons were mostly low-level and Vengeance flashed as it cut swiftly through them all. They came at her in small groups, lacking the patience or the guidance necessary to wait until they were together and then come at her as one. She hadn't counted on Cassian.

The burning agony in her abdomen puzzled her and time slowed as she looked down to find the tip of Cassian's sword protruding from her stomach. She watched, fascinated, as blood ran along the edge to drip from the tip to the ground.

"I win," Cassian jeered, his breath brush her hear. He pulled his blade out, reveling in the cry of pain that slipped through Cassie's bloodied lips.

Coughing up blood, Cassie sank slowly to her knees. She struggled for breath as Cassian circled around to face her.

"At last," Cassian gloated, "I'll have my revenge."

"You're . . . a coward," she gasped, coughing up more blood, "Couldn't fight . . . me . . . face . . . to face."

Snarling, Cassian kicked her in her stomach, smirking when she screamed and curled in on herself once her body stopped skidding across the leaves and dirt.

The edges of her vision began to gray and she fought to remain conscious as Cassian approached. "Finish . . . it," she growled.

Laughing, Cassian crouched beside her, one hand tangling in her hair. Cassie winced as he claws cut into her scalp.

"No," Cassie sneered, "It's not going to be that easy. You're not going to die, bitch. At least not yet. Mundus has plans for you. I dearly hope you decide to be stubborn. It will be that much sweeter for me."

Helplessly, Cassandra watched as Cassian drew back his fist. She welcomed the blackness that washed over her with the pain when it connected.

Well, at last, there it is. I'm so sorry this took so long but the holidays kicked my ass. Then I got distracted because a friend lent me Final Fantasy VII which I've never played. But I finally found some inspiration. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Ender36O: **_I think it is. I think at last I found a way to bring the story the ending I always had in mind. I'm glad you liked it. _

**Mach Farcon:**_ I think her luck is like mine; we just attract trouble. LOL. Cassian is like the cockroach he looks like. Resiliant, sneaky, and a bitch to get rid of. Thanks for reviewing again!!!_

**Eliina:**_ Was that any better? LOL._

**Devil Rebel: **_Hmmm. We'll see. Doesn't look good does it? ____ Thanks for reviewing._

**Mistress of Destruction: **_Seems like you beat me to getting your stuff published. I hope you also liked the action in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing._

**Inifinite Freedom:**_ And keeps on going. Thanks for the review._

**Ladysubaru83: **_ Basically she had a little seizure. Or something like that. LOL._

**MacAnimeGirl:**_ Hey, it's been a while since I heard from you. How's it going? Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think._


	39. Chapter 39

By the time Dante reached her it was too late. He could only watch, eyes burning, as Cassandra collapsed bonelessly to the ground at Cassian's scaly feet. Every part of him, human and demon alike screamed with the need to go to her side. Gritting his teeth, Dante forced himself to think with his head instead of his heart. He hadn't survived all this time by making foolish decisions.

Cassian looked up from his captive, a smug grin pulling hideously at his features. "I know you're out there, Dante. You know I've won," he gloated. Reaching down, the insect hauled Cassandra into the air her limbs dangling uselessly. "You know where she'll be. If you and your brother want her . . . then by all means, come and get her." With a flash of orange light, Cassian was gone taking the unconscious woman with him.

Body trembling as the hunter fought the need to trigger and shred flesh from bone, Dante turned and ran in the other direction. _I've got to get to Vergil._ He concentrated on that thought until he was far enough away that he trusted himself to trigger and take flight. Flying faster than he ever had before Dante headed for the distant lights of the city. _Hold on, Cassie, we're coming._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thumbing through his chosen volume, Vergil could hear Lady's quiet movements a few feet away. Normally, Vergil found humans pathetic and irritating but now he was glad of Lady's soothing presence. Her steady breaths gave him something to focus on beyond the damning fear and panic.

His head snapped up, eyes widening as he felt Dante approaching quickly. Alone. Lady looked up at the sound of Dante's heavy footsteps. A quick glance at Vergil's tense features told her what her weak human senses could not.

"Shit," she whispered as Vergil jerked himself out of his chair.

Dante strode into the room freezing as he locked eyes with his twin. "Vergil."

"Where. Is. She?" Vergil demanded hoarsely.

Closing his eyes, Dante took a deep breath before he choked the answer. "They have her."

Vergil closed his eyes against the odd roaring in his ears as the unfamiliar wave of terror washed through him leaving him trembling. The princeling swayed once before brutally clamping down on his emotions. Dimly, he felt Lady's hand on his arm.

"What happened?" Vergil rasped.

Quickly, Dante related the events from where he'd followed Cassandra through the ceiling up until Cassian's gloating remarks. When the younger was finished Vergil closed his eyes vaguely aware that Lady's hand had slid down to his. Beneath the closed lids, images of his own time as Mundus' prisoner flashed vividly in his mind and he shuddered at the knowledge of what Cassandra would suffer at the whim of the Demon King. Ice blue eyes wrenched open and wordlessly, Vergil snatched a book of the table.

"Vergil? Hey bro?" Dante called quietly, "What are you doing?"

Obviously we have to get her back," Vergil growled scathingly, "Portals into Hell aren't easy to find. However, we _will_ find one." The elder stopped flipping through the book and faced his twin.

"If If have to I'll raise Temen ni gru all over again." Vergil meant it. It was there in the ferocity of his stance and the quiet anxiety in the glacial eyes. Dante nodded. If it was the only way, they'd do it – no regrets – and deal with the consequences when Cassie was safe.

"Let's get to work and hope there's another way," Dante agreed.

"There had better be," Lady added, "It took us a long time to clean up the last time."

"This is my fault" Dante hung his head, "I should have realized what she was doing. Whatever happens is on my head, Lady. I'll deal with whatever comes."

"Dante . . .." Lady trailed off at the self-loathing and pain seething in Dante's eyes.

"It's not your fault, Dante," Vergil said, stepping closer to his twin, "Cassandra is a stubborn woman but she's also intelligent. She knew what she was doing."

"I should have made her stay with me," Dante shook his head, "I should have caught on faster. I should have –."

"Enough," Vergil commanded sharply, "It's not your fault. If you insist on castigating yourself needlessly, feel free. However, listing all the 'should haves' does nothing to help Cassandra." The elder reached over then roughly slammed a thick book into Dante's chest, holding it there until Dante reached up to grab it. "If you love her as much as you say, I suggest you use your energy for something more productive."

Rage swirled in Dante's suddenly red eyes and Lady sucked in a startled breath. Then, Dante smirked and the red melted back into sunny blue.

"Thanks, Verge."

Nodding shortly, Vergil turned his attention back to his own text. "Now we have a lot of work to do."

OOOOOOOOO

Cassandra was first aware of the sharp pain pulsing through her head. Next came the sharp ache in her wrists. Groggily, she attempted to flex them only to find that she couldn't. Concerned, she dragged her lids upwards. She groaned quietly both at the pain and the realization of where she was. Mundus' lackeys had hung her by her wrists in the cursed cell Vergil had previously occupied. That was why her injuries, mild as they were, hadn't healed.

Green eyes flicked to the door at the sound of approaching footsteps. Her mood did not improve when Cassian stepped through the door as it swung open, gloating glee smeared over every inch of his repulsive features.

"It is such a pleasure to see you get what you deserve," Cassian stopped just out of reach of Cassie's suddenly itchy foot. "I look forward to watching you bleed."

Cassandra didn't respond to his taunts but glared down her nose at the demon managing to look haughty and contemptuous even as she hung with her feet dangling a foot from the floor

Snarling at the woman's refusal to be baited, Cassian snapped his finger and a dozen demons slunk into the room. "Mundus has commanded your presence before him. You WILL be judged."

Clenching her jaw, Cassandra fought to keep her expression frozen in its arrogant mask so that Cassian would not realize that it was not defiance but fear that had stolen her voice.

OOOOOOOOO

It took all her pride to keep her head up as Cassian paraded her through the halls of the castle. Her hands were chained tightly behind her and Cassian tugged her along by a chain attached to a metal collar latched around her neck. Blood tricked slowly down as the metal cut into the tender skin.

She ignored the insults and taunts from the demons that had come to watch her humiliation. Resolutely, she focused on a spot a few feet in front of her and worked to shut it all out.

Thoughts drifting, Dante and Vergil's faces floated through her mind. The two men she loved would be frantic by now. _I'm counting on you to take care of them, Lady. Don't let them do anything stupid._

Tears threatened and she blinked rapidly forcing the mask firmly back in place. A sharp jerk on the chain snapped her painfully back to the present.

"Ready?" Cassian taunted.

She glared her heart in her throat as she was forced before Mundus. _God, if you're listening . . . help me be strong._

Walking faster, Cassian jerked on the chain causing Cassie to trip and stumble. Several demons grabbed her shoulders forcing her to the floor hard enough to leave bruises on her knees.

"I showed you mercy and this is how you have repaid me," Mundus thundered, "I should have killed you the first time you defied me."

"You don't know what mercy is," Cassie growled, "You only gave me to Vergil because you thought it would be a worse punishment than death."

"The son of Sparda will pay for the trouble he has caused me. Both of them will pay dearly for their insolence. However," Mundus smiled widely, "You should worry about yourself now."

"If you're going to kill me, do it," Cassie snapped, "Don't bore me to death first."

"Bitch!" Cassian snarled, his meaty fist plowing into her cheek. Head reeling, Casssandra spat blood.

"Allow me to kill her for you, Master," Cassian pleaded, "I'll teach her some respect before she dies."

"I'm not going to kill her," Mundus announced with relish, "Her ability to open portals is too rare and valuable."

"If you think I'll serve you, you're dumber and crazier than I thought," Cassie sneered, grunting as Cassian struck her again.

"You _will_ serve me," Mundus growled, no longer amused, "As my wife."

"WHAT!" Cassandra and Cassian yelped together.

"I cannot leave you to your own devices. You need a strong Master," Mundus declared.

"I'll never marry you," Cassie swore, spitting in the direction of the Demon King. She gasped as Cassian jerked her head back sharply by the hair.

"You will. And you'll do it of your own free will," Mundus leaned forward in his throne. "But the time Cassian has finished teaching you your place, you'll be begging for the honor. Cassian, you may begin her instruction."

The cockroach's furious pout turned to a gleeful grin as he used her hair to jerk her to her feet and threw her at the waiting demons.

"String her up. Fifty lashes . . . to start."

Cassandra prayed silently and desperately hoped that He would hear her.

* * *

_Uh. Oh. Things aren't looking good are they? Well, I updated at last and I apologize for the extremely long delay. I knew where I wanted this chapter to go and it was clearly played out in my mind . . . all except for the part where Dante returns and has to tell Vergil what's happened. That's right. Five or six lousy paragraphs had me stumped. Everything I tried felt forced and crappy and I was mad as hell. It seems that threatening my Dante and Vergil muses with a baseball bat was an effective strategy because I finally got something down that felt right and it only took me a couple days to come up with the rest. I hope that it was worth the delay. Please, let me know what you think. Only a few more chapters to go!_

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL: **_It's okay, like I said it took me forever to write this thing. Lady and Vergil are slowly drifting closer. We'll see what happens when things get rough. _

**Mistress of Destruction: **_Final Fantasy VII is amazing. I'm so in love with that entire universe it's pathetic. I'm glad you enjoyed the action and I can sympathize with the whole writer's block thing. It sux. LOL. Good luck with that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I was nervous about Vergil's reactions. It's the whole I need him to change but don't want to overdo it. So we have hopefully subtle displays of emotion and Vergil in his usual fashion clamping down viciously on anything he considers weak. Let me know if it worked. _

**Devil Rebel: **_She tries doesn't she? I think she just loves them too much for her own good and doesn't value herself quiet enough but we'll see. Thanks!_

**Dual_Wielder99:**_ Yeah Final Fantasy VII is possible the best thing ever. I don't think I've ever really __**enjoyed**__or loved a fantasy universe to that level before. Yeah, this one's short too but it was necessary structurally. Hope you liked it._

**Silentdeath Bringer:**_ He gets first place in the ass competition. Hehe. I'd like to see you do that. He really is a jerk. And having everyone hate him so much lets me know I'm doing a good job writing him. Thanks!_

**Kokiiru-kun:**_ LOL. I'm sensing a pattern here. Though I think Dante and Vergil would fight you for that honor. LOL._

**Infinte Freedom:**_ And the pattern continues. Hehe. We'll get 'im_

**Ender36O:**_ No I haven't but I'll have to check it. I'm glad you liked it._

**Mach Farcon:**_ And another cliffie. Hehe. I'll try to get the next update up faster._

**Azura Soul Reaver:**_ Thanks!_

**Ladysubaru83: **_LOL. Nope I think you're stuck with her. Sorry._


	40. Chapter 40

_Warning: This chapter is kind of dark and graphically describes torture. Don't read if you're squeamish._

_

* * *

  
_

"This is ridiculous," Dante growled, looking up from his book, "The fucking demons have been jumping into this world like hyper kangaroos and we can't find a way in."

"We'll find one," Lady said firmly, "We just have to keep looking." She gestured to the pile of books on the table in front of her.

"We have to find it soon," Vergil reminded her gravely, "Mundus will punish her severely. You can't image . . ." his voice choke off. He closed his eyes against the flashes rasping through his psyche. Vergil lurched out of the armchair staggering forward.

"Vergil," Dante stepped away from the wall he'd been leaning against. Carefully, he laid a hand on his twin's shoulder. "We're going to get her back."

"We'd better get back to work," Vergil murmured, stepping away.

Dante watched sadly, as Vergil immersed himself in the book again. He exchanged a worried glance with Lady.

Lady swallowed. She really didn't want to raise Temen-ni-gru. It was a steep price to pay and she knew that Cassandra wouldn't want it either. Yet, as she looked from Dante's tormented gaze to Vergil's shuddering shoulders she knew she'd pay that price.

_If we don't get her back it'll destroy them both._

OOOOOOOOO

Cassandra couldn't feel the blood slithering down her back and legs. There was simply too much of it. The pain blocked out everything else. The lash licked her bloody back again. Stubbornly, she controlled the scream clawing at her throat. She had been silent this long and she would not give Cassian and Mundus the pleasure of hearing her pain. Yet, she couldn't control the way her body jerk and writhed. For the first fifteen strokes she had remained still. Angered by her lack of response, Cassian had snatched the whip from the pride who had been administering the punishment.

"Well, since you seem to be missing the point of your punishment we'll start over. One." Ten lashes later and she writhed with each stroke.

Moments passed and dimly Cassandra realized it was over for now. Cassian had bound her, spread-eagle, between two poles erected at the food of Mundus' dais. Her legs quivered and refused to support her leaving her wrists and ravaged shoulders the burden of bearing her weight. Her tank top hung in tatters shredded and clinging to her wounds. The denim stuck to her thighs glued there by the congealing blood.

Footsteps approached from behind and a scaly hand clutching the whip slick with her blood came into view. Gritting her teeth, Cassandra lifted her head to glare defiantly at Cassian.

"You're brave," Cassian conceded grudgingly. However, it is pointless. I **will** break you." He smiled. "After all, I have all of eternity to do it."

Cassandra spat blood at Cassian's feet.

"I will kill you," she growled, "I swear it."

Cassian grabbed her hair, his claws cutting into her scalp causing more blood to flow. She blinked rapidly to clear it from her eyes.

"I see more instruction will be necessary," Cassian said, pleased, "But for now I think you need time to ponder your circumstances."

"I agree," Mundus spoke for the first time since her punishment began. Regally, the Demon King rose and glided down the steps of the dais. He stopped before his prisoner. "It doesn't have to be like this," Mundus said softly, "Just a few words from your lips and I'll take all of the pain away."

"Why?" Cassie retorted, "So you can send me to destroy all that I've ever loved?'

"Love?" Mundus scoffed, "Love is a human weakness. It's foolish."

"Sparda loved," Cassandra sneered, "And he managed to kick your ass. Couldn't have been that weak."

"Insolent bitch!" Mundus slapped her, pleased when blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "Take her back to her cell."

Cassandra had seen the strike coming but her bonds had prevented her from dodging the blow or even managing to roll with it. She did not hear Mundus order over the roaring in her head, only felt her body fall painfully to the floor as her limbs were released.

Ungentle hands lifted her, dragging her away from the pools of blood and across the stone floor. Consciousness flickered in and out until the demons holding her thrust her forward, her battered form rolling across the dirty floor and coming to rest against the cold wall of her cell. As it was her front that pressed against the wall and not her back Cassandra found she had little desire to move. The door to her prison thundered shut the sound bouncing between her ears.

Alone, she shifted her body into a ball and let the tears fall smearing blood on her cheeks. Gratefully, she allowed the blackness to blanket her pulling her into the warm embrace of oblivion.

OOOOOOOOOOO

When Cassandra was gone, Mundus gestured for everyone but Cassian to clear the room. Mundus ascended to his throne.

"Master," Cassian said carefully, "Forgive me, but why do you allow her to live? Her insolence is intolerable."

"True," Mundus allowed, "Her defiance is tiring, but once she has been taught her place her spirit will make her a worthy queen."

"And the spawn of Sparda?" Cassian said.

"It will torment them. Vergil is cold by nature and yet that female brings out his most foolish of human weaknesses. Dante will watch as I take the woman he loves. The pain it will bring them will be a relished bonus. You must break her, Cassian and quickly. They will come for her soon."

"And we will be waiting," Cassian laughed.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Damn!" Vergil's book sailed across the room colliding with the wall. Dust fluttered into the air as the book slid down to the floor.

As the hours passed the stack of books on the table had grown. So far, none of them had held anything useful. With each dead end, Vergil had grown more agitated. He had taken to pacing the floor as he skimmed the pages of the ancient books.

"This is pointless," Vergil spat, "We're wasting time. We already know of a way that will work."

Dante had long ago slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Now, he ran a hand over his face. Part of him screamed for him to take action, to follow his twin's demands. Another, quieter, but no less fierce part of him thought of all the innocent humans that would suffer.

"Verge . . ." Dante sighed.

"Dante!" Vergil spun to face his brother, "Don't you realize what they're doing to her? You saw what they did to me!" His voice choked off and the color drained from his already pale features.

Dante laid his book on the floor and stood. Silently, he walked across the room to where Vergil stood. He wrapped his twin in a hug.

"No!" Vergil struggled but Dante only held him tighter.

"It's okay to be scared, Vergil," Dante whispered, "I'm terrified."

"I can't lose her," Vergil whispered back surrendering.

"Neither can I," Dante took a step back resting his hands on Vergil's broad shoulders, "I don't know what to do."

"We can't wait much longer!" Vergil pulled away.

"You're right," Dante agreed, "Maybe we should just do it."

"Dante. Vergil," Lady had been silent, stunned by Vergil's outburst and then entranced as the elder had allowed the younger to hold him even if only for the briefest of moments. Now she spoke quietly, taking a moment to meet each blue gaze so alike but so different. "I want Cassandra back too but we can't be rash. Raising Temen-ni-gru isn't something to be done lightly."

"We're not doing it lightly," Dante retorted, "It's for Cassandra."

"What would Cassandra want?" Lady pressed, "Would she want you to put the world in danger?"

"Then what do you propose," Vergil demanded, "That we leave her?"

"No," Lady shook her head. Tentatively, she rose and came to stand with the twins. She reached out and took Vergil's hands. "It's midnight now. Give it six more hours and then if we haven't found another way I'll help you raise the tower. Please."

For a long moment, Vergil looked into her mismatched eyes and she thought he would refuse. He sighed. "Very well. Six hours and not a second more."

"Deal," Lady agreed. Keeping one of Vergil's hand she guided him back to the armchair and placed a new book in his hands. The hunter grabbed the book she had been reading off the table. Then she sat down on the floor at his feet leaning on his leg. She knew it was as much comfort as Vergil would accept.

Dante joined them, leaning against the back of the chair picking up where he had left off. "Six hours," he murmured, blinking his eyes against the threatening tears.

OOOOOOOOOO

A sharp cry escaped her lips and Cassandra was wrenched from her sleep. She was soaked and cold. Groaning she turned her head to find Cassian's gloating face above her.

"Time to wake up," Cassian taunted, "Mundus thinks you need another lesson. Get up."

Cassandra rolled, struggling to get her knees under her. She shuddered as her wounds began to bleed again the cell's magic having prevented them from closing. One hand braced against the wall, the redhead slowly struggled to get to her feet. She could feel the smug joy radiating off Cassian. Anger gave her the strength to get her trembling legs to support her weight. She leaned her side against the wall.

"You've always hated me," she rasped, "From the moment that Mundus spared my life. Why?"

"You made a fool of me," Cassian growled, "I could do nothing with you yet Vergil was able to make you into a formidable warrior. You disgraced me before my master."

"Did you ever think you're just a lousy teacher?" Cassandra bit out.

"You'll soon wish you were a better student," Cassian said, "Bind her."

Cassandra didn't struggle as the demons shuffled in and once again bound her hands in feet knowing that she was too weak to win and that Cassian would enjoy hurting her more because of it. As she was dragged from her cell she closed her eyes and imagined Dante's warm arms around her and his laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

_Well, there we are. Poor Cassie. She's having a crappy day. As always, let me know what you think. Oh and if anyone has any suggestions about how to open a portal feel free to let me know. I'm trying to come up with something credible and not too cheesy._

**Dual_Wielder99:**_ Dante is not going to be happy. And as you can see Cassie is not having a good time at all. _

**Tora-Katana:**_ Vergil is having a harder time controlling his emotions but everyone has their limits. We all have to lean on someone sometime. I'm glad you like it and I hope I kept up the momentum of the last chapter._

**Zackubernerdcondon:**_ I was thinking about it. I'm actually still up in the air about how they're going to open the portal. I'll have to think about it. Thanks for the suggestion._

**Mach Farcon:**_ Thanks! Hope you liked it._

**MacAnimeGirl:**_ Mac! It's been a while. I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure about it but it seems to have worked. Thanks a bunch!_

**Devil Rebel:**_ I don't think Mundus sees it as much as settling down as ownership and breeding. Jerk. LOL. Glad you liked it._

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:**_ Thanks. As you can see Dante and Vergil are having kittens and they don't know the half of it. It'll be interesting to say the least._

**Mistress of Destruction: **_I don't feel like such a geek now. LOL. Vergil's cold glory cracked a little in this chapter but he is under a lot of stress. His time as Mundus' prisoner left him with mental scars and the thought of Cassandra enduring the same has him rattled. Hope I didn't over do it._

**Infinite Freedom: **_ We'll try._

**Silentdeath Bringer:**_ She probably _**could**_ except that Mundus is right there and it'd put Earth and everyone she cares for in danger. And yes, he's twisted._

**Alastor90: **_ I'm sorry you feel that way. I've had pretty good responses to Cassie. This does take place before the first game. This story takes place directly after DMC3 so technically none of the rest of it would take place or at least it would be drastically altered by these events. I realize that some people have lukewarm responses to OC's and some downright hate them but personally, I never really liked Trish and never thought she deserved Luce and Ombra. She and Dante seem to have a stormy relationship. She also seems to disappear on him whenever the mood strikes her. And as this is my story I can give them to the Easter Bunny if I like though I wouldn't because that would be stupid. You, of course, have a right to your opinion and I am again sorry you feel that way. Oh, and flames are wonderful for roasting marshmallows. I do however thank you for taking the time to review. I do realize not everyone will like my stories. All comments are welcome good or bad._


	41. Chapter 41

_Author's Note: Okay, guys, I apologize for the delay but this was the chapter I was not intended to write. I nearly gave up on the story several times. I just couldn't seem to get it right and I'm still not really happy with it. I was originally going to make this chapter longer, I have much of the next chapter in my head, but I was nervous about what you would think of this part of the plot. So, I'm gonna put this up and I want you guys to tell me what you think. Should I carry on? Or do I need to change something? Any suggestions or input is EXTREMELY welcome at this point. So __**please**_** read and review.**_ I'm desperate here._

* * *

"I've got it!" Lady's voice carried triumphantly across the room.

"What?" Vergil demanded, looking down at the woman seated at his feet. He was somewhat embarrassed that his twin and his . . . and Lady had felt him so in need of comfort that they had both taken seats on the floor on either side of him. Yet, the touch was calming and Vergil was stretched to the end of his reserves, "What did you find."

"There's a town called Fortuna. Legend has it that Sparda once ruled it. It says here that the people of the town worship Sparda as a god. More importantly, there is a hell gate located beneath the city," Lady replied quickly, summarizing what she had just read.

"And?" Dante urged, leaning over to look at the open book, "What will it take to open it."

"It's very simple," Lady replied, "All we need is Yamato."

"And the people of this town," Vergil said, "You think they're going to let us walk in and open a gate to hell?"

"It's worth a shot, Vergil," Dante said, "And if they're reluctant then we'll just have to persuade them.

"I'll call the airport," Lady said, rising.

"Let me see that book," Vergil said, extending his hand. "I want to look it over while you make arrangements. I want us on the next flight."

Lady nodded, pulling out her phone. Dante stood so that he could read of his brother's shoulder.

"This is gonna be our best shot, Verge," Dante said, "We have to be careful though. We don't want the people of the town to be the ones who pay the price."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Vergil said rising. The older twin hesitated. "Dante, I want you to be prepared for what we might find."

Dante shook his head. "She'll be alive, Vergil. We'll get her back."

"I don't doubt that she lives, Dante," Vergil said softly, "But you know that Mundus is not a gentle host."

"I know," Dante replied just a softly, "But I won't lose it. You can count on me, Vergil."

"I know."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Cassandra wanted to die. She simply couldn't believe that she still drew breath. Most of her blood stained the floor before Mundus' throne. That was probably why she had not been returned to her cell. Outside of it she could heal. Inside, she just might bleed to death.

This time, Cassian had used a dagger. First, he'd cut her clothes away leaving her hanging between the poles naked. She'd fought to keep her flash of shame from staining her cheeks. He'd used her skin like sketch paper carving words and shapes into her skin. Angered by her refusal to cry out, he'd resorted to simply stabbing the knife into her body. Her thighs. Her shoulders, Her stomach. He watched gleefully as the blood poured from the wounds.

She could not hold back a gasp as Cassian dug the blade into her back, carving a shallow but painful wound diagonally across her skin from shoulder blade to hip.

"Enough, Cassian," Mundus called lazily from his throne, "Or you may actually succeed in killing her."

Cassian bowed and stepped back still holding the blood bathed knife in his hand.

"I want her to look at me," Mundus ordered.

The cockroach like demon, grabbed her hair, jerking her head up so that she met the red gaze of the Demon King.

"I will give you another chance, Cassandra," Mundus said calmly, "Swear allegiance to me and it will stop. You have my word."

"If I surrendered . . . then you will . . . only use me to . . . hurt Vergil and Dante," Cassandra managed, "I will . . . die first."

Mundus scowled, gesturing to several demons who waited next to a tub of water. "I believe a bath will change your feelings."

Confused, Cassandra struggled weakly as she was released and then carried towards the tub. She understood Mundus' intentions when she was tossed into the water. The agony spread across her body, each wound and cut burning fiercely. Salt. She'd been thrown into a tub of salt water. Cassie couldn't hold back the scream and instinctively tried to climb out of the tub. Clawed hands held her down.

At last, Cassian pulled her from the tub, hurling her to the ground at the foot of Mundus dais. Mundus said something but she was too far gone to hear it. She sank into the warm embrace of unconsciousness eagerly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Less than twenty-four hours later, the three hunters cautiously entered the small town of Fortuna. They walked slowly down the narrow streets acutely aware of the curious and suspicious gazes of the townspeople.

"So, what now?" Lady asked, hefting the case that concealed the Kalina Ann into a more comfortable position, "According to our research the hell hate is hidden beneath the city. I don't think we're going to be able to just walk in and open the gate without attracting some attention."

"We're going to talk with the city's leader," Vergil decided, "The people of Fortuna are lead by a pope-like figure. Hopefully, are status as the sons of Sparda will persuade him to cooperate. If we don't there's likely to be a fight."

"I don't want any humans getting hurt if I can help it," Dante added, "But we're opening that gate one way or another."

"Then what?" Lady said, glaring at a bald man who was leaning forward trying to listen in on their conversation. Seeing the scathing look directed at him the man quickly shuffled off down street.

"Vergil and I are going in after her," Dante said, "You're going to wait here and guard our backs. You need to make sure no one closes the portals and that no demons make it through to this side while we're gone. We just have to locate their leader."

"Well, that huge building up ahead looks like a good place to start," Lady said pointing at the cathedral styled building towering up ahead.

"Let's hurry," Vergil suggested, quickening his pace.

They were aware of the wary eyes that watched them from the shadows. They also realized that they were being followed. Yet, none tried to stop them as they approached the church. When the trio reached the steps leading to the large cedar doors, their pursuers emerged from the crowd. Fifteen men approached, quickly moving into a half-circle, standing between the strangers and the townspeople.

"What is your business in Fortuna?" One of the white-cowled men demanded.

"We want to speak to the person in charge," Vergil replied calmly.

"Why would His Holiness wish to speak to you?" another man scoffed, his sneer visible beneath his hood.

Vergil and Dante exchanged a glance and the younger nodded slightly.

"You worship the Dark Knight Sparda, correct?" Vergil said lifting his chin.

"That's correct," the first man to have spoken confirmed warily, "What is it to you? And what does that have to do with you being granted an audience with His Holiness?"

"Because, dude," Dante smirked, "We're his sons."

This caused a whispered commotion to break out but the man spoke again. "What proof do you have of this claim?"

Lady snorted, "Oh, they have proof. It's just not the sort of thing displayed in the street."

"Very well," he said, "Let us proceed inside and you can show us your proof."

Vergil, Dante, and Lady allowed themselves to be herded inside and waited patiently while worshipers were ushered out.

"Now," the man crossed his arms doubtfully, "Let us see this proof."

"Of course," Vergil chuckled, the soft sound warping with his form until he stood before the assembled guard in his demon form. Next to him, Dante had also shifted.

"Is that enough proof for ya, buddy?" Dante asked, his amusement sounding odd in the raspy voice of his demonic form.

The men around them instinctively drew their swords and Lady held up her hands defensively. "Hold on a minute. You asked for proof and you got it. We're not here to hurt anybody. We just need to talk to your boss. We need to make a request."

"Put away your weapons," the man in charge said at last, "You may return to your human forms. I will speak to my commander."

"Thank you," Vergil nodded slightly once he has changed back.

They waited while the man strode off leaving the others to watch them. Dante noticed how they watched him and Vergil with a mixture of fear and awe. Shrugging, he dropped down on a pew to wait.

They didn't have long to wait. Dante stood as a different man strode forward to meet them. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and light brown hair and eyes. A teenage boy stood at his right, dressed in white robes like the others while a little girl of five or six clung to his left hand.

"I am Rufio, Captain of the Holy Knights. You honor our Order with your presence." The man inclined his head.

"You don't want proof?" Vergil demanded, "You'd believe us so easily? You'd bring children into our presence?" He repressed a grin as the teenager scowled at being referred to as a child.

"Our writings tell of the Great Sparda's human appearance. They speak of his white hair and blue eyes. We also have heard the rumors that the Dark Knight married a human woman and that she bore him twin sons. This human woman has no fear of you. You've give us proof enough. If I had any doubts I would not have brought my children here. It is an honor for them to meet the sons of our savior. Allow me to introduce my son Credo and my daughter Kyrie."

The boy Credo nodded his head respectfully while the girl Kyrie stared up at them with wide eyes. Each shared their father's coloring. Dante grinned and winked at Kyrie causing her to smile brightly.

"His Holiness will see you when you are ready," Rufio announced.

"Let's go then," Dante said, "We're short on time."

"Follow me. Credo, Kyrie remain here," Rufio commanded.

Rufio led Vergil, Lady, and Dante to the back of the church and through a set of doors. Striding swiftly through the hallways, he paused at another set of doors. He knocked once then entered.

They were in a richly appointed room with deep purple carpets and silk tapestries. An old man sat waiting in a throne-like chair.

"Your Holiness," Rufio bowed, "The sons of Sparda."

His Holiness' gaze swept over them slowly and the calculation there caused Lady to shiver. They would do well to not underestimate the Order's elderly leader. At last, a smile lifted the man's lips and rose from his chair.

"It is an honor to receive the sons of our Savior," His Holiness said, "Please, be so kind as to introduce yourselves."

"I am Vergil," Vergil said with regal dignity, "This is my twin Dante. The human is Lady. We've come a long way to speak to you."

"Is that so?" the old man murmured, "What is it that I could offer you?"

Briefly, Vergil explained their current situation. "We want your permission to use the hell gate beneath your city to open a portal into the demon world. You have a word that once we retrieve Cassandra that we will close the gate. Lady will remain behind to ensure that no demons come into this world through the portal."

"You ask a lot," His Holiness said thoughtfully, "You risk much to retrieve this Cassandra. I must confer with my advisors. I cannot make such a decision alone since all of Fortuna would be at risk. You will have my decision within three hours."

Dante and Vergil stiffened at the delay but Lady laid a hand on each of their arms. "That seems reasonable. We're grateful for your consideration."

His Holiness nodded, the calculating gleam back in his eyes. "Rufio," he gestured his Captain forward, "Please, see that our guests our comfortable and then join me in the meeting room."

"Yes, Your Holiness." Rufio bowed and then gestured for them to follow, "This way please."

Dante and Vergil had missed the acquisitive gleam in His Holiness' eye. Though Rufio seemed an honorable man, they would have to watch the Order carefully. His leader was not what he seemed.

* * *

_Now as always, my shout out to my reviewers. Couldn't do it without you._

**Ender36O: **_Yeah, I was never big on horror films but I will try to be more creative in the futre. Thanks for the review!_

**SUFFERINGLOSTSOUL:**_ Well, no Temen-ni-gru though that may have been easier plot wise. The boys are keeping it together better now though it's not easy. Thankfully, Lady is helping to keep them grounded. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing._

**Tora-Katana: **_Thank you. I'm glad you're still enjoying this chapter. If you have any comments or suggestion on this chapter please let me know._

**Devil Rebel: **_Well, I went with your suggestion because it made the most sense so if you have any feedback or suggestions on how I'm doing with it so far PLEASE let me know. This chapter has given me a very hard time. I almost gave up on the story a couple of times but I got through it. Like I said above the chapter would have been longer but I need to be able to gauge how I'm doing and if I need to change anything so please let me know. Credo and Kyrie are there but Nero probably won't make an appearance because I'm thinking that he probably isn't with them yet. Or something like that._

**Mistress of Destruction: **_My geekiness is never ending. LOL. I tried to keep Vergil more in line in this chapter and focused on his inner strength. We're working on kicking Mundus a new one and it'll hopefully be soon._

**Norientra:**_ Cassie is stubborn and yeah the boys are gonna be mad. Thanks for reviewing!_

**854439: **_Oh god. It's really been a long time since I updated. I'm such a bad author. ____. But I've got the ceremony to open the portal worked out it's just everything else I'm iffy on. If you have any suggestions let me know. I did have a nice Easter, thank you. Have a Happy Fourth of July!_


End file.
